


Love is Hard

by ledger12



Series: Hard to Love [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Death, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gang Violence, Gay, Hospitalization, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Sex, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Unhealthy Relationships, Useless Lesbians, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 179,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledger12/pseuds/ledger12
Summary: This is an alternative universe of Catra and Adora's love story. It references a lot of violence, abuse, overcoming PTSD and eventually finding/being able to believe in love once more. This is part 1 of a 2 part series. It's set in the present and has references to past experiences.Catra was living the life of a bachelorette. She was partying, enjoying the single life, and sleeping with whatever woman she wanted to. Due to her dark and twisted past, she's never seen herself as someone that was capable of love, or one to be loved at all. She felt like love was hard, something that she wanted to stay far away from. That is until she meets a certain blue eyed girl, completely shattering her previous notions and touching her ice cold heart. Can Catra let this girl change her perception of love? Or will she go back to her olden ways of living her life closed off to the 'frivolous' feeling?******************WARNING::::::: CONTENT CONTAINS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC AND/OR TRIGGERING SCENES FOR SOME VIEWERS!!!!!!!********************
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra/Lonnie (She-ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Hard to Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776526
Comments: 279
Kudos: 413





	1. How They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my babies to you guys, I hope you enjoy this long ass roller coaster of a ride of a story!
> 
> Catra's a playa playa but gets the feels for a certain blue eyed girl

It was a cold and frigid winter night in the city of Bright Moon. Snow fluttered through the windy skies and landed softly on the ground, sticking to the snow that had landed the many nights before. Although this wasn’t anything new to her, considering this was one of the coldest states in the Frozen Lands, Catra couldn’t help but feel amused while watching. To her, this was always a magical sight to see. It provided an escapement of reality. The snow gave her a sense of peace, something she had never had in her entire life it seemed.

She sat outside of the bar in nothing but a light grey University of Bright Moon sweater, black sweatpants, and her favorite pair of sneakers. This was always her go to outfit when she went out on a night in the town. Whether it was summer or winter, you could always find her in some type of sweatshirt and a pair of her most comfy sweatpants. The only difference in the summertime was that she would trade her sneakers for a pair of slides. Her mother always referred to her as a Snow Queen. She couldn’t help but laugh at the distant memory. Chuckling to herself in the cold winter air, she heard a noise coming from her left. She heard a voice call out as she looked in the direction of the disturbance.

“Hey Wildcat! What are you doing sitting out here all alone?”

It was her best friend, Scorpia. Her and Scorpia used to be roommates with another girl named Frosta. Frosta and Catra grew up together and were considered to be sisters. But you know what they say about rooming with your friends; rooming with your friends ALWAYS ruins friendships, and boy should she have listened. Since she was no longer in contact with Frosta, Scorpia was all she had left. She had proved herself to Catra that she was trustworthy, which was extremely rare, considering Catra couldn’t trust a soul. But nonetheless, Scorpia was her right hand man, well woman. She could always tell what Catra was thinking or feeling, even when she didn’t show it on her face. It creeped Catra the hell out sometimes.

“Just enjoying the peace and quiet” Catra replied. She gave a weak smile and then turned back to watching the snow fall.

“I can see that” Scorpia countered, “but what I mean is, what happened to that girl that you were just talking to in there? I thought you two were really hitting it off!”.

“Just wasn’t feeling it, I guess” Catra said with a distorted face.

“She told you she had feelings for you didn’t she?” Scorpia asked with a wry smile.

Catra couldn’t hold it in any longer and busted out laughing. “Seriously it’s only been like 3 hours how can you say that you love me?! We don’t even know each other!!!”

Scorpia joined in with the laughter. Soon they were both toppling over trying to catch their breaths. This wasn’t a new thing. Girls would confess their love for Catra within a one night stand or even sooner. And for the life of her, she couldn’t understand why. Love never came easy for her, even in the previous “relationships” she had. She always thought love was a trivial thing, something that only those with weakness shared. Love got you hurt, love was dangerous, something to be avoided. And that’s exactly what she did. She avoided and closed her heart off to the world. Always going into things “no strings attached”. That was one of her laws. Before she would even start things with a girl, she would present her intentions loud and clear: law 1; no strings attached no status involved, law 2; no feelings involved strictly sex, and law 3: never fall in love because that means the end of their acquaintanceship. Catra was a real womanizer. It wasn’t always like this, but something happened in the past that made her this way. She was able to comingle with multiple women at a time. No matter the girl, she was able to get them to woo over her.

“Man, what do you do to these girls that gets them so hot in their feelings for you?!” Scorpia asked when she was finally able to catch her breath.

“Dude, I don’t even know! I guess I just have a golden tongue” Catra said with a sly smile.

They started laughing loudly together again. It felt like they were the only people outside the bar until they heard a noise and a sweet familiar voice coming from behind them.

“I hope you two don’t plan on staying out here all night long when there’s a killer party going on inside”.

It was Perfuma, Scorpia’s girlfriend. She was a real flower child, as Catra liked to call her. One of those hippie girls that liked to use everything made from hemp and organic products. She would always wear this red flower in her hair that seemed to complement the color of Scorpia’s hair.

She walked up and gave Scorpia a concerning look. “Did I miss something?” she asked.

“No sweetie, we were just laughing at another one of Catra’s fan girls” Scorpia said in between giggles.

“Aww, did another one confess their love to you?” Perfuma teased as she began to giggle with her girlfriend.

“UGHHHH YES!!” Catra said in a dramatic voice, “all I did was make out with the girl and then all of a sudden she’s in love with me!”

Perfuma giggles turned into full blown choking laughter after hearing that. “Oh honey, I am so sorry! Maybe you should try giving one of them a chance and see if that love will sprout onto you?” Perfuma said suggestively. She’s always using plant references.

“Oh gosh, not you too!!” Catra groaned. She was always used to Scorpia trying to convince her to give one of her fan girls a chance in hopes of getting her to open her heart, but Catra was not going for it. Besides, she was having too much fun being single and free from the burdens of relationships. After her last “relationships” she was not in the mood to deal with another set of craziness.

Scorpia looked between the two of them and just new that these two were about to get into a heated argument about the concept of love and she wanted to avoid that at all costs. “Okaaaayyy! How about we go inside and grab another drink huh!”

The two looked at Scorpia’s nervous smile and then looked back at each other and started laughing. They knew exactly what she was trying to do and wanted to save her the anxiety.

“Yea I definitely need a fat drink after this shit show I just went through!” Catra replied with a chuckle. “Just keep me away from all the crazy girls please!”

“Sir yes sir!” Scorpia said with a salute. They all laughed together and then headed inside the bar.

Walking back into the hot heat of the bar brought Catra back into reality. She wasn’t a people person to begin with and she hated crowds, the only thing that made it bearable was a nice glass of tequila, tequila sunrise to be exact. They all grabbed their drinks and went back to their booth in the corner of the bar. This bar wasn’t a normal bar, it was more of a night club. It had what seemed a never ending bar table and an even enormous dance floor. The dance floor was surrounded by both booths and high tables. They were all laughing and joking with each other drinking drink after drink. Before they knew it, their entire table was covered in several empty glasses, most emptied from Catra. Catra’s family were heavy drinkers. Her dad used to say they were bred to drink. Tonight was definitely proof of that. Although she had multiple drinks, she always knew her limit and when to cut herself off. She could feel it coming, but she wasn’t there just yet.

Drink after drink, the night scene started to become more and more tolerable for her. She was even starting to sing and dance to the music while sitting in the booth, something she only did when you knew she was completely wasted. As soon as she was beginning to settle down, her ears perked up and she instantly stood up, startling the other two sitting across from her. Looking at each other, Scorpia was puzzled at first, until she heard what song was playing over the speakers; ‘Love on the Brain’ by Rihanna. For someone that claimed to not believe in love, this was Catra’s favorite song and no one could understand why. Before Scorpia could even explain to Perfuma about Catra’s sudden burst of energy, Catra stood up on the booth chair and started singing, or screaming would be more accurate, at the top of her lungs.

“Well there she goes!” Scorpia laughs as she turns to Perfuma and then explains to her Catra’s obsession with Rihanna, the only woman she would ever love.

_“And you got me like, oh! What you want from me? (What you want from me?) And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high! Baby you got me like, oh, mm! You love when I fall apart (fall apart)! So you can put me together and throw me against the wall”_ Catra sang with all the passion in the world.

“Hahah goodness Catra, get down from there everyone’s looking at you!” Scorpia laughs trying to get her friend to get down from the booth seat before she fell.

Catra was in her own little world when it came to Rihanna. She loved her so much. There was nothing or no one that could stop her from singing any one of her songs when they played.

“ _Must be love on the brain that's got me feeling this way (feeling this way)! It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good and I can't get enough! Must be love on the brain yeah!”_ Catra replied to her bringing up her tiny stir straw as a microphone.

If everyone was watching, then she might as well put on a show right? As she continued to sing, she turned herself towards the dance floor, where it seemed a large cluster of women gathered and were watching her belt out the song. They were all gawking at her with lust in their eyes, something Catra was used to. She suddenly stopped singing when she came across a set of ocean blue eyes. They were different from the rest, and boy did they fascinate her. There was something in those blue eyes that made her breathless, made her forget the rest of the world, made her feel…at peace. Scorpia and Perfuma looked at Catra in confusion. They tried to pinpoint exactly where she was looking at. And when they found the source of Catra’s sudden freezing stature, they looked at each other like they had just hit the nail on the head with a hammer. Among what seemed to be a bout 30 different attractive women, there was one that stood out the most from the rest. They knew this and could see it in Catra’s face. Scorpia has known Catra from almost 5 years, but she has never seen Catra like this before. She has never seen Catra show such strong emotions on her face to another woman.

The ocean blue eyes stared back at Catra’s heterochromatic eyes with what seemed to be all the love in the world. Like she was staring not only at Catra but into her soul. This was new for Catra. She had never been looked at this way and it startled her. It felt different. It felt good. Realizing how long they were staring at each other, Catra grabbed onto her ear, something she’s always done since she was a kid to calm herself down. Noticing this, the blue eyed girl gave Catra a sweet and innocent smile. That smile was the straw to break the camels back. Catra felt something warm coming from within in her. She knew this feeling; she had felt this feeling before and promised herself that she would never allow herself to be so caught up to feel it ever again. But before she could break eye contact with the girl, she found herself giving the girl a stupid goofy smile. **Boom.** It was all over from there. Catra knew this as soon as she let her emotions show for only what seemed like for a split second. She knew exactly what she was feeling and felt herself starting to panic. She looked over at Scorpia who had been staring at the both of them the entire time, realizing what was in Catra’s mind. She tried to reach out for Catra to bring her down and reassure her it was okay, but before they knew it they heard a soft voice come from the right of them.

“I loved your singing” the voice said.

They all looked over and there she was, the blue eyed girl still staring at Catra, not once looking away at anyone else but her. Catra turned to face the girl. Hands closed into fists trying to steady herself from the sight in front of her. Who was this girl and why did she have the ability to make Catra feel this way even though they were strangers? Thoughts raced through Catra’s head before she realized she was just standing there staring at the girl with a blank expression. Scorpia noticing the short circuiting going on Catra’s mind brought the girls attention to her, buying Catra some time to come to her senses.

“Haha, yea she always gets like this when Rihanna comes on! That’s her number one girl!” she said with a wink. “My name’s Scorpia, this is my girlfriend Perfuma, and the performer over here’s name is Catra!”

“It’s nice to meet you both!” she said to Scorpia and Perfuma. She then turned her attention back to Catra and stuck out her hand, “it’s nice to meet you too, Catra” she said with a voice so sweet it made honey taste bitter.

Catra looked down at the hand and then back up at the girl’s eyes. She just couldn’t get enough of those eyes. They were somewhere between the color of sapphire and oceanic blue waves. Sure, it was dark, but she could see those eyes as bright as day. She finally realized she had just been staring for what seemed like hours at the girl and brought her hand to meet the girl’s.

“Hi, I’m Catra” she said in a daze.

The girl giggled, Scorpia face palmed herself, and Perfuma just watched with her mouth wide open.

“Hi Catra, my name’s Adora” she replied with a smile.

Not only were her eyes beautiful, but her smile was one that could light up an entire room. And from Catra’s point, it did just that. The dark bar seemed just a tad bit brighter from this girl’s smile. She felt like she could stare at it for days.

“Adora” Catra said dreamily.

Scorpia face palmed herself again and Perfuma continued to watch the two with her mouth wide open.

Adora giggled and continued to smile at Catra. Catra was in such a daze she didn’t even realize she was still holding onto Adora’s hand, stroking her thumb across it affectionately. Coming to her senses, she snatched her hand away and looked back at Scorpia and Perfuma nervously. The two were watching Catra in amazement. Neither one of them have seen her so at a loss for words or even this stuck before. Catra read their faces and gave them a look that screamed “don’t you dare”.

Reading this, Scorpia gave a sly smile back to her and turned back to Adora. “Hey Adora, do you wanna join us?”

Catra’s eyes widened at her as she heard the words coming out of her best friend’s mouth. She quickly turned back to Adora to see what she was thinking. Adora’s eyes never left off Catra, “I’d love to” she replied to Scorpia.

As Catra sat back into the booth, Adora got in right next to her. Noticing her awkwardness, Scorpia looked at Perfuma and gave her a look. Perfuma read it and looked back at the both of them and smiled.

“Seems like we’re in need of a few more drinks! Baby, would you come with me to go get them?” Perfuma said dramatically.

Catra looked at Perfuma and then back at Scorpia. Her eyes burning into her best friend’s face screaming once again “don’t you dare!”. Scorpia just smiled at Catra and then looked back at her girlfriend with a smile, “I would love to! What would you guys like to drink? Catra I know you want a tequila sunrise, Adora how about you?”.

“I’ll take an incredible hulk, thanks!” she replied.

Catra looked at the girl with astonishment. She wouldn’t take this sweet and beautiful girl as a Hennessy fan. But she seemed to be surprising her a lot tonight.

“Oooh, someone’s a champ around here!” Scorpia laughed, “coming right up!”

“We’ll be right back!” Perfuma added, “you two play nice now” she said with a wink to Catra.

Catra groaned at that and put her hands on her face. She felt herself blushing, something she rarely does. Adora giggled at her, and Catra peeked through her fingers at the girl. She still had that sweet and innocent smile on her face.

“How can someone who was just screaming ‘Love on the Brain’ at the top of their lungs, while standing on a booth chair, in the middle of the bar, be so shy?” she said with a chuckle.

Catra put her hands down and looked back at the girl. Her laugh was like music to her ears. Catra felt herself smiling, hummed and said, “well I wouldn’t be so shy if I weren’t in the presence of such a beautiful woman”.

_‘Did that just come out of my mouth’_ she internalized. She internally face palmed herself.

It was Adora’s turn now to blush, and boy was it the most adorable sight to see. _‘Man, everything about this girl is so astonishing’_ Catra thought to herself. It seemed like everything this girl did made Catra feel something inside of her. It made the warmth she was feeling grow even more intense.

It seemed like they were talking for hours and hours, about everything and nothing at the same time. They had completely forgot that Scorpia and Perfuma had returned and left several times, so caught up in their own world. It seemed like they were the only two left in the bar. Suddenly they heard the DJ call out that it was the last song of the night and they were going to be playing a slower song to end the night. ‘When We’ by Tank started to play over the speakers. Adora looked out to the dance floor and then back at Catra.

“I really love this song!” she said, “do you wanna come dance with me to it?” she said with a blush while looking down.

Catra’s eyes widened at the request and looked between Adora and the dance floor, contemplating on whether she was too drunk to dance with this girl.

“I mean you don’t have to! We can just sit here and enjoy the song that’s cool too!” Adora babbled.

“How could I say no to a beautiful girl like you?” Catra said with a smile, “I’d love to”.

Adora’s face brightened even more and then grabbed Catra’s hand to lead her to the dance floor. Catra wasn’t all that good of a dancer, but for this girl, she would move mountains.

They both began moving to the music, both easing into the rhythm of the song. Adora was an incredible dancer. The way her hips were swaying back and forth and around to the music, was a sight to see. Catra felt so in sync with this girl she hardly knew. But the way they danced together made it seem like they’ve been doing this for years. Catra put her arm around Adora’s waist to pull her closer. Adora complying, brought herself closer to Catra pressing her behind into Catra’s front. Adora placed her hands over Catra’s and guided them all over her body, allowing Catra to feel and learn every shape and curve of Adora’s body. She let go of Catra’s hands and put hers behind into Catra’s curly hair, letting Catra take control of feeling up and down her body. She let out a soft whimper when Catra’s hands got to what Catra presumed to be a soft spot. She was already turned on from the girl, the music playing, their dancing, but that soft whimper was what topped it all off, intensifying her arousal. Catra buried her face into Adora’s neck, letting out a long heavy breath.

“You are so fucking sexy” Catra said in a low sultry voice.

As she let those words roll of her tongue she could feel Adora’s pulse pick up in her neck and gave it a soft kiss. Adora dug her hands into Catra’s hair even harder and let out another whimper. Adora slowly turned around to face Catra. What Catra saw next topped everything on the list that made this girl so damn attractive. Adora’s eyes turned into a deep sapphire blue, piercing into Catra’s eyes. The once sweet and loving eyes Catra had saw before suddenly turned into eyes full of hunger and desire. Adora took a step closer towards Catra and brushed her nose up against the ear she saw Catra grab before.

“Take me out of here” Adora said in a low raspy voice as she brought her face back into Catra’s view.

Catra couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This astonishing and mesmerizing woman wanted to leave with her. Sure, she’s had beautiful woman before but none like this, no one came even close in comparison to Adora and her beauty. Before she could answer, Adora’s lips clashed into hers forcing her to catch herself from falling backwards. They were in a deep long kiss, fighting to get closer and closer to one another. They finally pulled back from one another, both breathless from the kiss. All Catra could do was nod her head and take Adora by her hand leading her out of the bar. She didn’t even hear Scorpia calling her name over the pounding of her heart in her ears. She couldn’t even see anyone else in her face, not even the girl she was with at the beginning of the night trying to get her attention. Her sensors were all tuned into one noise, one smell, one sight, one person; Adora. Nothing else mattered in this world at that moment but this girl, holding her hand tightly as they ran through the snow to Catra’s place. It wasn’t too far away from the bar, since she lived downtown anyway. They practically sprinted to her place, they couldn’t wait to touch one another, couldn’t wait to kiss each other again, to explore each other’s bodies, learn about one another even further.

When they stepped into Catra’s apartment, there was no time for a tour. No time for anything but the two of them shuffling, tripping, and trying not to break anything as they kissed passionately towards her bedroom. Once they got to the bedroom, something changed in Catra. _‘Should we really be moving this quickly? Will she be okay with my sexual preferences? Maybe I should lay down my laws?’_ Catra thought to herself as she led Adora to her bed. Adora noticed some sort of hesitation in Catra and pulled her around.

“Hey, you okay?” Adora asked with concern in her eyes.

“Huh? Oh yea. I’m good. Just thinking about some things.” She replied

Adora took Catra’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. “Hey, you know you can tell me right? I mean I know we don’t really know each other well but, I’d love to listen if you’ll let me?”.

Gosh, why did this girl have to be so beautiful and sincere. It pained Catra to even have to think twice about taking this girl to bed. Normally she wouldn’t hesitate this much, with any other girl she would’ve already had the girl’s clothes off and getting down to business. But Adora wasn’t like any other girl. She was different. Catra wanted to treat her different. The feeling Adora gave her was so different and new, something she had never experienced before. She thought she had felt it once before but she was wrong. This was definitely new. Adora gave her peace, made her calm, made her actually want to feel things instead of just running away. The way Adora made her feel scared her to death and it seemed to show on her face. Adora cupped Catra’s cheek and kissed her gently.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, I understand.” She said in a whisper.

Catra looked at her in amazement, like she had just read her mind.

“No!” she exclaimed, “it’s not like I don’t want to! Because believe me I really do, like really really do! It’s just…” she fell quiet. How could she tell this girl that she’s used to fucking girls and letting them go like they meant nothing? How could she look into this girls ocean blue eyes and explain her laws that she wanted to break so damn badly? Everything Catra had conditioned herself and taught herself was suddenly flying out the window. Everything she told herself she shouldn’t believe in was coming forth at full force. Everything she was scared of came to her reality with this girl. She couldn’t let her promise to herself falter. She had to be strong, no matter what this girl made her feel.

“Just what?” Adora asked softly.

Catra took a deep breath and let it out. _‘It’ll be okay’_ she told herself, _‘just remember your laws. They apply to her too’._

“What are you looking for? With all this?” she asked without looking up.

Adora went quiet for a moment. “Well what do you want?” she asked back.

Out of all the women Catra has been with, not one has ever asked her that. She felt sick to her stomach from what was about to come out of her mouth next.

“I don’t believe in love.” She said as she looked back at Adora.

Adora’s face showed no emotion. This scared Catra. “What do you mean?” she asked hesitantly.

Catra breathed shakily. “Just as I said. I don’t believe in love. I’ve never been in love before and I think it’s a superficial emotion.”

Adora’s face held the same expression. “May I ask why?”

Again, this startled Catra. No one has wanted to understand her reasoning for not believing in love before.

She looked back down and said, “I guess because I’ve never been shown real affection before. I’ve never felt like someone has truly loved me so I’m not sure how to feel it myself. It gets you hurt and it’s dangerous. I’ve vowed to myself to close my heart off from it and never allow it to control me.” Catra looked back at Adora who had a new expression on her face. Catra couldn’t tell what it was but it looked like she was about to cry. Catra started to panic a little.

“Who hurt you so bad for you to even think of love that way?” she asked with a cracked voice.

Catra’s heart broke at the sound of Adora’s pained voice. _‘Does this girl care for me? Already?’_ Catra shook herself from her thoughts and looked away from Adora, she couldn’t bare to look into Adora’s pained expression a moment longer, in fear that she herself would start crying. But Adora wasn’t having it. She grabbed Catra’s face gently and brought her attention back up to her.

“You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.” She said with a single tear streaming down her face. “But you should just know and come to realize that love comes in other ways as well.”

Catra looked back at Adora confused. She couldn’t understand what she was getting at until she started to explain more.

“Love is painful, it’s dangerous and it can even be hard sometimes. But, it can be so worth it once you find the right person to love and give you love in return. I think you’ve been hurt so much in the past that you’re unable to see the good side of love, its clouded your perception of it. All of the happiness, warmth and wonderful feelings that you get with love. I think you weren’t loved by the right people. But I know that there are people that want to love you and show you how beautiful love can truly be. Yes, love can be hard. But that’s what makes it so great. Fighting for one another, fighting to stay together, fighting to love one another. It’s all worth it”, she paused for a moment and looked down with a blush. Catra noticed right away. “And if you’ll let me, I’d like to be that person to show you how good love can be.” As she finished, she slowly looked back into Catra’s eyes with a determination and passion she has never seen anyone have. This girl really wanted to love her. She could feel that, but why was she still so scared? Why not just let go and go with it? Before she could answer her, they were interrupted.

*bzzz bzzz* Adora’s phone was lighting up. She looked at it and tossed it back on the bed. Catra was about to answer her when it started ringing.

“Maybe you should answer that. It seems to be important” Catra said with a weak smile.

Adora stared at Catra for a moment and then picked up her phone disappointedly.

“Ughhh” she said, “I’m gonna take this in the other room if that’s okay?” she said.

Catra nodded. With that, Adora gave a sad smile and walked out of the room and answered. She could hear parts of the conversation through the doorway. Whoever was on the other line was not happy with Adora at all. Catra took this time to look at her phone too; **4:36 am**. Had they really been there talking for 2 hours straight? It didn’t feel like it. She noticed she had a couple missed calls and texts from Scorpia. She opened the messages and decided to send a quick reply to her worried friend.

**_Scorpia:_ ** _What the hell Wildcat?! Where are you going?!!!_

**_Scorpia:_ ** _HELLLLOOOOO I KNOW YOU SEE ME TEXTING AND CALLING YOU_

**_Scorpia:_ ** _Did you seriously go home with Adora?!_

**_Scorpia:_ ** _Answer me you little shit!!!_

**_Scorpia:_ ** _if you don’t answer me within the next 10 minutes I’m reporting you as a missing person!_

**_Scorpia:_ ** _Catra this is Perfuma, I won’t let her do that she’s acting like a crazy lady right now. Just please call or text us when you get the chance. Please and thank you :)_

**_Catra:_ ** _Hey sorry I just looked at your messages. I’m at home with Adora, we were just talking. I’ll call you later in the morning. Love you guys_

She put her phone back down as soon as Adora was walking through the door. She looked even more disappointed than she did before she left the room.

“Everything okay?” Catra asked.

“Huh? Oh yea, I’m okay. That was my roommate. She was just scolding me because I left all of a sudden without warning. I told her I left with you and she’s wanting to come get me. She’s a bit overprotective.” She replied without looking at her.

“Ha, yea I get that. Scorpia blew my phone up too wondering where I was. Even threatened to do a missing person report on me haha” Catra said noticing that Adora wasn’t looking at her.

Adora just stood in the doorway, rubbing her arm, avoiding all eye contact. Catra couldn’t understand why. But if she had to guess, it was probably because of their conversation they just had. Catra got up and walked towards Adora, who was still not looking at her.

“Hey.” Catra whispered, “you okay?”

Adora finally looked up at her, eyes strained red, as if she was trying to hold back tears. “Yea I-I’m okay. Just tired I guess.”

She was lying. They’ve only known each other for a couple of hours and she already felt that she knew the girl enough to know that she was lying.

“Don’t lie to me” she said in a soft and quiet voice, “please tell me”.

Adora looked back up at Catra. Everything Adora wanted to say, Catra could read them in her eyes. She wanted so badly to reassure her that Catra would let her in and allow her to love her. But Catra’s past was too fucked up to let this girl in. She couldn’t allow Adora in, she didn’t wanna hurt her. For the first time in her life, she wanted to protect this girl. From the pain she would endure being with Catra, from the heartbreak that she would achieve from being with Catra, from just Catra herself. She was **_hard to love_** , incapable of love, and didn’t deserve it in the slightest bit. She knew Adora deserved better. How could she love someone if she didn’t even love herself? Before she could say all those things to her, Adora’s phone rang again.

“It’s my roommate, she’s outside.” Adora said looking away. “I guess I should go now.”

Catra couldn’t do much but nod. Before Adora turned away, Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and pulled her back in for one last soft kiss. Adora melted into it, and Catra pulled her in even closer. The electricity that bounced off the two was indescribable. They obviously cared about each other a great deal. It was just Catra who was too scared to give in, to allow herself to feel love. They both knew this, and that’s what made things so hard.

After a couple of seconds, they finally let go, pressing their foreheads together. “Let me know when you get home, okay?” Catra said weakly.

Adora sniffled, “okay”.

With one final kiss, Adora turned around and left Catra’s apartment without looking back. All Catra could do was watch her leave. When Adora walked out of the door, Catra felt something hit her like a blade. It was a cold and empty feeling. _‘Had it always felt this cold before? I don’t like it.’_ For the first time ever, she hated the cold. She went back to her bed and plopped down. She took her phone out and sent a message to Scorpia.

**_Catra:_ ** _CODE BLACK_

She shut her phone off and covered her face with a pillow. She felt an abundance of emotions tonight and was feeling extremely overwhelmed. That, plus her anxiety disorder, along with all the alcohol she drank tonight made her exhausted beyond belief. She shut her eyes for a moment and all she could see was Adora. She opened her eyes back up and tried to shake the vision. She closed them again and there she was again; her smile shining brightly through the room, her laugh echoing through her ears like music, her taste lingering on her tongue, and finally those eyes that showed such strong emotions and love. Love for her. Love that she didn’t deserve. She let herself relive the moments at the bar and fell soundly asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From both Catra and Adora POV, they're both a couple of useless lesbians lemme tell ya

**_Catra POV_ **

Catra couldn’t remember the last time she slept this well. There was a leftover scent of sweet pea perfume roaming through the air. She took a deep breath, inhaling the aromatic scent. _‘Adora’_ she hummed in content. Suddenly her eyes snapped wide open. Last night wasn’t a dream. It really happened. She thought she dreamt of this golden hair, blue eyed goddess. Thought she dreamt she was seriously contemplating giving up her laws for this girl. Thought she dreamt about the warmth and contentment she felt from being with this girl. It definitely wasn’t a dream.

She reached over and grabbed her phone. **12:45 pm** the screen read. She groaned to herself because she only had 15 minutes left to reminisce the night before until she had to get up and get ready for work. She closed her eyes and tried to remember every second of what played out last night. The way their eyes had first caught one another. The way Adora stared into her soul as if she was trying to read and learn her. The way they danced in sync with one another, becoming more and more familiar with each other’s bodies. The way Adora’s mouth tasted like Hennessy and Hpnotiq. She wasn’t a big fan of Hennessy, but when she tasted it on Adora’s lips, it felt like she never had anything better.

*ring ring* Catra ignored the call.

*ring ring* Catra groaned. Whoever was calling her while she was trying to dream about her future wife was gonna get it.

She stopped for a second. _‘Future wife?!’_ she questioned to herself. _‘I definitely must be drunk still’_. She picked up her phone and looked at the name coming across the screen; **Scorpia.** She wiped the sleep from her eyes and pressed talk.

“Mrmm, hello?” she groaned.

“Why good morning starshine! The Earth says hello!” beamed Scorpia.

“Why must you be a morning person, that’s like the evilest type of person to walk the Earth. Second to people who wake up at the crack of dawn to workout” She mumbled.

“Haha well I had a good night so why not have a good morning too! It’s also almost 1 pm so technically not morning! But speaking of good nights! How was last night? What happened? When did Adora leave? Is she still there? If she is tell her I said HIII!!! YOU MESSAGED CODE BLACK THAT MEANS EMERGENCY! TELL!! ME!!! EVERYTHING!!!” she blurted rapidly through the phone.

“Ugh Scorpia, too many questions in too little time!” Catra berated, “I’ll explain everything just let me wake up first”.

She could hear muffled talking through the phone.

“Who is that?” Catra asked.

“Oh it’s just Perfuma!” Scorpia exclaimed.

“Hello there Wildflower!” Perfuma said in the background. Her nickname for Catra was almost as similar to Scorpia’s nickname for her; Wildcat. They both thought it would be funny to give her similar nicknames, including an emphasis on the ‘wild’ part.

“Hi Perfuma” she sighed.

“Now wakey wakey eggs and bakey and tell me everything….y” Scorpia sang through the phone.

Catra couldn’t help but laugh at Scorpia. She knew that she was the only person to be able to wake her up in the morning without getting a full ear of swear words. She was used to getting cussed out by Catra for waking her up, never put a damper in her spirit to keep trying though. But Catra liked that about Scorpia, she never gave up on her. That’s why they were so close now.

“Okay I’ll tell you,” Catra finally relented, “Last night was amazing, we talked for hours and hours about everything and nothing at the same time. It was like we’ve known each other for years and we were just catching up.” She was smiling to herself now. “We started dancing to the last song and things were getting intense. Before we knew it we were kissing in the middle of the dance floor. It started to get hot and heavy so we left and came back to my place. We talked for almost 2 hours about..uhh….stuff..and then her roommate called asking where she was and then came and picked her up. The end. By the way where were you guys the whole night? You just left us there alone the entire time?”

“Uh no we came back like 10 minutes later with your guy’s drinks and you never even glanced away from each other. You both grabbed your drinks from the table and continued to talk to one another, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes” Scorpia said dramatically.

Catra sat up at this point. “What do you mean you came back?! How did I not notice?” she asked.

“Like I said, you guys were just staring at one another lovingly like the world didn’t exist. I even called your name to try and get your attention but Perfuma told me not to interrupt. Honestly Wildcat, I’ve never seen you so…soo…what’s the word I’m looking for?” Scorpia pondered.

“In loooooovveeee” Perfuma sang through the phone.

“Yes! Thank you baby! I’ve never seen you so in love before” she exclaimed.

Catra started to blush and stutter her words “Wha—no! That’s—no! *scoff* There’s no way!”

_‘Had we looked like that? I mean, I didn’t even notice they were there. Like Scorpia said, it was like we were in our own little world’_. These thoughts spiraled through her mind one after another.

“Uhh Earth to Wildcat! You still there?” Scorpia asked.

“What yea, I’m still here,” she said as she snapped outta her thoughts, “and no I’m not in love. You already know that I’ve made a promise to myself to not deal with love anymore. I mean we did talk about it for a while but in the end I’m still same old Catra.”

“Whatever you say!” Scorpia replied.

“I’m serious! I have no time for love or to even think about it in the first place! Besides, with what happened with our conversation last night, I’m sure she doesn’t want anything to do with trying to love me.” Catra said with a soft tone.

“Uh huh, so tell me. Who are you trying to convince of this? Me or yourself?” Scorpia countered.

Catra hated when she did that to her. Scorpia could always read Catra, even if they weren’t together. She could always sense what she was thinking or feeling. ‘ _Curse this woman and her psychic abilities’_ she muttered to herself.

She let out a long sigh. “I mean if we’re being honest, yes I do like her. She’s so different from anyone I’ve ever met. I know that sounds SUPER cliché or whatever but..” she hesitated.

“But?” Scorpia asked.

“But I just…I don’t know. I don’t wanna hurt her. She’s the first person that I actually wanna protect from getting hurt, the first person I wanna protect from myself. How can I love her when I don’t even love myself?” she said quietly.

Scorpia knew Catra had deep problems. She knew Catra had immense amounts of self-hatred and doubt caused by her past relationships and experiences in her childhood, adolescence and even now. She knew there were demons that haunted her at night, even if Catra has never told her about them explicitly. She noticed everything about her. I mean she had to, that was her best friend. Scorpia believed there was still good left in Catra’s heart, that she still believed in love no matter how much she denied it. The girl had such a huge heart, bigger than anyone she’s ever met. When she cared about someone, she REALLY cared. It’s what caused her to get hurt so much in the past. She was always putting everyone else’s happiness above her own. She just wanted to convince her that she deserved happiness too. That she deserved love. And as she thought to herself for a second, she knew Adora would be the one to break all of her walls down. The one to warm her frozen heart.

“Catra, maybe you should just give her a chance. You never know unless you try, right?” Scorpia was trying to plead to her best friend. Trying to convince her to take a chance with the girl she never seen her so happy with. But she knew Catra was at war with herself about the subject and expected what happened next.

“UGH! I just—I just don’t know if I can okay?! Whatever, I have to get ready for work now. I’ll call you later tonight.” Catra snapped.

“Okay okay, just trying to look out for you. Call me when you’re off work” Scorpia said softly.

Catra hated her short temper. She hated how easily it was to trigger her emotions and tried her best to calm herself back down. She grabbed her ear and quietly breathed.

“I know I’m sorry. I’ve just got a lot on my mind right now. Thanks for always looking out for me. I appreciate it. I’ll text you when I take my break.” Catra hated taking her anger out on Scorpia. All she ever did was try to be there for her. But as always, Scorpia never took it to heart.

“Love you Wildcat! Have a good day at work!” she beamed.

“Love you too Scorps” she laughed.

With their final goodbyes, they hung up. As she laid there in bed she couldn’t help but think that Scorpia was right. Maybe she should give Adora a chance to show her love. She believed that Adora could do that, but why was she so hesitant? She knew she wasn’t like the rest, so why keep trying to avoid it? Was it because if she gave her a chance she would have to explain to her why she was the way she was? That she’d have to open up her heart to her and lay out all her secrets and demons to her? Tell her the things about herself that she has NEVER told anyone in her entire life? Not even to her family? Not even to her best friend? She shook her head and got up from her warm and comfy bed treading slowly to her closet to get ready for work. As she got dressed for her shift, she couldn’t help but allow her thoughts to go back to last nights conversation. About how pained Adora looked when Catra said she didn’t believe in love. _‘That is one face I don’t ever wanna see on her again’_ she thought to herself. She couldn’t help but wonder why though. She never cared about any of the other girl’s feelings when it came to this kind of thing. What is it about this girl that made her so weak? Lost in her thoughts, she was finally able to bring herself out when she heard her alarm go off. It was the last alarm before she had to leave. Thinking about Adora again, she thought to herself _‘She never did message me when I got home. I wonder if she’s doing okay.’_ She paused. _‘Gaahhh you big dope! Get this girl out of your head and get your brown ass to work! You can worry about her when you get there!’_ With a final look at the mirror, she ruffled through her curls and walked out the door. _‘Another day, another dollar, another pain in the ass shift’._

**_Adora POV_ **

****

Mornings were the complete opposite for Adora. Mornings were business for her; a chance to wake up early, work out and start the day feeling refreshed. As she finished her morning workout routine, she couldn’t help but think about last night. The conversation she had with Catra about love. About wanting to love her.

“Ugghhh, you’re such a useless lesbian Adora” she said to herself.

She wasn’t always like this. She’s only been in one serious relationship and although it ended in a disaster, they still thought each other to remain friends. She wasn’t used to being so forward with a woman. She wasn’t used to being this forward at all. But there was something about Catra that made her feel something. Something different from what she felt in her first relationship. Sure she loved her ex, but she wasn’t ‘in love’ with her. It was nothing compared to what she felt for Catra. What did she feel for Catra? Sure, she talked about wanting to love her and show her how great love could be but Adora was no expert. She’s never really had her heart broken before, and she’s never really had any horrible experiences with love. She’s always been shown affection, whether it was from friends or family or her one significant other. But when she was with Catra, she just knew. Knew that it was real love when they first saw each other. Knew it was love when they laughed and talked for hours like they had known each other for years. Knew it was love when they finally kissed for the first time. Adora touched her lips and smiled at the thought of them kissing. She finally snapped outta her trance and got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She took her clothes off and noticed a small red mark on her neck. She traced a finger over it reminiscing the cause of such mark. ‘ _Catra’_ she hummed dreamily. As she started to remember the events of last night she couldn’t help but feel the heat and wetness beginning to form between her legs.

“Okay shower NOW!” she scolded to herself in the mirror.

She turned the water on and hopped in letting the warm water drench her whole body. She felt her muscles relax and loosen up from her workout _. ‘Not the kind of workout I wanted to be doing today but that’s okay!’_ She snapped herself outta her thoughts and began washing her hair. As she combed through her hair she couldn’t help but think about the way she threaded her hands through Catra’s luscious locks. She hummed at the thought. _‘Gosh she was so beautiful. I’ve never seen such a natural look so so…unbelievably sexy and graceful at the same time’_. She couldn’t get the thought of Catra outta her mind. Everywhere she washed herself brought back a vivid memory of the night they spent dancing together, learning and exploring each other’s bodies. She sighed to herself softly. _‘Okay not working, time to get out’._

As she got out to dry herself off and wrap her hair up in her towel, she couldn’t help but look back at the tiny mark made on her neck. She couldn’t help but think about what could have been if she didn’t have to leave. As she walked out of the bathroom, she crossed paths with her roommate who seemed to still be mad at her for leaving her last night without warning.

“Good morning Glimmer!” she said happily.

Glimmer stopped in her tracks, turned around slowly and beamed for Adora. Adora couldn’t help but flinch when Glimmer poked at the red mark on her neck.

“What the hell is THAT?!” Glimmer screamed in disbelief.

“Uhh—I—well you know—it’s a mosquito bite! Those darn bugs! Hahaha” Adora stuttered nervously.

Glimmer narrowed her eyes at her. “Adora.” She stated.

“Hm?!” Adora squeaked.

“It’s winter. There are no bugs” Glimmer stated again.

At this realization, she knew she couldn’t hide it any longer. She was a terrible liar when it came to her best friend. She finally sighed and explained to Glimmer what happened last night. She explained how she left her and Bow at the bar to watch this girl sing on the booth chairs and what led her to go home with her. After a couple of minutes of illustrating last night’s events they sat in silence.

Glimmer finally broke the silence, “Oh. My. Gosh! I turn my head to kiss my boyfriend for one second and you run off and go gawk at the next girl down the bar because she was singing!?! You are such a—”

“Useless lesbian—I know I know” she said with a laugh. “But it’s not like that Glimmer, she’s actually a really amazing person. We literally talked for hours about everything like we’ve always known each other! There was no awkwardness—well once she stopped being shy—and she was so sweet and nice and beautiful and and…what? Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked with a concerned look.

Glimmer was beaming at Adora at this point, “aww my best friend’s in love! I have to tell someone! BOW!” she screamed.

“What—NO! Glimmer shhhhh he’s still sleep leave him be!” Adora tried to whisper.

It was too late. They heard a loud thud, crashing sounds and heavy footsteps scurrying quickly to the living area where they were at.

“WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO’S HERE?!! FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!!!” Bow screamed half asleep with his heart boxers and cut off tank top. He had his bow and arrow ready to attack whatever imaginary intruder had infiltrated the apartment.

“What the? The honor of what—BOW put that bow and arrow back now!!” Glimmer berated her boyfriend. Bow grew up in a military family. He was always carrying around military artillery or tech trying to teach people about the history of weaponry in the Frozen Lands. So this was nothing new to them.

“Well don’t yell like that when a man is in his deep slumber! I think I’m still drunk too by the way” he said as he slugged down on the couch in front of them. “What were you saying now princess?”

Adora chuckled at him when he said that. She couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that a 6 foot 3 military raised man, as large as Bow, had such innocent pet names for his girlfriend. But to be fair, she really was his princess.

“Adora’s in love!” Glimmer shouted loudly at him.

His eyes grew wide from what he heard. “Am I still drunk or did you just say that Adora’s in love?!”

Glimmer nodded her head at him and they both looked back Adora and then back at each other. They did this two or three times until they finally stopped to look at each other and let out a shrilling squeal like a bunch of schoolgirls gossiping at lunch.

“I want DETAAAIIILLLLLSSS” he sang as he held his head between his hands and looked at her adoringly.

“Ugh” Adora sighed. “I’m not in love. Well I don’t know what I am. She’s a very complicated person when it comes to that. But she even told me that she doesn’t even believe in love.” When she stated the last part she said it with a little bit of sadness.

They both noticed this and asked, “well what did she say about it and what did you say?”

“She said she’s closed herself off from feeling love and being in love. She thinks its superficial and that she can’t see herself falling in love with anyone. But I told her that she just hasn’t met the right person to show her how good love can really be! I said that there was so much happiness and warmth in it! That fighting for one another and fighting to stay together is what makes it so wonderful because it shows that you actually care for one another and want to make it work! Love can be difficult but it’s worth all of the pain and suffering you endure if it’s with the right person…and I kinda said that I wanted to be that person for her if she’d let me?” she trailed off at the last part. Avoiding any type of eye contact with her roommate and her boyfriend at all costs because she knew exactly what kind of faces they were making.

All Glimmer and Bow could do was stare at Adora with a blank expression. She couldn’t decipher what the two were thinking, she wasn’t good at reading these two like she thought she was. Like how she was with Catra. Finally, Glimmer broke the silence and walked up to Adora.

“Adora. You muscular stupid useless lesbian” she said as she grabbed Adora by the cheeks and shook them, “You. Are. in. Love.”

Adora just stood there with her cheeks squished together, thinking. Thinking of the night. How she was captivated by Catra’s free spirit and beautiful soul. How they gazed into each other’s eyes like time never mattered, like they could sit there for days and just look at one another. The warmth she felt when Catra touched her or when they kissed, something she never felt before. Not even with her ex. Not even with the many flings she had. This was different. Catra was different. She actually wanted to love this girl and show her how to love. As she came back to reality, a single tear rolled down her face.

“I—I really am aren’t I?” she said in disbelief.

As she began to accept her fast and strong feelings for Catra she burst down in tears. She finally had a chance to be really happy and not just for show. She had never wanted someone so badly before. Never wanted to touch, kiss, hold, laugh with, wake up to anyone like she wanted to with Catra. Catra was the one. She could feel it in her heart and soul. No matter how hard it was going to be to convince Catra that love is worth it, she would try. She would do it for her. As she dried her tears she came to the realization that she never messaged Catra back like she said she would.

“SHIT!” she screamed.

“WHAT?!” Bow and Glimmer said startled by her sudden burst of energy.

“I was supposed to message her when I got back home last night! Shit shit SHIT!!” she said as she scrambled back to her room searching for her phone in her messy bed. When she finally found it she noticed she had a message notification. Unlocking her phone, she smiled when she saw who it was from; **Catra**.

**_Catra:_ ** _Hey Adora, it’s Catra. But you already knew that. I mean you have my number so it’s not like you don’t know who this is. Wow I’m babbling over text now, I knew I should’ve just texted you normally instead of doing speech to text. But I’m in my car driving to work so I can’t really text at the moment, ya know what they say ‘safety first’ haha. *embarrassed mumbling*ANYWAY, I was just messaging you to check up on you and see if you got home okay. You never messaged me when you got home so I got a little worried. Not like you HAVE to message me but whatever moving on! Hope you don’t have a hangover or anything. I slept pretty good actually, probably one of the best sleeps of my life if I’m being honest! You probably had something to do with that. Haha. Ahem. Anyway I work until 11 pm, so I might not be able to message you back right away so don’t think I’m ignoring you or anything! Because I do wanna talk to you! We need to talk. I mean we should talk! Ugh, what am I saying?! Anyway, talk to you later I guess! Have a good rest of your day! And send. Send. I SAID SEND. FOR FUCKS—_

Adora couldn’t help but laugh. She was laughing so hard that she started to cry. Tears of happiness. It’s been years since she’s laughed so hard. Glimmer peaked her head through the door seeing what all the commotion was about. Adora reassured her of everything and said she was going to get dressed and ready for afternoon classes. She attended Fright Zone Academy so there was no time to waste, they didn’t like tardiness. Punctuality is important when it comes to his college. As she got dressed she couldn’t help but smile at herself. Smile because she was in love. Smile because she was in love with a girl like Catra. Smile because Catra actually wanted to talk to her and was worried about her. Before heading out for her afternoon classes, she shot Catra back a text.

**_Adora:_** _lol, hey Catra! I’m so sorry I didn’t message you when I got home! I completely forgot and was drained and just passed out in bed. Barely got up for my morning workout routine! But I’m heading to class for the majority of the evening so even if you do message me back I’ll only be able to text sporadically in between classes. I think we should talk too. I’ve been thinking a lot and want to talk about a lot of things. Things about us and about last night. Is it okay if we meet up when you’re done with work? If you’re too tired I completely understand! Just let me know!_

As she got her bag ready to go she heard her phone go off *bzzz bzzz*. New message.

**_Catra:_ ** _Yea! Of course! We can meet up once I’m done, I’d love that! I’ve been meaning to talk to you too. We really should discuss what happened last night and about us._

**_Catra:_ ** _By the way, sorry for the crazy message I sent to you before! I’m a complete mess this morning, not a big morning person and Scorpia woke me up before I could finish my wonderful dream!_

Adora smiled to herself. She finished packing her bag and sent Catra back another set of texts.

**_Adora:_ ** _Okay sounds good! Just let me know when you’re off work! I’ll swing by your place?_

**_Adora:_ ** _And don’t worry I thought it was cute hehe. But ooh wonderful dream? Was I in it? ;)_

She was gonna love teasing Catra. When she teased her last night at the bar, Catra would make the cutest faces at her. The way she grabbed her ear to calm her embarrassment was even more cute. *bzzz bzzz*

**_Catra:_ ** _Yea sounds perfect!_

**_Catra:_ ** _and that—that’s confidential…._

Adora stood in the doorway and blushed. Gosh she loved this girl.

**_Adora:_ ** _I’ll take that as a yes :) but don’t feel too bad, I was thinking about you while in the shower ;)_

_‘Are we already at this level? This should be okay right?’_ she asked herself nervously. She’s never texted like this with anyone before. But with Catra, it all felt natural. *bzzz bzzz*

**_Catra:_ ** _Well hopefully next time you won’t have to think about me and I’ll be there ;p_

Adora had to reread that text multiple times because she couldn’t believe what she was reading. _‘FUUUUUCCKKKK MEEEEEE RUNNNINNNGG’_ she internalized. She breathed out shakily. Sending a quick reply and heading out for class.

**_Adora:_ ** _yes please :((((_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a couple of days before I post another chapter, I have to work every single day and might not be able to write as much! Please be patient and stay tuned for the continuation of this slow burn of a romance between these two useless lesbians!!


	3. A Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the slow build up to their fated talk

**Catra’s POV**

**_Catra:_ ** _Well hopefully next time you won’t have to think about me and I’ll be there ;p_

_‘AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!’_ Catra thought to herself. She always sucked at flirting. The only time she was actually good at it was when she was drunk and trying to get into a girls’ pants. She was worried about how Adora would respond. She didn’t even know if Adora was into this kind of thing or not. _‘Please please PLEASE don’t find me creepy for saying that!’_ she prayed. *bzz bzz* New Message. She took a deep breath and opened up the message.

**_Adora:_ ** _yes please :((((_

_‘Fuck’_. Catra was completely turned on right now. She was already having trouble concentrating on her way to work because of Adora. But now? NOW she was definitely gonna have a hard time concentrating at work. She felt heat start to form in between her legs. _‘No! Don’t you start this now!’_ she scolded. She could already feel herself drenching her panties as she read the message over and over again. _‘Man, I’m gonna have so much fun with this girl’_ she thought as she breathed out a long heavy breath. It was time to stop thinking about the things she would do to Adora when she had the chance and time to walk into her work. _‘I’ll just play it cool like this didn’t even phase me!’_

**_Catra:_ ** _Yes ma’am. Have a good day in class! Call you when I’m done with work <3_

_‘No no no….that heart is too gay, you’re trying to play it cool, remember?’_

**_Catra:_ ** _Yes ma’am. Have a good day in class! Call you when I’m done with work :)_

_‘there we go and send’_ She looked at herself in her rearview mirror and sighed.

“You can’t let this girl in right away. Set some boundaries ya stupid lesbian” she lectured to herself. *bzz bzz*

**_Adora:_ ** _Thank you :) Have an amazing day at work! I’ll be thinking about you <3_

As Catra read the message her heart began to pick up speed. She smiled to herself, _‘I can’t wait to see her and her beautiful smile. I think I’m having withdrawals already’_. She paused, shook her head to clear her thoughts and went to grab the door handle. But before she stepped out she felt the door hit something. _‘What the?’_

“Ughhhhhhhhh, finnnaallllyyyy” a monotonous voice sighed.

Catra looked at the source of the collision and noticed that it was her coworker, Mermista. She was standing on the side of her door with an unamused look on her face. This was nothing new. Mermista was the type of person to show absolutely no emotions in her voice even when she was happy. The only time you would know she was happy was when she would smile. Which was rare.

“Oh Mermista! Sorry I didn’t see you there!” Catra said.

“Like of course you didn’t see me there. You were too busy talking to yourself in the mirror and smiling like a complete creep or something. I like almost called Seahawk over to check up on you. But he’s all the way inside already and I like didn’t feel like getting him.” Mermista said in her usual monotone voice.

“What? I wasn’t talking or smiling to myself. You must be seeing things!” Catra chuckled nervously, avoiding all eye contact.

“Pshh, yea right I’ve been like standing here since you pulled up. You can’t fool me. After all, I do watch all of the murder mystery shows so I’m like super observant or whatever” she said as she rolled her eyes and checked her fingernails.

“Yea yea, whatever you say. Let’s just go inside and get this day over with!” she said smiling as she started walking to the door.

“Like hold on a second. There’s something up with you. You’re like waaaay too happy right now. You usually walk in here all mopey and hating life. But now all of a sudden you’re like…excited to start the day?” Mermista looked at Catra and narrowed her eyes. Thinking, plotting, formulating a reason for Catra’s sudden excitement. Catra began to sweat a little. She finally broke her silence and said, “let me guess, you probably have one of your hoes waiting for you or something? Like that has to be the reason”.

Something about that made Catra’s blood boil. Sure, she had a lot of hoes. But for her to even think of Adora in that way, made Catra want to throat punch her for even saying it.

“She’s not a hoe!” Catra snapped as she took a step forward towards the blue haired girl. Catra’s blood was on fire. She couldn’t help herself but to get mad. NO ONE had the right to refer to Adora in that manner. Before she could say anything else, the doors to her work swung open.

“Woah woah woahh! What seems to be the problem here?” a masculine voice asked.

They both looked over and saw that it was their coworker, Seahawk, who also happened to be Mermista’s boyfriend. They were complete opposites. Mermista was a lifeless person, always sighing and groaning about everything. Seahawk on the other hand, was a person full of life. Always wanted to seize the day. “A man of adventure!” he liked to refer to himself as. But I guess what they say is true, opposites do attract.

“I was like only trying to figure out why Catra was sooo excited about being at work or whatever and I called one of her hoes a hoe. But I guess she’s not a hoe or something. I don’t know. I don’t even care.” Mermista said unamused.

Catra had enough of this girls nonchalant way of speaking. She went to counter her and was stopped by Seahawk stepping in between the two.

“Now ladies, ladies! Must we start a fight in the front of the restaurant? We’re all friends here right?” he said to the both of them with a smile. Seahawk was good at defusing an argument. But he was even better at starting them, but that wasn’t today. “Now dearest, say you’re sorry” he said as he looked at Mermista with puppy dog eyes.

“Ughhhhhhhhhhh, finnnnneeeee.” She moaned, “I’m like sorry I called your whatever she is a hoe or whatever.”

Catra knew this was the best she was gonna get as an apology from Mermista. She just wanted to be done with the conversation and move on.

“Whatever just don’t bring it up again.” she said as she walked away from the two and headed inside the restaurant.

As she started heading to the back towards the employee locker room, she couldn’t help but think about what just happened. How did she let such a little comment get her so worked up? She didn’t even know what her and Adora were. She didn’t even know what she wanted them to be. Over and over again she allowed this girl to make her feel things so intensely. But why? She already knew the answer to this but she kept denying it. Kept telling herself that she can’t let Adora in. She can’t allow herself to hurt this girl because it was unavoidable if she continued things. Did she even want to continue things? _*sigh* ‘I just need to get through the day and figure this out later when we talk.’_ She thought to herself. As she was putting on her name tag and apron, she heard the door open and slam shut. She peaked her head around her locker door and noticed a tall dark haired woman standing in front of the door.

“ _Catra_ ” the woman hissed.

“Ms. Shadow Weaver!” it was her scary bitch of a boss. She already hated her job but this woman made it 10x worse for her. She knew she didn’t like Catra, but there was never a real reason why. Catra was always on time, she was always picking up shifts if need be, and she was one of the few people to go above and beyond for the restaurant. But leave it up to Ms. Shadow Weaver to always pick out the tiny details about her. “I’m not late am I?” she said as she glanced at the clock. **2:25 pm** , the clock read.

“No you’re right on time. As usual.” She coldly said as she took a step closer. “I just wanted to let you know that Victor called in sick today. You’ll be covering his zone tonight.”

“What?!” Catra yelped. She knew Ms. Shadow Weaver liked to pick on her. But this was taking things too far. Taking care of not one, but TWO zones in this already busy restaurant. It was impossible to do. It was complete bull shit is what it was. “Ms. Shadow Weaver, that’s nearly impossible to do! I already have difficulty with my own large zone but on top of that you expect me to do Victor’s too?! I don’t think that’s fair!”

“I do not pay you to think Catra. Remember, I only gave you a chance because your cousin recommended you. She said you were an exceptionally hard worker. Do not disappoint me.” She said as she glared at Catra. “Understood?”

Catra could feel her blood boiling again. This bitch really knew how to push her buttons. On a normal day she could handle her instigating. But with all the stress and anxiety she’s been going through, she felt her anger slipping through. This wasn’t the time or place to get mad. She needed this job. It was the only reason why she took a semester off so she could work a real job and pay her bills with legal funds. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Understood.” She relented.

“Good. Now hurry up and get clocked in. Time is of the essence.” Ms. Shadow Weaver growled as she walked back out of the employee locker room.

‘GAAAAHHHH’ she screamed internally. She hated her so much. She hated this job. She hated her anger. She hated everything about her life. She was so miserable all the time and for what? A clean and legal way of life? Sometimes she thought about quitting and going back to her old gig. But she knew that wasn’t an option. She knew she couldn’t go back down that dark and twisted alley. She took another deep breath and finished getting ready for her shift. As soon as she was about to walk out of the locker room, Mermista walked through the door.

“I like couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Ms. Shadow Weaver” she said in the same monotone voice.

Catra rolled her eyes, “yea what of it?”

“As like an apology, I’ll help you cover Victor’s zone or whatever. But only because I’m like such a great person” she sighed.

Catra felt a little bad about blowing up on her now. Mermista tended to have her back a lot when it came to their boss and her unreasonable demands. “Thanks” she said with a smile, “I’d really appreciate that”.

“Yea like, you’re welcome” Mermista replied, “but I’m only doing this so you don’t go home to your girlfriend all cranky or whatever. Not like I care”.

Catra shook her head and smiled, “she’s not my girlfriend”.

The two of them shared a laugh, well Catra’s was an actual laugh, Mermista’s was almost one. Catra began walking out of the locker room again and couldn’t help but think to herself _‘girlfriend’_. Is that what she wanted Adora to be? Was she ready to let someone in finally? Did Catra have what it took to be this girls girlfriend? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _‘I’m not ready yet’_ she told herself. But if not now then when? She knew she couldn’t drag Adora along forever. She didn’t wanna do that to her. She was the first girl that made her think/feel that.

As she walked into the main part of the restaurant she was abruptly brought back into reality. She could hear people conversating, eating their meals. She could smell the incredible aroma of the food being brought through the kitchen doors. It was so busy, so lively.

“Well, here goes nothing” she said to herself as she started her shift.

**Adora’s POV**

Adora couldn’t concentrate all day long today. She couldn’t help but think about tonight in all of her classes. She was too busy zoned out dreaming about her talk with Catra. Were they gonna be on the same page on things? Did Catra finally decide to give in and give her a chance? Was she finally gonna let her show her how good love could be? Were they gonna have sex? These kinds of thoughts raced through Adora’s head as she sat in her physics lecture. Only 20 minutes left until the lecture was over and then she could go home, shower and wait for Catra to call her over.

“I miss her” she whispered to herself.

“You miss who?!” an eccentric voice screamed at Adora, startling her from her daydreaming.

She looked over to the source of the voice to find it was her physics partner, Swift Wind. She didn’t actually know his real name because he didn’t give it to her, she only knew him by that ridiculous nickname. His nickname was almost as ridiculous as his rainbow colored wavy long hair. He referred to his hair as a mane, like a horse’s mane. He was an extremely bizarre individual to be honest.

“Oh did I say something like that? You must have misheard me” she nervously said.

“Uh huh. You can’t fool me! I can see it written on your face! Besides we have such a strong connection, I can literally feel what you’re feeling right now” he said as he brought himself into her personal space.

“Too close Swifty, too close” she said as she pushed him back to his own space.

“Sorry sorry, I just get so happy when you’re happy. So tell me, why are we happy?” he said cheerfully.

“WE’RE not anything. And I’m fine, totally fine! Just sitting here thinking about….things” she trailed off.

“Uh huh, what things?” he egged on.

She knew she would have to give him something otherwise he was just gonna keep asking millions of questions. So she settled with a simple lie.

“My roommate just got back home from her trip visiting her family and I was just thinking about how excited I am to catch up with her!” she said without looking at him.

“Oh you mean Glimmer?!” he practically screamed. Adora knew he had some kind of weird fetish about her roommate. So avoiding the truth and talking about her was definitely gonna throw him off her back. “She is so fascinating isn’t she? She’s so sparkly, her name really does suit her! When can I come see her? Did her and Bow break up yet? I really wanna see her! Tell her I love her? No that’s moving too fast, baby steps Swifty baby steps!” he rambled.

“Swift Wind, you’re rambling again” she groaned at him. He tended to ramble very quickly when he got excited about something, which was a majority of the time. It was hard to get him to stop once he started. And Adora had no intention of letting him keep going on and on and on. She had better things to think/worry about.

“Sorry sorry, she just gets me so excited!” he practically screamed.

The professor stopped talking and looked in their direction. “Problem you two?” he said unamused. This wasn’t the first time he’s had to scold these two for their excessive talking in lecture. Half the time it wasn’t even Adora’s fault. But because they sat next to each other, she was almost always blamed for disrupting the class.

“Sorry” they said at the same time.

“Mhm, moving on” the professor turned around and continued.

“You’ve got to keep your volume under control Swift Wind. I’m sick of getting in trouble because of you!” she scolded.

“I know I’m sorry, won’t happen again!” he said with his best smile and hair flip.

All Adora could manage was an eye roll. _‘I’m gonna chop off all your hair’_ she thought to herself. For the rest of the class, they remained quiet. They did not want another lecture from their professor about the analogy “silence is golden”. But when it came to Swift Wind, it really was. As the lecture came to an end, Adora couldn’t help but quickly shove all her notes, pencils, and laptop into her bag and sprint out the door.

“Adora wait!” Swift Wind called out to her.

“Ugh, just leave me alone already” she whispered to herself. “Yes, Swift Wind?”

“Why are you in such a hurry to leave? You’re never this eager to get going! Are you sure this is only about Glimmer being back?” he questioned, narrowing his eyes at her.

She nervously started fidgeting, something she always did when she couldn’t think of a lie or felt guilty. “No that’s the only reason! Gotta jet! Bye!” she waved to him walking away faster than the speed of light.

Finally being able to escape the annoying Swift Wind, she quickly made it to her car and drove home to get ready for tonight. _‘What should I wear? I should shave, right? Wait I already shaved two days ago. What if I’m prickly?! I’m just gonna shave again just to be safe! But what if I shave for no reason? What if she says she doesn’t wanna be with me? What if she—!’_ She was interrupted from her spiraling anxiety with a new message. She quickly unlocked her phone hoping it was from the one person she wanted to hear from the most; Catra. To her disappointment it was only Glimmer.

**_Glimmer:_ ** _Hey Adora! Me and Bow were wondering if you wanted to join our movie night? We’re gonna watch Pretty Woman and order pizza and bread sticks! We were even thinking about getting a bucket of your favorite vanilla and chocolate brownie ice cream!!_

That sounded so amazing right now. But she had more important things to get to. She decided to decline their offer and stick with her plan with Catra, no matter how many doubtful thoughts she was having about their “talk”.

**_Adora:_ ** _No sorry, I won’t be able to make it! I’ve already got plans!_

She was almost home when she got another message, she knew it was gonna be Glimmer questioning her sudden disinterest in her favorite kind of ice cream. But when she unlocked her phone, her heart began to skip several beats when she saw who it was that texted her.

**_Catra:_ ** _How was class?_

Adora couldn’t help but smile to herself. _‘She really does have good timing’_ she thought to herself.

**_Adora:_ ** _Class was long and boring. Sometimes I don’t even know why I’m studying to be a physical therapist. It’s so much work for no apparent reason. But luckily, I survived the day. How’s work going?_

Adora’s previous anxiety started to dissipate. She was starting to think more positively about tonight and trying to convince herself to go with the flow. Whatever happens, happens. *bzz bzz*

**_Catra:_ ** _Wow you must be really smart! Good thing it’s the weekend and you get some time off for a bit! But work has been complete shit. I just wanna be done already. I’ll tell you all about it tonight. Ugh I feel like I need a drink and a nice massage._

Adora couldn’t help but take this as an opportunity to get closer to Catra.

**_Adora:_ ** _Aw, I’m sorry :( if you want I can grab some beer and bring over my lavender body oil and give you a massage? The lavender is really great for relieving stress and anxiety! I use it all the time!_

_‘Please say yes! Please say yes! PLEASE! SAY! YES!’_ she internalized. As she was waiting for a response, she pulled up to her apartment and went up to her place. She almost had her key in the door when the door suddenly flew open.

“UHM EXCUSE ME ADORA LYNN LIGHT-HOPE!? WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN A MOVIE NIGHT WITH YOUR BEST FRIENDS AND YOUR FAVORITE KIND OF ICE CREAM?! WHO DO YOU HAVE PLANS WITH?! IT BETTER BE THE QUEEN OR SOMETHING!” Glimmer screamed.

Adora knew this was gonna happen since she never got a reply from her. She might as well tell her what’s going on and get it over with.

“I have plans with Catra tonight. We’re gonna talk about you know…things” she said shyly.

At this confession, Glimmer couldn’t help but smile and hug Adora tight.

“I’m so happy for you. Okay, I’ll let this slide. But you tell Catra that she better get you your favorite ice cream now or else!” she said trying to make herself look big.

Adora couldn’t help but laugh, “haha yes Glimmer, I’ll be sure to tell her! I’m gonna hop in the shower and get ready to go. If I don’t see you guys when I’m leaving; have a good night and try not to disturb the neighbors” she said with a wink.

Glimmer turned beat red at that. She couldn’t even muster a sentence to counter. Adora just laughed and went back to her room to shower and get ready. There still wasn’t any reply from Catra. _‘Was I doing too much?’_ she thought to herself. She left her phone in her room to charge while she took a quick shower to shave her already shaven body. _‘I feel like a naked mole rat’_ she thought to herself. When she was finally done, she went back to her room to finish getting ready. She noticed she had a notification on her phone. Heart racing, she unlocked her phone and smiled at the name; **Catra**.

**_Catra:_ ** _Honestly, I would love that. I can give you one too if you want since you’ve been sitting in class all afternoon in hard uncomfortable chairs. And for the beer I’d love that too! Definitely need two or SEVEN with the night I’ve had, get any kind you want! I drink whatever. I should be done here pretty soon. I’ll let you know when I make it home so you can come over!_

**_Adora:_ ** _Okay, see you soon :)_

Adora couldn’t believe what was happening. She not only was getting the chance to touch Catra again but she was gonna be touched by her as well. _‘Maybe I should go braless so we don’t have to waste time getting through all my clothes?’_ she thought to herself. _‘No no just put one on just in case something doesn’t happen. You don’t wanna seem like you’re desperate! But which one should I wear?’_ she continued to talk to herself looking for the perfect underwear set. When she finally stumbled on the one she knew would make Catra wanna rip them off, she smiled mischievously and put it on.

“There’s no way she’ll be able to resist this” she said to herself in the mirror. When she was finally done getting ready, she got another message.

**_Catra:_ ** _Hey I’m at home if you wanna come over now. I just need to hop in the shower really quick but I’ll leave the door unlocked for you._

_‘Oh how much I wish I could join her’_ she thought to herself.

**_Adora:_ ** _Okay sounds good! I’m on my way :)_

And with that, she gathered all her materials for the night and made her way over to Catra’s for their fated conversation. What was going to happen? Were they really going to discuss things about each other or get too drunk and forget about it? Was Catra getting worked up about this as much as she was? Or did she not care at all and just wanted to get this talk done and over with? These thoughts continued to bounce through Adora’s mind. But she couldn’t let them distract her. She was on a mission. A mission to get Catra to open her heart to her and allow them to explore what love truly had to offer.


	4. The Fated Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw shit, it's finally the anticipated talk we've all been waiting for!!

**_Adora:_ ** _Okay sounds good! I’m on my way :)_

Catra couldn’t help but stare at her phone for several minutes. _‘Are we really gonna do this?’_ she thought to herself. She knew what she was gonna say to Adora, but were they moving too fast? With every other girl she’s been with they’ve always had sex first. There were no time for pleasantries until Catra was making up some excuse to get them out of her apartment. She’s never talked to a girl this long without having sex with them first. As she kept contemplating tonight’s events, she finally decided what she was gonna do. She quickly hopped in the shower to wash off the combined smell of food and sweat off her body. Her mind kept bouncing around about the decision she had made. She didn’t even hear the front door open; she was so lost in her thoughts. When she got out, she walked to her room and threw on a sports bra and some basketball shorts. She towel dried her hair and then hung up her towel on the drying rack. Upon walking in the living room she heard the cracking of a beer.

“Huh?” she said to herself. When she finally made it to the living room she saw a gold ponytail. She smiled to herself and walked around to greet the intruder, “I see you’ve made yourself at home already.”

When she got in front of Adora, all she could do was stare. She watched the girl rake her eyes up and down her body. Everything Adora was thinking/feeling, Catra could read through the way her eyes lazily guided themselves up and down Catra’s half covered body. “Uh—I. Uhh—” was all Adora could manage.

Catra laughed to herself, “like what you see huh?” she teased.

“Yea” Adora breathed out. Upon her confession she started to turn a shade of pinkish red. Catra was not expecting the revelation either and turned the same shade of color. Adora quickly tore her eyes away and started unpacking everything. “uhh here’s the beer I hope you like Etherian Star? And I brought the massage oils and a couple of movies if you wanted to watch those too?” she said in a panicked voice.

Catra couldn’t help but stare at Adora. There was something different about her tonight. She seemed even more sexier than when she saw her the previous night at the club. She wasn’t wearing any makeup, her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing comfy clothes. _‘Wow’_ she thought to herself, _‘she’s so fucking gorgeous’_. Noticing that Adora was staring at her with a confused look, she realized she hadn’t said anything back. “Oh yea! I uhh—I love this stuff!” she was finally able to let out, “we can definitely watch those movies! Which one should we watch first?”

Adora began shuffling through the movies, “hmm, let’s watch this one!” she said as she held one up to Catra. Catra couldn’t believe it, it was her favorite movie; Goodfellas. She used to always watch it with her brothers, it was a real Italian classic. She hadn’t watched it in years.

“Are you a mind reader?” she asked, “that’s my favorite movie!”

With that Adora smiled, “I love this movie too! It’s so good! ‘As far back as I can remember, I always wanted to be a gangster’” she quoted.

Catra smiled at Adora, “’Do I amuse you?’” she quoted back. They both shared a laugh and put on the movie. As they sat and watched the movie, drinking beer, they kept giving each other side looks. Adora was the first to make a move. She began clutching her neck, rubbing it as if it was sore.

“You okay?” Catra asked.

“Huh? Oh yea, it’s just my neck has been killing me all day and I don’t know why!” she replied.

“You want me to give you a neck massage?” she asked. Catra had fell right into Adora’s trap without even realizing it.

“Would you?” she looked at her with soft pleading eyes.

Catra felt like she couldn’t breathe when Adora looked at her like that. _‘How could I say no to a face like that? To Adora?’_ she internalized. “Yea of course!” she said.

Adora’s face lit up, “thank you!” she said as she grabbed the lavender body oil.

Catra paused for a second. Then proceeded, “no problem. As payment, you can just give me a back massage right after”.

“Deal!” Adora smiled back at her.

She got up and moved in between Catra’s legs on the floor. She untied her hair and then retied it into a bun so she wouldn’t get any oils in it. Catra couldn’t help but stare at the sight in front of her. The nape of Adora’s neck was so tantalizing. All she wanted to do was kiss it, but she couldn’t. She shouldn’t. She grabbed the oil and poured a generous amount on her hands. She rubbed her hands together and softly put them on the back of Adora’s neck. She jumped at the contact.

“Ooooh, coooolddd!” Adora shivered.

“Hahah sorry, my hands are always this cold. You’ll get used to them eventually” she said with a smile.

She began gently massaging the oils into Adora’s neck. She could feel the tiny knots in her neck and gently rubbed them out. Catra wasn’t used to this kind of contact with another woman. She was used to having sex with them and that’s it. But doing this with Adora, felt right. It made her calm, at peace. Was it because of the lavender smell? She couldn’t tell, and she really didn’t care. All she cared about was that she got to touch Adora. Make her feel good. And Adora let her know that it felt that way.

“Mmmm, that feels soooo good” she moaned.

_‘Fuck. This is girl is gonna kill me’_ Catra thought to herself. She gulped and proceeded to move down a little towards Adora’s shoulders. Catra was practically fighting herself from kissing Adora on the nape of her neck. She gulped and then asked, “Do you want me to do your shoulders? I feel a bit of tension in them?”

Adora was in heaven. All she could manage was a nod of the head. It was hard to gain access to them without stretching Adora’s t-shirt. She knew what she had to do, but how could she say it to her without sounding so so…aggressive? “Uhm, Adora?” she whispered.

“Hmm?” Adora mumbled back.

“I can’t really get to your shoulders, your shirts in the way. Do—do you wanna take it off so it’s easier?” she gulped.

“Oh yea, sure” she said back.

With that, Adora got on her knees and pulled her shirt over her body. As she did this, Catra was completely hypnotized by the sight in front of her. Adora’s back muscles rippled with every movement as she removed the shirt off her body. Catra had to check herself to make sure she was still breathing. She couldn’t help but stare at the black laced bra Adora had put on. _‘She did this on purpose’_ Catra finally realized. When Adora looked back, Catra quickly looked away and went to apply more oil. Adora sat back in between Catra’s legs, and Catra began massaging her shoulders with a bit more force.

“Man you are super tense! What have you been carrying on these shoulders?” she asked, tearing through knot after knot.

“Well since I’m a Kinesiology major I tend to work out a lot” she mumbled, “I also carry large and heavy books all day everyday”.

As Catra worked through the knots on her shoulders, Adora would occasionally let out a soft moan. Catra was getting turned on at this point. Her whole plan was zipping out the window. She started slowly moving down Adora’s back, gently outlining the muscles on her back. She tried to stop herself. She tried to resist. But it was too late. Catra leaned forward and kissed Adora’s shoulder. This time, Adora’s moan turned louder. Catra purred at the sound. She wanted to hear more. She _needed_ to hear more. Soon Catra started peppering Adora’s neck and shoulders with kisses, bites, whatever she could think of, trying to get that same sound out of Adora. She trailed her tongue up the side of Adora’s neck, all the way to her ear.

“I love the sound of your voice” she purred lowly into her ear.

She could feel the shivers radiate off Adora’s body. Adora turned to look at her and she noticed the same deep sapphire in her eyes she saw the night before. **Green light.** Catra cupped Adora’s face and began to kiss her slowly. She nipped, licked, and teased Adora’s lip with her tongue. Adora couldn’t help but let out whimper after whimper. Pleading to Catra to just get it over with. Patience running low, Adora stood up and straddled Catra on the couch. She knew the back of her was beautiful, but the front? Was even more astonishing. She couldn’t help but look her up and down, trying to burn the image in front of her in her memory bank.

“You are so beautiful” Catra breathed out.

Adora couldn’t help but blush at the compliment and gave a soft smile. She leaned in and kissed Catra gently. They continued to kiss softly for a couple of seconds until things started to get heated. And boy did they get heated, fast. Adora dug her hands in Catra’s hair as Catra wrapped her hands around Adora’s waist. They moved faster, more aggressive with every next kiss. Adora began riding Catra, grinding against her trying to gain any type of friction in between her legs. Catra felt this, and started to move her hands to Adora’s ass. She gave a hard squeeze and began to massage her cheeks with Adora’s movements. Adora let out a louder moan at that. Catra couldn’t help but get more turned on. She broke the kiss and started licking and sucking on Adora’s neck. More moans escaped from Adora’s breathless mouth. There was so much electricity bouncing between the two, they couldn’t help but get more and more aggressive with their movements. She unhooked Adora’s bra and gasped at the sight revealed in front of her. Adora had the most perfect breasts she had ever seen. She gave Adora a quick glance and then looked back at the beautiful mounds in front of her. She began licking around them, kissing up to her intended target. She wrapped her mouth around one of them and began to suck. Adora cried out a moan at the aggressive contact. She dug her hands deeper into Catra’s hair and started to pant uncontrollably. Catra dipped Adora onto the couch and got between her legs, continuing to suck on her nipples. She moved to the other one, flicking her tongue rapidly on the harden bud. She pulled back, flicked it again with her tongue, and then bit down on her swollen nipple.

“Ahhn Catra” Adora moaned.

Catra smiled to herself. She was so happy. Happy that she got to touch Adora this way. Happy that she got to make her feel good and hear her moan her name. Happy that Adora wanted her, and she wanted her too. _She wanted her._ That sudden realization snapped Catra outta her trance. ‘ _I want her’_ she thought to herself, _‘but not like this, not this way’._ At her sudden revelation, she pulled back and got out from between Adora’s legs. She sat back on the couch and let out a long sigh.

“fuck” she said to herself.

Whimpering and confused at the loss of contact, Adora sat up and looked at Catra with a concerned look. “You okay?” she asked.

Catra whispered something.

“I couldn’t hear you, what did you say?” Adora asked again.

“I want you” Catra softly replied.

Adora smiled and said softly, “I want you too.”

Catra looked at Adora with an expression Adora was having trouble reading. She was trying to decipher the meaning behind the words but couldn’t think of anything. Catra could see it on her face and continued.

“I want you Adora, so bad. You don’t know how bad I want you. But I know I shouldn’t. I—I’m not a good person” she said with a sigh of defeat.

“Catra” Adora said softly.

Catra looked back at Adora. She was so beautiful. So gentle. So pure. She couldn’t hurt her; she didn’t want to.

“Please tell me how you feel. Tell me anything you want. I want you too, I wanna help you feel love, to feel loved. Just talk to me please” Adora pleaded with watery eyes.

Catra’s heart was aching. She hated seeing Adora with eyes that showed such sadness. Sadness because she wouldn’t open up to her because Catra was scared. Scared to hurt her. Scared to open her heart. Scared to love.

“I’m just afraid” she said quietly.

“Afraid of what?” Adora asked.

“Afraid that I’m gonna hurt you. That I’ll ruin your perception of love. That I won’t be able to protect you from heartbreak. Protect you from the pain that you’ll endure. Protect you from…me” she said as she looked away.

“Catra, look at me please” Adora pleaded.

Catra complied. She looked at the sincerity in Adora’s face. The love that soared through Adora’s ocean blue eyes.

“I know you won’t hurt me Catra. I can tell just by the way you’ve been treating me. By the way you’re treating me right now. You’ve been putting my feelings above your own this entire time. But you need to stop doing that and think about yourself for once. Put your needs before the needs of others. Think about what you want. What do you _really_ want Catra? Yes, there is pain in love. But that’s what makes love so great. It makes you realize that you love someone so much that it hurts. You say that you’re hard to love. I don’t think that’s the case at all. You’re just scared to.”

Everything Catra had thought about herself, Adora said aloud. Tears began to stream down Catra’s face. She was scared to love. Scared to love this girl. She was scared that she was gonna hurt her. But even more scared that she was gonna lose her.

“I want you Adora” she sobbed, “but I know I don’t deserve you. I’ve been through so much in life, have done some fucked up things. Unspeakable and unforgiving things. I’m damaged goods. And—and I know you can do so much better than me. I know there’s someone out there for you that can give you so much more than I can. But I don’t wanna lose you.” She continued to sob, “I’m scared to hurt you but losing you scares me more. I don’t know what it is about you that makes me feel this way but I—I just can’t lose you. I’m not good with my feelings, I always run away from them trying to avoid them at all costs. But since I met you, you’ve made me feel more things than anyone has ever made me feel. For the first time I don’t wanna run away from my feelings/emotions. I don’t wanna just have sex with you and run. I want more. I—I wanna be with you, hold you, kiss you, wake up to you, make memories, share laughs, share tears, share everything with you. I’ve never wanted this with anyone in my whole entire life. I wanna tell you everything about my past. The reasons behind why I am the way I am. My hopes and dreams, my doubts and fears. My anxiety, my depression. The things that I’ve gone through. The things that I feel and the things that I don’t. The demons I face every day, the nightmares I have that keep me up at night. Things that I have never told or shared with anyone in my life, not even my family, not even with Scorpia. I wanna share all of that with you. But I’m just scared that once you find out who I truly am you’ll leave. And I’m so sick of people leaving me, everyone ends up leaving me sometime. And I just can’t lose you Adora, I can’t” she continued to sob hysterically at her confession. Adora couldn’t help but cry too. Cry because Catra finally opened up her heart to her. Cry because Catra wanted her just as badly as she wanted Catra.

“Catra,” she said with a cracked voice. Catra looked up at her, “I want you too Catra. More than you’ll ever know. And I know you’re bad with your feelings, I could already tell from last night. And I’m happy that you wanna share all of that with me, I really am. But I won’t force you to tell me anything that you don’t wanna tell me. We don’t have to rush into anything if you’re not ready. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here. I’ll be here to help you up when you fall, keep you steady when you trip or stumble. I’ll be here to wipe tears from your face. Be here to laugh with you, make memories with you, and just love you. Because I do Catra. I love you.” Catra’s gasped. “I really do love you Catra. There’s something about you too that has made me fall for you so quickly. Maybe it’s your kindness, maybe it’s your aura. But whatever it is, it makes me want you more and more. I’ve never had this feeling for anyone ever in my life too. Not even my ex. But when I’m with you, I feel like we’re in our own little world. I feel like we’re unstoppable, like nothing can brings us down. I’m willing to fight for you. Fight your demons and fight the doubt you feel about love. I will never judge you for the things you’ve done in your past Catra. We’re only human. You won’t push me away. And I won’t leave you behind Catra.”

Catra continued to look at Adora with tears trailing down her face, she whispered in the softest voice she could muster, “you promise?”

Adora’s heart broke at the vulnerability Catra revealed to her with that request. She wanted to protect this girl at all costs, give her the love that she knew she deserved. Adora wiped the tears from Catra’s face, cupped her cheeks and smiled, “I promise.”

Catra burst out into a crying fit. She sobbed so hard her body began to rock and tremble. Adora grabbed Catra and pulled her in tight. “I’m never gonna let you go Catra. I promise you” she whispered as she kissed her head.

They continued to hold each other for what seemed like hours. Finally Catra got up and looked at Adora with the gentlest expression. “Thank you” she whispered. Adora smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Catra kissed her back and then pulled away. Adora looked at her confused. They were just doing so good, why did she pull back so suddenly? Catra read this on her face and went to reassure her.

“This is a first for me” she admitted, “I’ve never been in love and I’ve never loved anyone. The love I’ve received from everyone has been fake. I’ve never felt love from anyone sincerely. But when you tell me you love me…it feels right. I believe you when you say it; I can feel it in my heart.” Adora smiled. “That’s why I wanna do this right. I wanna take things slow. I’m so used to having sex with a girl and then leaving no room for feelings. I don’t want that with you. So if it’s okay with you, I was wondering if we could wait to have sex?” she asked without looking at Adora.

Adora couldn’t help but smile. Sure she wanted to do unspeakable things with Catra, but she wanted to make sure that they were both ready. Make sure that Catra was gonna be comfortable. “Of course, whatever you want Catra” she replied.

Catra looked back at Adora and smiled. “And about those things I wanted to tell you about. Would it be okay to tell you those things when I know I love you? When I know that I can confidently say I love you and actually feel it with my heart and soul? I don’t wanna say things I don’t mean, and I wanna make sure that this feeling I have for you truly is love.”

Adora leaned in and kissed Catra lightly, “anything you want.”

“You” Catra replied, “I want you.”

Adora smiled and kissed her again, “Then I’m yours.”

Catra couldn’t help but beam at this. _‘She’s mine’_ she thought to herself.

They stared into each other’s eyes with the most adoration for one another. They finally got what they both wanted so badly. Sure the conversation was easy, but what lie ahead for them was gonna be a different type of difficulty entirely.

“So what now?” Adora asked.

Catra looked back to the TV and saw that the movie they were supposed to be watching ended. She looked at the time and realized it was 3:18 am. They really knew how to talk for hours and hours. Time seemed to fly by whenever they were together. It didn’t matter though. It was their world anyway.

“You wanna go lie down? I kinda have a headache from all the crying, haha” Catra said.

“I’d love to” Adora replied with a smile.

As they walked to Catra’s room Catra suddenly stopped at the side of her bed. She looked back to Adora who had a confused look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Adora asked.

“I—uhh…I’ve never done this before.” Catra admitted quietly.

“Never done what before?” she asked again.

“I’ve never just laid here with anyone before. Like you know….snuggle or whatever.” she said with a red face. She was embarrassed by the confession. Adora couldn’t help but giggle. It was cute.

“That’s okay, I’ll show you” she said sweetly.

As Adora climbed into bed, Catra watched her fondly. _‘She really is amazing’_ she thought to herself. Once Adora was settled, she opened up her arms for Catra to climb into. Catra complied and snuggled in next to Adora, wrapping her arms and legs around her with Adora doing the same. _‘This is new’_ she thought to herself again. Normally it was impossible for Catra to share the bed with another person unless she was completely wasted and passed out. She found it uncomfortable to sleep with another person. But Adora made it feel like heaven. She made it feel like she wanted to melt into her embrace and remain there forever. Before she knew it she was falling fast asleep. But before she fell completely asleep. She heard Adora whisper something.

“Thank you for opening your heart to me. I love you Catra” she said softly.

Catra let the words _‘I love you’_ replay in her head over and over like a sweet lullaby until she fell fast asleep. She never wanted to leave her bed again.


	5. The Weekend: Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of fluff, lots of reading

Birds began to sing their love songs bright and early in the day. Catra had woken up from the sun peeking through the shades of her window. Usually she would be cursing at the sun for interrupting her from her sleep. But something about this morning, made her feel a unique peacefulness while she just lie there in the sun’s morning rays. She reached for her phone; **8:00 am**. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and reread the clock. She stared at it confused for a moment until she heard a noise coming from behind her. She looked to see who it was and realized it was Adora. She smiled fondly at the sight next to her. There she was, the girl she had decided to open up her heart to. For a second she thought it was all a dream. But when Adora reached out for Catra, missing the warmth of her body, she knew it was real. Catra leaned in to kiss Adora on her forehead. Adora began to stir a bit. Catra just watched her in amazement. _‘Wow, she’s even more beautiful while she’s asleep’_ Catra thought. _‘What did I do to deserve this angelic sight’_. This was the reason she felt so calm. It was because Adora was next to her. Sleeping with Adora gave her the best night’s sleep of her life. Better than when she was just dreaming about her. The real thing was indescribable.

“I could get used to this” she whispered as she went to kiss Adora again on the forehead. Adora began to wake up a little.

“Mrmm” she moaned. She peeked at Catra with one eye and then smiled warmly at her. “Good morning” she mumbled.

Catra leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, “Good morning” she whispered again.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“8:00” she replied, “I don’t think I’ve ever had such a good night’s sleep in a little amount of time”.

“Hmmm, me too” she said with a smile, “we might need to talk about sleeping arrangements because I don’t wanna miss another night’s sleep like this. I’ve been truly spoiled”.

Catra laughed a little, “I feel the same way. We should’ve met sooner; it would have saved me from the many nightmares and sleepless nights I’ve had.”

Adora gave Catra a softer look when she said “nightmares”. What exactly had Catra gone through that made her so sleepless? She leaned in and kissed Catra softly. Catra closed her eyes. When Adora pulled away Catra opened them again and saw Adora’s gentle expression. Catra realized why she was giving her such an expression and cupped Adora’s cheek.

“Thank you” Catra quietly said. Adora looked at her with confusion.

“For what?” she asked.

“For giving me peace. I used to never feel this way. My anxiety always made me feel on edge and scared. And my depression made me hate the world and see nothing but darkness. But since I’ve met you, I—I feel good. No, better than good, I feel incredible” she said as she gazed at Adora fondly, “I never knew life could feel this peaceful. I feel so calm and unstoppable right now. I feel like I could really get used to waking up to the sun even though I hate it. I wanna get outta the darkness and see the light for the first time in my life. You make me wanna be a better person Adora. So thank you.”

Adora began to tear up a little. Catra leaned in and kissed her on the lips again.

“Do you have any plans for the day?” Adora sniffled as they pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

“No, I’m free for the next two days. Do you?” she replied.

“Me neither” she said pulling back to look Catra in the eyes. “Would you like to stay together for the day? Have another good night’s rest?”

Catra stared back at Adora and smiled, “Only for one day? Can’t I have you for both?”

Adora’s face lit up and she nodded happily. “I’d love that”, she smiled.

They shared another kiss and laid back down for a little bit longer.

Two hours had passed and they woke up to the sound of a phone vibrating continuously.

“Mmmm whhhyy” Catra groaned.

Adora giggled a little and reached over Catra who was clinging to Adora’s front. But it wasn’t her phone that was going off like crazy. She grabbed Catra’s phone and looked at the person responsible for interrupting them from their amazing sleep.

“Catra, it’s your phone” she whispered in her ear.

“Nmmnm, who is it?” she mumbled.

“It’s Scorpia” she replied.

“Answer it and tell her I’m dead” she groaned as she buried her head under Adora. Adora laughed at the movement and kissed her on the neck before answering the phone.

“Wildcat where have you been?! Why haven’t I heard from you in 19 hours what’s been happen—wait you’re not Catra” she rambled through the phone and then paused.

Adora smiled and gave Scorpia an awkward wave. “Haha yea, sorry! Catra wanted me to tell you that she was dead” she laughed.

“Ohhhh okay okay now I see for the sudden disappearance. So how have things been going between you two? Rather wonderfully I see” she said teasingly through the phone. Catra just groaned.

“Who are you talking to—oh! Hi there Adora!” Perfuma said behind Scorpia.

“Hi Perfuma” Adora said embarrassed.

“My my my look at you two! Already hitting it off I see?” Perfuma teased as her and Scorpia began laughing.

“Okay okay enough!” Catra said as she popped up into the camera.

“Woah! Wildcat where did you just come from?” Scorpia asked as it seemed she came from a mischievous place from below from their perspective.

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll call you later, we’re sleeping” and with that she hung up.

“Wai—” Scorpia yelped before the call ended.

She pulled Adora back down into bed and buried her face back into her neck.

“You like to burrow a lot, don’t you?” Adora asked with a giggle.

“Not really, but you’re just so warm and comfortable” she sighed.

Adora blushed a little and sighed in content. _‘I could get used to this too’_ she thought. They both dozed back off for a little longer until Catra woke up to the smell of bacon.

“Mmm” she moaned. She reached to her side and felt the empty mattress. Her eyes shot open to look and she found that Adora wasn’t there. “Adora?” she called out.

“Huh?” Adora said from the other room.

Catra got up to look for her and found her in the kitchen, looking the most mesmerizing Catra had ever seen her look. She was wearing only her underwear with one of Catra’s large long sleeve shirts she loved to sleep in. Catra basked in the angelic sight in front of her. When Adora finally noticed Catra, she gave her a big smile.

“Good morning! Again!” she said as she walked up to Catra and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

“Good morning” Catra replied, wrapping her arms around Adora’s waste, pulling her closer. She leaned back in and gave her a deeper kiss. Adora was startled by it for a second and then eventually melted into it.

“I would love to keep kissing you but the bacons gonna burn” Adora said dreamily.

“So let it” Catra whispered as she went back in for another kiss. She gave her one more passionate kiss and then released Adora back to the stove. “What’s going on in here?” she asked.

“Oh, I thought I’d make us some breakfast! Sorry I just went into your fridge without permission. I just thought that we could use some food after all the beers we drank last night” she said as she nodded towards the living room. There had to be about 18 empty cans sitting on the coffee table. “And sorry for taking this shirt without your permission too! I couldn’t find my shirt and this one was just hanging on the chair” she added nervously.

Catra didn’t care one bit. The way Adora wore her clothes made Catra’s heart pound. “No it’s okay, you look incredible in it” she said dreamily.

Adora blushed at Catra and asked her, “are you always a sweet talker in the morning?”

Catra laughed. “No, I think I’m only a sweet talker when I’m with you” she responded.

Adora’s blush grew bigger and she turned back to her cooking. “Okay sweet lips, breakfast will be done soon I’ll call you when it’s ready. Go sit in the living room” she said with a smile.

“Yes my queen” she bowed dramatically and walked away.

Adora let out a soft laugh and finished cooking their meals. When she was done, she called Catra back to the kitchen who seemed to have pounced towards her, eyes glued to the made plate in front of her.

“Man, I haven’t had a home cooked meal like this in ages it feels like” she said with excitement.

“It’s nothing special” Adora replied.

“Oh but it is! You made all of my favorites!” she responded gingerly.

“That’s because it was basically the only breakfast food you had sitting in your fridge” she laughed.

“But still! You made them to perfection! The crispiness of the bacon is just perfect. The golden hue of the toast is just astonishing. And these eggs? Psh, a masterpiece!” she said in her best Gordon Ramsey impersonation.

Adora just stood there and laughed and Catra watched her fondly. _‘I could listen to that laugh for the rest of my life’_ she thought to herself. As she realized what just went through her mind, she broke herself from staring and went back to drooling over the food in front of her. They both walked to the living room to sit and watch TV while they ate their meals.

“Man, that was soooo good! Thank you” Catra moaned stretching her body like a cat.

“Haha it’s my pleasure.” Adora laughed.

Catra stretched out her arms and then pushed Adora back on the couch. Adora looked at her confused until Catra put a pillow on top of Adora’s legs and laid her head on it. Catra sighed contently, putting her feet over the side of the couch, “Ahhh, this is the life”.

Adora just stared at Catra as she laid there on her legs. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of all the affection Catra’s been showing her since their talk last night. She really was trying to understand love. She really was giving Adora a chance to show her how good love could be. As she continued to dream about a life with a loving Catra, she began to stroke her fingers through Catra’s hair. Catra practically purred at the contact. She wasn’t used to this type of physical or affectionate contact, it normally gave her anxiety and made her uncomfortable. But the way Adora was gently guiding her fingers through Catra’s hair and across her scalp made her wanna melt. Her eyes began to flutter more and more as time went on. She started to drift off a bit more until Adora removed her hand. Catra nearly whimpered at the loss of contact. But Adora had other plans. She began running her fingers softly up and down the length of Catra’s back. Catra turned to her stomach and buried her face into Adora’s stomach. She sighed happily. Adora smiled at the sight of Catra being so relaxed and comfortable. She wanted to make Catra feel just as good as she made her feel last night. She was happy that she’s been working out so much lately because if it were any other time, her arm would have been tired by now. It must’ve been Catra’s tranquil aura that made Adora feel like she could sit there hours and just stroke Catra’s back. Adora felt Catra fall asleep on her and soon enough she heard a quiet snore escape from her. _‘Omg how cute!’_ she squealed internally. Adora reached over and pulled the blanket from behind the couch over Catra’s sleeping body. She didn’t care if she died sitting right here, she was in paradise.

About an hour passed until Catra finally woke up. She looked up at Adora who had just been sitting there watching TV. As she felt Catra move, she looked down and smiled.

“Good afternoon, sleepy head” Adora cooed.

“Hmm, good afternoon the most amazing woman in the world” she replied with a sleepy smile. “What time is it?” she asked.

“It’s around 1:00 pm, I think” she answered, “yea, 1:31 pm”.

Catra has never slept all day like this before. She was only used to getting a couple hours a night, if that. Adora was exactly what she needed to get a good rest it seemed. Catra smiled at that.

“What?” Adora asked, wondering what the sudden happiness was for.

“I’ve just never slept this much before, or this good” she replied.

Adora smiled again and leaned down to kiss Catra. “Anytime you wanna sleep good, I’m one phone call away”.

Catra sighed with content. She grabbed Adora’s hand and brought it in front of her face. She slowly began kissing every finger on her hand, and moved down her palm and to her wrist. She flipped her hand over and began kissing Adora’s knuckles. Adora couldn’t help but stare at Catra affectionately. Catra made good on her word that she was gonna let Adora show her love. Although she’s never been shown true affection or gave it herself, she was a natural with Adora. She brought Adora’s hand and put their hands over Catra’s chest. Catra stroked Adora’s hand as she lied there with her eyes closed. Adora raked her hands back through Catra’s hair and she purred at the familiar contact.

“You really have magical hands, huh?” Catra mumbled contently.

Adora giggled and just shook her head. After a few moments of them laying there in silence, Catra opened her eyes and stared up at Adora.

“What?” Adora asked as she stared back.

Contemplating on whether she should ask or not, she finally broke her silence. “Do you wanna maybe, go on a date with me later?” she asked trailing off into a whisper.

Adora’s eyes showed the most loving expression. “I would love to” she replied, “where do you wanna go?”

“I was thinking we could go shopping for some groceries and I’ll cook up some dinner for us and then maybe go see a movie after?” she suggested.

“That sounds perfect” she said leaning in for another quick kiss. But as she was moving to bring up her head, Catra brought her hand behind Adora’s neck and brought her back down. They shared a long deep kiss. Adora moaned into the kiss, savoring every moment of it _. ‘Wow, she’s a really amazing kisser’_ Adora thought to herself, _‘I can’t wait to see how good she is in other categories’._ As the kiss went on, Catra continued to nip and tease at Adora’s lips. She knew she was crossing into dangerous territory, but at that moment all she wanted to taste was Adora. Catra traced her tongue between Adora’s lips, asking for access. Adora opened her mouth granting Catra to slide her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced along one another just as they had danced together themselves at the bar the other night. Catra was starting to get turned on by the rising passion until Adora pulled back and kissed her nose, then her forehead and back down to her lips. Catra opened her eyes and stared at Adora who was staring back at her. Catra finally realized what she was doing and snapped outta her arousal. She sighed and moved to go to the bathroom.

“I’m gonna shower really quick so we can get ready to go shopping and stuff” she called behind her.

“Can I join?” Adora asked quietly as Catra started to walk in the bathroom. She paused and turned around slowly to face her. “To only save water, that’s it!” she quickly defended, “we said we’d wait to have sex. This is only to save time and water, nothing more! So I’m fine with it if you are?”

Catra just stood there, staring at Adora for a couple of seconds to a minute in complete silence. “Sure” she finally said looking away from Adora and heading into the bathroom. She left the door open for Adora to come in and then turned on the water. She took her clothes off and hopped underneath the water. Adora couldn’t help but blush as she caught a glimpse of the body she was about to shower with. She prepared herself and slowly entered the bathroom and started to undress. She opened up the shower door and stared at Catra’s wet naked body. She knew Catra’s body was mesmerizing, but seeing it in this kinda scenario, was like a dream come true. She shut the door behind her and moved underneath the water. Catra’s shower was big enough to fit the both of them. The shower head was wide enough to create a large spray capable of covering the both of them as well. _‘Come to think of it, this was a really big apartment for just one person’_ Adora thought to herself. She shook her head and proceeded to wash herself. She couldn’t help but steal glances at the body next to her and noticed Catra doing the same. Luckily they were under such hot steamy water otherwise her blush would be plastered across her face. As Catra started to wash her body, she felt hands on her back. She suddenly jumped and looked behind her. Adora was standing there with her hands up, like she was doing something she shouldn’t have.

“Sorry! I was just gonna wash your back for you!” she blurted.

Catra gave Adora an apologetic look and turned back around. “Thank you” she replied.

Adora didn’t think she would make that type of reaction when she thought about washing her back for her. She thought it was odd how much it startled her to be honest. She knew they were showering together? Why the sudden reaction? Adora tried her best to not take offense to it and proceed to wash Catra’s back. When she finished she proceeded to wash herself next. Catra turned towards Adora and looked at her back as well.

“Do you want me to do you?” she asked.

“Yes but we’re taking things slow remember” Adora said with a grin.

Catra smiled and rolled her eyes, “I meant do you want me to wash your back?”

Adora knew exactly what she meant, but she wanted to get a joke outta it to clear the air about what just happened. “Why yes, thank you” she said as she turned for Catra to get better access. Adora stood there for a good couple of seconds until she realized Catra hadn’t moved yet. She turned around to see Catra just staring at her back with a look of fear.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Adora asked scared.

“I—I hurt you” Catra muttered.

“What? You didn’t hurt me what are you talking about?” she asked with confusion.

Catra put her hand on Adora’s back and gently stroked her fingers across her back. Adora winced at something on her back. When she turned her head to look behind her, she noticed she had scratch marks down the length of her back. She stared at them for a couple of seconds and then back at Catra’s terrified face.

“I hurt you. I—I hurt you Adora” she repeated over and over again.

Adora snapped outta her confusion and grabbed Catra’s cheek. “No you didn’t! it’s okay!”

All Catra could do was stare at Adora with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry” she cried.

Adora wrapped her arms around Catra and tightly squeezed her. “Catra, I’m fine. You don’t need to apologize. Shh, it’s okay. It’s not your fault” she cooed in her ear.

“Yes it is! It’s all my fault! I used to scratch myself during the nightmares. I would wake up to blood in my bed or find a new mark on my body in the shower. This is from me. This is my fault! I knew this was gonna happen! I’m so sorry” she sobbed.

Adora’s heart broke at the confession. Now that she thought about it, she did feel a sort of pain coming from her back in the middle of the night. She just ignored it and fell back asleep. She didn’t realize it was from Catra clawing at her back in the middle of the night. _‘I thought she had a good sleep; how did she have a nightmare during that?’_ she wondered to herself. As she returned from her thoughts, she kissed Catra on the forehead.

“Shh shh, it’s okay honey it’s okay” she repeated into Catra’s ear. As she felt her finally beginning to calm down, she couldn’t help but start to tear up at the complete terror she saw on Catra’s face when she realized what she had done. _‘She’s this afraid to hurt me’_ she thought to herself, _‘I know for a fact she would never intentionally hurt me’._ They both decided it was best to quickly rinse off and get out and get ready so they wouldn’t shrivel up. Catra handed Adora some clothes to wear and she accepted them with a kiss.

“Please cheer up. It was an accident, okay? I know you didn’t do it on purpose” she said with a gentle smile.

Catra looked up at Adora again with an apologetic expression. “Okay.” She mumbled.

When Catra finally got dressed, she was ambushed from behind. Adora had wrapped her arms around Catra and hugged her tightly.

“Catra, I know you will never hurt me. I see that now more clearly than I did before. Anything you’ve done to me wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t in your control. So please don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you over something so small. I’m not gonna leave you ever, okay?” she whispered in her ear. Catra nodded and turned into Adora’s embrace. She buried her face into Adora’s neck and breathed heavily.

“I’m sorry” she mumbled again.

“If you say sorry one more time I’m gonna make you stay home and watch the Notebook with me” she threatened.

Catra’s ears perked up and she shook her head while still buried in Adora’s neck. Adora let out a giggle.

They finally made their way to the grocery store to pick up items for tonight’s dinner. As they were walking through the store, Catra couldn’t help but keep glancing over at Adora’s hand. _‘Should I just grab it? That’s okay right?’_ she asked herself. But before she could muster up the courage to grab Adora’s hand, Adora must have had the same idea she did. Adora took ahold of Catra’s hand and entwined their fingers. Catra looked at Adora surprised and noticed Adora was trying to avoid eye contact while blushing. She smiled at her sudden embarrassment and brought their hands to her face. When Adora looked back to see why she brought their hands up, Catra kissed the back of Adora’s hand tenderly while staring adoringly into her eyes. Adora’s face turned flush red at the action. Catra just laughed and continued on their way shopping for the rest of the items. They decided that they might as well grab groceries for tomorrow as well, since they were planning to spend the whole day together again. As they finished their shopping Catra couldn’t help but notice a few boys staring in their direction. They were whispering amongst themselves nodding their heads and staring at Adora. Something primal raised in Catra causing her to move her entire body around Adora, blocking her from their view. When they noticed she had done that, they started smiling at her while licking their lips. Adora looked up and around Catra to see what had made her so angry. She realized the guys Catra was staring at were the same guys she noticed earlier staring at her. _‘She must’ve noticed them staring at me and got upset’_ she thought to herself, _‘how cute’_. Adora thought up an idea and smiled mischievously.

“You know, I get really turned on when you get all territorial” she said in Catra’s ear with a sultry tone.

Catra’s hard cold expression was instantly melted by Adora’s words and hand to her shoulder. She turned her head to face Adora and smiled. Adora leaned in and kissed Catra on the lips passionately. Catra purred at the touch and wrapped her hand aggressively around Adora’s waist. When they finally pulled apart, Adora left to put their groceries at the register. Before joining her, Catra took once last glance at the boys and gave them her meanest death glare. Catra’s dominance must have radiated tenfold at the three boys because the looks on their faces made it seem like they had just witnessed their deaths. They quickly scattered away and left the store, not even glancing behind them in order to not relive their deaths flash before their eyes. When Catra joined Adora at the register, Adora let out a quiet giggle.

“What?” Catra questioned Adora as she went to pay for the groceries.

“Nothing, that was just…really REALLY fucking hot” she whispered.

Catra couldn’t help but beam at the compliment. What could she say? She wasn’t gonna let anyone look at Adora. Catra wasn’t usually this territorial but with Adora, it was becoming more recurrent. This was her girl. _‘My girl’_ Catra thought to herself. She smiled at the idea of Adora being hers. She finally found someone she could be proud to claim. Proud to kiss in the middle of a busy grocery store. Proud to protect from unwanted people bothering her. She was gonna do whatever it took to protect her girl. Even if it meant breaking a couple of faces.

They left the store and made their way back to Catra’s apartment. The entire drive there, Catra held Adora’s thigh and stroked it affectionately. Adora wanted to push her hand further up, but had to fight a war to stop herself from doing so. It was so weird to have this much affection between the two but not be able to go any further. Adora couldn’t help but dream about the day when they finally would go all the way _. ‘We’re gonna need a few days of recovery with all our pent up sexual tension’_ she smiled to herself in thought. Catra happened to notice Adora’s dreamily sigh and turned to her.

“Whatch’ya dreaming about?” she asked.

“The future” Adora said while still in her daze.

Catra rubbed Adora’s thigh tenderly at the confession. _‘Adora’s thinking about the future?’_ she asked herself. _‘Our future?’_ she wondered.

As they pulled up to Catra’s apartment, Catra turned and looked at Adora. Adora looked back at Catra in confusion.

“Something wrong?” she asked her.

“Was I being too much doing that back at the grocery store?” she asked Adora.

“What do you mean?” she asked back.

“Like did it make you I—I don’t know feel upset when I acted like that? I know they were only looking at you. But something started to rise inside of me and before I knew it I was standing in front of you trying to protect you from their eyes.” She replied.

Adora smiled at the revelation. “Catra, look at me” she said to her. Catra looked back to Adora. “I noticed those boys a long time ago too. As soon as we walked in the store they were staring at us. That’s why I sorta grabbed your hand. I didn’t like the way they were looking at you” she confessed finally. Not only was Catra being protective but Adora was too. Catra blushed at Adora and smiled.

“We’re hopeless, aren’t we?” she asked with a laugh.

“I think it’s a good thing if you ask me” she replied, “it means we’d protect each other from anything, not matter how big or small the threat.” She paused for a moment. “That’s another amazing thing about love” she quietly added.

Catra blushed even harder. Adora quickly pecked her on the cheek and grabbed some of the groceries from the back seat.

“Come on now Chef Catra, you owe me dinner!” she called from the back seat closing the door.

Catra finally snapped herself outta her daze and grabbed the remaining groceries from her car. She followed Adora up to her apartment and set them in the fridge. She then shooed Adora outta the kitchen and into the living room to relax while she prepared the food. Ten minutes had passed and Adora strolled back into the kitchen. Catra shooed her back to the living room and banned her from entering until the food was complete. Not even five minutes had passed and Adora was sneaking back into the kitchen. Catra couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why do you insist on coming back in here? I don’t remember calling you for dinner!” she scolded lightly.

“But I miss you” Adora whined.

Catra stared back at her for a second and then smiled. She walked up to her and gave her a long passionate kiss.

“Please be patient darling, it’s almost done” she cooed, “let that hold you off for a bit okay?”

“Hmmm…give me another one and I’ll think about it” Adora requested.

Catra giggled at the request but complied. She gave Adora another deep kiss and sent her on her way back to the living room. About ten minutes had passed and Adora peeked her head around the couch, staring at Catra. Catra sensed she was being watched and started to laugh.

“It’s not ready yet. Do you need another one to hold you off?” she asked.

“Yes please” Adora whined.

Catra sighed not outta annoyance but of adoration. There was nothing Adora could do to annoy her or make her tired of her constant whining. She thought it was unbelievably cute. Adora was clingy. She kinda liked it. She walked to the edge of the kitchen and waited for Adora to meet her. She pecked her on the lips quickly and went to turn back around. Adora whined again at the quick contact. Catra laughed and turned back around and grabbed Adora by the waste, pulling her closer to her body and gave her a long breathless kiss. When Catra tried to pull back, Adora took a step closer to Catra grabbing her by the back of her neck and hair. They continued to make out for what seemed like several minutes. Adora finally pulled back and had a dreamy expression across her face. Catra had a goofy smile and walked backwards into the kitchen, hitting the counter on the way to the stove. Adora giggled and went back to her zone. They continued to glance back at each other every so often and walk back to the edge of the rooms they were stationed in to grab a quick kiss or two. When dinner was finally ready, Adora beamed for the kitchen and tackled Catra.

“It smells amazing!” Adora cheerfully sang.

“Thank you! Now let me plate this so we can eat please” she replied with a smile.

“Finnneee” she groaned.

Catra gave her a quick peck on the cheek and started to plate the food. When she was finished, she brought their plates to the living room and set them on the table. She grabbed a couple of candles and placed them lit between their plates. She dimmed the lights a little and brought two large pillows out for them to sit on while they enjoyed their meal and talked.

“This looks amazing Catra! I didn’t know you were such an incredible chef!” Adora complimented.

“Haha thanks, it’s only steak, potatoes and asparagus! Nothing too fancy!” she said with a smile.

“This is perfect,” Adora sighed, “the food, the candles, the dimmed lights, you.” She stared at Catra with a soft expression. Hoping to get her appreciation for tonight’s date through to her. Catra read Adora’s expression and smiled gently at her.

“I think it’s perfect too. Thank you for being the most perfect date I’ve ever had” she responded. She held her hand out for Adora to grab, and she did. She stroked her thumb across her knuckles and gave her hand a light squeeze. After several seconds, they let go and began to eat the delicious meal Catra prepared for the both of them.

“Mmm—omg!” Adora moaned, “THIS! IS! SO! GOOD”. She continued to complement Catra’s cooking after every bite she took with an exaggerated moan.

“Haha, you’re so dramatic!” Catra laughed.

“No, I mean it!” she said swallowing her full mouth, “where did you learn to cook like this?”

“Everyone in my family cooks. My parents weren’t around too often so we were forced to learn to cook for ourselves. We would teach other new recipes we would come up with and even created an entire cookbook of them.” Catra reminisced.

Adora gazed at Catra fondly as she told her about her family. “I’ve never heard you talk about your family before. What are they like?” she asked.

Catra began to stir in her seat at the question. Her family was a tough topic to discuss. Sensing her uneasiness, Adora decided to change the subject.

“You don’t have to talk about them if you don’t want to. I’m sorry” she said quietly.

Catra looked back to Adora and smiled. She reached for Adora’s hand across the table and grabbed it and gave a light squeeze. “It’s okay. I’ll tell you about them some day. I just don’t wanna ruin the night” she said with a half-smile.

“Okay” Adora smiled back.

They continued to eat in comfortable silence until they both finished their meals. They both sighed contently and brought their dishes back to the kitchen to place in the dishwasher. Catra checked the time and they were right on track for the movie.

“Well we better get going!” Catra suggested, “don’t wanna be late for the movie!”

“Why won’t you tell me what movie we’re going to!” Adora whined, “can’t I have just a little hint?”

“Nope! That would ruin the surprise!” she replied.

“Aww, no fair!” she groaned.

Catra smiled and gave Adora a quick peck on the cheek. “Let’s move out Marines!” she bellowed.

Adora busted out laughing so hard she was practically crying. “Oh you and my friend Bow would get along just fine!” she mentioned.

Catra laughed with her and grabbed a hoodie and a blanket for the movie theatre.

“Here put this on, it’s usually cold in the theatres. Wouldn’t want you to get sick!” she said handing Adora the oversized hoodie.

“You do realize once you give me your hoodie you’re _never_ getting it back” she said holding it tightly.

“Yea right” Catra laughed.

“I’m serious Catra! Mark my words, this hoodie now belongs to Adora Lynn Light-Hope!” she said proudly.

Catra looked at Adora with a smirk, “Lynn huh?”.

Adora narrowed her eyes at Catra, “yes that’s my middle name, what of it!”

Catra laughed, “oh nothing nothing! It just suits you is all”.

Adora kept her eyes narrowed at Catra, “oh yea? What’s your middle name?”

Catra laughed again, “not telling!”

“Aw, you’re so unfair” she pouted.

Catra giggled at Adora’s pouting face and gave her a peck on the lips. “Aw mister grumpy gills” she teased. They both shared a laugh and then headed out the door to the movie theatre. The entire ride there, Adora was desperately trying to guess Catra’s middle name.

“Can you at least give me a hint?” she pleaded.

“Nope! If you wanna know so badly you gotta figure it out yourself! You’re a smart girl” she replied with a wink.

“No fun” she grumbled to herself.

Catra laughed and led them inside the movie theatre. When they finally got to the ticket booth, Catra mentioned her name for the reservation and got the tickets.

“You’re still not gonna tell me what movie we’re watching!” Adora realized when the ticket master didn’t mention the name of the movie.

“Mhm, you’ll see!” she replied.

They went to get popcorn and sweets for the movie and then headed to their theatre. They found a couple of seats in the upper back corner of the theatre and made themselves comfortable. The previews began to play on the screen and they quietly waited for the movie to start, eating a couple of the snacks in the meantime. When the opening credits started to play for their movie, Adora couldn’t help but stare at the screen in horror.

“Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is” she said in a shaky voice. Her worst fears came abundantly clear right before her eyes. On the large screen the tittle she dreaded the most appeared; **_Jeepers Creepers 3_**. When the demonic music started to play, Adora practically jumped underneath their blanket. “No no no no NO!” she cried out.

“Hahah what’s wrong? You don’t like this movie?” Catra asked while laughing.

“Dislike is an understatement,” Adora whispered, “I **HATE** this movie and all the ones that came before it! This is the one movie that scares me to death!” As she finished her sentence she hid herself back underneath the blanket.

“Aw come on it’s not that bad! Don’t worry I’ll protect you” Catra said with a smile.

Adora peeked her head out of the covers and looked at Catra.

“You promise?” she asked.

Catra was shocked by the question. She had used this same question the night before and finally experienced the power behind it. She leaned in and kissed Adora gently, “I promise”.

With hearing Catra’s promise, she started to slowly reveal herself from underneath the covers. She felt Catra grab her hand and pull her closer to her body. She felt a bit more calm while touching Catra. But it didn’t seem to be enough. Adora felt so vulnerable being by the aisle, it was giving her anxiety. Catra must have sensed this because she got up and placed Adora on the other side of her, closer to the wall. Adora just stared at Catra while she made the movement.

“Feel better?” Catra asked.

“Yea. Thank you” she smiled.

She leaned into Catra’s arm wrapping her own arms around it tightly. Catra placed her hand on top of Adora’s and stroked it tenderly, trying to comfort her even further. Adora melted into her touch and rested her head on Catra’s shoulder. They stayed like this for the entire movie, only moving slightly when Adora had to close her eyes and look away from the screen. She couldn’t bear to look at the shriveled up razor sharp teeth of a monster on the screen. But every single time she went to do this, Catra was right there to comfort and console her. She was really making good on her promise to protect Adora. Because the entire time they were watching the movie, Adora really did feel protected. When the movie finally came to an end, they got up and made their way back to Catra’s car to head back to her place. The whole way there, Catra kept her hand entwined with Adora’s. Constantly stroking her thumb across her hand. Adora thought she would be more scared because of the movie. But she felt okay. No, she felt better than okay. What she was feeling something she couldn’t quite describe. The only thing she knew was that Catra was there the entire time, protecting her from the fictional evil. _‘She has the biggest heart I’ve ever encountered’_ Adora thought to herself as she glanced over at Catra. Catra noticed Adora looking at her and began to smile.

“What?” she asked.

“Thank you for tonight. Although the movie was scary as hell! I had a wonderful time,” she said smiling, “this was the best date I’ve ever been on”.

Catra looked at Adora and gave a goofy smile, “yea, me too”.

They proceeded to sit in silence on their way back to Catra’s apartment. When they arrived, Catra quickly hopped out the car and rushed to Adora’s door. Adora was confused for a moment until she realized what she was doing. Catra opened Adora’s door for her and held her hand out for Adora to take. Adora smiled fondly at Catra and grabbed her hand back, exiting the car. They walked hand in hand up to Catra’s apartment and plopped down on the couch. Catra let out a long sigh and glanced back to Adora, who was staring at her with the same loving expression she’s been giving her for the past couple of days.

“Yes darling?” Catra asked.

Adora sighed in content, “I just can’t get over how unbelievably lucky I am to have met you. Sometimes I feel like I’m dreaming and that I’m gonna soon wake up from it. But when I touch you,” she placed her hand on Catra’s leg, “I know that it’s real.”

Catra smiled back at Adora, placing her hand over Adora’s and replied, “I feel the same way too. A few days ago I was living the life of a bachelorette. Doing whatever I pleased and comingling with whoever. But now, I feel like I’ve just wasted my time and now I get to live the life I want. Thank you for pushing me past my limits and getting me to open up to you. If it weren’t for you, I’d still be in that never ending nightmare I called a life.”

Adora cupped Catra’s cheek and kissed her. “I love you Catra” she whispered.

Catra smiled her signature goofy smile and blushed. She kissed Adora back and they began to kiss passionately for the next several minutes. When they finally pulled apart, they decided it was best to lie down for the night. They got back into Catra’s bed and turned on the TV she had mounted to her wall. They flipped through channel after channel looking for the perfect show to watch until they both fell asleep. They agreed on watching Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. Afterall, it had Catra’s other favorite girl as one of the lead detectives.

“Gosh, she is so hot” Catra let out.

“Excuse me?” Adora teased, pretending to be offended.

“Aw, come on! You can’t possibly tell me that Detective Olivia Benson is not a grade A fine piece of woman!” she defended.

“Woow” Adora said acting offended, “good to know!” She had to hide the laugh building up in her chest. She looked back up at Catra smiling and then stopped once she saw the look on Catra’s face. Catra had the same apologetic look on her face she had when they were in the shower. Before Adora could reassure Catra that she was only teasing, Catra cut her off.

“You know you’re my number one girl, right?” she whispered softly, “there’s no one I want more than you, I swear.”

Adora’s heart broke at Catra’s honesty. _‘This girl is so sincere. My heart can’t take much more!’_ she internalized. Adora leaned up to kiss Catra on the lips and then pulled back.

“I know honey, I know. I was only teasing” she replied.

With that, Catra pulled Adora closer to her body for her to lay her head on her chest. Adora complied and wrapped her arm and leg over Catra’s body and laid her head on her chest. Catra stroked circles around Adora’s back until she got to the scratches she had made in the night. She stopped stroking and held her hand above Adora’s back. Noticing the lack of contact, Adora peeked her head up at Catra and gave her a look. The look that read, ‘if you say you’re sorry I’m gonna make you watch the Notebook’ kinda look. Catra read that on her face and put her hand back on Adora’s back.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? With knowing that I could do this again?” she whispered.

Adora looked back up at her and whispered back, “yes I’m sure. There’s nothing you could possibly do that would make me wanna leave Catra. I’m here.”

Catra leaned down and kissed Adora again on the lips and then proceeded to watch TV. They both finally fell asleep after a while and remained in their same positions. From someone looking in at them, it seemed like it would be uncomfortable for them to lay intertwined the way they were. But to them, it was the most comfortable thing in the world. Something the both of them could definitely get used to.


	6. The Weekend: Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter of fluff, but don't you worry your pretty little hearts! the drama shall unfold in the next chapter! STAY TUNED I MIGHT PUT SOME SEXY TIME IN THERE DON'T KNOW YET ;)

The morning sun peered through the window, sprinkling its rays over Adora’s face. The sudden bright light woke her from her sleep, causing her to rub her eyes to block the golden glare. She heard a tiny snore come from beneath the covers and pulled them back a little. She smiled at the image. There Catra was, snoring ever so calmly with her head tucked underneath the blankets, face hidden in Adora’s chest. She stirred a little as she felt the cool breeze blow in the covers and pressed her face further into Adora’s chest. _‘She is so adorable when she sleeps’_ Adora sighed, _‘but I really have to pee’_. She went to move Catra’s hand from around her waist very slowly, trying not to wake her up. With success, she slowly began trying to untangle their legs so she could quietly slink outta bed without her noticing she was gone. As soon as she moved her body away from Catra, she felt herself being slung back down into her previous position. Mission failed.

“Nnnrmm” Catra groaned from under the covers. Adora quietly giggled. She attempted to try her tactic again but this time, she only got about halfway free before she was being pulled back down to her usual spot. Catra clung herself harder to Adora’s body.

“Catra” Adora whispered underneath the covers.

“Mm” Catra answered.

“I have to pee” she replied.

“Nmmn” she groaned.

“Catra” Adora sighed.

“Noo” she groaned again.

“Honey I really have to go, I’ve been holding it in all night!” she pleaded again.

“No. Me warm. Stay.” Catra mumbled as she nuzzled herself closer to Adora.

Adora ducked her head under the covers again. She kissed Catra on the forehead.

“Hmm” she mumbled.

She kissed her on the nose next and Catra let out another little mumble. She finally kissed her on the lips twice. The first to get her to wake up, and the next to get her to stay up. With the second kiss Catra opened one of her eyes slowly. Adora giggled and gave her another kiss, trying to get her to wake up a bit more. Catra rolled on her back and pulled Adora down with her. Adora was practically in between Catra’s legs, which was perfect for Catra. She swung both her arms and legs around Adora’s body, preventing her from being able to move.

“Catra! No fair!” she laughed.

“If you wanna go to the bathroom so badly, you’re just gonna have to take me with you” she mumbled in her ear.

Adora gave a sly smile and replied, “if you say so”.

Catra’s eyes snapped open and soon she found herself staring at her bedroom door, still wrapped around Adora’s body.

“Adora!” she yelped.

“What?” she laughed, “you said if I had to go that bad to bring you with! So that’s exactly what I’m doing!”

Adora was incredibly strong. She was able to lift Catra up with little to no effort. Catra was amazed at her brute strength. It kinda turned her on. She smiled maliciously to herself and then brought her head back to face Adora as she carried her to the bathroom with her. Noticing her blocked view, Adora began trying to peer her head over Catra’s shoulder. But with every side she tried to look from, Catra would purposely move her head with her.

“I can’t see if you keep doing that” Adora laughed.

“That’s the point” she laughed with her.

She then thought up another plan of distraction. She began kissing Adora lightly on the neck, hitting all of Adora’s weak spots. Adora tried her best to hide her pleasure and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Not giving up, Catra began to suck and nip at Adora’s neck. She noticed Adora’s breathing becoming more rapid and heavy with every tease.

“Catra” she breathed out slowly.

“Hmm” she purred, continuing to tease her neck. When they finally got to the bathroom, Adora placed Catra on top of the sink counter and pulled back to face her. When they were face to face, Catra gave Adora the slyest smile she owned.

“You’re so unfair” she breathed out.

“I know” she replied leaning in to kiss Adora on the lips. Her plan to distract Adora worked perfectly.

Adora began to pull Catra closer to her body as she sat between her legs. Her hands clutched Catra’s waist, making her body stay firm in its position. She began to suck on Catra’s tongue to savor every flavor it had to offer. Catra moaned into Adora’s mouth as she dug her hand in the back of Adora’s hair, pulling on it a little bit. Adora moaned back at the aggressive action and moved down to Catra’s neck. She licked along the side of it and peppered kisses back down. She bit the side of her neck hard, which resulted in a high pitched yelp from Catra. She kissed the wound gently and then pulled back to look into Catra’s eyes. They just stared at each other for several seconds, breathing each other in. Adora took this distraction as an opportunity to remove herself from Catra’s body wrap. She pulled Catra’s legs up as if she was going to lift her again and then quickly took a step back and beelined for the toilet. Catra noticed the quick movements and began laughing hysterically. She got off the counter and walked back to her room, leaving Adora to handle her business. She grabbed her phone and noticed she had several new messages, all from her nosey best friend.

**_Scorpia:_ ** _So Wildcat! You and Adora huh?_

**_Scorpia:_ ** _How’s that working out?_

**_Scorpia:_ ** _You guys sleep together yet?_

**_Scorpia:_ ** _OBVIOUSLY you guys did since she was half naked in your bed when she answered your phone!_

**_Scorpia:_ ** _Is she good in bed?_

**_Scorpia:_ ** _I’m so happy for you I could just cry!_

**_Scorpia:_ ** _So what are you guys?_

Catra couldn’t help but shake her head and roll her eyes at the millions of questions Scorpia had asked. But as she got to the last one she had a puzzled face. _‘What are we even?’_ she asked herself. She’s never liked labels, and she usually never used them before. As she sat in bed, staring at the wall thinking about this, Adora walked in and walked in front of her view. Catra snapped outta her trance and looked up at her…her what exactly?

“Why do you look so discombobulated?” she asked with a smile.

“Discombobu—what now?” she asked with a raised brow.

“Confused” she laughed.

“Oh, haha. I was reading my several new messages from Scorpia” she replied, rolling her eyes.

“Oh! What did she say?” she asked.

“She asked what we were” she said looking into her eyes.

“Oh” she said quieter, “what’d you tell her?”

“I didn’t say anything back yet, that’s exactly what I was trying to figure out. I mean I don’t really have labels when I’m with someone, I’ve never used them before” she admitted.

Adora just looked back at her and smiled. “Well what do you want us to be?” she said inching closer to Catra.

“Uhh—I, well uh” she stumbled as Adora got closer and closer, easing her way onto Catra’s lap.

“You’re stumbling again” she quietly said. She leaned in and kissed Catra’s lips lightly. This gave Catra time to think about what exactly she wanted them to be. She finally made up her mind and pulled back a little, looking into Adora’s eyes.

“W—will you be my girlfriend” she asked shyly.

Adora gave Catra her a loving smile, “of course Catra”.

Beaming at her newly pronounced girlfriend, Catra fell back down on the bed, pulling Adora with her. They both laughed at their excitement and shared a loving kiss. They laid there smiling to themselves, thinking about the past couple of days. Catra began stroking Adora’s back as she lied on top of her. Adora sighed contently.

“I’ve never been this happy” she admitted.

Catra laughed a little, “me too. I don’t think I’ve ever been happy if I’m being completely honest”.

Adora lifted her head and gave Catra a soft smile. She gave one back and they both continued to lie there for a while, listening to each other breathe. Adora finally pulled herself up and looked down at Catra. Catra opened her eyes and frowned at the loss of contact.

Adora smiled at her and asked, “what should we do today?”

Catra pondered for a moment, “whatever you want.”

Adora lied back down on top of Catra and nuzzled into her neck, “I guess we can just lie here for the rest of the day.”

“Sounds like a plan to me” Catra sighed happily.

They laid there for a couple of seconds until they heard a loud grumbling noise come from between them.

“Haha maybe we should make some breakfast, huh?” Adora laughed.

“Sounds even better” she replied.

As they got up and made their way to the kitchen, they began shuffling through the fridge trying to figure out what they wanted to eat. They settled for chocolate chip pancakes, sausage and toast for their meal. Instead of just one of them preparing the breakfast, they both decided to work together to create it. Adora had to confiscate the chocolate chips from Catra several times because instead of actually putting them into the batter, she was putting them into her mouth. She smiled with bunched up cheeks filled with the chips every time she got caught. Adora couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend, she was just too cute! _‘Girlfriend’_ she smiled to herself, _‘I love it. I love her’_. As they finished preparing the food, they went to the living room to sit on the couch and enjoy their meal together while watching Sunday cartoons. Tom and Jerry was playing on the TV, it happened to be one of Adora’s favorite cartoons from her childhood. But nowhere in comparison was her love for the show as much as Catra’s. As she glanced over at Catra, she couldn’t help but notice that her eyes were completely glued to the TV, not even looking down once to see what she was putting in her mouth next. She began to get a little sloppy, and soon a drop of chocolate mixed with syrup was sitting on the corner of her mouth. Adora leaned over and kissed the sweet substance off her lip. Catra still didn’t take her eyes off the TV during the notion. Adora just giggled to herself and brought both of their plates to the kitchen to rinse and stick in the dishwasher. She started it and sat back down next to Catra on the couch. Eyes still glued to the TV, Adora began toying with Catra a little. She started to blow in her ear, which only resulted in Catra tilting her head and wiggling her ears. Plan 1: fail. She knew she had to step it up. She slowly began to lightly pepper Catra’s neck with gentle kisses. Again, no reaction. Plan 2: fail. _‘Alright, here goes a risky one’_ she internalized. As she continued to kiss Catra’s neck she grabbed one of Catra’s hands and slowly moved it up her shirt and placed it on one of her breasts. Catra’s eyes lit up at the contact and tore her eyes from the TV and looked at Adora’s movements.

“Finally” Adora giggled, pulling her head up to face Catra. “I thought I had lost you in the TV for good!” she laughed a little harder.

Catra blushed, “sorry, I used to watch this cartoon all the time as a kid! It was my favorite! This was the only time I enjoyed waking up early on the weekends! It was to watch the Tom and Jerry marathon. I haven’t watched it in years.”

Adora smiled at her. She couldn’t help but stare at Catra in adoration whenever she talked about something she loved to do. Catra smiled back at gave her a soft kiss.

“You have my attention now” she whispered.

“Good” she whispered back.

They went in for another kiss but stopped when they heard a phone ring. The two of them sighed and Catra walked back to her room to grab their phones.

“It’s not me this time, it’s yours” Catra said tossing Adora her phone. Adora looked at the screen to figure out who was calling her. When she saw who it was she rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed.

“Can’t I have one day of not answering my phone or get interrupted?” she groaned.

Catra just laughed, “who is it?”

“It’s my roommate, Glimmer” she replied with a sigh.

“What kind of name is that?” Catra laughed loudly.

“Haha, don’t even get me started! Her name suits her, she’s always so bubbly and and—”

“Sparkly” Catra suggested with a laugh.

“Ugh yes!” she replied.

“Hahaha, just answer it and talk to your friend. I’m gonna hop in the shower” she called walking to the bathroom.

Adora groaned at that. She could be showering with her girlfriend right now if it wasn’t for Glimmer. But since she hasn’t been home for a couple days she decided to answer.

“Hi Glimmer, sorry I haven’t replied to your messages” she sighed into the phone.

“Well good morning to you too Miss Adora Lynn! Where have you been! You haven’t been answering my texts, and you haven’t been on any social media!” she scolded.

“I know I know, I’m sorry! I’ve been at Catra’s and we haven’t really been able to be on our phones that much!” she replied.

“Still?!” she practically screamed through the phone, causing Adora to pull it back from her ear, “I thought you went there to talk but you’ve been there for like two days straight!”

“Yea I know, it’s—” she said but was interrupted immediately.

“And what do you mean you haven’t been able to be on your phones what else could you have been doing that’s so import—" she paused for a moment, “OMG DON’T TELL ME YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN HAVING SEX THE WHOLE TIME?”

“Omg GLIMMER! No—we, what! NO! We’ve been either talking, sleeping, eating or just hanging out!” she laughed. “We went on our first date yesterday” she said with a smile.

“Aw, so it all worked out?” she gushed through the phone.

“Yea” she smiled to herself again, “she just asked me to be her girlfriend a little bit ago”. Every time she said the word ‘girlfriend’ her heart skipped a beat.

“AWWW” she continued to gush, “I’m so happy for you! I have to tell Bow! BOW!” she screamed away from the phone. Adora faced palmed herself and let out a long groan. She heard voices chattering followed by squeals. She sighed.

“Okay Glimmer, I really have to go now! I’ll call you later, okay!” she called through the phone.

“Wait you’re not coming home today?” she asked.

“No we were gonna spend the day together again” she replied.

“Oh ho ho” Glimmer chuckled, “well I’ll leave you two love birds to yourselves”.

“Omg Glimmer!” she scolded.

“BYYYEEE ADORA! HAVE FUN WITH YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND! DON’T HAVE TOO MUCH SEX!” Glimmer screamed through the phone and then hung up.

Adora face palmed herself again and began to blush. She heard footsteps coming from behind her and she looked up at the source. Catra was standing on the side of the couch cleaning her ears with a q-tip. Adora couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful being in front of her. Couldn’t help but swoon over, _her girlfriend._ Catra wasn’t paying attention to Adora and was focused on watching the TV. She began ruffling her hair with the towel and then swung her head back letting her dark brown curls gently cover her shoulders and back.

“Fuck” Adora breathed out. Catra glanced over at Adora and noticed that her eyes were raking up and down her body from head to toe.

“Like what you see?” Catra teased. Realizing she said that out loud and was caught staring, she quickly turned her head in hopes to hide her blush. “You know you don’t have to look away from me all embarrassed, I do like giving off a show” she laughed.

“That I know” Adora countered as she looked back at Catra.

They shared a laugh and then Catra joined Adora on the couch. “Showers free if you wanna hop in?” she asked.

“I was hoping to get back in with you but” she said motioning to her phone.

“Oh! Well if you would’ve asked I would’ve waited for you!” she said with a wink, “next time I guess.”

Adora smiled at the future notion and got up to walk to the bathroom.

“Don’t be long” Catra called out to her.

“I won’t” she replied with a wink.

As Adora grabbed a quick shower, Catra took this as an opportunity to call Scorpia back.

“Helllloooo Wildcat!” she beamed answering the phone.

“Hi Scorpia, sorry I didn’t reply back to you I was hanging with Adora” she chuckled.

“Ohh yeaa, how are you guys?” she teased, “I’m assuming you’ve been all over each other for the past couple of days!”

She rolled her eyes. “We’re good Scorps. Just been hanging out around my place, we went grocery shopping, dinner and went to a movie yesterday. Figured out that she is afraid of the movie Jeepers Creepers, so I’ll have to make her watch them all with me if she makes me mad”, she said with a laugh.

“So you went on a date? Like a date date?” she asked.

“Uhh—yea a date date” she said slowly.

“But you hate dates” she countered.

“Yea I know, but I wanted to try it out with her” she responded.

“So, how was it?” she asked again.

“It was actually really fun. I had a lot of fun” she replied, smiling to herself.

“Wow. You’re really growing up aren’t ya?” she said as she started to fake sniffle.

“Oh shut up!” Catra laughed. They both started laughing and settled down a few seconds later.

“So you gonna tell me what you plan to do with her? You said you didn’t wanna lead her on so…what’s going on?” she asked.

“Well—I uhh…we’re dating” she quietly said.

“Come again?” she asked, she heard her perfectly clear but she just wanted to make sure she wasn’t hearing things.

“I asked her to be my girlfriend earlier” she blurted quickly.

Silence.

“Uhh Scorpia?” Catra asked.

“Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” she asked.

“Haha very funny” she fake laughed.

“Wow Wildcat! You and Adora are dating! Like in a relationship! Together! That’s! That’s—” she trailed off.

“WONDERFUL” screamed a voice in the back.

“Thank you Perfuma” she said as she rolled her eyes. “Are you two ever apart?” she asked with a laugh.

“For your information I had to sleep alone last night because Perfuma had to work a double shift at the hospital!” she countered, “and like you’re one to talk! You and Adora have been together for the past three days!”

“Haha yea I guess you’re right” she admitted. For the first time she didn’t care about how much time she was spending with Adora. She just wanted to be with her; all day, every day. She was happy when she was with her. She could actually really smile and be herself around her. She wouldn’t trade the way she felt about her or the feeling she got when she was with her for anything in the whole world. Not even for a chance to talk to Rihanna. That’s when she knew how she really cared about Adora. Really wanted to make things work with her. She was willing to fight for this girl and they’ve only known each other for a few short days. But with the way they acted towards one another and had such strong chemistry, she felt like she’s known her for her entire life.

“Scorpia?” she whispered.

“Yea what’s up?” she replied concerned.

“I—I think I lo—” before she could finish her sentence, Adora walked out from the bathroom and greeted Catra on the couch. Catra just stared at Adora as she realized what she was about to say. Adora stared back at her confused on why she was staring at her like that.

“What?” Adora mouthed to her, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing” she whispered and gave her a quick kiss. “Scorpia, I gotta go. I—I’ll talk to you tomorrow” she said to the phone.

“Uhh—okay…sounds good! Tell Adora I said hiiiiii” she said dramatically.

“Scorpia says hi” Catra said to Adora.

“Hi Scorpia!” she said to the phone.

“Okay talk to you tomorrow, bye” Catra finished and hung up. She sighed and looked back to Adora who had been staring at her with a puzzled look.

“You know you didn’t have to get off the phone! Your friends are important to you too, I get it” Adora said.

Catra just looked at her, outlining every feature on her face. “No, you’re what’s important to me now. What’s most important to me anyway” she replied softly.

Adora’s face soften at the confession. Catra has treated her so good these past few days, better than anyone has ever treated her in her life. She leaned in and kissed her lightly.

“You’re what’s most important to me too” she whispered, going in for another kiss.

Catra pulled back and rested her forehead on Adora’s. She still couldn’t get over the fact that she was able to kiss this girl whenever she wanted. _‘I’ll never get tired of kissing her’_ she thought to herself. Catra brushed a wet piece of hair behind Adora’s ear, then gently kissed her on the cheek.

“What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?” she asked.

Adora hummed, wrapping her arms around Catra’s neck, “whatever you wanna do.”

“I just wanna sleep all day before I have to work for the rest of the week” she groaned, tucking her head into Adora’s neck.

“That sounds amazing actually. I have class for the rest of the week and I’ll probably end up going out this week at some point so I wanna rest as much as I can too” she replied.

“Which day are you going out?” she asked.

“I think Glimmer wanted to go out on Thursday again, that’s our usual party day. Ya know, Thirsty Thursday” she laughed.

“Hmm…maybe you’ll see one of my performances again” she laughed, “but for a price.”

Adora gasped, “you would actually charge your girlfriend to see your public performance?!”

Catra laughed, “yes, yes I would!”

Adora slapped Catra on the shoulder lightly, “ugh! Unbelievable! And how much do I have to pay in order to see my girlfriend perform?”

Catra pulled herself outta Adora’s neck and faked like she was deep in thought. She raised her pinky to her face, imitating Dr. Evil and said, “One million dollars! Muahahahaha!”

“So unfair!” she humored back.

“But there is a substitution for the pay” she suggested.

“And what might that be?” she played along.

“I would like one no—two kisses from my said girlfriend at the bar” she said with a sly smile.

“How about I give you a deposit right now” she whispered, closing in on Catra’s lips.

“Mm, deal” she said leaning into Adora’s lips as they kissed deeply. They finally pulled away after a few minutes of kissing and then Catra laid back pulling Adora with her to cuddle on the couch.

“You going out with Scorpia and Perfuma I’m guessing?” she asked.

“Yea, I don’t really have many friends that I actually like besides them so…they’re pretty much all I got. Well Scorpia, but Perfuma might as well be grouped in with her too. She’s been there for me too through the past couple of years too” she replied trailing off.

Adora knew she had to wait for Catra to open up to her about the rest of her painful memories and life, and she was okay with that. She just wished there was something she could do to comfort her.

“I know what you mean. That’s Glimmer and Bow for me. I’ve known Glimmer for all of my life and she’s always been there for me. When she got together with Bow, he just joined in with her in caring and looking out for me. They’re all I have too” she said softly.

“Well, I’ll have to thank them for taking care of my girl for me until I came around” she chuckled softly.

“Hmm, yea” Adora sighed while smiling.

“Hey Adora?” Catra asked quietly.

“Hmm?” she replied turning her head to look at Catra.

“You—you know you can tell me things right? Like about your problems, your past, your future, feelings, all that stuff. I’ll always be here to listen and comfort you to the best of my ability. I mean, I know I’m not really good with feelings and all but I can definitely try. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me things, I won’t ever judge you either. You’re secrets are safe with me,” she said softly, “you’ll always be safe with me.”

Adora looked away from Catra and started to tear up a little. She’s always kept her problems bottled up, always putting other’s problems before her own. She’s never had someone that was willing to actually sit there and take care of her or her problems. Sure, she had Glimmer. But Glimmer tended to minimize Adora’s problems and bring up her own. She never felt like she had a place to turn to, a place where she felt safe. Safe enough to pour out her heart and soul. Safe enough to be her complete self. With Catra, she finally realized that she could feel safe. That she completely felt 100% safe. As she came to this realization tears started to roll down her cheeks. She sniffled and that startled Catra.

“Hey! What’s wrong?” she asked, worried for the sudden tears.

“Thank you so much Catra,” she sniffled, continuing to let the tears roll down her face. “Even though you haven’t told me you love me yet, I have never felt so loved” she said bursting in a full fit of tears.

“Adora” she replied softly. She wished she had the guts to tell her right then and there how she felt about her. She wished it was the right time for her to lay down everything she wanted to tell her, everything she _needed_ to tell her. But she knew it wasn’t the right time. She still wanted to enjoy the happy bubble they were in before she would reveal her demons to Adora. She wanted to bask in it for as long as she could, because she was scared. Scared Adora would realize what a fucked up person Catra was, how damaged she was beyond repair, and leave her. She knew Adora promised her that there was nothing that could possibly push her away or make her want to leave, but she just wasn’t sure. She couldn’t predict the future. She couldn’t predict how Adora would react to the person she really was. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts because this wasn’t about her. This was about Adora. She had to be there for her girlfriend. She needed to be. She sat up so she could hug her tightly. Adora melted into the embrace and began to sob harder. “Shh shh, it’s okay baby, it’s okay” she cooed in her ear. She pulled back to be face to face with her and then kissed her gently. She laid back down and Adora followed. As Adora lie on Catra’s stomach, Catra began stroking her fingers through Adora’s hair. She continued to slowly comb through her hair until she felt Adora settle down. She was so content in the action, she didn’t even realize that Adora had fell asleep. _‘Aw, she cried herself to sleep’_ she whispered to herself. They remained cuddling on the couch for next few hours until Adora finally woke up.

“Good morning baby” Catra cooed at her sleepy girlfriend.

“Hmm, when did I fall asleep?” she asked sleepily.

“About three hours ago. You must have been tired after crying like that, I don’t blame you though. Crying usually helps me sleep too sometimes” she whispered, kissing the top of Adora’s head.

“Omg, I’ve been asleep for three hours?” she said sitting up, “you let me lie on you for the past three hours? And omg—is that my drool?” she asked embarrassed by the wet spot on Catra’s shirt.

“Haha, so that’s what that is! See, I knew I felt something wet on my stomach! I just thought it was from the tears!” she giggled.

“Gahhh” Adora groaned, covering her face with both hands.

“Hahaha, no need to be embarrassed! It was cute” she said kissing Adora’s hands, trying to get her to bring them down from her face.

“Easy for you to say! You didn’t just leave a puddle on a shirt from the saliva in your mouth!” she giggled, finally letting her hands fall from her face. She began to pout a little. Catra just laughed and kissed her bottom lip she had stuck out.

“Ughh, what time is it anyway” she asked grabbing her phone. She looked at the screen and the clock read: **7:12 pm**.

“You hungry?” Catra asked getting up and heading to the kitchen.

“Starving” she replied.

“Well, let’s fix that shall we? Can’t have my baby girl feeling hungry now can I?” she said sticking her head in the fridge, trying to find something to make for dinner.

Adora smiled at the new pet name Catra had given her. _‘Baby girl’_ she sighed contently. She was in such a daydream thinking about how lucky she was she didn’t even hear Catra call her name.

“Adora!” she said again.

“Huh?” she answered.

“Did you hear me?” she asked.

“No sorry, I was—I zoned out for a second” she sighed. She got up and walked to the kitchen where Catra was and put her head on her shoulder as Catra was looking in the fridge.

“Well Miss Oblivion, I asked if you wanted shrimp alfredo or pizza since you were eyeing the pizza last night at the movie theatre” she said with a laugh.

“Mmmm, pizza sounds good” she moaned.

“Haha okay, what kind should we get?” she asked.

“Sausage and mushroom” they said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing. They had a lot of similar tastes it seemed.

“Wow, are you sure you’re not a mind reader?” Catra asked laughing, walking back to the living room to grab her phone to order the pizza.

“No I swear!” Adora said while laughing, “maybe we’re just that compatible.”

“HA! GAAAAAYY!” Catra teased while laughing.

Adora rolled her eyes and went over to sit with Catra on the couch. They ordered the pizza and decided to watch a funny movie while they waited. When the pizza arrived, Catra presented it to Adora in the most dramatic manor ever. Adora laughed hysterically, gasping for air in between laughs. They sat and watched movie after movie for the rest of the night, cuddling when they were done stuffing their faces with pizza. They laid there in pure bliss; full stomachs, a good movie on, and the best company they could ask for. When the movie they were watching finally ended, they decided that they better head to bed since they both had a busy day the next day. They headed into Catra’s room and got back into their familiar positions, holding onto each other as they started to drift asleep. _‘This was the best weekend ever’_ they both thought to themselves as they fell fast asleep.


	7. The Lead Up: Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to acknowledge that I am a mess and cannot keep to my promises. I wrote a very looonnnnngggggg chapter leading up to (one of) the main events happening. It was soooo damn long I had to split it up into 3 parts. So here's part 1!!

**Monday Morning**

They were awoken from a blaring sound of an alarm coming from one of their phones. Catra groaned disapprovingly and shoved her head under her pillows, trying to muffle out the sound of the loud siren. Adora groaned along with her, remembering that she had an automatic alarm set for her morning workouts. She reached over her girlfriend, snoozed the alarm, and then draped herself over Catra’s hidden body.

“Morning did not need to come this fast” she sighed to herself. She heard mumbling coming from underneath the blankets and pillows. Laughing, she asked, “what?”

Catra began unburying herself from the mounds of pillows and blanket she was in and stuck her head out for Adora to hear her. “Why can’t we just stay here forever” she mumbled again.

“Because I need to finish my education so I can pay my mother back for my apartment, and you need to go to work to pay your bills” she sighed.

“I don’t even pay for bills, the only thing I pay for are groceries and gas” she mumbled again.

Adora paused for a second and looked back at Catra. “What do you mean you don’t pay for bills? And you don’t even pay for groceries, your entire fridge was completely empty when I first came here!” she laughed.

She turned around and sat up to face Adora, looking away trying to avoid all eye contact. “Everything in this house is already paid for, I own my phone and I own this apartment. All of my utilities are paid in full for the next five years” she trailed off.

“What!” Adora yelped in disbelief, “how is that even possible?”

Catra was still avoiding eye contact and remained silent. Noticing this, Adora decided to not push it further. When Catra was ready, she would tell her. Still amazed by the revelation, she began to think about just how little she knew about her. How little they knew about each other. How many siblings does she have? Where was she from? What was her favorite color? Favorite food? These questions began to clutter Adora’s mind and she turned back to Catra with a look of hope.

“What’s your favorite color?” she asked Catra.

“My what?” she looked at her confused.

“Your favorite color. I was just thinking that we barely know things about each other. Like favorite colors, foods, places to visit; those kinds of things. We know emotionally aspects of each other, but not personal. I wanna know those kinds of things about you. I wanna know everything” she quietly finished.

Catra just stared back at her for several seconds before she began to smile. No one has ever wanted to learn the little things about Catra’s life. They were more interested in what she was like in bed and what she could do for them sexually and financially. Feeling so touched, she cupped Adora’s cheek and kissed her lips lightly. “Purple” she replied softly.

Adora’s eyes lit up at the answer. She smiled back and melted into Catra’s hand.

“What’s yours?” Catra asked, running her thumb gently against her cheek.

“Red” she replied. They stared at each other for a moment before she asked the next one, “how many siblings do you have?”

“Fourteen” she breathed out, giggling at Adora’s facial reaction as she told her the number.

“Fo—fourteen?!” she repeated, baffled by the large number.

“Haha yea, fourteen. We’re a blended family. My dad was a bit of a man whore, probably where I got it from to be completely honest” she laughed, “One dad, two mom’s, fifteen of us little brown children mixed in the bunch.”

“Wow” she gasped, “I’ve always wanted siblings, I’m an only child!”

Catra laughed at that, “yea sometimes I think it’d be better to be an only child but then again it’s not so bad being from a big family. We’ve always had each other’s backs no matter what. Even if we fight or don’t talk for years, we’ll always be there for each other. But—” she trailed off.

“But?” she asked quietly.

“But I left,” she finished, “I left and didn’t tell them anything. I haven’t talked to any of my family for nearly four years. Since I moved to this city. I used to keep in contact with them regularly, but something happened—and I just don’t talk to them anymore.”

Adora just stared at Catra in surprise. This was the first time she actually let out something this personal, without her trying to pull it outta her. Was she getting more comfortable with telling her things? Or did she forget that she was only gonna tell her these things once she realized that she loved her? Adora paused at that. _‘Do—does she love me and just isn’t telling me because she’s scared? Scared of what I’ll think of her once she tells me everything?’_ she thought to herself. Now she was curious. Curious about Catra’s personal life and curious on what she was hiding from her. But this is all she could do; was to be curious. She wouldn’t force or push Catra to open up to her further, in fear of her retreating and not telling her anything at all. She decided to ask the next question to change the subject, sensing she didn’t wanna talk about it anymore. They continued to go back and forth asking and answering each other questions, getting to know each other more in depth. When Catra’s alarm went off, she groaned loudly and snoozed it.

“Ugh, I don’t wanna go to work” she groaned, nuzzling herself into Adora’s neck.

“I’ll go to work for you if you go to class for me” she laughed.

“Ha! Yea right! Ms. Shadow Weaver is the devil! I wouldn’t dare let you deal with her!” she scoffed.

“Haha you hate her that much?” she asked laughing.

“YES! I hate her! I hate the job! I hate everything about that restaurant!” she said pulling back to look at Adora. She gave a pout and returned to her spot back in Adora’s neck.

“So why do you even work if you don’t technically have to and hate your job so much?” she asked, hoping she wouldn’t make her mad with the sudden personal question.

Catra remained silent for a second and then pulled back again to look Adora in the face. “Because I was tired of what I used to do. Risking my—” she paused, looking away from Adora and finishing, “I was tired of trying to survive every day. I never slept, I never ate, and I never felt safe. I was depressed and anxious all the time. I never lived my life. But now that I work at the worst job possible, I’m actually not surviving for once. I mean I’m not really living either, but it’s much better than what I used to be doing.”

Adora just stared at Catra in astonishment. She had opened herself to her yet again. Revealing only a little at a time, but it was still a lot for Adora to analyze and take in. She brushed a strand of Catra’s hair outta her face and leaned in to kiss her. Catra melted into the contact, wrapping her hands around Adora’s neck. She pulled back and rested her forehead on Adora’s, breathing out slowly.

“So when’s the next time I get to see you?” she mumbled.

“I think Thursday,” Adora sighed.

“Mnnn” Catra groaned. “That’s too far” she said with a pout.

“I know, but you have to work 8.5 hours every day and I have class for 8 hours every day this week too. We’ll both be exhausted and too busy until the weekend.” She calculated, sighing with realization that they had to go five days without really seeing each other.

“Can we just make a pact to be together all weekend, every weekend then?” Catra pouted again.

Adora looked at her adoringly and smiled, “yes. I’d really love that.”

Catra smiled back and then leaned in to kiss her again and again until her second alarm went off, interrupting them from their happy place.

“Ughh! Okay okay I hear you, damn!” she groaned at her phone.

Adora laughed and got up to grab her belongings. When she was done gathering all her things, she looked at the hoodie Catra had lend to her for their date at the movies. Catra noticed her looking at the hoodie and smiled.

“You might as well just take it” she laughed, shaking her head.

“Really!” Adora excitedly squealed. She was just thinking of a plan to “accidentally” put it with her things so she could have it. But this was much easier than she had planned.

“Yea, it looks better on you anyway” she replied with a smile.

Adora ran to hug Catra and practically knocked her over. She peppered her face with loving kisses. “Thank you thank you!” she said kissing her lips, “you’re never getting this back by the way!”

“That was the plan” she laughed, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.

Adora finished getting her things and then started walking to the door. She turned giving Catra her signature pouting face and waved goodbye sadly. Catra laughed, shaking her head and walked over to her, giving her one last goodbye kiss.

“I’ll call you on my break, okay?” she said softly.

“Okay” Adora replied, kissing Catra again before heading out of the door. She stopped for a second and then turned back around to hug her again. Catra melted into the embrace and breathed in her girlfriend’s scent one more time.

“I love you” Adora whispered. Catra’s eyes shot open and she had to fight herself from saying the words she wanted to say the most. She still wasn’t ready. All she could do was squeeze Adora tighter, and kiss her cheek. They finally pulled apart and Adora walked out the door, sighing lightly, upset she had to wait another three days until she saw her girlfriend again. Sure they could talk on the phone and facetime, but it wasn’t the same as being near each other. Getting to touch, kiss, and just soak up each other’s existence. As Catra shut the door, she slid down it and breathed out heavily.

“I love you too” she whispered to herself softly. She got up a few moments later and went to get ready for work. She couldn’t wait for her break to come around, she was missing her girl already.

As she went to get ready for work, she quick gave Scorpia a call.

“Wildcat! How are ya?” she answered cheerfully.

“Ugh—sometimes it annoys me how happy you can be at all times of the day” Catra laughed.

“Don’t worry, you’ll behave the same way soon!” she countered back.

“Yea yea, whatever,” she grinned. “What are you doing Thursday?” she asked.

“Mmm nothing so far! Why what’s up?” she replied.

“We’re going out on Thursday” she said.

“Oh! Wow!” Scorpia replied surprised, “you never initiate going out first! I always have to drag you to go out with me or bribe you it seems! Why the sudden interest?”

“I just wanna go out Thursday, have a drink or whatever” she defended, not revealing her true intentions for going out that night; to see Adora. “Tell Perfuma to come too” she suggested.

“Okay! Yea! Let’s do it! Same bar or what?” she asked excitedly.

“Mhm! It’s the only bar that doesn’t have people that irritate my soul” she laughed.

Scorpia laughed along with her, “true that! Good, I’ll let Perfuma know we now have plans for Thursday night! You getting off work early or?”

“Yea, I’m gonna see if Mermista or Seahawk will cover the remainder of my shift. Or I’ll fake sick again, whichever one works best!” she laughed again.

“Haha sounds like a plan to me!” she replied with a snort.

“Well, I gotta get ready for work. Just wanted to check in and make some plans! Talk to you later” she replied.

“Okay, sounds good! Call me on your break!” she said.

“Uhh—I kinda promised Adora I’d call her on my break” she mumbled quietly.

“Wow, already getting replaced huh!” she replied, trying to sound offended. She wasn’t doing very good at it, Catra knew she was happy for her. She was basically the one who pushed her to open up her heart to Adora. “Haha, I’m just kidding! But seriously Wildcat, I’m really happy for you. You seem a lot different these past few days, calmer and more relaxed. Happy” she exclaimed.

“Yea,” Catra replied with a smile, “I—I am happy”

Scorpia started to sniffle, “WAHHHH!!”

“Omg, okay talk to you later Scorpia!” she laughed.

“Haha, bye Wildcat! Call me when you’re done with work! Wait no, you’re probably gonna call Adora after work, huh? Well, just text me then! Don’t forget about me!!” she dramatically echoed through the phone.

Catra laughed at her best friend. “I could never forget you Scorps! I owe you my life. Talk to you soon” she said, hanging up the phone and continuing to finish getting ready for her shift. Today

was gonna be another long day.

**Monday Evening/Night**

As her professor continued their lecture, Adora couldn’t seem to pay attention. She was daydreaming about the wonderful weekend she had spent with Catra. Sighing contently, she began doodling pictures in her notebook, reminiscing on the happy times they shared. She didn’t even notice her seatmate calling her name, she was stuck in her own little world.

“Adora!” Swift Wind noisily called in her ear. She turned her head to look at the annoyance that interrupted her daydream and glared.

“What?!” she whispered harshly.

“Your phones going off!” he whispered back in the same tone.

She looked down and noticed he was right, someone was calling her. Who could be calling her at this time? Everyone knew she was in lecture. As she picked up the phone, her heart began to pick up speed at the name across her screen: **Catra.** She beamed with excitement and quickly ducked outta class to answer the call.

“Hi sweetie!” she cooed in the phone, trying to contain her excitement.

“Hi baby, just calling you on my break. You busy?” Catra replied.

“Nope! Just in lecture, how’s work!” she asked happily.

“Oh shit! I completely forgot! I’m sorry, do you wanna go back to class? I can call you when I get off” she suggested.

“No! I’d rather hear your voice than have to sit in lecture and hear my teacher’s monotone voice” she laughed.

“Haha okay! Well work is well, work. I watched my coworker try to juggle like five onions and he dropped them all on the floor. He’s always trying to show off for his girlfriend who’s literally always unamused. I honestly don’t even know how they’re dating because they’re complete opposites”, she laughed, “how are classes going for you? I miss you.”

Adora smiled warmly at the last part. “I miss you too honey. Class has been okay! I keep zoning out during lecture and can’t seem to focus! Plus my annoying seatmate is always in my business or in my personal bubble! Ugh, he’s just so so—annoyingly loud and obnoxious!” she groaned thinking about how terrible Swift Wind could be.

“Want me to beat him up for you?” she suggested while laughing.

“Aww, you would do that for little ol’ me?” she dramatized.

“I’d do anything for you” she replied softly.

She felt a warm spark form in her chest, “such a sweet talker, as always.”

“What can I say” she giggled.

Adora sighed again, so happy that she got to at least hear her girlfriend’s voice during their time apart. She wished she could go to sleep with her, but knew it was nearly impossible with their busy schedules. As she went to speak again, she heard a large bang coming from in the phone and people yelling frantically. “What was that?” she asked surprised.

“Hahah omg! Way to go Seahawk!” she laughed hysterically, “hahaha, my coworker dropped a whole tub of soup on the floor and then his girlfriend slipped on it and fell in the soup!”

“Omg babe! Not funny!” she said laughing along with her.

“Hahaha oh man, I’m gonna pee myself!” she continued gasping for air between each laughing fit, “haha well, I guess I should go help them clean it up! I’ll call you when I’m off work okay?”

“Okay, sounds good! Be nice to your coworkers” she giggled.

“Yes dear,” she humored, “and you pay attention in class from here on out! No more daydreaming about me!”

Adora blushed at the last part and then scoffed, “psh what! I was not—okay maybe I was!”

Catra laughed again, “haha see I knew it! Okay, I’ll talk to you later! Bye baby girl!”

“Bye sweetie” she cooed back.

As they hung up, Adora leaned up against the wall and sighed contently. She always seemed to be in a better mood when she talked with Catra. Talking to Catra was her new favorite thing to do. She shook her head to bring herself back to reality and then went back to class. As she sat down next to her seatmate, she noticed that he was staring at her with his eyes narrowed.

“Uhh—problem?” she asked annoyed.

“You look happy. Too happy” he said still narrowing his eyes. Adora rolled her own.

“Maybe I am happy” she smiled.

“New girlfriend?” he suggested, seeing right through her.

“As a matter of fact I do” she pronounced proudly.

“Wow!” he gasped in amazement. “DETAILS!” he practically screamed.

“Omg Swift Wind, could you like NOT yell in class for once in your life!? You’re always too noisy! And nosey” she scolded.

“Sorry sorry!” he apologized, “it’s just that I feel like we have such a strong connection with one another, it’s like I can feel your every emotion!”

_‘Here he goes with this damn connection thing again’_ she internalized annoyed at his remark. “I’ll tell you later” she replied, “now can we please just pay attention and be quiet for once!”

“You got it!” he exclaimed, turning his head back to the professor and began listening to lecture intently.

She sighed and went back to daydreaming about her weekend. Only snapping outta it when class was over. She gathered all of her materials and went to walk to her car when she was stopped.

“Hey good looking” a deep voice called out.

She didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was. She could pick that ignorant aggressive voice from a mile away. “What do you want?” she replied annoyed.

“Woah woah woah!” the voice resumed, “you know I like my women fiery haha!”

Adora’s patience was running thin. “Say what you need to say Huntara, I have places to go” she replied unamused, still walking to her destination.

The large woman stepped in front of Adora, blocking her from moving any further. “Why ya in such a hurry?” she asked with a sly smirk, “I’ve been waiting to talk to you ya know.”

Adora just rolled her eyes and moved around her, “I don’t have time for this.”

“Hey!” Huntara demanded, reaching out and pulling Adora back by her arm, “I wanna talk to you! And what Huntara wants, Huntara gets!”

Adora couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Why does she always insist on talking about herself in third person?

“Well Adora doesn’t wanna talk to you! Adora has places to be, now excuse me!” she scoffed ripping her hand outta Huntara’s grasp and continuing on her way.

“I’ll let you go this time golden girl!” she called out to Adora, “but I won’t go easy on you next time!”

Adora rolled her eyes again and continued to walk to her car. This wasn’t new for her. Huntara has been trying to talk to Adora since they were freshmen. She never understood why Huntara was always so persistent, it’s not like Adora has ever shown any interest in the girl. She never even batted an eye at her until Huntara came strolling up to her one night out on the town and demanded her number. She hated the aggression she always showed and the fact that she was always demanding things, not even taking a moment to ask.

She finally made her way home and greeted her roommates. They were cuddling lazily on the couch, drifting in and out of sleep. She quietly crept past them and went to her room to shower and get ready for her phone call with Catra. She scrolled through social media on her phone until her phone lit up with a video call.

“Catra!” she answered the phone happily.

“Hi!” Catra beamed back, “how was class?”

Adora panicked a little, should she tell her girlfriend about Huntara? Or should she not bring it up since it wasn’t that big of a deal. “Uhh—class was good! It was normal” she sucked at lying, “how was work? Did you guys get the soup cleaned up?”

Catra noticed something was off but decided not to push it, if Adora wanted to tell her then she would. “Work was okay! And yea it took us like an hour to clean all the soup up! I mostly just sat there and supervised while Seahawk cleaned it up but yea, we got it all up!” she laughed.

“You’re terrible!” she laughed back, “but I completely understand! I wouldn’t wanna help clean up an entire tub of soup either!”

“Ugh—right!? There was just soooo much soup! I did NOT wanna get my hands dirty” she laughed again. “I’m exhausted though, don’t know how I’m gonna be able to sleep without my favorite body pillow” she suggested sadly.

Adora sighed in agreement, “I know me too, I don’t know how I’m gonna fall asleep without the sound of your snoring!”

“What! I do not snore!” she defended.

“It’s not really a snore, it’s more of a purring noise! It’s so cute!” she cooed at Catra’s embarrassed face.

“Mnmnm” Catra mumbled.

“Huh what was that” Adora giggled.

“Nyaa” she mumbled again.

Adora started laughing hysterically. She never realized how much Catra’s behaviors resembled that of a cat. I mean, she literally had the word “cat” in her name! How did she not make a connection until now? “You are so adorable” she giggled.

“Not as cute as you” she said dreamily. They stared at each other adoringly for a couple of seconds until Adora broke the silence.

“I miss you so much! I don’t think I can wait until Thursday to see you” she pouted.

“I know, me too. Maybe I can take a longer break tomorrow and come visit you at school?” she suggested.

“Omg please!” she beamed back.

“Haha I’ll see what I can do!” she smiled. They continued to talk for the next couple hours until they realized how late it was getting.

“Well I guess I should let you get some sleep” Catra yawned.

“Mmmm, okay” Adora sighed sadly. “Can I call you when I wake up?” she asked.

“Yea of course!” she said and then paused, “wait how about I call you? You wake up way too early for me!” she laughed.

“Haha fine! Don’t wake up too late okay?” she replied.

“I won’t, I won’t! I probably won’t sleep good without you anyway” she sighed.

Adora smiled warmly at her. She was so happy that she was able to help Catra sleep. “Well at least try to okay? I’ll talk to you tomorrow” she said sweetly, “goodnight honey.”

“Okay, I’ll try” Catra said smiling, “goodnight baby.” And with that, the call ended.

Adora fell back down into her pillows and let out a long breath. She was feeling happy for a moment until she thought about Catra and her nightmares. _‘I hope she’s able to sleep’_ she thought to herself. She rolled over and tried to drift off to sleep, ignoring the empty feeling she had now that she was sleeping alone.

In the middle of the night, Catra could feel herself panting rapidly and sweating profusely. She tried her best to wake herself up but it was no use. She was stuck in her never ending nightmare, trying to claw her way outta the same dream she had over and over again. “No” she mumbled, “stay back!” She started clawing again, trying to tear apart the flesh in front of her. The black figure seemed to keep coming back, bigger, more aggressive. “No!” she screamed, finally able to wake herself up from the nightmare. She was drenched in sweat, panting frantically. She looked down to her shaking hands and noticed blood dripping from her nails.

“Shit” she whispered, “not again.”

She got up and walked to the bathroom, stumbling a little due to her tired state. She switched on the light and looked in the mirror. Her hair was drenched and she was dripping sweat everywhere on her body. There were dark bags collected underneath her eyes. She just stared at the dark rings and sighed. She turned to her side and noticed she had claw marks stretching from her shoulder blades and down diagonally to her side. She turned to the other side and noticed the same markings. The wounds were still fresh as she touched them lightly, wincing at the pain. She looked at the marks on her forearms, tiny puncture wounds bled thickly down her arm. She sighed and hopped in the shower, rinsing off the blood and sweat covering her body. When she was done, she threw on a clean sports bra and shorts and checked the time: **3:41 am.** She sighed again and crawled back into bed. She knew she wasn’t gonna be able to go back to sleep, so she decided to just lie there, looking up at the ceiling.

“Why can’t I get over this already” she whispered to herself, “I didn’t have a nightmare for two days when Adora was here.” _‘Adora’_ she thought, _‘is she awake right now? I wanna talk to her. She’s keeps my mind off things.’_ She contemplated for a couple of seconds on whether she should call her girlfriend or not. She decided not to, she had just as long of a day as she did. She didn’t wanna bother her, she wanted her to have her rest. She decided to call the one person she knew wouldn’t mind since she was used to getting these late night phone calls anyway: Scorpia.

“Mnn—hello?” she sleepily answered.

“Hey Scorpia, sorry did I wake you?” she asked tiredly.

“No, you’re good!” she replied waking up a little more, noticing the exhaustion in her best friend’s voice, “what’s up?”

“I—I can’t sleep” she whispered, “I had a nightmare.”

“You okay? I thought you were doing better since you haven’t called me in a couple of days, but I’m assuming Adora helped you through them?” she suggested.

“Yea I was doing better, I only had one the first night she was here and then didn’t have one again until tonight. She helped me out a lot but I—I don’t know” she trailed off.

“Did you try to call her?” she asked, “maybe she can help you sleep better if you talk to her?”

“No, I don’t wanna wake her,” she sighed, “she’s just as busy as I am throughout the day, I don’t wanna bother her.”

Scorpia sighed, knowing how stubborn Catra was when it came to asking for help. She even had hard times getting Catra to ask her for help sometimes, but she knew she would come to her if she really needed her. Which she almost always did. “You said that being with her made you calm, maybe her voice can calm you back down? You never know until you try” she suggested again.

Catra sat there for a second, contemplating on whether she should call her. She finally gave in, knowing that this was probably the only way she was gonna be able to get back to sleep. “Fine” she relented, “I’ll call her.”

“Good choice Wildcat! You can call me back if she doesn’t answer or you still can’t sleep, okay?” she yawned.

“Yea okay, thanks Scorps”, she replied, “talk to you later, love you.”

“Love you too buddy! Hang in there!” she said and then hung up.

As her phone went back to her home screen, she went to her recent calls and let her finger hover over Adora’s name. She finally pressed it and listened to it ring. She was just about to hang up, regretting her decision to bother her, until she heard a soft voice answer.

“Mnn, Catra?” the voice whispered.

“Uh—hey” she replied, trying her best not to sound so exhausted and outta breath. But it failed, Adora was way to observant when it came to her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked concerned, becoming more awake.

“I uhh—I couldn’t sleep” she sighed.

Adora was silent for a second. “Did you have another nightmare?” she asked quietly.

A single tear rolled down Catra’s face, she sniffled, “yea.”

“You wanna talk about it?” she asked again softly.

Catra couldn’t decide if she wanted to tell her or not. If she wanted to relive what she just dreamt about. “No,” she finally said, “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Adora smiled to herself softly, “okay, I’m here.”

Catra nearly broke down at that. She wanted so badly to just have Adora there, have her in sight, breathe her in. But she held her composure and pressed on with the conversation. “I—uhh, I was wondering if I could talk to you until I fell back asleep? But if you’re too tired, I can just call Scorpia back and talk to her. She usually helped me before you came around.”

“Of course sweetie, whatever you want” she said quietly. “Anything in particular you wanna talk about?”

“Mnnn, no not really. Just wanna hear your voice” she faintly mumbled.

Adora smiled again, “okay, how about I read you a couple poems about tranquility? Those usually help me calm down a lot.”

“Okay,” she whispered.

Adora began reading poem after poem about the balancing of one’s chakras, clearing your mind, and becoming one with the earth. Catra found them weird at first, but then began to retract her statement once she realized how calm she was feeling. Maybe it was the poems relaxing her, or maybe it was the soothing tone of Adora’s voice. Whatever it was, she felt much better compared to what she was feeling an hour ago. As Adora continued to read to her, Catra felt herself drifting off to sleep. She began to snore lightly through the phone, completely relaxed by the voice coming from the other side. When Adora realized Catra was snoring, she whispered good night and hung up after she knew she was sleeping heavily. She plugged her phone back into the charger and rolled on her back sighing. What has Catra gone through that has made her so sleepless? What kind of nightmares does she have? As these thoughts spiraled through her head, she felt herself falling back to sleep as well. _‘I’m just so happy she came to me’_ she thought to herself as she fell fast asleep.


	8. The Lead Up: Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2!! Swift Wind is an annoying fuck fyi

**Tuesday Morning**

When the morning arrived, Catra found herself sleeping with her phone still in her hand. She checked the time and realized she had woken up early, but was feeling completely refreshed as if last night never happened. She stretched out her entire body and then got up to use the bathroom. On her way back she noticed a pair of blue underwear on the bathroom floor. She picked them up and realized that they weren’t hers and that they belonged to her girlfriend. Thinking about Adora, she smiled. She walked back to her room and found she had a new notification that wasn’t there before. She unlocked her screen and smiled at the message.

**_Adora:_ ** _Good morning honey! Just wanted to check in on you, I know you said you were gonna call me when you got up but I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay after last night. I’m really happy that you came to me, you can always call me when you can’t sleep. Even if it’s just to hear my voice or get your mind off of things. I’m here, I always will be. Just call me whenever you wake up, okay? Love you! <3_

Catra couldn’t help but smile brightly. Adora was amazing. She pressed the call button and waited for her to answer. Her smile grew bigger when she heard her girlfriend happily answer.

“Good morning!” she beamed.

“Good morning” she replied, smiling to herself.

“Did you sleep okay?” she asked concerned.

“Yea, I actually just woke up feeling super refreshed!” she replied, “th—thank you, by the way. I really appreciate you being there for me last night and waiting for me to fall asleep. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

“Of course Catra,” she said softly, “I’ll always be here for you. No matter what the time is. You can come to me about anything, big or small.”

Catra smiled. Adora has been there for her since the first day they met. She had proven herself to Catra over and over again. She felt like she didn’t have to question whether she could trust her anymore. She knew this girl was there for her, knew she was gonna continue to be there for her too. “You’re amazing” she whispered warmly through the phone.

Adora felt herself blush. She smiled, “you’re amazing.”

It was Catra’s turn to blush. She cleared her throat, “I—I’m gonna head into work early actually. My coworker said she’d cover a couple of hours for me to take a longer break if I come in early for her. So I’ll be able to come visit you at school. Is that okay?”

“Of course! I’d love that actually! I really wanna see you, I miss you” she said warmly, “I have a large block off from 3:00-5:00pm, if that works for you?”

“That works perfectly actually! I’ll grab us some food from the restaurant and call you when I’m heading over. Text me what you wanna eat, okay?” she exclaimed happily, “I’ll see you later! Have a good day in class!”

“Okay, sounds good! Talk to you later” she replied and then hung up. Adora was happy she got to see Catra earlier than planned. But this nagging feeling was poking her on the inside. She was worried about the people she would have to dodge and avoid. _‘It’ll be fine’_ she thought to herself. She got up to finish her morning workout and get ready for classes. For the first time, she was excited to go.

**Tuesday Evening/Night**

3:00 came by extremely fast it seemed. Catra had everything prepared for her lunch with Adora and headed to her school. When she pulled into the visitor’s parking lot she noticed Adora right away standing by their school statue, waiting patiently for her girlfriend. Catra started to walk up to Adora, and was completely caught off guard by her hug attack.

“Gahhh!!” she squealed, “I’ve missed you so much!!”

Catra giggled and tried to release the death grip Adora had around her neck, “I missed you too baby, but I can’t breathe!”

“Oh! Sorry!” Adora giggled and pulled back to give Catra some space. She smiled at her adoringly and then leaned in to kiss her. Catra melted into her lips and had to pull herself back in case she lost control.

“Ready for lunch?” she beamed.

“Ready!” she replied excitedly, “I’ve been starving all afternoon waiting for this! It smells so good! We can go eat in the union! I know a quiet place to sit, far away from everyone!”

“You know me so well” Catra said with a smile.

They began to walk to her hidden and secluded spot to sit and enjoy their meal. They both sat next to each other on the couch and began to eat and talk about their days. When they were finished eating, Catra went to stretch her arms above her head, exposing part of her stomach and sides. Adora noticed the newer red marks made on her side and went to touch it. Catra flinched, wincing in pain at the contact. She just looked at Adora with a mix of fear and sadness in her eyes before putting her head down to not reveal anything more through her eyes.

“Catra” Adora whispered quietly. Catra sat there in silence. Adora called for her again, this time resting her hand on top of Catra’s. Catra just looked down at their hands, scared to even look at Adora because she knew what exact face she was making.

“Are these from last night?” she asked softly. All Catra could do was nod. Adora’s heart nearly broke. She lightly squeezed her girlfriend’s hand and pulled it towards her chest. Catra looked up at Adora, and instantly regretted it. Adora had tears filling her eyes. Catra began to panic at the sight and put her hand on Adora’s leg, stroking it softly trying to get her to relax.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” she whispered back, “I—I didn’t wanna burden you with this.”

“Catra, you could never burden me. I will always be here for you, to protect you from whatever it is that you’re fighting against at night, or even in the day. It hurts me to even watch you go through this like you’re alone. Because you’re not. I’m here. Don’t you get how much I love you Catra, and wanna be there for you?” she pleaded, trying to fight back the tears she knew were gonna fall down her face.

Catra nodded frantically, “I know, I’m sorry! I—I don’t know why I thought I should keep it from you. I knew you’d find out sooner or later. But I just didn’t want you to worry. I didn’t wanna bother you anymore than I already had. I’m sorry. I won’t keep anything like this from you again. Please don’t cry” she said wiping the single tear that began to roll down Adora’s face.

“You promise?” she asked with a cracked voice.

Catra nodded her head, “I promise.” She leaned in and kissed Adora lightly. “I’m sorry Adora,” she whispered.

“It’s okay.” She said, cupping Catra’s cheek. But it wasn’t okay. It wasn’t okay that Catra thought she could keep this from her, and it wasn’t okay that she thought she had to go through her nightmares alone. She thought for a second and then straightened herself up, “I’m coming over tonight.”

Catra just stared back at Adora with confusion, “what?”

“I’m staying over tonight” she told her with a stern look, “I’m not letting you go through this alone anymore Catra. You shouldn’t have to. I’m gonna stay over tonight whether you like it or not.”

“But—” Catra tried to counter but was immediately stopped by Adora putting her hand up.

“No buts! It’s final,” Adora said again sternly. Catra just nodded her head and looked back down at the floor. Adora raised her head up by her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. Catra melted into the kiss, closing her eyes to savor every moment of its softness. When they pulled apart they heard footsteps coming their way and they both looked at the intruder invading their happy place. Of course, to Adora’s annoyance it was her seatmate galloping down the hall towards them. “Ughhhh nooo” Adora groaned in irritation, looking back to Catra, “remember the really annoying classmate I told you about?”

“Uhh, yea?” she replied with a raised brow.

“Well here he comes in 3, 2…” she groaned again, turning to face the annoyance.

“Why hello there Adora! How are we doing on this lovely winter’s evening! Oooh having lunch I see? Oh is this your friend? Hi I’m Swift Wind! It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’m Adora’s bestest friend here at school! Does she talk about me? Haha I bet she does! Where are you from? Mind if I join you guys?” he rambled quickly.

Catra just stared at the colorful haired mess of a guy in front of her and then looked back at Adora with the most bewildered expression. “What the fuck?” she mouthed to Adora. Adora just giggled and rolled her eyes.

“Uh actually Swift Wind, we were just having a private conversation. If you don’t mind go—” she was cut off.

“Oooh a private conversation? What were you guys talking about? Anything exciting? And nonsense Adora, your friend doesn’t mind if I stay here! Right uhh—I never caught your name!” he said turning to Catra.

Catra felt her blood boil when Swift Wind cut Adora off while she was speaking. She turned to him and gave the most terrifying look that had the ability to scare grown men. “Look here Shit Wind,” she started coldly, Adora just watched in shock, _‘he’s done for’_ she thought to herself. Catra continued with the same ice tone in her voice, “my girlfriend and I only get to see each other for a couple hours to enjoy a meal and talk. We’re having a **_private_** conversation” she said with a hiss, “that doesn’t mean you get to join in and stick your nose in places where it doesn’t belong. Interrupt my girlfriend and I again and I’ll make sure you won’t have a nose to stick anywhere ever again. Got it?”

The color in Swift Wind’s face and hair seemed to grow pale. Adora never saw him look so terrified before. He nodded his head quickly and then practically ran away from the two. Adora looked back over at Catra as she was watching his retreating figure. She placed her hand on Catra’s leg, and Catra relaxed at the touch. She looked over to Adora with an apologetic look. She shook her head and leaned in to kiss her softly.

“That was kinda…actually really fucking hot!” she said in a hushed voice, “I love when you get aggressive like that.”

Catra beamed at the complement. She couldn’t help being overprotective of Adora, and she couldn’t help her anger when she felt like someone was messing with her girl. She pulled her in for another kiss and slowly pulled back. “No one messes with my girl” she smirked.

Adora laughed and shoved Catra lightly. She never did like aggressive people. But the way Catra got territorial when it came to her, did things to her. She had to fight how turned on she was right now and changed the subject. “So when do you have to go back to work?” she asked.

“Mmm, well it’s 4:15 now, so I’d say within the next hour or so. I don’t really know she didn’t give me a time frame, she was more interested in me covering her morning shift.” She thought as she replied.

“Well that was nice of her! So about me coming over tonight,” she continued, “I usually get home around 9:30 pm and then shower and stuff. You get off at 11:00 right?”

“Yup” she said with a pop on the ‘p’.

“Okay well just call me when you get done with work and I’ll head over” she finished.

“Or…” Catra trailed off.

“Or?” she repeated.

“Or I can give you my spare key and you can come over whenever you want to?” she said looking back down to the floor with a blush.

Adora smiled adoringly, “you wanna give me a spare key?” Catra nodded, still looking at the floor, face beat red now. Adora leaned over and kissed Catra on the neck. She peppered kisses up the length of it, on her cheek, and then pulled Catra’s face towards her so she could kiss her lips.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” she mumbled through kisses.

“Mhm” Adora moaned back.

They continued to sit on the couch and talk for the remainder of their free time. When Adora had to go back to class, Catra walked her to her room and then kissed her goodbye. Several people were walking by and stared at the couple. They were more looking at Catra because she was an exotic sight. Her heterochromatic eyes, café-brown skin and fluffy curly hair always turned heads. Adora noticed all the attention they were getting and began to blush. Catra realized it too and then pulled Adora back in for a deep passionate kiss. She pulled back and gave Adora, whose face was beat red, her sly smirk.

“I’ll see you later tonight baby,” she said, kissing Adora on the cheek one last time and turning to walk away.

Adora just stood there, face flushed red, staring at her girlfriend’s retreating figure. A couple guys whooped at her and she put her hands over her face and walked into her next lecture.

That night, Catra got home a little later than she expected. She had to close since she took a longer break and didn’t walk out the door until 11:30 pm. When she made it home she noticed a figure lying on her couch. Remembering she gave Adora her key, she calmed down a bit. She quietly walked to her room and grabbed a blanket, placing it over her girlfriend’s napping body. She crept back to the bathroom to grab a quick shower and then got dressed. She returned back to her girlfriend who was still sleeping soundly on her couch. Catra just sat there and gazed at Adora’s beauty. She was sleeping so peacefully, it made her jealous. Catra brushed a loose strand off her cheek and gave her a light kiss. Adora began to stir, and Catra gave her another one.

“Mmmm, hi” she sleepily smiled.

“Hi” she whispered back. “Shall we head to the bedroom?” she asked.

“Hmm? Yea, okay” she replied, rubbing some of the sleep outta her eyes.

They made their way to Catra’s bedroom and got into bed. They got back in their familiar sleeping positions and started to drift off to sleep.

“I’m here if you need me” Adora sleepily whispered. Catra smiled at her and kissed Adora on her head. She knew she wasn’t gonna have any nightmares since Adora was here. Her eyes began to flutter from exhaustion and she soon started to drift off into a deep slumber.


	9. The Lead Up: Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3! a little bit longer than the other 2, but so worth the read! Next comes (one of the) main events!! THIRSTY THURSDAY BOUT TO BE SO DRAMATIC Y'ALL I'M ALREADY PRE-CRYING

**Wednesday Morning**

Catra woke up to the sound of Adora’s alarm. She snoozed it and then rolled back over to face her still sleeping girlfriend. She had made it through the night without having a single nightmare. She smiled warmly at her and then leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. No reaction. She leaned back in and kissed her cheek next. Adora started to stir a tiny bit. She leaned back in again and began to kiss her neck. Adora let out a soft moan. Catra was getting turned on. She told herself she’d see how far she would go, but would turn back if it got too heated. She wrapped her arm around Adora’s waist and moved closer. She leaned back in and kissed Adora’s neck again, and she let out another pleasured moan. With her next kiss, she began to nip and suck at her neck. Adora let out a louder pleasured moan, resulting in her snapping her eyes open to stare at Catra.

“Wow, that was pretty hot” Catra said in a low seductive voice.

Adora’s face flushed red in embarrassment and she covered her face with her hands. Catra busted out laughing. Adora just groaned and started play hitting Catra. Catra rolled on top of Adora, pinning her hands to the bed so she couldn’t move. Adora struggled a little until she looked back up at Catra who was just staring at her with a look she had never seen her make before.

“What are yo—” she started but was immediately interrupted by Catra’s lips. They began to kiss passionately. Catra moving her tongue swiftly against Adora’s top and bottom lip. Adora moaned into her lips and Catra purred at the noise. She opened her mouth to let Catra’s slick tongue explore every little spot. “Catra” Adora breathlessly moaned in between each kiss. She was unrelentless, kissing Adora over and over again. Sucking harder after each time she pulled away from her mouth. Adora was starting to get remarkably turned on. She wanted Catra to put her mouth other places, to lick and suck on other things. But she knew that this was moving way to fast. She knew Catra wasn’t ready. So why was she being so impatient all of the sudden? Snapping herself outta pleasure, Adora began to push Catra off a little. Catra looked back at her with confusion in her eyes. “Catra, wait” she said breathless.

Catra must have realized what Adora was thinking and backed off her. “I’m—I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened” she stuttered.

“It’s okay” she assured her, “I just didn’t want us to get ahead of ourselves. Do things we weren’t quite ready for yet.”

Catra looked away. “You’re right,” she whispered. She got up and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower and hopping in. Adora just sat there and stared at the door. She couldn’t move. The look on Catra’s face when she said that, almost looked like she felt rejected. Rejected from her girlfriend, who she was trying to show love to. Adora didn’t mean to reject her. She wanted to respect Catra’s choice to wait for them to have sex when they were both ready, when Catra was ready. There were a lot of things they had to work through before they even go to that point. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t even realize Catra had come back into her room and grabbed her phone to look at her notifications. She wouldn’t look towards Adora and kept her eyes glued to her phone. Adora’s heart broke at the way Catra avoided looking at her. Her eyes started to water so she decided to get up and gather her things to leave. She started to sniffle a little but then felt a body press up against her.

“I’m sorry” she said barely above a whisper. Adora’s heart continued to break at the heartache in Catra’s voice. “I know I keep setting all these boundaries for us, and then going back and breaking them but—I” she hesitated, “I’m scared that if I keep stringing you along without doing things you’ll leave.” Adora couldn’t believe what she was hearing right now.

“So you think I just want sex from you? Is that why you did that?” she asked in disbelief. Catra remained silent. “Catra, answer me.” She said in a stern voice.

“I’ve never waited this long to have sex with someone before. So I don’t know if you’re getting tired of me or what but I just wanted to try and give you the things you want. I—” but before she could finish, Adora ripped her arms away from her and turned around to stare at Catra in the face. Catra shrunk into herself at the face Adora was making at her. She had never seen her so distorted, so dumbfounded, so…hurt. Catra’s eyes started to water. This was the last thing she wanted, to hurt Adora. She tried to reach out for her and Adora took a step back. Catra’s face discolored at the movement. _‘She’s gonna leave’_ she thought to herself. Her eyes began to drain the tears she was trying to fight back. She felt her heart was gonna explode with the thought of Adora leaving her. She dropped down to her knees and wrapped her hands tightly around her sides. She began to rock back and forth as she continued to cry silently, gasping for air that seemed unreachable. Adora’s anger dissipated and she began to realize what Catra had meant. She wasn’t used to love. She was used to sex with strangers and one night stands. Adora had to keep reminding herself that she couldn’t get mad for the things Catra did because she was new to this, new to someone actually wanting to be with her for her and not just her body and what it could do for them. She felt lousy for even getting mad at her, felt terrible.

“Catra,” she whispered, kneeling down to grab Catra’s arms from around her body. She pulled her arms around her and brought her in for a tight hug. She stroked Catra’s back as she continued to cry into her chest. “I’m not gonna leave you” she whispered again, knowing exactly what was racing through Catra’s thoughts. Hearing those words made Catra break, she began sobbing uncontrollably, gasping for any source of air left.

“I—I” she continued to sob. Adora just shushed her and continued to stroke her back. She began to cry with her because she felt like the worst person in the world, the worst girlfriend in the world. She made Catra feel like she was gonna leave her, something she’s continuously promised she wouldn’t do.

“I love you Catra,” she said with a cracked voice, “whether you believe me or not I will continue to say it. I love you. And I don’t just want you for your body like everyone else. I want you for _you_. I want you Catra, mind and soul. I’d rather have those than your body. You have so much more to offer than just that. You’re an amazing woman and I am so lucky to get to learn about you every day. I love you. I really do.”

Catra just continued to sob, she cried and cried until she couldn’t cry anymore. Until she felt like her tear ducts were all dried out. She was a complete mess lying in Adora’s arms. She felt exhausted after that, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. She would sacrifice everything to stay with Adora. Go to hell and back for this girl. She wouldn’t allow her fears to keep her from her anymore. It was time to tell her. She _had_ to tell her. She looked up at Adora with tears still stained on her face. “Adora, I—” before she could finish, she was interrupted by a ringing sound. They both sighed in disappointment and Adora reached for her phone in her pocket. She was shocked by the name on her screen and then went to answer it.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hello, Adora” the robotic voice replied, “you have been invited to have dinner with one; Mara Light-Hope, tonight at 8:30 pm. Your presence is mandatory.”

Adora rolled her eyes, “well I’m not coming sorry I have plans.”

There was silence until the robotic voice repeated itself, “Your presence is mandatory.”

She sighed annoyed and accepted the invitation, more like a requirement. As the robotic voice gave her the details for the meeting, she looked apologetically at Catra. Catra didn’t understand for a second until Adora hung up the phone and explained to her what had just happened.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to make it here tonight” she said disappointed.

Catra felt a pain in her chest and looked away, nodding her head. “it’s okay” she whispered.

Adora cupped Catra’s face and leaned in and kissed her gently. “What were you gonna say before?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

She pulled back and muttered, “it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Adora’s heart ached at that. She knew exactly what Catra was trying to say. If it wasn’t for the interruption, she would’ve gotten to hear the words she’s been dying to hear all week, since she realized her feelings for her. She just nodded and gave a small smile, “okay.”

They both sat there and stared at one another, analyzing each other’s features. They remained quiet until Catra’s alarm went off next, indicating that it was time for her to get ready for work. She sighed sadly, snoozing the noise and then looked back at Adora. There was so much she wanted to say. So much she wanted to prove to her. But she guessed this wasn’t the time, next time she would go all out though. She was determined to. She gave a weak smile and then stood up to help Adora stand. They held hands for several seconds before Adora reeled her in to hug her again. Catra breathed in her scent, trying to burn it into her nasal sensors.

“Can I call you later tonight?” Adora asked, hopeful that Catra wasn’t still hurt from her rejection.

“Yea” she replied weakly.

Adora couldn’t help but fight the tears stinging her eyes. She wished she could just stay there and work things out between them before she had to leave. But they were both too busy and had things they needed to do. So they had to leave the discussion for a later time. The next time they were gonna see each other was at the bar tomorrow. But that seemed like so far away. Alas, they didn’t have a choice. She took a deep breath and stepped back to give Catra a smile. Catra tried her best to manage a smile but it came out very sad, very weak. She squeezed Adora’s hands and began walking her to the door. Before Adora walked out, she pulled Catra in for one last hug. Catra was stiff at first, but began to melt into it once she felt Adora stroking her hair. After a minute, she pulled back and looked into Adora’s eyes. Adora stared back with all the hope in the world. Catra gave her a smile, one that was gaining some type of strength and leaned in to kiss her. When she tried to pull back, Adora cupped both side of her face and kissed her again, deeply. Catra purred into her mouth and felt at ease again. They both stood there, resting their foreheads on one another’s and breathed each other in.

“I love you” Adora said, giving Catra a soft smile. Catra smiled back and looked away bashful. Adora couldn’t help but giggle, “don’t get shy on me now.”

Catra quickly pecked her on the lips again and then retreated back into her apartment blushing uncontrollably. “You better get going before you’re late for class” she mumbled.

Adora smiled at her and waved goodbye. Catra waved back and didn’t shut the door until Adora was outta sight. As she shut the door she walked to the middle of her apartment and started to cry again. Cry because she was being so stupid. Cry because she thought she had lost Adora. Cry because she was too scared to tell this girl that she loved her. _‘She already loves you dummy, so why are you so damn scared?’_ she asked herself. She wiped her tears and then went back to the bathroom to wash her face and get ready for work. It was gonna be another long yet difficult day.

**Wednesday Evening/Night**

**8:00 pm** the clock read. Adora sighed in irritation at the thought of having dinner with her least favorite person. She walked outside to get into her car when she heard a masculine voice call out to her.

“Adora Light-Hope?” the voice asked.

“Yes?” she answered.

“We are here to bring you to your dinner meeting tonight” the man replied.

“No need, I’ll drive myself” she inquired.

“That won’t be necessary” the man implied, “we have direct orders from the boss herself to pick you up and bring you there.”

“That won’t be necessary,” she replied, getting into her car and driving away. “Ugh—does she think I can’t drive myself? I’m not a little kid!” she said to herself.

As she made her way to the restaurant she was supposed to be eating at, her mind kept trailing back to this morning. To Catra’s sobbing body in her arms. The way she curled into herself, as if she was abandoned right then and there. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, because if she continued she would definitely start crying again. She finally made it to the restaurant and parked her car. As she walked up to the doors, she was greeted by two men in black suits.

“This way, Miss Light-Hope” one of the men said in a deep voice. She allowed him to lead her to her table where she was to have her meeting.

“Ahh, well if it isn’t my darling baby girl” a woman called, standing up to greet her.

Adora just looked at the woman coldly. “To what do I owe the pleasure for? Mara” she replied with ice in her voice.

“Brrrr” the woman pretended to shiver, “always so cold I see! Is that any way to greet the woman who gave you life? Come hug your mother and let’s try this again, shall we?”

Adora rolled her eyes and then walked over slowly. Hating every step she took towards the woman who has abandoned her time after time. She hugged her mother with one arm and then immediately stepped back. “You gave me life, but you were never a mother” she countered with pure venom in her voice.

“Adora Lynn Light-Hope” Mara scolded, beginning to lose her patience with her daughter, “you will show me respect. I have done everything in my power to make sure you’ve lived a comfortable life, to make sure you continue to live a comfortable life. Be grateful.”

Adora scoffed at her, “Grateful? Are you serious? You straight up abandoned me with any nanny that was willing to take care of me. I spent my whole life trying to convince you to take me with you wherever you went! But it was always the same with you. You’d find a new man to love and then leave me at home, in the dust. Alone. You say you tried to make my life comfortable? Ha! What a joke! Do you know how uncomfortable it was for me to bring SEVEN different nannies to my school functions? How much I got made fun of because I ‘didn’t have a mom’? I never lived a comfortable life. I still feel like I don’t. But ya know what? Haha, I am grateful. Grateful that I never was raised directly by you. Otherwise I’d end up miserable and alone just like you!”

Mara looked at Adora with rage in her eyes, burning like the flames of hell themselves. She stood up to defend herself but she couldn’t. Everything Adora had said was the truth. She did abandon Adora in hopes of finding the next man to love. Men after men, relationship after relationship, it was all the same. They woo her then lose her, using her only for her money. She hated herself for it each and every time they would leave. She thought herself to be a disappointment if she were to return to her daughter, empty handed and heart broken. They both sat there in silence until Mara broke the silence.

“Your hair’s longer, it looks really beautiful” she said softly, trying to gain a neutral conversation away from the fiery ones they were used to having, if they even talked at all.

“Thanks, I mean your hair tends to grow after years and years” she replied indifferently.

“Look Adora,” she sighed tiredly, “I’m trying to make amends. I just want us to at least be able to have a civil conversation for once. Aren’t you tired of all of this constant bickering and fighting?”

Adora looked down at her dinner plate, pushing the food around, absentminded. She did want things to be different between them. But she wasn’t ready to forgive her mother just yet. She was still hurt from the things she had to endure without her mother there, without her there to comfort and hold her. Without her telling her everything was gonna be okay. She was still hurt. Hurt by the one woman she wanted to actually show her an ounce of love. “I can’t do this right now” she sighed.

“What do you mean?” Mara asked, confused.

“I have so much other things going on right now. I can’t think about dealing with this right now” she said sighing again. “My girlfriend needed me, and I—I just left. Because I had to come deal with this. And now I don’t know what’s gonna happen once I go back” she said quietly.

“Oh, you have a girlfriend?” she quietly asked. She knew her daughter liked women, she just told herself it was a phase. But the way she was acting and talking about her ‘girlfriend’ she knew her daughter had found someone she could love and receive love from in return. Love that she never gave to her.

“Yea” she whispered.

“Well,” she pushed on, “tell me about her!”

Adora just stared at her mother in confusion, she has never showed interest in the people she’s dated. Not to mention, her personal life. As she began to slowly talk to her about Catra and the past couple of days they spent together, she started to relax more and more. Her face started to grow brighter and brighter the more she talked about Catra. Mara looked at her daughter in amazement, she has never seen her so happy before. She’s only seen her sad, mad or all the other negative feelings one could have. She smiled at her daughter’s excitement as she continued to talk about how wonderful Catra was and has been treating her. Finally realizing she was just rambling on and on she suddenly stopped. Mara smiled as she saw her daughter try to contain her happiness.

“She sounds like a wonderful woman Adora,” she said softly, “I’m so happy you’ve found someone who loves you.”

Adora stared back at her mother for a couple of seconds before she turned away, trying to hide the tears she was fighting. This is all she ever wanted for them. She wanted to be able to talk to her about her problems, about her relationships, about everything and anything. But they never had that relationship. They never talked to each other unless it was like these mandatory meeting/dinners her mother made her attend. This one was different though, something about it felt different. Maybe it was because she had grown so much as a person she was willing to look past everything she’s done to her and be civil, or maybe it was because she was just so tired of fighting to hate her mother and just wanted her back in her life. Whatever the reason was, she was having a hard time staying mad at her.

They both remained quiet until they finished their meals. As always, Mara handled all the expenses and tipped the waiter generously. She went to say goodbye to her daughter, not knowing when she was gonna see her next and then stopped. Knowing she shouldn’t force Adora to hug her if she didn’t want to. Adora sensed her hesitation and slowly walked up to her mother and pulled her in for a hug, both arms this time. Mara was shocked at first and then hugged her daughter back tightly. They pulled apart and Adora gave a half smile.

“See you when I see you, I guess” she sighed.

“Soon!” Mara booped her on the nose. “I have business in Despondos for a couple of months and then I’ll be back for the spring/summer. Maybe you’ll let me meet the amazing and wonderful Catra?” she asked remaining hopeful.

Adora chuckled, “yea, maybe.” Mara smiled in content with the answer. It wasn’t much for their recovering relationship but it was a start.

Adora left the restaurant and looked at the time: **11:53 pm.** Catra was usually still up at this time and she wanted to make sure she was still okay. She shot her a quick text and headed back to her place.

**_Adora:_** _Hey sweetie, I just got done with dinner with my mother. It was….intriguing to say the least. But whatever, that’s a story for another day. Just wanted to check in on you and see how you’re doing. I miss you. I’ll call you when I make it home okay? I love you._

As she made her way back to her place, she noticed she still hadn’t gotten a reply yet. _‘Maybe she’s asleep?’_ she thought to herself. She finally made it home and then hopped in the shower. When she got out, she picked up her phone and still noticed there was no reply from Catra. _‘That’s weird,’_ she thought to herself, _‘she usually replies to me by now’_. Getting a little worried, she decided she would just go ahead and call Catra. As soon as she pressed talk, the dial tone played. _‘Did she turn off her phone?’_ Adora asked herself. She started to panic and grabbed Catra’s hoodie, pulled it over her head and walked out the door. As she drove over to Catra’s place, she kept trying to call her phone, over and over again. But every time she’d make the call, it either went straight to voicemail, or the dial tone played. She used her spare key to get into Catra’s apartment and a distinct smell blew up her nose. She nearly got intoxicated by the strong smell of alcohol coming from the air.

“Catra?” she called out. There was no answer. She walked to Catra’s bedroom and found it empty. She went back out to the living room and found Catra’s phone on the coffee table. She picked it up and nearly cut her finger on the broken glass. Her phone was completely shattered. She started to panic a lot at the sight of this until she heard a banging noise coming from the hall and quickly ran over to see what it was. “Catra!” she yelled. As she ran to her stumbling girlfriend, she could smell the strong stench of tequila all over her breath and body.

“Ugh—there you are Wildcat! I turn my head for two seconds and you stumble up here by yourself! What if you got kid—oh hey Adora!” Scorpia waved nervously.

“What’s wrong with her?!” she asked almost crying at the sight of her girlfriend’s half moving body.

“She was like this when I found her! Here let’s get her inside and then I’ll explain everything!” she said hurrying them into Catra’s apartment.

Adora stooped down and scooped Catra over her shoulder, carrying her with all her strength. Scorpia just watched in amazement, she didn’t know Adora was this strong. Adora took Catra and lied her down on her bed. Catra opened one eye, sat up and smiled a goofy grin. “Am I hallucinating right now or did my girlfriend come visit me? Heeeeyyy Addorrraaa” she purred, poking her in the middle of her forehead.

“Oh wow, she is completely wasted” Scorpia laughed nervously.

Adora just shook her head and pushed Catra’s hands away from her. “Lift your arms up” Adora demanded. Catra drunkly swung her hands in the air and tilted her head back and giggled to herself. Adora lifted her liquor drenched shirt over her body and let her remain in her sports bra. She began pulling down her pants to help her get outta the drenched sweatpants and Catra’s giggles turned into loud laughter. She was a complete mess, laughing and crying at the same time for no apparent reason. Adora was finally able to wrestle her girlfriend outta her pants and threw on her basketball shorts she liked to sleep in. She tucked Catra in and then went to walk out to the living room with Scorpia. But before she made it even past the bed, she felt Catra tug on her arm and look at her with complete sadness in her eyes.

“Are you still mad at me?” she quietly asked. Adora’s heart broke at the sight of her teary eyes, the sound of despair in Catra’s voice. Is this why she’s so drunk she can hardly move? She was still worried about Adora being mad at her?

Adora sat back down next to her wasted girlfriend and kissed her gently. “No honey, I’m not mad. I never was. Sure, I was upset, but I could never get mad at you. I love you” she whispered pulling her in for a hug. Catra melted into the hug and started snoring. Adora laid her back down on her bed and tucked her back in. She walked to the living room to meet Scorpia and discuss why exactly her girlfriend was pretty much dead wasted.

“What happened?” Adora asked, breathing out heavily.

“I have no clue what happened with you guys but Catra called me crying hysterically. I guess she didn’t even go to work today, she must’ve called in sick. I knew something was off with her because she was slurring her words horribly. She usually doesn’t drink this much, only when she’s upset about something! And boy was she upset! She tried to explain to me what happened but I don’t know I couldn’t really make out what she was saying! I couldn’t understand her one bit! All I could really make out was that she was scared that you were gonna leave her and that you were gonna leave her before she got the chance to tell you that she lo—” she stopped at the last part, praying to a higher being that Adora didn’t catch what she was gonna say. But she did, Adora was very smart and observant.

“Before she got the chance to tell me what?” she asked softly, already knowing the answer but she needed to hear it herself. She just needed proof to confirm her speculations.

“Th—that’s just something you’re gonna have to hear from her” she sighed, “I’m sorry, I’ve already said too much.”

“Fine, just finish what happened,” she pleaded with almost tears forming in her eyes.

“So she called me crying and crying and then told me she dropped her entire bottle of tequila and needed to get more. I told her I was gonna come over and get her some but she insisted that she was fine enough to drive. Ha, yea right! When I finally raced over she hadn’t even made it inside her car yet! She was trying to fit her house key into the door, missing every time! So I picked her up and brought her to mine and Perfuma’s because she constantly insisted that she didn’t wanna be home if you weren’t there. So when we got to my house I couldn’t find her phone to message you and tell you that she was over at our place in case you came over. We looked everywhere until Catra told us she broke her phone because she tried to send you a message and she couldn’t make out the words of what she was trying to say or something because she was too wasted. I asked her where she was trying to go in her car and she started crying and saying she was coming to find you and that she needed to find you. She was a total wreck. So when she realized she broke her phone she started to panic and tried to leave yelling that she had to get home, Adora was home, Adora was gonna be home and she wasn’t there! So we shoveled her in the car because she was obviously having a very VERY difficult time walking. And then we drove over and as I was reaching back into the car to grab my phone she was almost already here and that’s when you found her and now we’re here! Any questions?” she said breathlessly, finishing her long rambled story.

Adora just stared at Scorpia. “Home?” she asked, “sh—she wanted to come home to me?”

“Yea Adora, I don’t know if you’ve realized it yet but…Catra really cares about you. Like really really REALLY cares about you, if you catch my drift. I’ve never seen her so distraught over anyone like this before. She was a complete mess, like she had just lost the most important thing in the world. She’s been through a lot of things Adora, and she needs someone who isn’t gonna leave her. Someone that’s willing to be patient with her and be there for her. Someone whose gonna stay.” She finished quietly.

Adora continued to stare at Scorpia. Catra loves her, she realized that now. Even if she hasn’t explicitly said it to her yet, she knew through her actions that she loved her. She snapped outta her thoughts and looked back at Scorpia with determination in her eyes, “I will never leave her Scorpia. I love her. Way too much to back down from whatever demons she’s been fighting. I’m always gonna support her, and be there for her, and just—just love her. Because I know that’s what she deserves. I’m here for her, for however long she wants me to be.”

Scorpia smiled at Adora and pulled her in for a giant bear hug, “ohh I knew you were the right one to love my Wildcat! Haha!”

“Scorpia—can’t—breathe!” she said gasping for air.

“Oh sorry! Sorry, I do that a lot! What can I say, I give awesome hugs!” she laughed.

They said their goodbyes and then Adora locked up once Scorpia was out the door. She looked back at Catra’s apartment and whispered to herself, _‘home’._ She sighed and then began cleaning up the empty tequila bottles and broken glass scattered on the living room floor. As she cleaned up, she couldn’t help but think about all the things Scorpia had said to her. Catra was _different_ when it came to Adora. She actually showed feelings and emotions, showed that she cared; something she’s never done before. Adora smiled to herself at the thought and quickly finished up, heading back to Catra’s bedroom to check on her. She stroked Catra’s cheek with the back of her fingers and kissed her lightly on her forehead. She began to stir as soon as she pulled back.

“Mnnrm, Adora?” she slurred sleepily.

“Hi” she said softly, “it’s okay, go back to sleep.” Catra smiled faintly and began to doze back off to sleep. Adora went to leave but was grabbed immediately by Catra. She turned around to look at her and Catra had the softest, most pleading eyes she has ever seen on a person.

“Stay.” she said barely above a whisper.

Adora nearly teared up at the request, climbing into bed next to her girlfriend and holding her tightly. She was never gonna let her go. She was here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my children, because Thirsty Thursday is gonna be a big one it's gonna take me a couple of days to write it and proofread. Please remain patient and I promise it'll be worth the wait!


	10. Thirsty Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for main event number 1, please be advised there is lots of blood and violence in this chapter! read at your own risk, it's long as shit

It was cold when Catra woke up. She couldn’t remember how she got there, but there she lay on the freezing bathroom floor covered in her own vomit. She looked around in a daze. How did she get there? What happened last night? How did she get into these clothes? These thoughts bounced back and forth throughout her brain, causing an immense headache. Her head began to pound as she let her thoughts roam wild. She groaned at the pain it was causing. As she got up to walk outta the bathroom, she looked down in the toilet and noticed it was full of a yellow and brown substance. She didn’t remember throwing up that much, she didn’t remember throwing up at all. She was so confused on what happened and why things were the way they were. She walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, and as she walked past the living room she noticed how clean it was. The last thing she could remember was tearing apart her apartment and grabbing a bottle of tequila, after that; complete darkness. _‘Did I clean up last night while I was drunk?’_ she thought to herself. She reached inside the fridge for the water and noticed a couple of bottles of Gatorades. There was a note attached to it with unfamiliar writing.

**_Catra,_ **

**_You’re probably very sick and can’t remember a thing from last night. Drink these Gatorades slowly and take some of the Tylenol I left on your nightstand. I had to leave early this morning for morning classes and I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to be there for you when you woke up. I’ll swing by in between classes to check up on you since you don’t have a phone, I’ll be back around 5:30pm. I’ll tell you everything when I come over later, otherwise you can ask Scorpia for the first part since I wasn’t there for that. I can explain the rest of the night. Please take care of yourself today and don’t drink anything other than water or Gatorade. I love you so much and I’ll see you later._ **

**_Love, Adora_ **

**_PS. Make sure you eat something!_ **

She stared at the note confused. _‘When was Adora here? She was here last night? What does she mean “since you don’t have a phone”?’_ She shook her head and went to find her phone. She walked over to the living room and found her shattered phone.

“What the fuck happened?” she asked herself staring at her phone in disbelief.

She looked at the clock on the wall; **3:12 pm.** She had slept most the day away, it was a good thing she called into work for the remainder of the week. She sighed and walked back to her room to find the Tylenol. Her headache began to grow as she continued to walk. She took two pills and sipped her Gatorade. She looked down at her clothes and noticed they were drenched in sweat or vomit, she couldn’t really tell. She peeled them off and took a quick shower. Her legs felt heavy so she sat down and let the water pour down over her. Her muscles ached, her head was pounding, everything hurt. When she finally started to feel a bit better from the shower and the meds, she got out and got dressed. She laid back down in bed and stared at the ceiling.

“What did I do?” she groaned to herself. She felt her eyes start to get heavy and allowed sleep to take over again. She needed to sleep this off.

_“Catra”_ a voice called in her dreams. It was the sweetest voice she had ever heard. _“Catra,”_ the voice called again. She tried to remember where she heard such an angelic voice before. _“Catra,”_ she heard again, but this time she felt a kiss on her brow. She slowly stirred from her sleep and woke up to the voice she knew she heard before; Adora.

“Hi baby, how are you feeling?” Adora whispered, leaning back down to kiss her on the forehead.

“Adora?” Catra tried to say, but her voice was hoarse from dryness. She groaned at the discomfort and sat up to look for her Gatorade. Adora grabbed it and opened it for her to drink. She tried to take a huge gulp but was immediately stopped from Adora.

“Slowly sweetie” she said softly, “you’ll get an even bigger stomachache.”

Catra took smaller sips and then gave it back to Adora to set down on the nightstand. She went to reach for her phone to check the time and then remembered that she didn’t have one to check.

“It’s 5:35 pm” she said already knowing what Catra was trying to go for.

Catra groaned and fell back into bed. “My head hurts” she groaned.

Adora stared at her, studying every feature on Carta’s face. Catra noticed her staring and raised a brow. “What?” she asked.

“Do you remember anything?” she replied.

Catra thought hard about last night and couldn’t come up with anything. “I remember tearing apart my apartment and drinking an entire bottle of tequila,” she finished quietly.

“Do you know why?” she asked again, more quietly.

Catra just sat there. She remembered exactly why she had done that. But now she was too embarrassed to say it out loud. “I was upset” she admitted.

“About?” she pushed.

“Us,” she said, pulling her legs into herself and looking away. “I was upset because I did something stupid. I thought I was gonna lose you and that we weren’t gonna be able to fix this, to fix us. I told you I don’t deal with my feelings very well. I used to drink a lot when I was upset, but I haven’t for a while. I don’t know what happened after that.”

Adora looked at her with tears in her eyes. She knew it was partly her fault for how she reacted and for leaving Catra when they needed to discuss the situation. She took a deep breath, “I was upset too. But drinking to drown your feelings, to drown your fears; it’s not healthy. Next time if we have a problem, please come to me instead of downing three bottles of tequila by yourself. Okay?”

“I drank three bottles?” she asked confused, “I only found one though?”

“You broke one on the living room floor and another one is at Scorpia’s house” she sighed.

“What happened?” she quietly asked.

Adora sighed again and gently nudged Catra over so she could get into bed with her. She began to reveal all the events of last night and up to the moment she found her half motionless body in the hallway. “I was so scared Catra,” she explained with a cracked voice, “I didn’t hear from you and your phone wasn’t working. I started to panic, I panicked a lot. When I came here and you weren’t here, I—I thought the absolute worst had happened. I felt partially relieved when I found you, but even more heartbroken because I saw you in that state. Because I made you like that. Because I made you think that I was gonna leave, when I’ve promised you over and over again that I wouldn’t. That I won’t.” She grabbed Catra’s hand and squeezed it, tears rolling down her face. “I will _never_ leave you Catra. I wouldn’t dream of it. You mean so much to me and I would be nothing without you. You’ve brought so much happiness into my life, I would never wanna leave that. I love you, and I’ll always be here. I’m here Catra. I’m here to stay.”

Catra stared at Adora and soon began to cry herself. “I—I’m so sorry Adora. I never meant for any of this to happen. I thought I had lost you. Lost my entire world. You mean so much to me and I’ll never do anything like this ever again. I can’t imagine a life without you now. I don’t want to. I lo—” she was cut off by an alarm before she could finish. Adora’s alarm went off, indicating that it was time for her to get back to campus. She stared at Catra for several seconds before snoozing it. She almost heard the words she’s been waiting for. She was waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever.

“What were you gonna say?” she tried to push. But Catra’s sudden confidence had fallen.

She sighed, “nothing, I’ll tell you tonight.” She looked at Adora with hope in her eyes, trying to get her to understand what she was trying to do. Adora finally realized this and smiled.

“Okay,” she softly replied and leaned in to kiss Catra. When she pulled back, her face was twisted. “You taste like tequila, vomit and Gatorade” she giggled.

Catra blushed in embarrassment and covered her mouth, “well don’t kiss me then! I did throw up an entire liquor store this morning!”

Adora laughed louder and moved Catra’s hand, she went back in and kissed Catra again lightly. “I suppose I can look past this,” she smiled, “but only because I love you.”

Catra smiled at her and cupped her cheek, she leaned back in and kissed her lightly. “I’m gonna head to the phone store and get a new phone. I’ll text you when I get one, okay?”

“Okay,” she replied, “I get done with class around 8:30 pm tonight, then I’m going home to get ready for downtown. Are you still planning to go out tonight?”

“Of course! A little hangover won’t keep me down!” she said proudly. “Besides, there’s some things I wanna talk to you about,” she added, looking away with a blush.

Adora knew what she was trying to say. She wouldn’t push further and would wait for the moment. “Okay, text me when you get a new phone. I’m gonna head out now. I love you. Make sure you eat something, okay?”

“I will baby girl, I promise,” she replied with a smile. She walked Adora outta her apartment and watched her leave. She sighed with a smile as she began to think about tonight and what it entailed. She was finally gonna tell Adora how she felt. Finally tell her that she loved her. She was finally gonna tell her the reasons why she was the way she was. Explain to her the demons she fights in the night and day. Explain to her why she thought she was so hard to love. Why she thought love was hard. Her hopes, dreams, secrets, her whole entire life. She couldn’t wait to tell Adora these things, so they could finally be together without boundaries. So they could finally be able to truly love each other, flaws and all. Tonight was gonna be the night that would begin their forever happiness. But something continued to nag at the back of her mind. Something she couldn’t describe. Something unforeseen. She ignored it and went back to getting ready to head to a phone store.

As she made her way to the phone store, she continued to have that negative nagging feeling. She couldn’t help but think about what could go wrong tonight. Not with her and Adora, but something else. She sensed something. She continued to make her way there and made it just in time. They were closing in a half hour and were starting to clean up. She made a quick visit, got her phone set up, and left within 20 minutes. She shot Adora a quick text while driving, clearly not learning from the last time she did speech to text.

**_Catra:_ ** _Hey baby girl, I got my new phone now! Clearly you already know that since I’m texting you. Whatever! So I’m just leaving the phone store about to swing by Deli Subs and grab some food. I’m gonna run home after that and get ready. Probably head over to Scorpia’s to apologize for last night before we go out. Rather get it done and over with while we’re sober instead of drunk. I do NOT need this to be emotional like I know she’ll make it. I miss you. I can’t wait to see you tonig—WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING YOU PANSY FUCK! Ah shit—ignore that! Someone just cut me off! Anyway! I can’t wait to see you tonight, hope you have a good rest of your classes! Let me know when you get home! Send. Send! Look here you little shit, I said send!! SE—_

She finally made it home and quickly ate her food. She downed the other Gatorade Adora had left her and then quick hopped in the shower. She picked out her signature outfit; sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and got dressed. She combed out her hair with her fingers and floofed it up like she normally does. She checked one last time and decided it was good enough. She called Scorpia and asked if she could head over and hang out while they got ready. She made her way over to Scorpia’s and was bombarded at the door.

“OMG WILDCAT! I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! NOT AS MUCH AS I USALLY WOULD BE BECAUSE I KNOW ADORA WAS THERE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU BUT STILL YOU HAD ME WORRIED!” Scorpia practically screamed in tears.

“Sweetie, don’t just attack people when they knock on the door! What if it wasn’t even Catra? Hi Catra, how are you feeling?” Perfuma asked with a look of worry.

“I can let you know as soon as SOMEONE puts me down on the floor!” she said gasping for air from Scorpia’s bear hug.

“Oh! Sorry! My bad, my bad! You know I’m a hugger!” she defended, putting Catra back on the ground gently.

“Yea, right” she breathed out, “anyway! I’m good, better than I was this morning. I woke up on the bathroom floor, don’t know when I stumbled in there. Must’ve been when Adora left. I uh—we talked a bit and we’re good now. She’s gonna be at the bar tonight. Um…I wanted to say that I’m sorry. For scaring you guys and for you having to deal with my drunkenness. I don’t usually do that, as you know. But I was just really scared to lose Adora so I drank to numb the pain. And I’m sorry.”

Before Scorpia could start crying again and squeeze their friend, Perfuma walked up to her and gave her a gentle hug. “It’s okay Catra, we understand! You love her” she said pulling back with a sincere smile. Catra just looked away with a blush. The two were soon swarmed by Scorpia’s large and very long arms.

“Aww you guys!!! This is so touching! My best friend’s in love! I’m in love! We’re in love! Ahhh—just so much love going on!” Scorpia beamed.

“Gahhhh!! Let go of me!” Catra groaned, trying to wriggle outta Scorpia’s grip.

They all shared a laugh and then the couple got ready to go. Catra was playing on her phone waiting for them when she got a message from Adora.

**_Adora:_ ** _Haha hi baby, you know you really needa work on your speech to text! I don’t think your car likes you! But it was cute, as always! I just got home from class and getting ready to take a shower and get ready or tonight. Glimmer and Bow are already ready, they’re just waiting for me to get done. I’ll let you know when we’re gonna be on our way to the bar! Love you!_

Catra couldn’t wait until she could tell Adora that back. _‘I love you too’_ she thought to herself. She smiled at her phone until she realized she didn’t message her back.

**_Catra:_ ** _Sounds good! I’m at Scorpia’s now, just waiting for them to finish getting ready. It should be soon though but let’s be honest they’re probably in the bathroom making out right now so you’ll most likely beat us there. I’ll let you know when we get there too!_

**_Catra:_ ** _And you know you love my texts when I do speech to text. They’re amazing!_

Catra got up to go see how Scorpia and Perfuma were doing. And to her expectation, they were sitting in the bathroom making out. “Oh my—can you guys just hurry up so we can go already?!” Catra scolded, covering her eyes as if they were just burned by the sight she witnessed.

“Hahah sorry Wildcat! We’ll be done soon!” Scorpia laughed, removing herself from Perfuma’s embrace and walking back to the living room to sit with Catra.

“You guys are unbelievable” she laughed, sitting back down on the couch.

“You’ll be just like this! Once you tell Adora that you loooooveeee her” she teased.

Catra could only smile. She couldn’t deny it even if she wanted to. She did love Adora. She was in love with her. She had been since she first laid eyes on her. She just had to be sure that this was what she was truly feeling, and not just hormones.

“You’re right” she whispered.

“Come again? Di—did you just say that I was right?” Scorpia gasped dramatically.

“Haha shut up, yes okay! I love her. I love Adora. And tonight—tonight I’m gonna tell her exactly how I feel. Tell her everything that’s happened to me in life, the things I’ve been through, the things I go through, the things that made me who I am and why I am this way,” she said with a smile, “she’s the one.”

Scorpia started to cry a little. She was so happy that Catra had found someone she could actually open up to, someone she could actually love. “I’m so happy for you Catra, you deserve this and all the happiness you guys are about to have! Ooooh I could just hug you!”

“DON’T” Catra yelped, darting off the couch and away from Scorpia’s grasp. They both shared a laugh and waited for Perfuma to finish getting ready. When she finished, Catra checked her phone and noticed she had a new message from her girlfriend.

**_Adora:_ ** _You’re totally right, I live for you speech to text messages! Haha, but we just made it to the bar and it is PACKED! There are so many people here, it’s hard to move! Let me know when you’re almost here and I’ll meet you outside! Can’t wait to see you baby! <3_

**_Catra:_ ** _We’re on our way right now! Everyone better keep their hands of my girl or I’m gonna be breaking some faces tonight! See you soon :)_

The three got into Scorpia’s jeep and made their way downtown to the bar. As they drove by looking for a parking spot they noticed how packed it really was. They had to park a couple blocks down due to all the cars parked near the place. As they made their way towards the bar, Catra shot Adora a text letting her know that they were headed that way. Adora never responded, and Catra figured she didn’t have service. They were just gonna have to find her the old fashioned way.

As they walked into the bar it seemed like it was even more packed than it looked outside. Sure, people were peppered around the outside but on the inside, it was as if everyone was elbow to elbow. So many new and familiar faces stared at the trio as they made their way through the bar. Most of the eyes were on Catra. She stuck out like a sore thumb, she was an exotic sight to see. She began to swivel her head, ignoring the unfamiliar faces in front of her looking for one particular one that she deemed her favorite. She continued to look by the bar until she felt a tug on her arm. She looked back excited at first, until she saw a face that she wasn’t looking for.

“Aw, why the long face” the girl asked.

“You’re not who I was looking for,” Catra replied, uninterested. She started to look behind the girl and was dragged right back around.

“Excuse me? I’m everything you’ve been looking for and more!” the girl scoffed.

Catra’s patience was growing thin, “look, we made out one time! ONCE! I’m not interested in you and I’m already with someone, so if you don’t mind I need to find her.”

“You gave up me for who?!” the girl screamed in rage, “you said that you weren’t looking for a relationship!! How can you be in one already?!”

Catra didn’t have time to explain, she needed to find Adora, and find her fast. Her patience was running low and she was starting to get irritated. She needed her girlfriend so she could calm down. Where is she?

“Wildcat!” she heard Scorpia call. She turned her head to look at her friend in the crowd and looked to where she was pointing. In the distance she saw three people dancing, a tall man and two women. One of the girls she had never seen before, but the other, she knew exactly who it was. That one didn’t even need to turn around for Catra to know who it was. She smiled warmly and began to walk over to her. As she made her way over she was completely hypnotized, ignoring all the people trying to get her attention. She was making her way towards the woman of her dreams. The woman she loved. As she walked up to her, the other girl gave her a dirty look and stood in front of Catra’s intended target.

“Uhh—can we help you?” Glimmer asked. As soon as she said this, Adora turned around and screamed excitedly.

“Baby!! You made it!” she screamed, wrapping her hands around Catra’s neck.

Catra looked at Glimmer with a smirk and then turned her attention to Adora. She leaned in and gave her a long passionate kiss. Glimmer and Bow just stood there staring in amazement. As Adora pulled back she smiled dreamily at her girlfriend. She turned around and introduced her friends to them.

“Glimmer! This is the girl I was telling you about! This is my girlfriend! This is Catra! Say hi!” Adora slurred excitedly.

Glimmer just rolled her eyes at Adora’s drunkenness and waved hurriedly at Catra. “Hi, nice to meet you” she said unamused.

“You too Sparkles,” Catra said with a smirk.

Glimmer’s eyes widened at the comment, “what did you just ca—” she was cut off by Bow before she could finish.

“Hey! Why don’t we all go get more drinks! Hi I’m Bow! Nice to meet you two” he exclaimed nervously, pushing his girlfriend, Perfuma and Scorpia away to the bar.

Adora and Catra just sat there looking at each other. Adora continued to have that same dreamy and goofy face as she stared at her girlfriend. “Hehe, I missed you!” she giggled wrapping her hands drunkly around Catra’s neck. Catra could smell the alcohol on Adora’s breath and looked at her questionably.

“How much have you had to drink already? You’ve only been here for like what? An hour?” she laughed.

Adora groaned with a pout, “I know, I know! But there was just someone here that I go to school with that irks my nerves and she was pissing me off! We finally got away from her but I just wanted to drink and get away from her! I was waiting for you to come!”

Catra’s blood boiled, “who was pissing you off? Where are they? What’d they do?!”

“No! No getting mad tonight! We are here for a happy time! Okay? Happy Adora, happy Catra!” she scolded, slurring every single word. “Please, can we just forget I said anything! Let’s have a good night okay! Please for me?” she asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes. Catra was a sucker for Adora already, but when she pulled out the puppy dog eyes, it was all over from there. Adora could convince Catra to commit a murder with those eyes.

“Fine” she relented, “let’s go get a drink. I needa catch up to your level!”

“Yay!” Adora practically screamed, bringing Catra back in for another deep kiss. They finally made their way over to the rest of the group and started ordering drinks. They went to find a big enough booth for all of them and got in. Everyone was having a good time, laughing, drinking, and getting to know each other better. But as always, Catra and Adora were in their own little world. They were just staring at each other with so much love in their eyes. It wasn’t just Adora who had love in them, but Catra as well. Adora saw this and grabbed Catra by the hand and led her to the next booth over. Their friends watched them in surprise and then all turned back to each other and shook their heads. They knew how much their friends were in love and there was nothing they could do about it but be happy for them.

Adora pulled Catra into the booth and began to kiss her gently. Catra cupped Adora’s cheeks with both hands and kissed her deeply. They shared kiss after kiss and slowly savored each one. They giggled in between kisses, nipped at each other’s lips, and smiled during the whole time. It was as if they were the only two in the bar. Until they were interrupted by a deep voice.

“Well hey there golden girl, I’ve been looking all over for you” the deep voice said.

Catra’s eyes snapped open at the voice. Did this bitch really just call _her_ girlfriend, ‘golden girl’? Catra went to turn her head around to address the voice but was immediately stopped from doing so. She looked back at Adora who had a pleading expression on her face. Something about the way Adora was looking at her made her anger resolve. She shook her head in comprehension and gave her a soft kiss. Adora smiled softly at her and went back in for another kiss. Adora prayed that the invader would get the message and leave, but she didn’t.

“Hey! I’m talking to you! When Huntara speaks to someone, Huntara gets a reply!” she barked.

Catra started to breathe more rapidly at the comment. She couldn’t hold it in any longer. She wasn’t about to let this girl talk to Adora like that. Her chest began to puff in and out like she was revving herself up. Adora had a panicked expression on her face now. She began to stroke the back of Catra’s neck with her thumb and peppered her face with soothing kisses. She kissed Catra on the lips again, trying to get her to calm down. It was working until Huntara aggressively yanked one of Adora’s hands.

“Ow!” Adora yelped.

Realizing what just happened, Catra’s vision turned red. She grabbed the intruder’s hand and snapped her thumb back. Huntara screamed in pain and flew back away from the two, cradling her broken thumb. Catra whipped around so fast Adora didn’t have time to grab onto her. Their friends heard the commotion and turned to see what it was about. Immediately, the group surrounded behind Catra, trying to hold her back. Scorpia, being the largest, grabbed Catra as soon as she saw her trying to pounce on the girl. Adora screamed desperately for Catra, but she couldn’t hear her. All she could hear was a high pitch ring. Her breathing was rapid and her heart was beating at an alarming rate. Scorpia was trying to do her best to get Catra to calm down but it seemed like nothing was helping. She thought of an idea and motioned for them to let Adora come forward. Adora ran to the front of Catra and tried to talk to her. Catra still couldn’t see her, all she saw was red. It wasn’t until Adora cupped Catra’s face that she snapped outta her angry rage. She looked at Adora in confusion, not knowing what just happened. She looked around and saw their friends gathered around her, staring in their direction. She couldn’t remember why she was angry until she heard the same voice that made her blood boil.

“You bitch! You’re gonna pay for this! Huntara doesn’t go down without a fight!” she snarled loudly.

As she moved to get up, Catra’s rage set back in. Adora’s face turned pale with fear and she started to scream frantically, trying to get Catra’s attention back on her. But it was too late. Huntara started to run at them and Catra shoved Adora off to the side for safety and pounced at the girl. Scorpia tried to grab Catra again but she was too late, Catra was just too fast. As Huntara went to swing, Catra ducked and rolled around her, jumping on her back and putting her in a choke hold, slamming her to the ground. The friends couldn’t do anything but watch in complete horror. Catra rolled away from Huntara, who was wildly trying to pound on her. Catra kicked Huntara in the face and proceeded to dip and dodge every hit she tried to land. Huntara was a big woman, but she was slow. Catra knew she had to be quicker than her otherwise, one big hit would knock her down good. Catra anticipated her every move and was practically dancing with her. Any opening Huntara left, Catra would attack. Huntara faked a move that Catra misread and knocked Catra to the ground with a good left hook. Blood splattered across the floor as Catra fell, hitting her head.

“CAATTTRRRAAA!!” Adora screamed in horror. She was trying to rush to her girlfriend but the friends held her back tightly. “Let me go! I have to get to her! CAATTRAAA!!” she cried out desperately.

Catra still couldn’t hear her. Her rage had taken over, she was a prisoner to it now. A puppet. She got back up and growled lowly at Huntara, taunting her to come closer. Huntara went to attack again, and Catra leaped in the air and roundhouse kicked her straight in the jaw, resulting in a loud cracking noise followed by blood flying from her lips. Huntara dropped instantly at the heavy kick and thudded loudly on the ground. At this point, everyone in the bar was watching the two fight. The fight was over, but Catra couldn’t control herself. Her rage used her and made her go back for more. She pounced on top of Huntara and began to pound rapidly on her face. Hit after hit, blood and teeth scattered across the floor, her hands, and her face. Anyone that tried to pull her off was immediately thrown off her, and she continued to beat down on the girl. Even as Huntara’s body lie there motionless, Catra didn’t let up one bit. The only sound that came from Huntara was the sound of teeth breaking and bones cracking as Catra pounded on her face repeatedly. So much adrenaline was flowing through her body. It seemed like nobody was able to get Catra off her, Catra had the strength of a hundred men at this point. Nobody knew she had this side of her, nobody knew she was this strong. It wasn’t until she was tased by a bodyguard when she finally got off Huntara’s motionless body. Even then, Catra hissed in pain but was trying to get back to beating up the girl. Destroying the thing that tried to hurt her girlfriend. Tried to hurt Adora. _‘Adora’._ This thought was the one that snapped her completely outta her rage. She stood up slowly and looked around. She saw five men armed with tasers, all pointing at her, barking commands. She turned her head to the left, there was a large crowd of people standing there, staring at the mess in front of them, some in shock, some in fear. She looked down at her hands. They were dripping dark red blood. She couldn’t tell if it was her blood or Huntara’s, or where it started from or where it ended. She slowly turned around to look at the group she came with. She saw Scorpia and Perfuma staring at her with shock, they couldn’t say a word. She saw Glimmer and Bow that just looked at her with complete fear. And then her eyes landed on Adora. Adora just stared at her, sobbing hysterically, staring at Catra’s bloody hands and face, trying to reach for her. Catra went to reach for Adora, to touch her, to wake her up from this living nightmare, and suddenly felt a strong painful shock rush through her body.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!” she howled in pain.

“CATRRAAAA!” Adora screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to grab her girlfriend as her body shook from the electricity from the tasers. Scorpia and Bow had to hold her back, as she tried to lash out and fight them to get to Catra. “Please! STOP!!” she cried hysterically, “you’re hurting her!”

Catra’s body finally fell to the ground. She lied there in pain, in shock. She tried to reach out for her girlfriend again. “Adora” she called weakly.

Adora cried even harder at the sight. Catra was calling for her and she couldn’t reach her. She couldn’t comfort her. It broke her heart to millions of pieces. The five men moved to grab Catra and placed her in zip tie handcuffs. Catra just groaned in pain as they moved her about roughly. Her eyes stayed fixated on Adora throughout the entire time. She knew what was gonna happen next. She knew where she was headed. She was gonna lose her chance to be with Adora because she let her rage get the best of her. She didn’t even get to tell her how she felt. She didn’t get to tell her that she loved her. At this thought, her eyes snapped wide open and she gave Adora her signature smirk.

“Hey, Adora,” she said breathlessly. Adora just stared at her with tears streaming rapidly down her face. The men went to grab her and bring her to the back to be picked up but she broke through for a brief moment and used the rest of her strength to relay her message to her girlfriend. “I love you—I always have” she breathed out with tears in her eyes. The bodyguard punched her in the stomach, knelt down to throw her over his shoulder and walked her to the back to wait to be picked up by the local authorities. Adora stood there in shock. Catra had finally said the words she’s been waiting to hear, and she doesn’t even get to embrace her. She doesn’t get to kiss her or tell her that she loves her too. Adora dropped to her knees and screamed horrifically. She tried to gasp for air that didn’t seem to be there. Tried to get up and walk to chase after Catra, but couldn’t move. She was stuck, she was afraid and she was broken. Scorpia motioned them to follow her to see if they could talk to Catra. But Adora didn’t move, she couldn’t move. She was numb. Scorpia moved down and picked Adora up. They walked to the back where they saw the bodyguards take Catra. Bow walked up first and asked if they could meet with her. The man told them that because none of them were family they couldn’t allow them in to see her. Adora snapped outta her numbness and got down from Scorpia’s arms.

“She’s my fucking girlfriend!” she screamed, “let me see her!” The man just stood there and shook his head ‘no’. She started to get angry and that’s when Scorpia and Glimmer grabbed her and brought her back to them. She started crying again and held her head in her hands. “She needs me” she sobbed, “she needs me and I can’t get to her.”

They all continued to comfort Adora for a while until they saw an ambulance pull up and bring in a stretcher. They had completely forgot about Huntara and that she was still lying there motionless. Dark red blood covered her face completely and around her head splattered sporadically. Her teeth were scattered around her and across the floor, covered in blood as well.

“Is—is she dead?” Glimmer asked quietly. Bow grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. They all watched carefully as she was readied on the stretcher and taken out and onto the ambulance. She didn’t move once during the entire time. They all thought the worst at that point.

“Why don’t you guys take Adora home and get her settled. We’ll wait here for the police to pick up Catra” Scorpia quietly suggested.

Adora continued to stand there in shock, staring at the aftermath of blood on the floor from who knows who. Huntara or Catra. _‘Catra’_ she thought again. “No.” she said coldly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other. Glimmer went to place her hand on Adora, “Adora”

“I’m not leaving her!” she screamed. Tears began to stream back down her face as she breathed in and out rapidly. The two looked back at Scorpia with pleading eyes.

“It’s okay, we’ll take care of her” Scorpia nodded looking back at the couple. They smiled at her, said their goodbyes to Adora and then left the bar. Scorpia pulled Adora in for a hug and she immediately started crying. Perfuma joined in and they both comforted the broken girl as she wept silently into their arms.

20 minutes had passed and the cops finally showed up to take statements, clear the crime scene, and pick up Catra. A woman police officer walked passed them and entered the room they were holding Catra in. Adora tried to ask her questions, but she was ignored. She shut the door behind her and began questioning Catra. They tried to listen in but the bodyguard stepped in front of them and motioned them back. All they could do was wait. The bar started to shut down early and the bodyguards were shouting at people to leave. Adora was ready to fight them to stay where she was, right outside the door they were holding Catra in. But Scorpia and Perfuma took her hands and led her outside to wait. They waited for what seemed like hours until they saw the woman officer escorting Catra out. Adora’s heart broke again and again at the horrendous sight of her girlfriend. Catra’s hair was matted with blood or sweat, it was hard to tell the difference since her hair was so dark. Her eyebrow was split open with blood stained down her face. Her eyes were heavy and dark, weighed down by exhaustion of getting tased and from the adrenaline that coursed through her body during the fight. She was limping slowly behind the officer, hands still cuffed behind her back. Her hands were covered in dried blood, still uncertain if it was hers of Huntara’s. Catra knew her friends were there, but she wouldn’t look at them. She couldn’t. She couldn’t dare to see Adora’s expression right now, in fear she would try to reach for her and be tackled for trying to “flee”. All she could do was keep her head down and limp in pain behind the officer. The entire time she was walking, Adora tried her best to call out for her, but she couldn’t make a single sound. Her voice was nonexistent in this moment. The pain she felt as she watched her girlfriend’s battered body walk past her made her speechless, made her numb. She couldn’t say anything, do anything until Catra was in the back of the squad car. She rushed up to it and pounded on the window.

“Catra!” she cried in despair. But Catra wouldn’t look at her. She called for her again and slid down to her eye level. Catra tried to fight herself from looking at her but gave in. She looked up at Adora and instantly regretted it. The way Adora was looking at her made her heart ache more than her body did. Her eyes began to tear up at her girlfriend’s tear stained face. She wanted to wipe the tears still streaming down her cheeks. Kiss the lips that called out to her so loudly in anguish. Touch the hands that reached out to her in desperation. Tears began to fall down her face as she watched her girlfriend cry out for her. Catra rested her forehead on the window, and Adora did the same. They cried silently as they waited for Catra to be taken away. Catra looked up at Adora and stared into her eyes with something Adora’s never seen before. She mouthed ‘I love you’ one last time and then the squad car drove away. Adora could only stare at the retreating vehicle, not able to move an inch. Scorpia was finally able to get her to snap outta her daze as Perfuma brought her jeep around. They headed to the police station so they could get the answers they were looking for.

As they made their way to the station, Adora’s mind raced wildly. She was starting to sober up and remember the terrific night that had ended horribly. She remembered the look on Catra’s face when Huntara grabbed her arm. The look of pure rage, almost mania. Like something inside Catra had snapped. She remembered how easily it was for Catra to snap outta it when she touched her. Remembered Catra shoving her outta the way, away from Huntara’s flying fists, away from danger. Catra protected her. Catra loved her. _‘Catra loves me’_ she thought to herself as more tears began to stream down her cheeks. They soon pulled up to the station and before Perfuma could park, Adora was out the door racing to the station. She yanked the doors open and beelined for the front clerk.

“I need to know where my girlfriend is!” she demanded outta breath.

“Name please?” she asked without looking up from filing her nails.

“Catra Juarez” she replied. The lady slowly began typing her name into the system and waited for the name to pop up.

“Mhmm, okay I got one Catrina Juarez here. And you are?” she asked, still not looking at Adora.

Adora paused for a moment, she didn’t know that Catra’s real name was Catrina. She snapped herself outta her thoughts and proceeded to answer the woman, “Adora Light-Hope.” She turned around when she heard the doors open and in came Perfuma and Scorpia. She gave them a quick half smile and turned her attention back to the receptionist.

“Okay, relationship to the inmate?” the woman asked.

“She’s my girlfriend” Adora exclaimed. The woman finally glanced up at her and looked her up and down, she then looked behind to outline Perfuma and Scorpia.

“Mhmm, so she’s got a court date set for tomorrow at 11:30 am. She’s gonna need a real good lawyer for this case. To be honest sweetie, it’s not looking too good on her part.” she said with an unamused face.

Adora’s patience was running low with this woman and her nonchalant way of being. Scorpia noticed her anger start to rise and quickly grabbed Adora’s hand, squeezing it lightly. Adora snapped her head at her and Scorpia gave her a soft smile. She realized what she was doing and then went back to sit down on a chair behind them. Perfuma followed her and began stroking her back, trying to soothe her. Scorpia stepped up and proceeded to ask questions.

“What is she being charged with?” she asked.

“Let’s see, I got one count for disorderly conduct, one count for assault, and one count for attempted murder” she finished.

Adora’s head snapped up at the last part, “att—attempted murder?!”

“There’s no way!” Scorpia defended, “that girl started it first, she wouldn’t leave them be!”

“Honey, I’m not in the jury. You’ll have to save your testimony for court tomorrow. Be sure to get her a good lawyer” she said going back to filing her nails.

Adora’s face fell pale. _‘Attempted murder’_ she thought to herself, _‘Catra was being charged for attempted murder for trying to protect me’._ She started to cry again and left the station. Scorpia and Perfuma followed behind her and brought her to the jeep. They sat there until Adora was ready to go.

“You want me to drop you off at home? Or, I know it’s not much, you can come to our house?” Scorpia asked softly.

Adora shook her head ‘no’. “Take me home please,” she said and then paused, “take me to Catra’s.”

Scorpia nodded and drove off, making her way to Catra’s house. As they arrived, they asked Adora again if she wanted company. She thanked them but declined their request, saying she just wanted to be alone. As Adora slowly made her way up to Catra’s apartment, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. She began to sob again as she took in the smell around her. The smell of the woman she loved. The smell of Catra. She walked slowly to Catra’s room and sat on her bed. She traced her hand on Catra’s pillow, grabbed it and pulled it up to her face. She inhaled deeply, trying to burn the scent of Catra into her mind. She began to sob hysterically into the pillow and curled up on the bed. After a couple of hours of just lying there, she got up and went to take a shower. She had no energy to stand so she sat on the floor and let the water pour over her. She couldn’t help but stare at the wall. She was still so numb, still so broken. She finally got out and made her way back to Catra’s room. She put on one of Catra’s hoodies and a pair of her basketball shorts. She just wanted to surround herself with Catra as much as she could. She smelled the hoodie she was wearing and began to cry again.

“I love you” she sobbed to herself.

She thought long and hard about the case against Catra. _‘She needs a good lawyer’_ she thought to herself. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contact list until she came across the number she never thought she would use. She let her finger hover about the number and finally pressed talk. It rang for a bit until a familiar voice answered.

“Adora?” the voice asked anxiously, “it’s 2:47 in the morning. Are you alright?”

Adora just sobbed into the phone, “mom.”

Mara’s tone became softer, but her concern never left, “sweetie what happened! What’s wrong?”

“I—I need you. Catra—she” she couldn’t help but cry, unable to finish her sentence.

“Adora, honey please calm down. Breathe,” she said trying to soothe her daughter’s crying, “take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”

Adora listened to her mother’s advice, took a deep breath and began explaining the night’s events. Mara couldn’t believe what was happening. What she didn’t believe the most was that Catra was being charged with attempted murder.

“Adora, I assure you I will do everything in my power to make sure Catra comes home safe and sound. These charges will not stick, from what you’re telling me this woman—Huntara—was the one who started it all. There’s no way they’ll be able to pin such a serious charge against Catra when they don’t have all the facts. If anything this was in self-defense. I’m gonna send this information to one of my best lawyers in the city and have him call you in the morning and meet you at her court date. Don’t worry about a thing sweetie, I’ll take care of this.” Mara assured her crying daughter.

“Th—thank you,” Adora continued to sob, “I don’t know what I’d do without you mom. Thank you.”

“It’s nothing Adora, I’m your mother and Catra is family now. I won’t let you lose her” she assured again. “Now try to get some sleep, Catra’s gonna need you tomorrow okay? I love you cupcake.”

Adora began to cry even more at the nickname her mother had given her when she was only a little girl, “okay, I’ll try. I—I love you too.”

They said their goodbyes and Adora laid back down on Catra’s side of the bed. She clung to Catra’s pillow, inhaling every aroma it was giving off. She continued to cry and cry until she finally fell asleep. Catra needed her, and she definitely wasn’t gonna let her down.


	11. A Night in the Slammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we'll tone it down with the violence for a bit and start getting back to some nice and easy stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking the story so far! Been really worried I haven't been doing a good job with it but your comments and appreciation are very helpful! Thank you for sticking with me so far and I can't wait for you guys to see the rest of the story unfold. Enjoy my babies!

_“CATTTRAA”._ Her name continued to echo in her ears as she was brought to the police station. The sound of Adora’s distressed and horrid screams replayed in her mind over and over again. The paleness that flushed her face, caused by fear as she tried her best to calm her down, was burned in her memories. She had never seen Adora so terrified. Was she afraid of her anger? Or was she afraid of what Catra was gonna do? _‘Is she afraid of me?’_ Catra thought to herself, cringing at the thought of her own girlfriend being scared of her. She continued to let her thoughts roam, thinking about the darkness that had consumed her. About the anger that took over her entire being. She felt like she was a different person during the fight. As if something possessed her entity and turned her into a monstrosity. She looked at her reflection in the car’s window and stared at the darkness still lingering in her eyes. She didn’t recognize herself, she felt like someone she didn’t know. She hadn’t seen this side of herself in years, since the last time she allowed her demons to take over her body. She never wanted Adora to see that side of her. But the way that girl tried to manhandle Adora, the way she just demanded her attention; it caused a rage in Catra so extraordinary, it was complete chaos. She couldn’t even describe the anger she felt when she heard Adora yelp in pain as the girl grabbed her arm. The fury that rushed through Catra’s blood was so intense, so powerful; it would make the devil seem friendly. The type of anger she felt when Adora was hurt, she had never felt before. She didn’t know she could wield so much power, so much hate. All she knew was that she had to protect Adora. Protect the woman she loved, protect the love of her life. She shifted in her seat and felt a stinging sensation on her hands. She couldn’t see them, but she knew her hands were drenched in blood, cut up, and nearly damaged beyond repair. She let out a long sigh and continued to look out the window, trying to forget the painful expressions Adora was making when she saw her in the back of the squad car. _‘At least I finally got to tell her I loved her,’_ she thought to herself. She didn’t know what was gonna happen next. She didn’t even know if she was gonna get another chance to tell her. She hated the circumstances that forced her to confess her feelings, but she’d rather tell her then than wait for who knows when.

As they arrived at the station, the officer exited the car and walked around to remove Catra from the back seat. She sat there for a couple of seconds, still stuck in her own head, having brief but vivid flashbacks of tonight’s events.

“Let’s go,” the woman demanded. Catra finally snapped outta her trance and looked up at the officer.

“What?” she asked.

“I said ‘let’s go’, we’re here” she repeated. Catra looked around, she was in an enclosed garage that connected to a door which led to the holding cells.

“Oh, sorry” she replied with a tired voice. As she exited the car, she almost fell to the ground. The officer grabbed her and held her up right.

“Still drunk I see,” the woman suggested, looking Catra up and down.

“No, it—it’s my leg. It just hurts is all,” Catra replied, looking at her leg that felt like it was being pricked by thousands of pins and needles.

“Okay, well we’ll go slow,” she offered.

“Thanks” Catra said with a weak half smile.

They walked into the processing area and began the booking routine. She was brought to a room to strip her clothes and put on the jail uniform. She put on the grey suit she was forced to wear for who knows how long. She was then escorted outta the changing room and into the booking room. They ran her name, took her mugshot, and took her fingerprints. She winced in pain as the officer placed her fingers, one by one on the ink pad, and then on the paper. Her fingers were sore from the fight, knuckles bleeding after every movement made as they took her prints. She had to fight the urge to rip her hands away from the officer, in fear of adding another charge to her list. She couldn’t believe what they were trying to charge her with; attempted murder. She needed a good lawyer or she wasn’t gonna make it out. She would be lost to the system, a prisoner of the justice system. This was her biggest fear; going to prison. She shuddered at the thought. As she was walking to the cell she was supposed to stay in for the night, her mind kept racing all over the place. Where’s Adora? Is she okay? Is she alone? Will she come to my court hearing tomorrow? Catra was trying to remain hopeful. Hopeful that she didn’t scare Adora too much that she no longer wanted to be with her. Hopeful that if she were to be convicted and sentenced to prison, Adora would still stay. She wanted Adora to stay, needed her to. Without Adora, she felt helpless, hopeless. Like she had nothing left in her life, as if her life was over. Adora was the light in her life, the love of her life. She was so in love with Adora it hurt. _‘It hurts’_ she thought to herself. She then realized what was happening. She felt a surge of pain take over her body, starting from her head trickling down to her toes. The adrenaline had finally dissipated and she began to feel all the aches and burning sensations ripping through her body.

“AAGGHHH” she screamed, falling to the ground as the officer was trying to lead her to her holding cell. She felt a vigorous stab in her leg as if someone had hacked it with a pickaxe. Her arms felt heavy, ready to fall off at any moment. Her head pounded, sharp stabbing pains echoing throughout. She could feel the heaviness of the lump that formed above her eyebrow, it was starting to swell down and over her eye. She was unable to move, crippled by the immense pain she could finally feel now that she was no longer in shock. The officer watched her nervously as she curled into herself, suffering and shaking at the agony she was feeling.

“I need some help over here!” the officer shouted, not knowing what he should do. He radioed through his mic, waiting for backup to arrive. A few moments later they could hear footsteps rushing towards them.

“What happened?” an officer asked, kneeling down to examine Catra without touching her.

“I don’t know! She just screamed and fell to the ground. I think she can finally feel how battered her body is” he suggested while looking at Catra concerned.

“Can you walk?” the other officer asked, reaching to touch Catra on her back.

She bared her teeth, breathing rapidly through them. She couldn’t get herself to speak. The only thing she could do was clench her jaw and groan in pain. She felt like a wounded animal curled there, subdued by her pain. She let out a strained whimper and shook her head ‘no’. The officers looked at each other and then radioed the on call doctor they had at the station.

“Let’s get her up and take her to the infirmary, call the doctor” the officer demanded. The other two officers knelt down and went to pick Catra up but were stopped as soon as they heard Catra let out an animalistic growl.

“Easy now, easy” the officer whispered. They decided they weren’t gonna be able to get her to the infirmary like this. One of the officers rushed to the infirmary and grabbed a stretcher. He wheeled it back to where they were and they transferred Catra onto it. As they lifted her on the stretcher, she let out a loud scream. They quickly rushed her to the infirmary and briefed the doctor of her case/condition.

“My goodness, look at you,” the doctor quietly muttered to Catra, “where does it hurt the most?”

Catra started to cry hysterically, she couldn’t tell where the pain began or where it ended. “Everywhere,” she cried out.

The doctor stared at her with a soft expression, she’s seen battered people before but something about seeing this beautiful and injured girl made her tear up a bit. She thought Catra was so young and fragile to be this injured. “Okay sweetie, I’m gonna give you some medicine now to help with the pain. Do you have any known allergies?” she asked, readying to grab the strongest drug she was allowed to give her. Catra shook her head no and the doctor got her hooked up to an IV and began pumping her with the drugs. Catra finally was able to release the tight curled position she was in and lied there more loosely. She could feel the pain slowly beginning to disappear, leaving her in a euphoric state. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to look at the doctor.

“Thank you,” she whispered as she felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier. She soon allowed her exhaustion to take over, letting her fall into a deep sound sleep.

“You poor thing,” the doctor whispered, stroking Catra’s blood matted hair. She began to examine the visible parts of her body, not venturing anywhere private, in case Catra woke up and became aggressive from the invasion of her privacy. Sure, she was incarcerated so she didn’t have the right to refuse, but the doctor didn’t have it in her to treat them like they weren’t people, like they didn’t have rights. She lifted one of Catra’s injured hands and examined it closely.

“Two knuckles broken on left hand,” she began talking to herself, taking mental notes of the injuries, “multiple deep lacerations across all knuckles, presence of tendons on middle knuckle region.” She looked back at Catra’s bruised face, in complete shock. How could this girl get her hands so damaged like this? She continued to examine Catra’s body, noting every contusion, laceration, or abrasion that resided on her visible skin. She moved to her face and examined the large lump swelling a barrier over her eye. She traced her finger around the swelling and flinched back when she felt Catra stir. She went back to the IV pump, and pushed in another set of pain meds through the opening. Catra’s body fell completely lax. The doctor began cleaning Catra’s wounds one by one, very slowly and very carefully. She wrote more notes as she cleaned the blood, finding more bruises on her body. As she went to clean Catra’s face, she stopped and stared at the girl for a few seconds.

“You look so familiar,” the doctor mumbled to herself. She continued to stare at Catra’s sleeping face, trying her best to remember where she’s seen her from. The doctor moved back and went to look at Catra’s file. As she read her name she finally came to realize just who the girl was. She looked back at Catra with a soft expression, reminiscing on the last time she had saw her. “You’ve grown up so much Catrina,” she whispered, “you look just like your mother.” She brushed another strand off Catra’s face and sighed. She shook her head and finished cleaning the rest of her wounds. Hours had passed and Catra began to stir from her sleep.

“Mmnrnn,” she groaned in pain. The doctor brought herself outta her notes and looked back at Catra. She watched her carefully, making sure she wasn’t gonna be writhing in pain when she fully woke up. She waited but heard nothing more from Catra and went back to her notes. Suddenly Catra’s eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly.

“ADORA!” she cried out. She looked around frantically, panicking at the unfamiliar room she was in.

“Catrina,” the doctor called to her, “what’s wrong? Are you in pain?” Catra whipped her head at the woman and gave her a questionable look.

“Where am I? What happened? Where’s Adora?!” she panicked. The doctor walked over to Catra and put a hand on her leg. Catra flinched at the touch and brought both legs up and into her chest. The doctor noticed her uneasiness and took a step back.

“My name is Dr. Spinnerella Robinson, do you know where you are?” she asked slowly.

Catra’s eyes darted around the room, she shook her head ‘no’.

Dr. Spinnerella took a deep breath and began to explain, “you’re in the infirmary at the Bright Moon Police Station. You collapsed on your way to your holding cell from severe pain and had to be brought here on a stretcher. I’ve had to give you two large doses of pain medications to ease your pain. Do you feel any pain right now? And do you remember how you got these injuries?” Catra just stared at the doctor for a couple seconds, trying to remember what happened. Her face turned pale when she began to recall the events of the night.

“I—I got into a fight at a bar. This girl—she was trying to—she hurt my girlfriend. I just wanted to protect her! I didn’t mean to do what I did! I—I couldn’t control myself!” Catra rambled chaotically, starting to sob at the realization that this wasn’t a dream, she was actually in jail right now.

“Shhh shh, it’s okay just breathe,” Dr. Spinnerella softly shushed her, trying to get her to calm down. “You’re okay. Let’s forget about all of that for right now. Before, you called for Adora? Is she your girlfriend?”

Catra began to calm down a bit and breathed slower. “Yea,” she sniffled, “sh—she’s my girlfriend. Can—can I call her?”

The doctor looked at Catra with an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, I can’t allow you to do that without the right authorization. The officers keep tabs on the phones, so even if I let you, we’d both be in trouble. I’m sorry.”

Catra gave a sad look but knew it was a long shot. “Thanks anyway,” she mumbled sadly. Catra uncurled her legs and stretched. She grimaced at the dull pain and looked down to her bruised legs and then at her mangled hands. She tried to make a fist but stopped due to the stiff and sharp pain she started to feel during the action. She looked back at the doctor who was just watching her carefully. Catra looked away and started fiddling with the bed sheets. “Um…did you clean me up?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, you were nearly drenched in blood. I cleaned all of your visible wounds and applied antibacterial ointments. I left the ones underneath your clothes alone though. I didn’t want you to wake up in the middle of me examining your body without your permission and start to panic. You may be incarcerated, but you’re still a person,” she smiled softly, “actually Catrina, it took me a bit but I finally realized who you were.”

Catra just looked at her dumbfounded, “why do you keep calling me that? How do you know me?”

“I’ve known you since you were a little girl! You’ve grown up a lot since the last time I saw you, I still can’t believe how much time has passed! You look just like your mother,” she said warmly.

Catra’s eyes widened at the last part. “Ho—how do you know my mother?” she asked, very hesitant to hear the answer.

“I went to school with your mother. My wife and I both did. Catarina was our best friend, she was always there for us through thick and thin. We could always count on her no matter what. She was a wild one,” she began to laugh as she reminisced, “I think you got that from her haha! She was always willing to fight anyone that messed with us, she was very protective of those she loved. She was an amazing woman and friend. You definitely resemble her a lot.”

Catra couldn’t believe it. She heard stories about her mother and her wildness, but she was never told how much she resembled her. Catra started to think more about the times she spent with her mother. How much fun they used to have, how they were inseparable, practically attached at the hip. She missed her mother. When she died, it was like Catra’s world had ended. It was a major turning point in her life, the last time she could recall she was remotely happy. Her life turned for the worst after her mother passed. She missed her so much. Catra began to cry as she continued to think about her mother. She looked up at the doctor and gave a faint smile. “You really think so? I—I’m like mom?” she asked with a cracked voice, trying to fight back the remaining tears.

Dr. Spinnerella gave her a gentle smile, “yea, you do. So much.”

Catra’s eyes drained the tears they were holding and she started to sob. She wished her mother was here right now, to hold her, comfort her, let her know it was gonna be okay. But she didn’t have her here anymore. She was gone. She had no one. No one left to be there for her. No one…but Adora. She started to calm down as she thought about her girlfriend. Adora was there for her now. She was all she had. She sat there for a while lost in her own thoughts, until she was interrupted with a shot of pain.

“Nnmmm” she groaned, trying to hide the scream she wanted to let out so badly.

“Are you in pain?” the doctor asked with concern in her eyes.

“Yea, my head and my body hurt so bad” she mumbled in between deep breaths, trying to steady herself in case another wave hit her.

“Okay, I’ll give you some more meds,” she said as she walked back to her medication locker, searching for a drug that could tone down the pain but keep her conscious. She finally found the one she was searching for and brought it over to Catra with a glass of water. “Here, take this,” she said handing her the items.

Catra nodded her head at the doctor and took the pills. Her face cringed at the bitterness, she had to fight herself from spitting them out. The doctor laughed at Catra’s reaction. Catra looked at her with a raised brow.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to laugh, it’s just—your mother used to make the same face when she took meds!” she laughed, trying to hold back an uproar.

Catra started smiling, looking back down at her hands. She traced the bandages around her damaged knuckles and winced when she went across a certain area. “Ouch,” she flinched.

The doctor noticed where she had just touched and gave her a sympathetic look. “You’re going to need surgery. You have two broken knuckles and partial exposure to the tendons on your hand near your middle knuckle. I know an amazing surgeon that could fix that for you. She’d probably be willing to do it pro-bono once she realizes who you are” she said with a soft smile.

Catra looked at her with a confused expression, “why would she do that?”

She let out a chuckle, “because she’s my wife and she would do anything for Catarina, especially for her daughter. I’ll message her right now actually and give her all the information. She can help you with your other injuries too since she specializes in orthopedics. Her name is Dr. Netossa Robinson”

“Uh…thanks” she said quietly. She was ashamed to be in jail right now. Ashamed that her mother’s friend was witnessing her like this. Ashamed that she saw how damaged she was, both physically and mentally.

“It’s no problem Catrina, we’d be happy to help you,” she smiled.

“Catra,” she mumbled.

“What?” the doctor asked.

“I go by Catra, actually. I haven’t gone by my real name since—since my mother died” she finished quietly.

“Oh—I’m sorry! Catra,” she smiled again.

Catra gave her a half smile back and continued to fidget. She wasn’t used to talking to people about her mother and she definitely wasn’t used to being in jail. As she sat on the bed she wondered where she was gonna stay for the remainder of her time.

“Um, do you perhaps know when I’m supposed to be going to my holding cell?” she asked, looking around the room.

“Well, you can go now if you’re no longer in pain. Or you can pretend to be in pain and stay here for the night. This bed is comfier than the one’s in the holding cells. They’re basically boards on blocks of cement,” she suggested.

Catra gave a small smile and nodded her head. She’d rather be with people, even if she was a stranger, than be left alone to think about everything. She began to fidget again, playing with the strings on her bed sheets. She looked around the room, examining the pictures and empty beds.

“Slow night?” she joked lightly.

“Hmm? Oh, haha yea. I usually don’t get any company down here. Not that many people are as roughed up as you are. Occasionally I do get the ones that try to fake their pain in hopes of staying in here for the night, but I always see right through them. I play along, give them some meds, and then send them right back. No one’s allowed to stay in here unless it’s an emergency. But I’ll tell them I was concerned for your well-being, especially with the lacerations on your face and right side of your head,” she replied, still typing the email for Catra to her wife.

“I feel like this is how it used to be at the nurses office at school,” she laughed, “fake being sick just to get outta class.” They both shared a laugh and quieted down right after. It was nice to not be alone, especially since Catra tended to get lost in her thoughts from time to time. She couldn’t help but think about the wonderful night that turned sour. The looks on everyone’s face when she finally came to. The look on Adora’s face when she saw how injured she was, how angry she was. She sighed sadly at the thought of Adora’s scared expressions. She didn’t need to see that. Her heart broke again and again as she heard her name being screamed horrifically by her girlfriend. She felt terrible for putting Adora in this position. Terrible that she couldn’t control her anger when Adora pleaded with everything she had. _‘I failed her’_ she thought to herself. She began to sniffle as she thought about her girlfriend and if she was still gonna be there. The doctor noticed her tears falling on the bed and wheeled over to her.

“You okay?” she asked softly.

Catra sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Yea,” she lied. She wasn’t okay. She didn’t wanna be here. Didn’t wanna have to go through what she was about to go through. Didn’t wanna have to think about what happened or what was gonna happen. She was afraid. Afraid of what could happen, of what could go wrong. Afraid of losing Adora. Afraid that Adora didn’t wanna be with her after dealing with all of this. She loved her. She loved her so much and the thought of her leaving made her heart ache. She finally got the chance to tell her how she felt and now she can’t be with her. _‘What if I can’t be with her ever again?’_ she thought to herself. She knew how stupid she had been, she deserved this. She began to accept her fate as the night went on. Accept the fact that she was probably going to prison. Accept that she wasn’t gonna be able to be with Adora again, possibly for however long she was gonna be there. Accept that she didn’t deserve Adora, no matter how much she loved her. The doctor just watched her as she drowned in her own self-doubt. She felt bad for Catra. She was so much like her mother, it was kinda scary. She placed her hand on top of Catra’s to bring her back to reality.

“Whatever you’re going through, you’re not alone,” she assured her with a small smile. “You may think you’re alone in all of this, but you’re not. Your girlfriend will be there for you. So will your friends. Whatever doubts you’re having about yourself, brush them away. Push them outta your mind and off your shoulders. Let people be there for you, let them help you. I know you may think that you deserve this, but you don’t. You were trying to protect your girlfriend and that in itself tells me just how incredible of a person you are. How much you care about people. How much you’re willing to sacrifice whatever just to keep them safe. So forget about the thoughts in your head, forget about what’s gonna happen at your court hearing. Focus on yourself, here and now. Focus on getting better, not just physically but mentally as well. Allow yourself to heal so when they see you at court in the morning, they know that you are strong. Because you are strong. And you are brave. You must be.” She finished, giving Catra’s hand a light squeeze.

Catra gave the doctor a genuine smile this time and sniffled, “thank you.” The doctor smiled back and went back to her computer.

As the night went on, Catra began to fall asleep. She was almost asleep when she heard an officer enter the infirmary.

“I’m here for the inmate,” the officer demanded.

“What for?” the doctor questioned, crossing her arms unamused.

“To take her back to her cell, why else?” he questioned back.

“No,” she stated.

“No?” he asked confused, she had never denied them of retrieving an inmate before.

“Yes, I said ‘no’,” she stated again, “she’s in no condition to return to her holding cell. She has lacerations on her face and head. She needs to be under observation in case she has a seizure or any change in cognition. I recommend that she stays here until her hearing in the morning.”

The officer looked at the doctor, and then at Catra who was pretending to be asleep. He let out a heavy breath and turned, walking out of the infirmary without another word. The doctor waited until he was down the hall and around the corner before she closed the door and went back to her work. She was used to dealing with the officers here. To be honest, they were afraid of her. They always felt that she was a threat to them, since she always called them out on their shit. If they treated an inmate badly, she’d report them. She wasn’t gonna let them continue to beat on the inmates and then send them to her to clean up their messes. She had enough of the injustices in prisons/jails. It’s part of the reason she accepted a position in the police station’s infirmary. She wanted to see firsthand how badly the inmates were being treated, how much they were abused. She had had enough. And she was damn sure she wasn’t gonna let them even come close to abusing Catra. She looked back at Catra one last time before indulging herself back into her work. Catra felt her eyes getting heavy as the second dose of pain meds began to kick in. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

Morning came in no time and Catra was still sound asleep. She was dreaming peacefully about her future and how Adora was still there. Except Adora was no longer her girlfriend. She was her wife. Her beautiful and astonishing wife that shined as bright as the morning sun. She smiled to herself and thought to herself how she never wanted to wake up. She was content with life until she heard a masculine voice say something, interrupting her from her paradise.

“Inmate,” she heard in her dream. She stirred awake and looked around the room groggily.

“Huh?” she mumbled, still half asleep and woozy from the heavy dosage of pain meds.

“I said get up, it’s time to get ready to speak with your lawyer,” he demanded again.

“Could you not speak to her like that, she’s still groggy from the medications,” the doctor interrupted giving the officer an intense glare.

He flinched a little at the sight and swallowed nervously. He turned his head back to Catra and let out a sigh, “I’ll wheel you to the room your lawyer is in. Please get up so we can get going.”

Catra just looked at them both confused. “Lawyer? I don’t have a lawyer?” she replied.

“Well you do now, courtesy of Mrs. Mara Light-Hope” he said, grabbing a wheelchair for Catra to get into.

_‘Mara Light-Hope’_ she asked internally. She couldn’t think of where she heard that name before until it hit her. “Wait!” she exclaimed in disbelief, “the CEO of First One’s Technology is providing me with a lawyer? Me? Catra? With a lawyer?”

“Yes, it seems like you have some pretty powerful people in your corner,” he said, looking her up and down in disbelief as well.

She knew Adora’s last name was Light-Hope but she couldn’t connect the two. How did she get a lawyer from one of the richest and most dominant women in the world? And what was she gonna have to do in order to pay for said lawyer? She shook herself from her thoughts and slowly got into the wheelchair. She groaned at the soreness of her muscles and the throbbing pain in her hands and head. The doctor noticed her uncomfortableness and grabbed her some extra strength Tylenol.

“I can’t give you any more pain meds since you need to be coherent and sober for your visit, but once you come back I’ll get you something stronger. Good luck Catra,” she smiled warmly.

“Thanks,” she said, smiling back.

The officer rolled her outta the infirmary and to the conference room where she was to meet with her lawyer. As the officer left the room, leaving Catra alone, she looked around the empty room and examined it carefully. It had the same layout as the infirmary, just without the hospital beds, the doctor’s desk, and large medication cabinet. She heard a door open and in walked a short man with long black hair and a full goatee-beard combo. She looked the man up and down and knew in an instant he was a very expensive lawyer.

“Hello Miss Juarez, how are you feeling this morning?” he asked as he sat down across from Catra.

“I—I’m okay,” she replied, “just a little groggy from the pain meds.”

“Good good, glad to hear you’re not in pain,” he smiled, “now let’s get started!”

“Wait,” she interrupted, “why are you here?”

The lawyer looked up from his briefcase and gave a soft smile. “My name is Micah, I’m one of the lawyers for First One’s Technology Inc. Mrs. Light-Hope has instructed that I take good care of you, especially since you’re the girlfriend of her dearest and only daughter. The fees have already been paid for your case, so don’t worry about trying to afford me. Most people can’t, but Mrs. Light-Hope is the only person to have me on retainer. You have nothing to worry about, so let’s just focus on winning and getting you home,” he said going back into his briefcase, shuffling through papers.

Catra just sat there stunned. Adora was the daughter of a billionaire. She was dating a billionaire. Her, Catra. In a relationship with Adora. The daughter of a billionaire. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and saving them for later. Her and Adora definitely had some talking to do. She looked back to Micah who was organizing his papers and highlighting important information. She swallowed and then asked timidly, “um Micah, do—do you think I have a chance at beating the case?”

“You have an absolute 100% chance of beating this case, yes,” he said without looking up from his notes, “there are already several witnesses testifying on your behalf. They all saw the other woman, Huntara, interrupt and pick on you and Adora while you were both minding your businesses. They saw you both not entertain the woman and continue to ignore her. They also saw her grab and twist Adora’s hand away from you, which resulted in you defending her. We have all the evidence, tapes, witness stories, and information we need to beat this case. You have nothing to worry about.”

Catra sighed with relief, and then thought about the girl; Huntara. “Do you know if that girl, uhh—Huntara, is—is she okay?” she asked again.

Micah looked up at Catra and sighed, “she’s in a coma.”

Catra’s eyes lit up in fear, “wha—what?”

“She’s in a medically induced coma. She had hemorrhaging on her brain and a punctured lung caused by several broken ribs. I saw pictures of her and I gotta say, you really did a number on her,” he said, “but if we’re being completely honest, she deserved it!”

Catra stared at the lawyer in disbelief. Did he really just say that? He must have read her thoughts and laughed loudly.

“I’ve watched Adora grow up, I’ve known her for years and I can proudly say she’s in good hands,” he smiled, giving Catra a wink, “plus, for how small you look you definitely can do some damage! Nice roundhouse kick by the way.”

Catra smiled and accepted the compliments, even if it was completely unethical for him to give. “Thanks,” she mumbled, “I couldn’t let anything happen to her.” She looked down and started picking at her fingers.

Micah gave her another smile and grabbed her hands, “thank you for protecting her. Adora has always been like a niece to me and to see that she finally has someone who cares and loves her like you do, makes me so happy. Thank you for taking care of her Catra. We’re gonna get you home.”

Catra smiled again and a couple tears rolled down her cheek. She sniffled and wiped them away and they began discussing the case. They talked for what seemed like several hours before it was time to get ready for her hearing.

“I’ll review these notes and then get ready for your hearing,” he said getting up from the table, “I’ll see you in an hour Miss Juarez. Take it easy until then.”

“I will, thank you again Micah,” she said with a smile, and then paused for a moment. “Do you think you can get a message to Adora for me?” she asked with a hopeful look.

“That would be very unethical of me,” he stated dryly. “But who cares!” he laughed.

Catra smiled and laughed with him. “Could you tell her that I’m okay and she doesn’t need to worry like I know she is. Tell her that I’ll see her soon and—and that I love her. So much,” she finished with a cracked voice.

Micah looked at Catra with a soft expression, “of course I will. Take care of yourself Catra, I’ll see you soon.” And with that he left.

The officer came back in and escorted Catra back to the infirmary. She limped onto the bed and lied down uncomfortably. But despite her stiffness caused by the pain, she couldn’t help but smile. She was gonna beat the case. She was gonna beat the case and then go home to see Adora. _‘Adora’_ she thought dreamily. She couldn’t wait to see her again. The doctor walked back into the room and noticed Catra lying on her bed stiffly, but smiling at the same time.

“You okay?” she asked with a raised brow.

“Yea, I’m great” she hummed.

The doctor just stared at Catra with a smirk, “you say that but you’re lying there like you’re in a cactus bush.”

Catra snapped outta her day dream and looked back at the doctor, “ohh—uhh yea sorry. I’m good! But I feel a little bit of pain still.”

The doctor chuckled and walked to her medication cabinet, grabbing some pain meds and tossing them in a med cup. She handed the meds to Catra and then paused, turned around and opened up the mini fridge sitting next to her desk. She grabbed out two containers and brought one to Catra with a spoon. “Here you go sweetie, eat this while you take the meds. They probably won’t get you any food since you’re down here with me in the dungeon,” she laughed, “but I’ll be glad to share some of my food stash with you.”

Catra looked at the container and noticed it was strawberry Greek yogurt. She smiled brightly and looked back at the doctor, “thank you so much, I’m starving! And this is my favorite yogurt!”

“Haha, I knew if you were anything like Catarina it would be. It was your mother’s favorite too” she smiled lightly.

Catra smiled back. Maybe she really was just like her mother. She ate the yogurt gleefully, practically scrapping the container clean. She finished and shot the container in the garbage from across the room, making it with no assistance needed.

“Nice shot,” the doctor laughed, still nose deep in her work.

Catra blushed and picked at her fingers, “thanks, sorry for just throwing it across the room like that. I didn’t feel like getting up.”

She laughed again and shook her head, “it continues to amaze me how much you resemble your mother Catra. She used to do the same thing and use the same excuse!”

Catra laughed along with her, “yea that sounds like her.” She smiled as she reminisced her mother. She was happy that she could talk to someone about her, someone who really knew her.

The hour had passed and it was time for Catra to go to her hearing. As the officer came back to escort her to the courtroom, Catra began to feel nervous. She didn’t know why she was so nervous, she knew she was gonna beat the case, but she couldn’t shake the anxious feeling. Was she nervous about seeing Adora? Nervous about seeing everyone after allowing them to see her demons take over? The doctor noticed her uneasiness and placed a hand on her shoulder. Catra shook outta her thoughts and looked at the doctor.

“You’re gonna do great, Catra,” she smiled, “good luck and I’ll see you on the outside.”

Catra’s anxiety resolved and she smiled, “thanks, see you soon doc. And thanks, for everything. Especially for talking to me about my mother, it helped me keep my mind off things.”

Dr. Spinnerella smiled at Catra softly. “Anytime dear, now go kick some ass!”

The officer just rolled his eyes and began to lead Catra to the courtroom. As they made their way there, she felt her anxiety pick back up. She was trying to focus on anything but her racing thoughts. She tried focusing on the clanking metal from her shackles on her wrists and ankles. She tried focusing on the keys jangling off the side of the officer’s belt. She tried her best to drown out her thoughts until she finally made it to the courtroom. The large doors opened and the bright lights of the room blinded her for a brief second. She looked around the room and examined the layout. She looked at the empty jury seats, the table where the prosecutors sat, and the other table where Micah was sitting. She looked to the left and saw the large platform and chair, dedicated to the judge. She turned her head back to the right and looked at the people who were there to witness her hearing. She saw strangers, random people, and people she recognized from the bar. She looked behind Micah and there she saw her friends. She saw Perfuma and Scorpia, smiling hopefully at her. She looked over and saw Glimmer and Bow, giving the same encouraging expression. And then she finally saw her, the woman she was looking for. The one she was dying to see again; Adora. Adora had a soft and loving expression plastered across her face. She watched Catra with the gentlest eyes. Catra gave her an adoring smile and mouthed ‘I love you’ to her. Adora blushed bright red and tried to cover the smile that seemed to spread broadly across her face. Glimmer and Bow just watched their hopeless friend and giggled amongst themselves. Adora glared at them and continued to blush in embarrassment. She looked back at Catra and smiled fondly. She mouthed it back to her and it was Catra’s turn to blush uncontrollably. As she made her way to the table where Micah was sitting, he just gave her a smirk and knowing look. He looked back to Adora who was still staring at Catra until she noticed him looking. He gave Adora the same knowing look and she looked away avoiding all eye contact with a smile. As Catra sat down next to Micah, he began to brief her on what was gonna happen. As they finished, the bailiff began to quiet the courtroom and introduce the judge and case.

“All rise for the honorable Judge Angella,” he beckoned across the court room. The entire court room stood for the judge striding in gracefully, head held tall and high. Catra looked at her with a puzzled look. Why does the judge look so familiar? She looked at the judge and then back at the people behind her. When her eyes landed on Glimmer, she noticed she was just staring at the judge with a nervous expression. She looked back between the two and it finally hit her. Glimmer looked just like the judge, hair and all. Glimmer looked back at Catra and realized she had connected the dots. She nodded her head at her, confirming her speculation. Catra looked back at the judge and blew out a deep and long breath. Could this day get any weirder than it already has been?

“Thank you bailiff,” the judge said with a peculiar accent, “let us begin.” And with that, Catra’s hearing began.


	12. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all I gotta say is, BEST FRIEND SQUAD! BEST FRIEND SQUAD! BEST FRIEND SQUAD! 
> 
> that is all.

“Docket ending in 013-856; the city of Bright Moon vs. Catrina Alamina Juarez. Charges are as followed: one count of assault, one count of disorderly conduct, one count of attempted murder. The court is now in session,” the clerk announced. Everyone began to speak amongst themselves as the clerk read off the last charge. They all whispered in disbelief, shaking their heads in disagreement. Everyone at the courtroom knew Catra wasn’t at fault, but they had to go through the hearing to prove it.

The judge banged her gavel, “Silence. I will have anyone removed from this hearing if they cannot keep the order I have established here. Understood?” She looked around the room, daring anyone to defy her. When she looked towards Catra and Micah she noticed someone trying to hide themselves between them. She raised her brow and questioned the person, “you there, girl. Why are you trying to hide?”

The girl that was trying to hide, slid herself back up to an upright position. “Sorry your honor,” she mumbled.

“Speak up please,” she demanded.

The girl sighed and repeated herself louder this time, “Sorry your honor!”

“Better” she smiled, giving the girl a knowing smirk. She began reading the documents provided for her and scanned them quickly. “I’ve gone over these documents numerous times and cannot believe we are even having to go through this hearing. But by law, we are required to proceed with a fair and just prosecution. Miss Juarez, please rise,” the judge asked.

Catra did as the judge instructed and stood up. Her shackles clanged loudly as she went to stand up. She smiled nervously at the chaotic noise being spewed from her chains. The judge gave her a smile and continued.

“Miss Juarez, the charges bestowed upon you are quite serious. How do you plead?” she asked.

“Uh—not guilty your honor,” she mumbled.

“Speak up child, move closer to the mic if need be,” she suggested.

Catra moved closer to the mic on the table and repeated her plea, “not guilty, your honor.”

The judge scribbled something in her notes and looked back at the prosecution, “you may sit down Miss Juarez. Prosecution, please present your case.”

As the prosecution laid out the facts and information of their case, Micah sat there picking at his fingers, unamused. Catra just looked at him with a raised brow, not understanding why he was being so nonchalant. As the prosecution went to end their statement, Catra began to sweat a little at the severity of the case. She knew what she had did, but to hear it from the people trying to get her locked up; tore her apart. They painted a vivid picture of what Catra was; a monster, a wild animal, a demon. She cringed at the words they had used to describe her and shuddered at the vivid imagery used to describe the events of last night. She felt so ashamed of herself. When they finally finished, it was Micah’s turn to speak.

“Defense, you may now speak,” the judge stated.

Micah stood up and smiled at the judge, “good day to you Judge Angella, you’re looking as lovely as ever.”

She blushed faintly and then cleared her throat, “as charming as always I see Micah, proceed with your defense.”

Micah smiled broadly at the judge and began his opening statement. As he talked through the case, Catra felt a lot better about the situation. He painted a much better picture of the type of person she was. Sure, what she did was horrible, but it was in defense to her and Adora. He presented the facts and evidence of the case and provided a compelling argument. He ended his statement with a wry smirk to the prosecution and sat down confidently. Everyone was astonished by the way Micah had practically wiped the floor with the prosecution. He just singlehandedly, in less than 10 minutes, shoved his win down their throats. As the hearing continued, Catra stole a glance behind her at Adora. She was watching everyone and listening so intently. When she noticed Catra looking at her, she smiled affectionately.

‘Are you okay?’ she mouthed to her.

Catra nodded her head and gave a soft smile. Adora returned the same expression and Catra turned back around when she heard her name being called by the judge.

“Eyes front, Miss Juarez,” the judge scolded. “You’ll have plenty of time to ogle your girlfriend after the hearing,” she smiled slyly.

Catra turned beet red and put her head down to hide it. Adora’s face was the same shade of red as she tried her best to cover her face.

“Please rise once more, Miss Juarez,” she asked. Catra complied and looked up at the judge with a nervous expression. “You are here today because you are being charged with horrendous crimes. I believe the prosecution over-stepped with such charges when it is crystal clear that the sole reason you had to take such drastic actions, was in self-defense. Although the condition of the woman you had this altercation with is quite severe, the fault is not on just you but on her, as well, for her complete disregard of peaceful human interaction. With that being said; I find you not guilty of the charges of attempted murder and assault. But I do, in fact, find you guilty of disorderly conduct. You are hereby sentenced to complete 150 hours of community service. The bailiff will give you and your lawyer all the necessary documents with the provided information on the completion of said consequences. Do you accept, Miss Juarez?”

Catra shook her head happily, “yes—yes your honor I accept!”

The judge smiled at Catra, “good, then we are adjourned. Thank you everyone and good luck to you Miss Juarez.”

“Th—thank you your honor,” she beamed.

Everyone cheered as the judge banged her gavel, closing the case once and for all. Adora practically screamed for joy, of course, being the loudest in the courtroom. Catra turned around and gave her a big cheesy smile. Adora smiled brightly at her girlfriend and blew her a kiss. She turned to Micah who had a proud smile on his face as he reached to shake her hand. Catra shook it vigorously, thanking him over and over again, until the officer came over to escort her to get ready to be released. She made it back to the releasing chamber and limped happily towards the large metal doors, leading to her freedom. As she opened the very heavy door, she was bombarded by dozens of people, congratulating her and asking her millions of questions about the case and what happened. She smiled and talked to a few people, scanning the rest of the large crowd, looking for a set of blue eyes she deemed her favorite. When she located her beloved oceanic blue eyed girlfriend, she pushed past the crowd of people and limped into her arms. She buried her face into Adora’s neck and began to weep. She wrapped her injured arms around Adora’s waist tightly, clinging to her body like a koala. She inhaled the sweet pea scent of Adora’s perfume trying to burn it into her brain, remembering the first time she had smelled the beautiful scent. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra, stroking her head softly and peppering it with kisses. She whispered sweet words into her ear as Catra sobbed in her arms.

“Shh shh baby,” she cooed in her ear, “you’re safe now. You’re okay, you’re okay. I’ve missed you so much baby. I love you. I love you so much Catra.” Adora cried with her as they clung to each other tightly. As they stood there cradling each other, their group of friends walked up and greeted them. Scorpia ran up first and gave Catra a big bear hug. Catra howled in pain as she grabbed her, the meds were slowly wearing off.

“OMG! I am so sorry Wildcat! I completely forgot about your injuries! I am so sorry, omg! *gasp* LOOK AT YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE! WHAT HAS SHE DONE!? OOOH WHEN I SEE HER I’M GONNA BEAT HER UP AGAIN!” Scorpia rambled, checking each injury on Catra’s visible body. Perfuma just watched her girlfriend and rolled her eyes at the big goofball. There was no stopping her so she didn’t waste her time to even try.

Catra waved her off and laughed, “it’s fine Scorps, I’m not in that much pain anymore. Just have a major headache and my hands hurt.” They all glanced at her bandaged hands and then back at her face where her brow/eye was swollen. Adora kissed the spot gently and stroked soothing circles on her back. Catra purred at the contact and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. She turned to Glimmer and pointed accusingly at her.

“Sparkles!” she exclaimed, readying to question her on her speculation.

Glimmer looked at Catra surprised, “what!” But before Catra could question her, the judge walked up behind Glimmer and cleared her throat. Glimmer’s eyes grew wide and she slowly turned around to face the woman.

The judge smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, “young lady, did you not think I wouldn’t notice you trying to hide yourself in the courtroom today?”

“I—uhh—well I,” Glimmer stammered.

“For years I’ve been trying to get you to come to one of my court sessions, to get a feel of your future career! But you have always avoided it! How is it that when this woman is in court, you suddenly show up? Care to explain?” she lectured, placing her hands on her hips.

“She’s my friend, and Adora’s girlfriend! I had to be there for both of them!” she defended.

The judge looked at Glimmer, then to Catra and Adora, and then back at Glimmer, “fine. I expect you to be there for my next court session, since you’re already here. No exceptions, no excuses. Understood?”

“But mooommmm!” she complained. Everyone but Bow and Adora gasped in surprise. No one knew that Glimmer’s mother was the honorable Judge Angella. Sure, she looked like her but, it was still hard to tell.

“No buts!” she scolded. As Glimmer and Judge Angella argued on the matter, Micah slowly strolled up and placed a hand on the small of the judge’s back.

“Now ladies, are we just gonna stand here and fight on this glorious victory or are we gonna go out to celebrate?” he chuckled. Judge Angella blushed brightly at the contact and looked at him with a sweet smile. Everyone noticed the close bond the two had and started looking between each other.

“Omg MOM!” Glimmer exclaimed. Judge Angella gave Glimmer a look and Micah stood there laughing.

“Come on ladies and gent, lunch is on me!” he laughed, escorting the judge and the rest of the group out of the courthouse.

“What was it you were gonna ask me Catra?” she said looking at her.

“Nothing now! It’s already been answered for me!” she exclaimed, pointing between her and the judge. Glimmer rolled her eyes and giggled. Bow walked over and placed his arm around Glimmer’s shoulder. They smiled at each other and then looked back at Catra and Adora.

“You guys are gross,” Catra laughed.

Glimmer scoffed and rolled her eyes, “like you’re one to talk! You and Adora are always all over each other! Pretty soon you guys are gonna become one being!”

They all started laughing and Catra blushed. She didn’t realize how clingy they’ve been, how clingy she’s been. She’s never been good with affection and wasn’t sure how to show it. But with Adora, it felt natural. So why the hell not? She pulled on her ear and looked back at Adora who had been staring fondly at her. She let go of her ear and smiled at her. She loved her, so who cares how inseparable they’ve become.

The three couples, including the judge and Micah, all walked over to a nearby restaurant. Micah told the group to order whatever they liked, and he would handle the bill. Judge Angella tried to intervene and insist she helped with the bill. Micah declined and gave her a sweet smile which the judge returned. Glimmer groaned covering her face, trying to hide from the sight in front of her. Everyone laughed at her embarrassment and continued to enjoy the evening. When Catra finished her plate clean, in record timing, she looked over at Adora who was in deep conversation with Perfuma. Catra snuck a piece of her steak off her plate without Adora noticing, humming at its juiciness. She hummed in satisfaction and then went to reach for another one, getting caught in the act by her girlfriend. Adora lightly slapped the top of Catra’s hand, forgetting how damaged it was. Catra yelped in pain and clutched her hand to her chest. Adora panicked and began to tear up at her girlfriend’s painful demeanor. She wrapped her arms around Catra and softly stroked her back and hair.

“I’m so sorry baby, I’m so sorry!” she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Catra breathed slowly through her nose and tried to give Adora a smile.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she whispered, resting her forehead on Adora’s.

Adora placed her hand on Catra’s injured hand and brought it up to her face. She started gently kissing Catra’s knuckles and then looked back up at her with tears still in her eyes. She had the saddest, most apologetic look. Catra felt bad and kissed her lightly on the lips to assure her it was okay. Adora cupped Catra’s cheek and kissed her again, more deeply this time. They heard someone clear their throat and they both looked up and over at the rest of their group. Everyone had been watching them with an adoring expression. Scorpia had the most dramatic look of everyone, she was practically crying. The two blushed at being on the spotlight and everyone began to laugh. They all proceeded to enjoy their meal and conversate. Catra sat there smiling. Enjoying the company, enjoying new friends, and enjoying the freedom. Normally she would be overwhelmed with such a large group of people, but something about being there with them made her feel at ease. She felt as if they were all family. _‘Family’_ she thought to herself, remembering her conversation with Dr. Spinnerella about her mother. About how the doctor said that she reminded her of Catra’s mother. Catra’s smile began to fade at that. She was nothing like her mother. Her mother was a sweet, down to earth, and loving woman. Catra was the complete opposite. She had done horrible things in her life, horrible things in order to survive. She was nothing like her. Her mother was the light while Catra was the darkness. She looked over at Adora, who was still deep in conversation with Judge Angella and Glimmer. She began to think about how Adora had seen that darkness in her. How scared she looked when she saw the rage burn in her eyes like the flames of hell. She then began to think about the fated conversation she was supposed to have with her. She had to tell Adora her life story. Unveil all of her secrets, nightmares, demons. Tell her about things she was sure Adora would leave her for, because who would wanna stay with such a damaged person like her? Catra began to feel uneasy and excused herself from the table and headed towards the bathroom. She went to the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. She examined her sunken and dark eyes, exhausted from the pain and suffering she’s had to endure through the night and evening. She saw the dark bruising starting to form around her eye and the gash across her brow. She went to touch it and winced at the contact. It hurt, her head hurt, everything just hurt. She pulled up her shirt and examined the dark bruising starting to form across her side. She traced her fingers along the side of the forming contusion and flinched again. The medications were starting to wear off faster and she was starting to feel everything. Her sore arms and legs, her bruised face and body. Everything started to hurt more and more as she stood there. She started to breathe rapidly as the pain intensified. She knelt down to the ground as the discomfort continued. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she tried to ready herself to get back up and walk out the bathroom, but she couldn’t move. She was stuck there, paralyzed in pain. She tucked her chin into her chest as another wave of pain hit her. As she let out a small whimper, the bathroom door opened. She looked up with tears in her eyes and noticed it was Judge Angella.

“My goodness, dear! Are you alright?” she asked, rushing over to Catra’s side. She gently placed her hand on Catra’s arm and she cried in pain. “I need some help in here!” the judge exclaimed, opening the door briefly and then returning to Catra’s side. Several female workers and the women of their group all rushed in to see what was going on. Adora barged through everyone and ran to Catra’s side.

“What’s wrong?” she asked with a terrified expression. Catra couldn’t answer, she could only whimper and cry in pain as another wave hit her, much harder this time. She opened her mouth to let out a scream but nothing came out.

“She needs a doctor,” the judge exclaimed, “call an ambulance!”

One of the workers dashed out to grab a phone to call 911. Adora just sat there, scared to touch Catra in fear she would hurt her again. She felt so hopeless as Catra writhed in pain, sobbing hysterically as wave after wave of pain shot through her body.

“Catra,” Adora whimpered, “tell—tell me what to do! What can I do?! Please!” She began to cry along with her. Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and tried her best to look her in the eyes. Tears streamed down her face and she began to breathe even more rapidly.

“Don’t. Leave,” she said in between each gasp of air. Adora’s heart broke at the request and more tears began to stream down her face. She shook her head at Catra.

“No of course not baby, I wouldn’t dream of it,” she cooed, sniffling and resting her forehead against Catra’s gently. Catra started to calm down a bit at the contact and then let out a small whimper as another wave hit her.

The ambulance finally arrived, and motioned for everyone to leave the bathroom. The door was too small to get the stretcher through it so the only option was for Catra to be removed from the bathroom before being placed onto the stretcher. As an EMT went to pick her up, she growled aggressively at the man, causing him to take a step back with his arms raised. She wouldn’t let anyone touch her, no one was able to touch her. When she saw that everyone had failed at being able to comfort Catra, Adora decided to take things into her own hands. She walked back into the bathroom, past the EMTs and knelt down next to Catra. She whispered something in her ear and kissed her lightly on her temple. Catra took a deep breath and placed her arm around Adora’s shoulder. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s back and underneath her legs and pulled her close to her chest.

“1, 2, 3,” she counted softly, and slowly picked Catra up. Catra let out a quiet cry and buried her face into Adora’s neck. Adora motioned for the medical personnel to get the stretcher ready as she walked outta the bathroom while cradling her injured girlfriend in her arms. She went to place Catra on the stretcher slowly and began to step back. She was immediately stopped as Catra continued to cling to her.

“Stay,” she whimpered, clenching her teeth tightly. Adora’s heart dropped and she nodded her head, leaning down to kiss Catra’s forehead. Adora climbed onto the stretcher with Catra, and she clung to Adora as soon as she was on. The EMTs looked at each other and then back at the two on the stretcher. Adora noticed they weren’t moving and snapped her head at them with a glaring expression.

“Let’s go!” she demanded. Everyone flinched at her sudden aggression and began moving quickly.

They maneuvered the stretcher outta the restaurant and loaded it onto the ambulance. Once inside the truck, they hooked Catra up to an IV and began administering pain medications. As soon as they kicked in, Adora could feel Catra’s tense body start to relax. The entire time Adora whispered soothing words into Catra’s ear and stroked her head. She peppered gentle kisses on her forehead and on the top of her head, continuing to try and calm her girlfriend down. They made it to the hospital and were greeted by a woman doctor.

“I’m Dr. Netossa Robinson,” she greeted with a smile, “this must be the trouble maker Catrina I’ve been waiting to meet again! How are ya kiddo? Long time no see!”

Catra laughed for a brief second, she couldn’t tell if she actually found her funny or if she was just severely doped up from the meds, but nonetheless she gave her a goofy smile. “Good doc, your wife is just as chipper as you, huh?” she quietly said.

The doctor laughed loudly at the comment and then gave directions to the EMTs on where to bring her. “Hello there, and you are?” she said to Adora.

“Adora,” she replied, “I’m her girlfriend, she—she was in too much pain and I—” She was cut off with a hand.

“No need to explain honey! I totally get it, this little girl has always been a clinger! Ever since she was young, I remember it took me months to get her to stop clinging to her mom! ‘Little Leech’ is what I used to call her!” she laughed again.

Adora just smiled and looked down at Catra, who was giggling to herself quietly.

“I know who you are now,” she realized still giggling, “Netty Net!”

“There we go!” the doctor said stroking Catra’s head. “Let’s get you fixed up kiddo,” she said, grabbing Catra’s chart she had created with the notes her wife sent her.

Adora stared at Catra, she had never seen Catra so outta it. She was so adorable with all her giggling, like a little kid. _‘Little Leech’_ she giggled to herself, _‘I’ve gotta use that when she’s more lucid’._ As they were rolled to an empty room, the doctor began giving the nurses instructions on what to do and what to prep. She thought that now would be a good time to do her surgery on her hand since they were already there.

“Catrina,” Dr. Netossa called, “these nurses are gonna get you prepped for surgery okay?”

Catra shook her head and groaned dramatically. “Nooooo, Adora help” she slurred. She was definitely higher than a kite. Adora, the two nurses and the doctor all laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out as retaliation.

“Baby, just let the nurses prep you! I’ll still be right here” she said, brushing a loose strand off from Catra’s face.

Catra gave Adora a sad look. “But I don’t want anyone else to see my body but you,” she pouted. Adora blushed brightly at the confession. _‘Maybe I should get her this doped up more often’_ she thought, giggling to herself. Adora looked back at the nurses and Dr. Netossa who were grinning adoringly at the two. Adora’s face turned even more red and she cleared her throat.

“W—would I be able to get her ready? I don’t think she’s gonna let anyone else touch her,” she asked.

“Of course, she just needs to get into this gown and socks, and remove any jewelry,” Dr. Netossa smiled, “we’ll be out here when you’re ready, so just give us a shout!”

With that, the nurses and Dr. Netossa walked outta the room and went to get ready themselves. Adora looked back down at Catra who had been smiling like a goof the whole time.

“What?” Adora chuckled.

“Hehe, you’re pretty,” Catra giggled. Adora giggled with her and gave her a soft kiss.

“You’re pretty too baby,” she whispered. As she went to get up and grab the gown for Catra, she was stopped.

“Adora,” Catra whispered.

Adora looked back at her with concern in her eyes, “what is it honey?”

“I’m sorry, for everything,” she quietly said, “for not listening to you when you tried to calm me down last night, for letting you see that dark side of me. For leaving you alone because I couldn’t control my anger. I—I’m so sorry Adora.”

Adora kissed Catra again and took a deep breath, “Catra, look at me please. None of this is your fault. You promised you’d always protect me and you made good on your promise, okay? I am so grateful to have you in my life and even more grateful that you’re okay and here with me now. I was scared that I was never gonna see you again, but I had to have some faith that you’d return to me. And you did. And now I’m never letting you go, okay? And you think I’m afraid of you or your anger? Because I’m not. I love you Catra. Your flaws and all, they come as a package. I’m not gonna pick parts of you to love. I already knew this was gonna be difficult. But I’m willing to fight anyone and anything just to be with you. Because I love you Catra, so so much.”

Catra just stared at Adora. She brought up a finger and traced Adora’s lips. She let out a single tear and leaned in to kiss her. “I love you” she mumbled into her lips, kissing her again and again. The heart monitor started beeping rapidly and the nurses and doctor came rushing in to see what happened. As they realized the source of the elevated heart rate they all giggled amongst themselves. Adora covered her beet red face and Catra just sat there with a goofy smile.

“Hehe, sorrryyyy” she giggled. Adora assured them that she really was gonna start to get her dressed this time and they all just smirked at her and walked out the room.

“Omg, Catra I love you but we need to get you ready before I die of embarrassment!” she laughed, starting to uncover Catra so she could undress and prep her.

“Okaaay,” she slurred, “we’ll save this for later.” Adora blushed again at the thought. Now that they both confessed that they loved each other, there was nothing left holding them back from taking it further. Her eyes widened at the realization and she quickly looked away and started grabbing everything to help Catra get ready.

“Okay silly girl, lift your arms slowly so I can take off your shirt” she requested, moving to put her hands on the bottom of Catra’s shirt. She slowly helped Catra take her shirt off and then moved down to her pants. As Catra laid there in her bra and underwear, Adora took a moment to really look at the bruises on Catra’s body. She began to tear up again at the sight of her battered girlfriend. She wished so badly that she could take her place. She helped her outta the rest of her clothing and put on her gown and socks. She looked at Catra one last time and kissed her gently. Catra purred at the contact and Adora let out a giggle, remembering how much she reminded her of a cat. Adora called for the doctor and she arrived with the two nurses in tow.

“You two love birds ready?” Dr. Netossa asked. Adora blushed again and Catra still had the same goofy smile plastered across her face.

“Hehehe ready Netty Net!” Catra giggled. Adora just looked at her and shook her head.

“I may have overdone it with the pain meds” she laughed. “Okay Little Leech, let’s get you going! Surgery should only take a couple of hours. I’ll realign her bones and do a skin graph to close the exposure over her tendons. I’ll stitch up that gash on your face too while we’re in there. Any questions?”

Catra raised her hand and waited patiently to be called on.

“Yes sweetie,” the doctor laughed.

“Can Adora come in?” she asked with a pleading expression. Adora smiled at her and kissed her on the head.

“I’m afraid not honey, it’s a sterile environment and the less people the better. She’ll have to wait in the waiting room until we’re done,” she replied.

“Awwwwww,” Catra pouted, looking back up at Adora with sad eyes. “Don’t you wanna stay with me?”

Adora’s heart throbbed when she looked at her like that, but there was nothing she could do. “Of course I do baby, but I can’t. How about I go grab you your favorite sweatshirt and sweatpants and bring them here for you when you’re done with surgery? I’ll let everyone know how you’re doing too while I’m out,” she suggested.

“The black one with the gold ohm symbol on it?” she asked, hopeful.

“Yes baby, the black one with the gold ohm symbol,” she giggled.

Catra beamed with excitement, “thank you thank you! You’re the bestest girlfriend ever! I can’t wait to marry you!” Catra clung to Adora’s front and buried her head into her stomach.

Adora’s eyes widened with shock at the confession. _‘Sh—she wants to marry me?’_ she thought to herself. She looked at the doctor who just shook her head smiling. Her and the nurses moved to their positions, ready to transfer Catra into surgery.

“You ready to go sweetie?” she asked with a laugh.

She shook her head ‘no’ and then looked back at Adora. Adora looked at her confused and asked her what the matter was. Catra pointed to her lips and Adora smiled, realizing why she wasn’t ready yet. She leaned down, cupped her cheeks and gave Catra a deep passionate kiss. As she pulled back, Catra’s eyes fluttered from the high she was getting from the drugs and from Adora’s lips. She gave her signature dopey smile and waved lazily at her girlfriend. Adora giggled at her and waved back to her. As they began to wheel her away, Dr. Netossa stopped next to Adora and placed her hand on her back.

“That girl has been through a lot, please take care of her,” the doctor asked. Adora looked back at her and smiled.

“I will,” she replied. And with that the doctor left to perform the surgery.

Adora left the hospital and headed to Catra’s house to grab her clothes. As she made it to Catra’s she created a group chat with their friends and updated them on the situation.

**_Adora:_ ** _Hey guys it’s Adora. They’re gonna be doing surgery on Catra’s hand since she was already there and they had planned to do it anyway. I just got to her house to pick up some of her clothes and then head back to the hospital. Just wanted to give you guys an update for now and I’ll continue to let you guys know how she’s doing!_

Adora left her phone on the counter and went through her closet, searching for Catra’s favorite sweatshirt. When she finally found it, she stared at it and smiled. _‘She’s such a dork’_ she laughed to herself. As she continued to find clothes for Catra, she heard her phone go off several times. She walked back to the kitchen and opened her messages.

**_Scorpia:_ ** _OMG WILDCAT NEEDS SURGERY?! WHEN IS SHE GOING? WHEN IS SHE DONE? I NEED DETAILS!_

**_Perfuma:_ ** _Please disregard her craziness, she’s a little worried. Adora, thank you for keeping us updated. We’ll have her in our prayers and send her healing vibes!_

**_Glimmer:_ ** _Oh no! Well hopefully they can fix everything!_

**_Glimmer:_ ** _And don’t worry Adora, she’ll be fine! She’s a tough cookie!_

**_Scorpia:_ ** _Hell yea she is! If anyone can get through this in a breeze it’s my Wildcat!_

**_Bow:_ ** _I feel so much love in this group chat wow <3_

**_Scorpia:_ ** _I know right! Isn’t it great! So! Much! Love! AHH I wish I was with you guys so I could give you all a big hug!_

**_Bow:_ ** _Yaaay! I love hugs!_

**_Perfuma:_ ** _Calm down babe, your scaring everyone_

**_Glimmer:_ ** _yea Bow, tone it down you crazy love ball_

**_Bow:_ ** _I WILL NOT BE SILENCED_

**_Scorpia:_ ** _I SECOND THIS!_

**_Bow:_ ** _BEST FRIEND SQUAD! BEST FRIEND SQUAD! BEST FRIEND SQUAD!_

**_Glimmer:_ ** _BOW! STOP IT!_

**_Scorpia:_ ** _Haha yea!! BEST FRIEND SQUAD! BEST FRIEND SQUAD! BEST FRIEND SQUAD!_

**_Perfuma:_ ** _Stop it right now or I’m coming to confiscate your phone Scorpia_

**_Glimmer:_ ** _Bow I will do the same thing, don’t tempt me!_

**_Bow:_ ** _……_

****

**_Scorpia:_ ** _……_

**_Bow and Scorpia:_ ** _BEST FRIEND SQUAD!_

Adora laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. She loved her friends. Loved how close they’ve become because of this. Loved how the two friend groups combined into one big single group with no problems. She smiled to her phone and shot the group a quick reply and headed out the door back to the hospital.

**_Adora:_ ** _Lol, thanks guys I really needed this laugh. I’ll let you know how she’s doing as soon as I get back to the hospital and get an update. Love you guys, thank you for everything <3 _

And with that she headed off. As she made it back to the hospital she noticed she had a separate message from Glimmer. When she arrived, she opened up the notification.

**_Glimmer:_ ** _Hey Adora, if you need anything at all please let me know! I’m so sorry that you and Catra have to go through this, but just know you guys aren’t alone! Btw, my mom said to tell Catra that she’s giving her an extension on her community service. She said to just focus on getting better and once she’s healthy she can start her program!_

**_Adora:_ ** _Thank you so much Glimmer, I’m grateful for you and our friendship! And I’ll let Catra know as soon as she’s outta surgery and no longer dopey. Tell your mom we said thank you!_

Adora headed inside the hospital and went to the front desk to check in. She was led to the waiting rooms and sat down on the couch. Hours had passed and Adora was getting restless, she hadn’t gotten an update yet and she was starting to worry. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Dr. Netossa walked into the waiting room and waved for Adora to follow her.

“How is she?” she asked nervously.

“She’s doing great! Surgery is done and over with and she’s now in the recovery wing sleeping. I requested a large enough bed for the two of you to sleep on. I wanna keep her here over night and run some tests, take a couple more x-rays and do an MRI to make sure I’m not missing anything. I also wanna run another head CT to make sure her brain scans are still normal as well. My wife had mentioned that Catrina had hit her head, not only on her brow but as well as the side of her head. Just wanna make sure she’s in tip top shape before I send you two love birds home,” she said with a smile, leading Adora to Catra’s room.

“Your wife?” Adora asked, confused.

“Yep! My wife is the doctor at the police station. She was the one that wrote up Catrina’s file and sent it over for me to take a look at. We’ve know that stubborn girl since she was a little stinker running around like a stray cat! My wife and I were best friends with her mom, Catarina. We haven’t seen either of them for years, we lost contact when they moved away. Then when we finally got the news of Catarina’s passing, we never had any other contact after that. Her grandmother updated us from time to time since she’s the only one Catrina keeps in touch with. Something changed in her when Catarina died though. That playful and lively girl turned into a shy and timid one. She lost passion in a lot of things, her whole world had ended. But she seems a lot happier now that she has you,” she continued. As they made it to Catra’s room she stopped walking, “please, Adora. Take care of her.”

Adora smiled at the doctor, “I will. I’m a lot happier now too because of her. I’m never gonna leave or let her go.”

The doctor smiled warmly at Adora, and motioned her to go in. Adora slowly opened the door and peeked her head in. Catra was lying on the bed, sleeping soundly. She quietly crept up beside her and gently stroked her head. She leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead, gazing affectionately at her sleeping girlfriend. She looked at Catra’s bandaged hand and lightly traced down it. She sent the group a quick message, updating them on her condition and turned her phone off. She wanted to be alone with Catra tonight, no interruptions, no distractions. She got on the other side of the bed and crawled in carefully, trying not to wake her. As she went to lie down, she felt the bed shift and she turned to look at Catra.

“Mnnnrnm, Adora?” Catra groaned groggily.

“Yes baby, I’m here” she whispered softly. She felt Catra reach for her and she moved herself closer, wrapping her arm around her gently.

“You came back,” she whispered. Adora was stunned by this. _‘Did she think I wasn’t gonna come back?’_ she asked herself. She shook her head and then kissed Catra on the temple.

“Of course I came back, I told you I was” she replied, kissing Catra on the temple again.

Catra looked up at Adora and touched her chin with a single finger. “I had a nightmare that you left me, that you didn’t wanna be with me anymore. I—I” she tried to finish but began to cry softly. Adora’s heart broke at this and she pulled Catra in closer.

“I’m here Catra, and I’m _never_ gonna leave you, okay?” she cooed, “I love you so much Catra. I’m here. I’m here, I promise.”

Catra buried her face deeper into Adora’s chest and wept. She mumbled something into Adora’s chest and Adora giggled pulling back.

“What did you say honey, I couldn’t understand you” she said with a soft smile.

Catra sniffled and looked back up at Adora with tears in her eyes. “I love you,” she said with a cracked voice. “I know I confessed in a chaotic situation but, I love you Adora. So much.”

Adora started to cry and kissed Catra on the lips. “I love you too,” she said softly, still gazing at her with all the love in the world.

Catra buried her head back into Adora’s chest and she fell soundly back to sleep. Adora let her mind wander for a little while longer until exhaustion took over her. They both were together again, and they were never gonna let each other go.


	13. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a little hot and heavy in the hospital room lemme tell ya! not sorry for the heart attack I'm about to give y'all with this one!

_The humming of machines were the only noises playing across the room. The heart monitor beeped at a constant rhythmic rate, in sync with the blood pressure and oxygen machines. Outside the room, voices paging or updating medical personnel echoed faintly from the speakers. Footsteps, both hurried and casual, pattered across the hospital hallways. Adora took a deep breath, inhaling the distinct smell of the stale hospital air. She reached across the bed, searching for the warm body that she was always accustomed to sleeping next to. Her eyes shot open when she didn’t feel the familiar body she knew should have been there._

_“Catra?” she called with a panicked voice, shooting up to search for said person. As her eyes raced back and forth throughout the room, she noticed the bathroom light was on and the door shut. She slowly crept up to the bathroom door, calling for her girlfriend. But there was still no answer. She knocked and put her ear up to the door, in search of a sound from the other side. Still, no answer. She went to grab the handle and suddenly heard a muffled gurgling sound. She ripped open the door, and as her eyes landed on the bathroom tub, she saw a familiar hand hanging out._

_“Catra?” she whispered softly. Creeping closer and closer, she could still hear the gurgling noise coming from the tub. As she pulled open the shower curtain, her worst fear came to life. There Catra lie, head submerged completely under the water. Blood waded shallowly throughout the water, slowly trickling from her nose and mouth. Her eyes, that once shined bright as the moon and stars, were now empty and dull—lifeless. The only source of movement were the few bubbles that slowly escaped from Catra’s last breaths, taken only a few moments before._

_“CATRA!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her body into the tub to grab her unconscious girlfriend. Adora tried desperately to drag Catra’s lifeless body out of the tub. She screamed as loud as she could for help, but no one came. She tried to do CPR, stop the bleeding, anything to help her girlfriend._

_“Wake up baby, wake up!” she shakily screamed, wiping the blood that seemed to be oozing out at a never-ending and constant rate. There was so much blood, so much chaos. She tried to shake Catra, hoping that it would wake her up from her current state. But nothing helped. She was gone. The once exotic, warm, and upbeat girl she had met weeks before at the bar, was now a spiritless, cold and inert body. She held Catra’s drenched and lifeless body, cradling her with shaking hands. She whimpered softly into her ear, whispering sweet words to try to get her to wake up. But still, there was no answer._

_“Please, Catra. Please wake up,” she cried, “you have to wake up baby, please! I—I need you!” All she could do was hold her in her arms, and weep. She cried Catra’s name over and over again. Sobbing uncontrollably as she held her girlfriend close to her. Her whole body shook as she cried, still holding on tightly. She didn’t stop crying until she heard her name being called by a familiar voice._

_“Adora” the voice called. It sounded like it was from her girlfriend, but as she looked back down to her lifeless body, her lips weren’t moving. “Adora” the voice called again. She looked everywhere in the bathroom, trying to find the source of that familiar and alluring voice. She started to panic even more when she couldn’t locate the origin. She squeezed her eyes shut, tight enough to the point she was seeing stars. As she slowly opened her eyes, she could see a blurred body hovering above her._

_“ADORA!”_ the voiced called again, clearer than it was before. As her eyes started to focus, she could finally make out the source of the voice.

“Catra!?” she cried out, wrapping her arms around the body hovering above her.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Catra cooed in her ear, stroking Adora’s hair gently with her least injured hand. “It’s just a dream, shh. It’s okay, it was just a dream.”

Adora was slowly slipping back into reality. She realized that what she just went through wasn’t real, it was all a dream. A nightmare. Her first one at that. She began to cry hysterically as she clung on to Catra, running her hands all over just to be sure it was really her, that she was really alive and there with her. She gasped desperately for air, trying to gain back her composure she had drastically lost.

“Adora, it’s okay,” Catra continued to whisper, still comforting her weeping girlfriend. “Tell me what happened?”

Adora tried her best to breathe. She didn’t even wanna relive the nightmare she just went through, but she had to get it off her chest. She took another deep breath to steady herself.

“I—I had the most terrible dream. We—we were here, in the hospital bed, except you weren’t here when I woke up. I couldn’t find you, I called and called for you but I never got a response. I saw that the light in the bathroom was on and—and I couldn’t hear anything from the other side. The only thing I could hear was a gurgling sound, like you were gurgling water. But when I opened the door and saw your hand hanging from the tub, I—I” she started to sob again, “I opened the shower curtain and you were just lying there, under the water! The water was mucky from blood and—and I jumped in and tried to drag you out to save you. I tr—tried to save you! But I couldn’t! I tried to call for someone, anyone! But no one came! I was alone, holding onto your lifeless body. You were gone Catra, you—you were dead!” As she finished her nightmare, she continued to break down. “I was so scared Catra, I thought you were dead! It felt so real! You were so cold, and—and I couldn’t wake you up. I tried to call for you over and over again in hopes you’d wake up, b—but you didn’t!”

Catra wrapped her arms around Adora and brought her into her chest. She peppered kiss after kiss on top of her head and whispered loving words into her ear.

“Baby I’m here, I promise you. I will never leave you alone Adora, okay? Look at me,” she whispered, pulling Adora’s chin up and cupping her face. Adora stared at Catra with tears burning her eyes. “I love you,” she whispered softly, “I love you so much Adora, and I will never leave you alone.”

Adora’s eyes released all the tears they were trying to hold back. She blubbered loudly into Catra’s hospital gown, trying to pull herself closer, to feel the warmth of her girlfriend’s body. Her living body. Catra let Adora cling to her, drenching her gown with her warm tears. No matter how much pain she felt at that moment, there was nothing more painful than watching Adora bawl uncontrollably in her arms. A few tears escaped from her eyes and she began to sniffle along with her crying girlfriend. Catra has had her share of nightmares, has come to know the intense feeling they give. Illustrating such a strong and vivid scenario, making it difficult to distinguish reality from deception. She understood how Adora felt right now; how scared she was feeling, lost, and alone. How much she wished she could take her place right now. She didn’t want Adora to have to go through that. She wanted to protect her from it, keep her safe from the trauma that it caused. But she knew there was nothing she could do. Nothing besides continue to hold her crying girlfriend, and comfort her. Let her know that she isn’t alone, that she is there with her. As Adora began to settle down, Catra was starting to get shooting pains. She let out a quiet groan, in hopes that Adora wouldn’t hear her. But of course, being as observant as Adora was, nothing got past her.

“Are you okay?” she sniffled, looking up at Catra whose eyes were closed. Catra nodded her head and breathed out a long slow breath. She was trying her best to hide the pain she was feeling. She wanted to comfort Adora in her time of need, not have it the other way around. “Don’t lie to me,” Adora whispered, cupping Catra’s cheek and bringing her down to look at her. Catra opened her eyes and her heart broke at the sight. Adora was staring back up at her with red puffy eyes, strained from the seemingly never ending tears that strolled down her face. Her eyes were dark and sunken in from the fear and poor sleep she endured through the night. Catra knew that face, it was the exact same face she had when she had her nightmares. She leaned down and kissed Adora’s lips.

“Yes, I’m in pain,” she relented. “But nothing pains me more than watching you cry,” she whispered, wiping the remaining tears from Adora’s face, “and I don’t care how much pain I go through; I will protect you, and comfort you, and—and love you until you’re okay.”

“Catra,” Adora tried to object, but was instantly stopped by another soft kiss.

“Adora, let me be here for you. I’m okay, I really am. If it starts to get unbearable, I promise I’ll call the nurse for more meds. But right now, my one and only concern is you. I’ll be okay once you’re okay. You’re what’s more important,” she whispered again, stroking the loose strands of hair off from Adora’s face.

Adora couldn’t do or say anything. She was beyond surprised by Catra’s dedication to her. Her dedication to protect her, be there for her, love her. She started to cry again, not because of the terrifying and traumatic nightmare. But because Catra was everything she wanted in life, and more. She was the perfect girlfriend she always dreamed of having. Sure, they had a couple rough patches to get through, but at this moment, right here and now; it was all worth it. Being loved by Catra was the best feeling in the world, something she would never give up for anything in a million years. As her thoughts wandered on how incredibly lucky she was for having Catra in her life, her eyes started to feel heavy. She tried her best to fight it, but eventually she began to fall asleep. Catra just laid there, watching Adora drift back to sleep, still clinging to her body and gown. She let out another pained breath and tried to steady herself. More shots of pain racked her body as she watched Adora’s sleeping body. She slowly reached over for her call button, and pressed it to alert the nurse. A nurse came in a couple minutes later and greeted Catra with a quiet voice.

“Hi there, how are you feeling?” she asked, looking from Catra down to Adora, who was still clinging to her body, and then back up at Catra.

“I’m okay, just in a little bit of pain,” she breathed out.

“I would believe that if your blood pressure wasn’t so high,” she giggled, motioning to the monitor behind her.

Catra chuckled softly and looked back at the nurse, “okay, I’m in a lot of pain.”

The nurse just shook her head at Catra and went to administer more meds, “why didn’t you call sooner? We could’ve gotten you some meds as soon as you felt it.”

“I know, but,” she started, looking back down at Adora, “she had a nightmare and I wanted to comfort her. She needed me.”

The nurse looked back down to Adora and then again at Catra and smiled, “you’re a real trooper, you know that? Sacrificing your pain to comfort your girlfriend. She’s a lucky girl.”

Catra smiled at the comment, still gazing affectionately at Adora’s sleeping body. “Na, I’m the one whose lucky,” she whispered.

The nurse smiled back at Catra and then administered the medications. She let Catra know that the doctor would be in a little bit later to check in on her, and to continue to rest until then. She scolded her on calling for a nurse if she started to feel pain again. Catra accepted the scolding and promised to call if she needed them. As the nurse left, Catra looked back down to Adora one last time. She kissed her gently on the temple, and began to let the meds work their magic, bringing her to paradise. As she felt her body slowly drift off to oblivion, she wrapped her arm around Adora and pulled her in closer. There was no way she was gonna let Adora feel like she was alone, not if she had anything to say or do about it.

Hours had passed and Adora woke up from her sleep, startled. As she opened her eyes, she started to calm down at the sight of Catra’s sleeping face right next to her. She reached up and touched her chin with a single finger, tracing it along her jawline. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her girlfriend and the same distinct hospital air she smelled in her nightmare. She hummed as she trailed her finger back towards Catra’s lips, outlining the shape of each curve. As she continued to analyze her face, she realized that Catra had such soft features for how aggressive of a person she was, giggling to herself at the realization. She let her eyes trail around the room, taking in all the different machines and charts. It made her cringe at the similarities the room had to the one in her nightmare. She slowly sat up, untangling herself from Catra’s arms and legs, and tip toed to the bathroom. As she shut the door, she stared blankly at the bathroom tub, eyeing the shower curtain that hid it. Creeping up slowly, she yanked it open and blew out a shaky breath as she came to realize that it was just a normal clean tub. No bloody water, no Catra. Adora’s mind raced wildly. She knew Catra was in the next room sleeping, but she just had to be sure. After finishing her business, she walked up to the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes held several dark bags, weighing heavily on her lids. Her eyes were puffy and red, strained from the burning tears she had cried hours before. She let out a long sigh and then splashed cool water into her face. When she was done, she slowly crept back into bed, repositioning herself into Catra’s embrace. Catra pulled her in close and nuzzled into her neck. She took a deep breath, inhaling Adora’s scent, and let out a content hum. Adora smiled fondly at the sight, leaning down and placing a kiss on top of her girlfriend’s head. Catra opened one eye and looked up at her, displaying the same affectionate smile.

“Hi,” she mumbled.

“Hi sweetie,” Adora whispered back. Catra rolled onto her back, still gazing affectionately at her blue eyed girlfriend. She cupped her cheek and stroked her thumb across it. Adora leaned into the contact and closed her eyes, taking in all the love Catra was giving through that single touch.

“Are you okay?” Catra asked, still stroking Adora’s cheek gently. Adora opened her eyes slowly, giving her a soft smile.

“I should be the one asking you that,” she giggled.

“I’m doing good,” she smiled, “I’ve got the love of my life and some kick ass pain meds, what more could I ask for.”

Adora blushed at the comment _‘love of my life’._ She has never been called that before and it made her heart race. She leaned down and kissed Catra on the lips, pulling back slightly to whisper, “I love you.” She leaned back in and kissed her again, this time with a bit more passion. Catra purred at the contact and wrapped her arms slowly around Adora’s neck. She pulled her down closer, trying to end the space between them. She raked her good fingers gently through Adora’s hair, massaging her scalp lightly. Adora moaned at the action, releasing a tiny gasp. Catra took this as an opportunity to lick Adora’s lips. She traced the open space, teasing it with the tip of her tongue ever so slightly. Adora’s tongue wrapped itself around Catra’s, inviting it inside to explore. Catra’s tongue slowly began exploring Adora’s sweet mouth, tasting everything it had to offer. Adora moaned a little louder as Catra’s tongue worked its magic. Catra loved the sound of Adora’s voice, it made her heart race a thousand beats per minute. She slowly led her hand down Adora’s back and down to the small of her back. She pulled her in closer to her, wrapping her legs around her back. They both moaned at the friction caused by the action, both letting out a slight gasp. Adora slowly began to grind her hips as Catra lightly bucked hers in unison. She slid her hand down further onto Adora’s ass and began to massage with the rhythm. Adora let out a pleasured gasp at the contact, biting her lip to quiet herself from getting any louder. Catra nuzzled her face into Adora’s neck, licking the length of it and peppering kisses back down. She got to one of Adora’s sensitive spots on her neck and began sucking on it. She started slowly at first, but then as Adora let out tiny moan after moan, increasing Catra’s arousal, she started to suck even harder.

“Catra,” Adora moaned breathlessly. Catra purred at the sound of her name and bit down. She kissed the red mark it caused and kept sucking and licking the wound. Adora called out her name over and over again, trying to catch her breath as Catra continued to pleasure her. Adora could feel the wetness start to spread between Catra’s legs through her thin hospital gown. She slowly trailed her hand down over the gown and placed her fingers on the growing wetness. Catra gasped at the contact and continued to suck and nip at Adora’s reddening neck. Adora went to move her hand underneath the gown but stopped immediately as she heard a loud voice over the speakers bellow throughout the hospital.

“Paging Dr. Ludwig, paging Dr. Ludwig. Please report to the nurse’s station, thank you” the loud voice echoed through the halls.

Catra flinched at the voice and stopped sucking on Adora’s neck to look up at her startled girlfriend. They both stared at each other stunned for a brief second, coming to the realization of what they were just doing. Adora’s face flushed a dark shade of red and Catra blushed just as much. Adora went to pull herself out from between Catra’s legs when all of a sudden they heard a knock at the door. They both jumped at the noise and Adora fell off the side of the bed resulting in a loud thud on the ground.

“Omg, Adora!” Catra yelped, peering over the side of the bed.

“I’m okay! I’m okay!” she exclaimed, rubbing her sore behind. The doctor entered the room and stared at Adora and then back at Catra.

“I’m not interrupting anything here, am I?” Dr. Netossa asked with a sly grin.

The two girls blushed and Adora got off the ground and sat back on the bed, placing a pillow in between her and Catra.

“N—nope! All good here!” she stuttered, avoiding eye contact from both Catra and the doctor. The doctor continued to eye the two and shook her head.

“Well, I was just coming in to grab this Little Leech right here and take her for some testing and scans! Mind if we get started Catrina?” she said, still eyeing the two blushing girls.

“Catra,” Catra corrected her, more coherent than she was the previous day, “I go by Catra now.”

“My apologies, Catra,” the doctor said with a soft smile. Catra went to get up and felt the wetness slowly trickle down her leg. She stopped in her place and looked at the bathroom.

“Uhh, I need to use the bathroom first,” she said with a small blush. The doctor nodded her head and told her to call her when she was ready. Catra let out a long breath as the doctor left the room and beelined for the bathroom.

Adora just watched Catra, still stunned by what happened. _‘W—we almost just did it’_ she thought to herself, _‘IN THE HOSPITAL’_. Her eyes grew bigger at the last part. They had so much pent up sexual hunger for each other that they were about to fuck in the hospital while Catra was in full body pain and still recovering from her surgery. Adora brought her hands up to her face and felt the heat radiating off caused by her blush. As Catra opened the door, the two made eye contact. They blushed uncontrollably and then looked away from each other.

“Uh, I guess I should call the doctor now and go get these tests over with,” she said clearing her throat, still avoiding eye contact.

“Mhm, okay! S—sounds good! I’ll be here!” Adora replied, laughing nervously.

Catra walked out the door and greeted the nurse that was waiting for her with a wheelchair. As the door closed behind her, Adora let out a long breath.

“Oh my fucking GOSH!” she quietly screamed to herself. Adora was stuck on the thought that her and Catra were seconds away from having sex. They got so caught up in the moment that they were about to risk getting caught just to do it. As she let out another shaky breath, she could feel the heat radiating from between her legs. She got up and went to the bathroom and noticed her panties with drenched. She let out another sigh and took them off, placing them in one of the extra garbage liners they had stored under the bathroom sink. She went back to go outside the bathroom, passing by the mirror when she stopped abruptly. She slowly turned her head towards the mirror and closed in on the image. She put her finger on the large red mark Catra had made on her neck. She turned her neck to the other side, noticing three more additional red marks. Her eyes widened at the realization that everyone would notice they weren’t there the day before. “You’re such a useless, stupid and HORNY lesbian,” she scolded at herself in the mirror. She crept out the bathroom and went to her bag, placing her bagged up panties and grabbing out her makeup bag. She went back to the bathroom and tried to put everything and anything she had in her bag on the marks, in hopes of covering them up. The marks were so dark and fresh, she had to put layer after layer over them. When she finally finished covering up the evidence of their hot morning, she examined them one last time, making sure she covered everything. Satisfied with her work, she walked back out of the bathroom and put her things away. She grabbed out her phone and turned it on. Her phone buzzed rapidly as dozens of notifications came through. She read through her notifications from the group chat, sending them a quick reply.

**_Perfuma:_ ** _Good morning! Hope everything went well with Catra’s surgery and she’s doing better!_

****

**_Scorpia:_ ** _Yea! How’s my Wildcat doing? She’s probably doing great, knowing her. She’s so tough! TELL HER I SAID HI PLEASE_

****

**_Bow:_ ** _Good morning BFS! Hope you guys can leave the hospital soon! Maybe once she’s home we can all have a movie night or something?_

****

**_Perfuma:_ ** _What a splendid idea! I’ll bake cookies!_

****

**_Glimmer:_ ** _I’ll pick out some movies!_

****

**_Scorpia:_ ** _I’ll bring the hugs!_

****

**_Bow:_ ** _Yaaay!! Hugs!!_

****

**_Glimmer:_ ** _Bow don’t start this again!_

****

**_Glimmer:_ ** _But okay! Everyone has their things to bring, all we need to decide is whose house we’re doing this at!_

**_Adora:_ ** _That would be great! Yes, let’s do it! I think we can do it at our house Glimmer, we have that big wrap around couch big enough for all of us, plus lots of pillows and blankets for everyone to stay the night. Good idea everyone! Catra’s just getting some additional testing and scans and then we should be outta here soon! I’ll let you guys know when we make it back to Catra’s!_

She went through the rest of her notifications and noticed that her mother had messaged her.

**_Mara:_ ** _Hi cupcake, just checking in to see how you and Catra are doing. Heard Micah beat the case in record timing! I knew he was the best pick for this! By the way, don’t worry about covering the expenses of the lawyer or anything, I’ve taken care of everything. I paid for Catra’s jail fees as well, so tell her there’s nothing she needs to worry about except for getting better! I’m so glad you came to me cupcake. It gives me nothing but happiness that you needed me and that you know that no matter what we go through, I will always be there for my baby girl. I love you so much Adora Lynn, please take care of yourself and of Catra as well._

**_Mara:_ ** _And feel free to call me more often! I hope we can continue to stay in touch like this, I’ve missed you._

Adora couldn’t help but smile at the messages. Her mother had showed up and be there for her even when she wasn’t physically there. They had gone through so much over the past decade or so, always fighting or ignoring each other. This was her chance to finally have a relationship with her mother, the relationship she’s always wanted.

**_Adora:_ ** _Thank you so much for helping her, you don’t know how much it means to me. I know we’ve had our differences in the past but, I wanna make things right with you and start over. I’ve been missing my mother for way to long and am sick of feeling or thinking that I don’t have one. I’ll keep in touch more often and let you know how I’m doing. Thank you again for everything mom. It means the world to me. I love you too._

As she was finishing her message she got a call from Glimmer.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hey! How’s everything going?” Glimmer asked.

“Good good, she’s getting a couple more tests and scans to see how everything is. Should be outta here pretty soon here. How are you and Bow?” she asked.

“Well that’s good! I’m excited for a movie night with everyone! And we’re good! He’s in the kitchen making a list of food to cook for tonight. I told him we could just order pizza to save time but he _insisted_ on cooking for everyone,” she laughed.

“I know I’m excited too! I can’t wait to see you guys! I’m sure Catra will be excited too! And aww, I love him! He’s always going above and beyond for us!” she laughed back. She stayed quiet for a few seconds, trying to hold her outburst she was about to have.

“Uh Adora? You okay?” Glimmer asked, concerned.

Adora sighed and decided she needed to get this off her chest, she needed to tell someone. Who better than her best friend, right? “I uhh—me and Catra almost had sex,” she whispered through the phone.

Glimmer stayed silent for moment. “What do you mean? Aren’t you guys at the hospital?”

Adora blushed, “yes! But we still almost fucked on our hospital bed! Like we got…super close!”

Glimmer stayed silent again. “HOW?!” she bellowed through the phone.

Adora had to hold the phone away from her ear she was so loud. “Well I had a nightmare last night and then Catra comforted me this morning about it and we talked about things and told each other we loved each other. After that we took another nap and then woke up and talked for a bit. She called me the love of her life and that like did things to me and before I knew it we were making out and getting even closer and I almost put my hand inside her and then the nurse paged loudly over the speakers and that’s when we stopped! I mean she wanted to wait until she told me that she loved me and tell me about her past before we have sex but it all just felt so right at that moment! Before I replied to you guys I had to cake pounds of makeup on my neck to cover the hickies! There were so many and they were so dark! I don’t know how we ended up doing all of that within that short amount of time! But it almost happened!!” she breathlessly rambled.

Glimmer just sat there, quiet yet again. “Adora,” she called.

“Hmm—what?” she replied.

“You are a useless stupid LESBIAN!” she laughed through the phone.

Adora just rolled her eyes and laughed with her best friend. “I know! I know, I already scolded myself about it! We both just have so much pent up sexual tension, we’re bound to explode any minute now!”

“EW! GROSS!” she laughed again.

“Omg, Glimmer! You know what I meant!” she laughed back.

They continued to talk about Adora’s embarrassment for a while until she heard the door open and saw Catra being wheeled in. She quickly said her goodbyes to Glimmer and then hung up the phone, directing her attention to her girlfriend and Dr. Netossa.

“How was everything?” she asked with a small smile, looking back and forth between Catra and the doctor.

“Perfect!” the doctor beamed, “everything’s clear and looked normal! She’s gonna be in some body pain for the next couple of days, and her hand is gonna take a couple weeks to heal as well. But all in all, she’s good to go! Here’s a prescription for some pain meds to take when you have pain. If you feel like you don’t need them anymore or are feeling better before the script is done, feel free to bring them back for disposal or dispose of them properly yourself. I’ve also written you a doctor’s note for the next few weeks, so you can recover without any problems. I’ll expect you back in a couple of weeks to start P.T. as well. Any questions?”

Adora looked down at Catra and smiled, resulting in an embarrassed smile back from her. They both shook their heads ‘no’ and went on their way to get Catra ready to leave. As they left the hospital, Adora couldn’t help but notice that Catra was still avoiding eye contact. She tried her best to make small talk with her, but Catra was either very short with her responses or completely silent, continuing to look out the car window.

“Catra?” Adora called, pulling up to Catra’s apartment.

“Hmm?” she answered, still looking out the window.

“I love you,” she said, placing a hand on Catra’s leg. Catra finally looked back at Adora and gave a small smile.

“I love you too,” she replied, placing her own hand over Adora’s. They both sat there and stared at each other for a few seconds until Catra looked away and started getting out the door. Adora’s smile faded and she let out a soft sigh. She followed up behind Catra with their things and opened the door. As they made their way into Catra’s apartment, Adora walked past Catra and into her room without a word. Catra watched Adora walk away from her and raised a brow. She eventually followed behind her and sat on the bed, watching Adora put Catra’s things away. Adora left her room and went back to the living room to tidy things up. Catra followed her again to the living room and sat down on the couch. As soon as she sat down, Adora left that room too and went to the kitchen to put away the dishes. Catra continued to stare at her in confusion. She quietly got up from the couch and went to walk up to Adora. But as soon as she made it to her, Adora walked past her and started to head back towards the bedroom. Catra grabbed Adora by the arm and twirled her back around.

“What?” Catra questioned her.

Adora just looked at her blankly, “what do you mean ‘what’?”

Catra stared back at her stunned. “What are you doing?” she asked again.

“Nothing” she answered, turning to walk away. Catra grabbed her arm again and pinned her against the counter. She placed both hands on the counter on each side of Adora, preventing her from walking away from her again.

“Why are you avoiding me?” she asked with a raised brow.

“Me?! YOU’RE the one avoiding me!” she lamented.

Catra’s eyes widened at the anger in her voice. She was avoiding her, but she wasn’t trying to. She took a deep breath and placed both hands on Adora’s arms. “I—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to avoid you. It was just that,” she paused, looking away from Adora before finishing, “we almost had sex in the hospital and I—I’m just a little…I don’t know.”

Adora breathed out slowly and cupped Catra’s cheek, bringing her face up to view her. “We’ll wait until you’re ready. It was in the heat of the moment, I know you’re not ready yet” she quietly said.

Catra’s eyes softened at her and she leaned in to kiss her. “I am ready,” she breathed out, “but we need to have that talk. I need to tell you everything about me, all of my secrets before we do go further. I don’t want anything else left unsaid between us.”

Adora smiled at her and leaned back in for another kiss. “Okay, we’ll talk about it. But not tonight.”

Catra just stared at her with a confused look. “What? Why not?” she asked with a pout.

“Because we’re going over to my place to have a movie night with all of our friends, that’s why,” she said, leaning in to kiss Catra again.

“Ughhhhhh, nooooooooo,” she groaned dramatically. She was happy to see her friends, but to have to be with them for an entire night was a little too much. All she wanted to do was spend time with Adora and have their talk. She felt that she had already wasted so much time already, she needed to tell Adora everything so they could decide if they really wanted to love each other. So Adora could decide if she really wanted to keep loving her.

Adora giggled at her girlfriend’s anguish and kissed her again. “I already told them we were coming! Maybe you should turn your phone on, we have a group chat,” she replied, moving away to grab Catra’s phone for her.

“What!” she yelped, “a group chat?! You have got to be kidding me!”

Adora just laughed again and handed Catra her phone that immediately started buzzing as soon as it turned on. She had nearly a hundred new notifications from all kinds of people. She scrolled through each one, replying to some and ignoring others. When she finally got to the group chat’s she groaned annoyed.

“I can already feel the irritation rising and I haven’t even opened any of these messages yet,” she groaned, rolling her eyes.

Adora laughed again and shook her head. “What can we say, we all love you!” she said, giving her a peck on the cheek and walking to Catra’s bedroom to grab her things, “I’m getting your things ready and then we’re gonna head over to my place. I need a shower ASAP!”

“Why can’t we just take one right now?” Catra said, walking up behind Adora and wrapping her hands around her waist.

Adora smiled and leaned into the contact. “Because I don’t think we’ll be able to hold back once we’re in there. I mean, we _did_ almost just fuck in a hospital bed,” she giggled.

Catra blushed hard and buried her face into Adora’s back, trying to hide her embarrassment. “Okay you’re right, I’ll go shower really quick” she sighed, pulling away from Adora and giving her another kiss on the cheek. She walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower while Adora continued to gather her belongings and pack a night bag for her. She smiled at the thought of Catra’s admitting that she was finally ready to take their relationship further. After all the noise Catra made about not wanting to love again and not believing in it, she was definitely showing Adora a whole new and different Catra. She continued to smile at herself and remain lost in her thoughts until Catra was finished with her shower. As she turned around she stopped and gawked at the sight in front of her. Catra stood in front of her closet with her wet hair slicked back and a towel tied loosely around her. Water slowly trickled down her shoulders and the back of her legs, dripping in slow motion onto the ground. Adora was so lost in Catra’s mesmerizing figure she didn’t even hear her call for her.

“Adora!” Catra called again, turning her head to look back at her.

Adora finally snapped herself outta her trance and looked up at her, “huh?”

“Can you grab me some meds, I can feel them wearing off a bit,” she requested, turning her head back into her closet.

“Huh—oh! Yea! Sure!” she stammered, quickly shuffling through Catra’s night bag and grabbing out a couple of meds. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and brought it back to her room. She nearly dropped the glass as she saw Catra’s half naked body. She was wearing a pair of black spandex, no bra, and the towel that was now wrapped around her head and hair. Adora tried her best not to stare, and looked everywhere but at Catra. Catra noticed her avoidance and chuckled at her. She grabbed the water from Adora and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” she laughed, tossing the meds back and drinking the water.

“I—I know that,” she blushed, still avoiding eye contact. Catra laughed again and grabbed onto Adora’s hand, pulling her over to the bed. Adora stared at Catra, confused on what she was trying to do. She let go of Adora’s hand and handed her a shirt.

“I need a little help. I can’t really put on the shirt by myself, I’m in too much pain,” she said, looking away bashfully, “that’s kinda why I hadn’t put on a bra. I can’t do it, it hurts.”

Adora smiled back at Catra, “okay, I’ll help you.”

As she helped Catra put on the shirt, she couldn’t help but think about the intimacy of the action. Sure, she was only helping her put on clothes, something she’s done numerous of times with an incoherent Catra. But something about this was different, it felt so much more different. She smiled to herself as she brought the shirt down over her body and looked back up at Catra. Catra stared at her, confused, until she realized what she was thinking. She smiled back at her and leaned in for a kiss. They both melted into it and slowly pulled back, resting their foreheads on each other’s. As they finished gathering Catra’s things, they messaged the group chat, letting them know that they were headed to Adora’s. When they arrived to her place, she went to put the key in but was interrupted by the door swinging open.

“ADORA! CATRA! WELCOME HOME!” Bow beamed brightly.

Adora just laughed at her roommate and gave him a hug, “how drunk are you right now?”

He giggled gleefully into her ear, “I’ve had a drink!”

“Or twelve!” Glimmer called from the kitchen.

They all shared a laugh and entered the apartment. Bow and Glimmer crowded around Catra, asking her millions of questions and checking to see if she was okay. Catra looked over at Adora with a ‘help me’ look and Adora just giggled to herself.

“Okay, okay! Leave my girlfriend alone! We’ll have time for all of this later when Scorpia and Perfuma get here. I’m sure they’ll be wondering the same things!” Adora laughed, pulling Catra away from the two and leading her to her room. As they made it to her room, she put down Catra’s bag and began going through her closet to pick something for her to wear after her shower. Catra just stood there, looking slowly around Adora’s room, taking in the surroundings and that sweet pea scent she loved so much. She took a deep breath and hummed in content. Adora looked back at her with a raised brow, not understanding the contentment she was getting.

“I love this smell,” she whispered, smiling back at Adora as she went to look at the pictures hanging on her wall.

“What smell?” she asked, sniffing around the room.

“Your smell,” she smiled again, “it smells like you in here. I love it.”

Adora smiled fondly at her and walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around Catra’s body. She inhaled deeply and let out a long breath, “I love your smell too. It makes me feel…warm.”

Catra blushed and turned her head to look at Adora and kissed her on the cheek. Adora nuzzled her head into Catra’s fluffy hair and neck and then walked back into her closet to grab her clothes.

“I’m gonna grab a quick shower, you can stay in here until I’m done or you can go in the living room with the two drunkies out there,” she laughed.

Before she could answer, she heard the front door open and the voice of her overexuberant best friend. “I’ll go talk with them for a bit, get these questions and invasion of personal space over with,” she laughed, walking back over to Adora to give her one last kiss before she left.

“Okay,” she smiled, walking back to the bathroom to take her shower.

Catra walked slowly out of Adora’s room and prepared herself for the massive human being that she knew was gonna bombard her. As she made her way to the living room to greet the group, she stopped in her tracks as soon her and Scorpia made eye contact.

“WIILLLDDDCAAATTTT!” Scorpia screamed, leaping over the large couch that separated them. Catra closed her eyes, waiting and preparing herself for the tight and breathless hug she was about to receive, but it never came. She slowly peeked one eye open and looked at Scorpia, who was practically crying, holding herself back from grabbing onto her best friend. She was being hesitant, shaking from her excitement to hug her best friend. Catra realized why she wasn’t hugging her; she was scared she was gonna hurt her. Catra smiled and pulled Scorpia in slowly.

“Get over here, you big dope,” she laughed, hugging her best friend gently. Scorpia wrapped her arms around Catra’s body very slowly and lightly, and began to blubber like a big baby.

“WAAHHHHH WILDCAT!!” she blubbered. “I’m so happy you’re okay!”

Catra melted into her hug, smiling to herself at how amazing her best friend was. “Thanks Scorps,” she said smiling.

They continued to hug for a couple more seconds until Catra started to feel uncomfortable, like she always did from excessive affection (from people other than Adora). Perfuma was the next to wrap her into a hug followed by Glimmer and Bow. She never thought in a million of years she would allow this many people to hug her in such a short amount of time, but there she was. As they all continued to chat about Catra’s injury and her recovery, Glimmer started to set up the living room for their movie night. Adora eventually found her way to the living room and wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck while she was sitting on the couch. She kissed her cheek and then walked around to sit next to her. Catra opened her blanket up for Adora to get in, giving her a loving smile. Adora smiled back and crawled in next to her girlfriend. They both stared at each other with all the tenderness in the world. The group just watched them with loving eyes, tearing up at how much they’ve both come from such a long way. They started their movie night, all couples together. Bow and Glimmer were snuggled up on one side of the couch, while Scorpia and Perfuma were cuddling on the ground, surrounded by mounds of pillows and blankets. Adora and Catra were curled up on the other side of the large couch, snuggled up as close as they could be. As Adora was watching the movie intently, Catra slowly traced her hand up Adora’s leg and let it lie on her thigh. Adora blushed at the movement and slowly placed her hand on top of Catra’s, intertwining their fingers gently. Catra leaned into Adora’s body and rested her head on her shoulder, letting out a tiny sigh of content. Adora just looked at Catra with loving eyes. She felt so incredibly lucky to be sitting there with her girlfriend, cuddling up, and watching movies with their best friends.

As movie after movie played, the couples soon began to fall asleep. Bow and Glimmer were completely knocked out, drunk, snoring loudly on the couch. Perfuma and Scorpia were snuggled up closely, sleeping comfortably with their millions of pillows and blankets. Catra’s eyes started to flutter as she saw her friends sleeping so soundly. Sleep was slowly beginning to attack her as well. Adora noticed this and gently nudged her to motion her to her room. She stood up and reached for her hand to guide her through the dark room and into her room. Catra took another set of meds and they both crawled into the bed, getting into their familiar positions. Catra rested her head on Adora’s shoulder and chest and blew out a deep breath, wrapping her arm around her. Adora wrapped her arm around Catra and kissed the top of her head, smiling to herself in the dark.

“Goodnight baby, I love you,” Adora whispered, placing another kiss on Catra’s head.

“Goodnight my love, I love you too,” she whispered back.

The two continued to smile to themselves as they slowly fell asleep, content from the day’s events.


	14. Flaws and All: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we finally get to hear about Catra's fucked up life and how she became the Catra she is today. It's a very long read but I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: violence, drugs, suicidal attempts and abuse in this so please read with caution!!

As morning arrived, the two girls were woken abruptly by the sound of loud music and clanging of metal. They could hear talking and laughter from their friends. Catra grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her head, desperately trying to drown out the deafening noise. Adora sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She checked her phone, groaning at the time; **9:15 am**. She looked back over at Catra’s buried body and leaned down to hug her.

“I hate your friends,” Catra mumbled from under the pillow.

“Your friends are out there too,” she mumbled back. Adora sighed heavily and went to get up. “You want some more meds?” she asked.

“Yea, so I can go back into a coma and not have to deal with that racket,” she mumbled again.

Adora chuckled at her girlfriend, reaching for Catra’s meds and pulling two out. She looked around the room, in search of a water bottle but couldn’t find anything. She sighed, “I guess I have to go out into the jungle to get you some water.”

“My hero,” she murmured, lifting one of her hands to shoot finger guns at her.

Adora giggled again and then went out to the living room, practically covering her ears at the loud raucous. As the group noticed Adora, they all waved and said hello to her. She groaned at them and went to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle to take back to Catra.

“We made breakfast!” Glimmer beamed, holding out her hands at the large tray of food they prepared. Adora looked at the food and then back at Glimmer with an unamused expression.

“That’s great, but could you guys turn down the music and keep it down. Catra’s still trying to sleep,” she said in a dreary voice.

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other and then back at Adora. She rolled her eyes and walked back to her room, slamming the door shut.

“Since when is she not a morning person?” Glimmer scoffed to Bow. He just shook his head and kissed her on the forehead.

“Leave her be,” he said.

Adora made her way back to her room and plopped down heavily on the bed, letting out an annoyed sigh. Catra pulled the pillow off of her head and looked over at Adora.

“You okay?” she asked, reaching for her arm.

“Sometimes I really hate living here,” she breathed out, “they’re so inconsiderate at times and I—I just wanna scream! The only reason I’m even still here is because my mother paid for half of the apartment for me so I don’t have to pay rent while I go to school. I don’t have a job so I can’t just move out because I can’t afford to live by myself!” She gave Catra the water bottle and reached back over for the meds, handing them to her to take. Catra took the meds and drank the water down in one gulp. She tossed the empty bottle in the garbage and then laid back down on her side, facing Adora. Adora leaned back and began picking at her fingers, something she always did when she was upset. Catra noticed the behavior, and placed one of her hands on hers. Adora stopped immediately and looked over at Catra, who was giving her a sweet smile.

“We can go to my house,” she suggested, looking away for a brief second, “we could have our talk too. Get everything out in the open.” Adora stared at Catra for a second and then leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Let’s go,” she said, getting up to pack a bag for the night. Catra watched her as she started to sort out clothes for her to bring over. She thought to herself for a moment and got an idea.

“So I was thinking,” she started, Adora stopped in her tracks and looked back at her. “Since I don’t have to work for the next however many weeks, and your campus is pretty close to my place, why not just stay at my place for a bit? It’ll save you the trouble of having to deal with your roommates and it’ll be a shorter drive. Plus you’ll get to see me every day AND you get to take care of me!” she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Adora stood there for a second, processing the suggestion Catra had presented to her. She went back to her closet and pulled out two big bags.

“That works perfectly actually,” she said, smiling up at Catra and then going back in her closet to pick out more clothes. Catra watched Adora happily, thinking about how much time they were gonna be able to spend together. But as she continued to think about how good of a time it was gonna be, her smile faded when she remembered that she was gonna be telling Adora everything about her. Unveil her flaws and all. She had a worried expression as she stared at the wall, thinking about the what ifs. As Adora finished packing, she looked over at Catra and raised her brow. Catra felt Adora looking at her and looked back at her, shaking herself from her thoughts and giving her a sweet smile. Adora smiled back and walked to the bathroom to grab her essentials; makeup, toothbrush, brush, etc. When she was completely done, she double checked everything, making sure she didn’t forget anything so she wouldn’t have to come back.

“Okay, finished!” she said with a huff, plopping back down on the bed. Catra leaned down and ruffled Adora’s hair and laughed. She got up and gathered her things, struggling to put things into her bag since she only had one good working hand. Adora noticed her struggle and got up to help her and Catra kissed her on the cheek as a thank you. They both finished packing their things and went to head out of Adora’s room, lugging all of their bags to the front door. The group was still in the living room, in full conversation, not even noticing that the two had brought so many bags out. Adora went back to her room to grab her charger and shut her door a little too hard, causing the group to look back at her. She gave a quick smile and went back over by Catra.

“Where are you guys going?” Glimmer asked, eyeing the numerous bags by their feet.

“We’re gonna head back to Catra’s house, she needs to shower and take care of some things and because she can’t really do much I’m gonna be staying over at her house for a while,” Adora answered, not making eye contact as she grabbed their bags.

Glimmer looked over at Bow and then back at the two. “Uhh, what’s ‘a while’?” she asked.

Adora was starting to get annoyed. Why did it matter how long she was gonna be staying over at her girlfriend’s house? She wasn’t a child, and they definitely weren’t her keepers. Catra noticed the irritation in Adora’s face and placed a finger on her arm, stroking lightly to get her to calm down.

“I’m outta work for a couple weeks and I can’t really do much on my own, so I asked her to stay with me for a week or two. Just until I start my physical therapy,” Catra replied, placing herself in front of Adora. Glimmer just looked at Catra and then at Adora who was trying to grab all of the bags at the same time very quickly.

“Uhm, okay. Guess I’ll see you guys later then?” she said, looking back and forth between the two.

Catra gave a smile and nodded her head, “yup! See you guys later! Scorpia I’ll call you later!”

Scorpia just awkwardly smiled and gave her a wave, looking back and forth between Catra, Adora and Glimmer. Perfuma gave her a more convincing smile and waved goodbye. Glimmer was still staring at Adora, not understanding why she wasn’t speaking. She got up to meet the two, but Adora unlocked the door and started bringing the bags out to her car. Glimmer stopped in her tracks as Adora quickly walked out the apartment. She stood there, stunned by Adora’s behavior. She looked back at the friend group, who were all giving her a surprised look. Catra just gave her an apologetic smile and walked out the door, quickly walking to catch up to Adora. Glimmer slammed the door, locked it and then turned around to find her phone. She started to type a passive aggressive message to Adora, until Bow grabbed her phone and erased the message.

“What the hell Bow?!” she berated at him.

“Just give her some space, princess. They’re both going through a lot right now,” he said softly, putting a hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder. She just stood there and looked at him and sighed.

“Fine,” she relented, walking past him and heading towards their room. Bow stood there and watched her leave, letting out a long sigh. He looked back over and Scorpia and Perfuma, who were gathering their things as well and tidying up the mess they made from the morning and night before.

“We’re gonna head out too,” Scorpia said with a small smile. Bow nodded his head and gave them a smile back.

“Let’s hang out again sometime!” Perfuma beamed walking up to Bow, giving him a hug. He hugged her back and smiled.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” he chuckled. He let go of Perfuma and went up to Scorpia and gave her a hug. She gave him a huge bear hug and then released. “You really do give the best hugs!” he laughed again.

“See I told you!” she laughed back, looking over at Perfuma who just rolled her eyes.

“Tell Glimmer bye for us?” Perfuma said with a soft expression. He nodded his head and walked them out the door. As he shut the door and locked it, he let out another long sigh. He looked back to their bedroom and slowly walked in to talk to Glimmer.

As Adora and Catra made it back to Catra’s, Adora had a serious expression. Catra had never seen her look like that before, and couldn’t understand why she was so flustered. She grabbed Adora’s hand and pulled it up to her face, resulting in Adora looking over at her. She peppered tiny kisses on her hand and then let their hands fall onto her lap. Adora’s face finally softened and she stroked Catra’s hand with a finger.

“You gonna tell me what that was about?” Catra asked softly.

Adora blew out a deep breath, “I’m just so sick of her always trying to control me. It seems like I can never go anywhere without letting her know or talking with her about it first. She always expects me to be at the apartment, but it’s like she doesn’t get that I want my own space! It’s me, her and Bow living there. She gets to live with her boyfriend and I have to just stay in my room and be alone. I’m sick of her shit!”

Catra just sat there and listened to her girlfriend rant. She understood where she was coming from but it still wasn’t right for her to just up and leave like that. She definitely wasn’t gonna tell her that though, she did NOT want her to be mad at her too. As they made it to her house, Catra leaned in and kissed Adora’s cheek. Adora looked back over at her and gave a soft smile. They headed upstairs to Catra’s, hauling all of their luggage with them. As Adora set their bags down, Catra walked up behind her and hugged her. Adora leaned into the contact and let out a long sigh. Catra kissed her neck, feeling Adora shudder at the embrace. She turned around and smiled at Catra, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Catra hummed at the softness of Adora’s lips and slowly pulled back. They just sat there, staring into each other’s eyes affectionately. Catra took Adora by the hand and led her to the couch to sit. Adora followed, stroking Catra’s hand as she led her. When they sat down on the couch, Catra started to fidget a little. Adora noticed her uneasiness and raised her brow at her.

“What?” she asked, placing her hand on Catra’s forearm. Catra looked down at her hand, and placed her own on top. She took a deep breath and blew it out.

“I’m ready to tell you,” she started, “tell you everything about me.” She looked back up at Adora and gave her a sad smile. Adora gave her a loving smile, and pulled her in for another kiss.

“Okay, I’m ready to listen,” she said quietly.

Catra closed her eyes, took another deep breath and blew it out slowly. She had to prepare herself for whatever Adora’s reactions might be. She had to prepare herself for the worst case scenario; Adora leaving her. As she mentally prepared herself, Adora noticed this, and cupped her cheek. Catra looked up at her and Adora gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded her head at her and began the long story of why she was the way she was, the things that happened to her and the things she’s had to do in order to survive.

“I’ve never lived my life. I’ve always had to survive, since I could remember. I think it started around the time I lost my mother, Catarina Alamina Flora Juarez. My mother was my best friend. I could talk to her about everything and anything. No matter what I went through, I could always go to her. She would never judge me for anything, she gave me the upmost unconditional love. She was honestly the only person that I felt truly loved me, until I met you. She was such a loving person, so understanding, always helped those in need. She was like superwoman to me. But I lost her when I was about 7 years old, it was a hit and run car accident. She was on her way home from the grocery store when she saw a dog scurry across the street, running into oncoming traffic. She got out to save the dog, but as soon as she got to him, someone hit her. She died instantly, leaving me alone in this world. I had my other siblings, but she was the only one I felt that truly cared about me. But, our family was never the same after that. My dad remarried and had the rest of my siblings. He started a new family, pretending like my mother never existed. He started to treat me horribly after that, glaring at me anytime he saw me. I think it was because I looked so much like her. I guess I even act like her from time to time. He hated that. When I lost her, I felt like I lost a piece of myself. I distanced myself from people, was depressed, and always wanted to be alone. I started drinking at the age of 8. I used to steal the liquor from my dad’s liquor cabinet. He was such a drunk himself, he didn’t even notice. One summer I got drunk with my older brother and a couple of his friends. My brother was 11 at the time, and his friends were around the same age. I got so drunk that night, I could barely stand, could barely complete a sentence. I remember one of his friends kept feeding me drink after drink, even after I was past my limit. My brother and the other two friends had passed out long before this and I was ready to go too. As I went to leave, he grabbed my arms and pulled me back down. He started to touch me, rub on my breasts and in between my legs. I was completely wasted, but I knew that it was wrong. I tried my hardest to push him off of me, but I couldn’t get him to go away. He was bigger than me, much stronger than me. I couldn’t do anything but let him do it. He raped me, as my brother and the other two friends were passed out drunk. I cried quietly to myself while he was doing it. I don’t know why I didn’t scream. I thought to myself that I was gonna get in trouble if I woke them up. So all I did was lay there and cry. When he was finished, he got off of me and said that we should do it again sometime. I quietly got up and walked to my room. I didn’t make a sound, I didn’t even change my clothes. I got into my bed and cried silently. It was the first time in my life that I wanted to die. A couple months had passed after that and my behavior started to deteriorate. My stepmom noticed my behavior before my dad did. She talked to him and told him it would be best to send me away. So he did, he was happy to. If he didn’t have to deal with the girl that looked like or reminded him of his first wife, he was content. They sent me to go stay with my aunt. She had a lot of kids too and they were all undisciplined. I stayed with them for about a year. And within that year I had the same problem, except it wasn’t with a family’s friend. It was with my family; my older cousin. He was 13 and drank too. One night he asked me to drink with him, so I did. We got drunk and decided to go swimming in their pool. We sat at the shallow end and drank drink after drink, getting more and more wasted by the minute. As I reached way past my limit, I went to get up and leave the pool. My cousin stopped me and told me that I had to stay. I didn’t understand why he wanted me to, until I realized what he was doing. He reached in his pants and pulled out his dick. He told me that if I didn’t make him happy, he was gonna tell my aunt. He raped me too, right there in the pool in the backyard. I cried again when he did it, and I stayed silent again. Not telling anyone what had just happened, because I thought I was gonna get in trouble. When the year was over, I moved back home with my family. The only thing I could say was that I never wanted to go back to that place. My dad didn’t question it and decided I had enough time to reflect on myself and could remain home. A couple years passed and I turned 10. I was hanging out with some neighborhood kids, they were close with me and my brothers and sisters. One day we went to a park, it was a park that was known for hook ups. As I went there with my friends, their older cousin came there. He was 16, and was supposed to be the coolest kid in the neighborhood. They led me behind the gazebo and forced me to do things. They told me that if I didn’t do what they said that they were gonna tell my brothers that I was a whore and did things. I was terrified, not because of what I was gonna be forced to do, but of what my brothers would do. I always wanted their approval, no matter what. So I did what they told me. I had to pleasure their 16 year old cousin, do whatever he wanted me to do. I was basically his rag doll. I thought they were my friends. I didn’t know that they were gonna force me to do those things. I hated them for it, and never spoke to them again. A year after that I started smoking. I wanted to do anything and everything that brought me close to death. This older kid my brother hung out with used to buy cigarettes for me. He always told me not to worry about payment, and I never did. I just thought he was being nice. But he wasn’t, he was just like everyone else. He only wanted one thing; my body. The last time I went to get cigarettes from him he told me it was time to pay up. I looked at him confused and told him I didn’t have any money. But he wasn’t talking about money, he didn’t want that. He wanted one thing, the one thing that everyone seemed to want from me. He made me have sex with him, not just once. But over and over again for every single pack of cigarettes he bought me. Every time I went to bed with him, I hated myself even more. A dark hole grew bigger inside me after every time. This continued for the next 3 years, except it wasn’t about the cigarettes. He made me sign a verbal contract that I would have sex with him in exchange for things. Whether it was for rides, cigarettes, weed, liquor, you name it. I had to pay him, with my body. Finally after I turned 15, I got a boyfriend. I told him I couldn’t do things with him anymore, and he finally agreed. Telling me I was used up anyway. That’s exactly how I felt too, used up. I only lasted a couple months with him, I felt like I didn’t deserve him. He was too kind, I wasn’t used to that. So when I broke up with him I started to party even more. I remember the first time I tried cocaine. This older guy at a party had laced our blunt with it. It was exhilarating, it made me feel alive, something that I hadn’t felt since before my mother died. When I realized what it was that he laced the blunt with, he offered me some. I tried it and I instantly got addicted to the feeling it gave me. I started hanging out with the guy more and more, we partied together, got high and drunk together, pretty much did everything together. He was the only guy that was nice to me in my entire life. I liked him. I started to fall in love, and so did he. It wasn’t until a year later, when he started showing me the real him. He was possessive, paranoid, angry and jealous. He was always telling me what to do, or what not to do. The first time he hit me, it was because I got over to his house too late. He questioned me over and over again about my whereabouts, and I told him over and over again that I had basketball practice. But he didn’t believe me, he never did. He was always so paranoid about everything. I mean he was a national drug dealer, so he had a reason to be. But not with me, and I tried my best to convince him of that. The night he hit me I was terrified. He saw it on my face and promised to never do it again. But you know how things go, they always say it’ll be the last time, but never fall through with it. As months went by we did more drugs, I got even more addicted, and he got even more abusive. He beat me almost daily. He never left a mark on my face, he always went for the body, where he knew no one else could see. Time after time again, I tried to leave him, and he would apologizes over and over again. And every time, I’d forgive him. I told him I’d only come back if we both got sober. He agreed, but only for a couple of months. One day I went to his house after a long day of basketball practice and he was passed out drunk on the couch, and the coffee table was covered in coke. I was so exhausted I didn’t even care. I cleaned the table off and flushed everything down the toilet. I got in the shower and then I heard him screaming and yelling. He busted through the bathroom door and ripped open the shower curtain, accusing me of cheating on him and taking his drugs. I denied it and told him to go lie down, he was drunk and high. Something snapped in him. He started pulling his clothes off and got in the shower with me, forcing himself onto me. I tried to fight him off but he pinned me against the wall and raped me. That’s why I flinched when you tried to wash my back that one time, I don’t like to take showers with people. Ever since that moment, I never took a shower with anyone ever again. You were the first person in 6 years. I left him for a good while after that, for almost a year I stayed away. Until one day at a party, we met up again. He poured his heart out to me that I was the love of his life. That I was the only woman he ever loved. I believed him. I knew it was nothing but bullshit, but in that moment, I believed every single word that came outta his mouth. We got back together a few months after that, and things were okay. Until one night, he caught me out partying and dragged me outta the house by my hair. He brought me home and forced himself onto me again. He raped me over and over that night. He sodomized me, shoving anything he could find up inside me. I screamed in horror, felt like I was dying. But he didn’t care, I needed to be punished and he made sure that I was. The next morning I woke up with him still on top of me, still inside of me. I cried silently underneath him, trying to move to get him off. But I couldn’t, I was too weak. He forced me to stay at his house for that weekend, I wasn’t even allowed to go outside for fresh air. On that Saturday night he got drunk, belligerently drunk. He tried to rape me again, but this was the last time I was gonna let that happen. I grabbed a lamp and busted him over the head with it. I ran out the front door and screamed for my life. His neighbors came running out to see what the commotion was about. They hurried me into their apartment and called the police. I could hear them raiding his apartment, breaking and knocking things over left and right. I could hear police dogs barking loudly through the walls, alerting the police of things they found. They found all of his drugs, all of his guns, everything illegal he had in his apartment. They arrested him and took him to jail. I didn’t go to his trial, I didn’t even watch it on the news. He was sentenced to 8 years for possession of cocaine, marijuana, and illegal firearms. For the first time I felt like I could breathe, like I wasn’t suffocating. But when I went back to his place to grab my things, I couldn’t help but cry. I missed him and I didn’t understand why. He had shown me fake love, got me addicted to drugs, cheated on me multiple times, used and abused me over and over again. I was so mad at myself for ever believing him, for missing him. I went back home and turned into an even bigger drug addict. I never let anyone touch me after that. I hated hugs, people even trying to get close to me, they were all a trigger. By my 18th birthday, I got a message from the people he used to work with. They told me he had owed a debt to them, and that me being his girlfriend I needed to pay that debt. I told them that I didn’t want anything to do with him and that I wasn’t with him anymore. But they didn’t care. Since I was enjoying the cocaine he was supposed to be selling, I had to pay for it. They told me if I didn’t do what they said, they were gonna kill my family in front of me, make me watch, and then rape and kill me too. I had no choice, so I joined them. I didn’t know how powerful they were until I started working with them. They were somewhere between the Italian Mob and the Columbian Cartel; just as powerful with many _many_ connections. I had to transport their drugs for them; cocaine, heroin, marijuana, anything. I drove hours and hours to pick up or drop off drugs for them. I had to learn to use a gun to protect myself. I’ve been shot at, had to shoot at people. I don’t even know if I’ve killed anyone, but I wouldn’t be surprised. After working for them for about two years, I was finally done. They let me off and I went on to ‘live’ my life. I had made enough money for them and myself that I didn’t even need to work for years. That’s how I paid for everything; my car, this apartment, all of my bills. Paid for with drug money. After they let me go, I moved away from home, not telling anyone where I was going. I went to a technical college for a bit, and minded my own business. I was doing good until I met a girl in my art class; Lonnie. She was so beautiful, I never looked at a woman before like that until I met her. We would flirt with our eyes from time to time, but that was it. Until I was in the bathroom one day, washing my hands when she came in and stood there. She locked the door and then bombarded me into the stalls, kissing me and touching me all over. I hadn’t let anyone touch me or get close to me since my ex got arrested. Human interaction was trigger for me. But something about this girl made me get fired up, and we fucked right there in the stall. Except I held all the control, I did things to her that made her whimper and squirm. It felt good, it felt powerful, to do things to someone and not let them touch you. That’s why I never went back to men, I wasn’t gonna let them take control of me ever again. I started sleeping with women so I could hold that power that I felt. I was in control for the first time ever. We continued to hook up for a couple months, I was starting to like her, starting to love her. She showed me affection, whispered soft words into my ear, poisoning me. I loved it, until I saw her walking in the halls with her boyfriend. She was holding hands with him, laughing and smiling. Something in me broke, I felt the anger rise up in me, jealousy, something I never felt before. As I walked past her, we made eye contact. I smiled like the devil at her and all of the color in her face disappeared. Later that day she tried to hit me up to talk. I just ignored her. A couple days later, I saw her at a party. We made eye contact and then I looked away as soon as she tried to smile. I hated that smile, it was one that did things to me. Made me feel things. I noticed another girl at the party and decided to flirt with her. We went into the bathroom and started fooling around. Lonnie came busting through the door and attacked the girl. I just left the bathroom and the party, I didn’t want anything to do with it. As I was leaving the house, Lonnie came running after me. She begged for me to give her a second chance, that she was sorry for lying to me. I didn’t wanna believe her, I tried to fight the urge to. But she pleaded to me with those eyes I couldn’t say no to. I told her that I didn’t cheat, and I didn’t wanna be with someone that did. She broke up with her boyfriend and we started talking again, took things slow. We were happy for the first few months, I met her family, she never introduced me as her girlfriend since she came from a strict Catholic family, but they loved me. Everything seemed perfect until one day she called me, asking if we could talk. She begged me not to be mad, I didn’t understand why until she told me the news; she was pregnant. I couldn’t believe it. She cheated on me and got pregnant with her ex-boyfriend. I screamed and yelled at her, punched the wall and made a hole. As soon as I did that, I knew it was time for us to be done. I wanted to hurt her, actually really hurt her. I knew it was time to leave. Her best friend knew about us so I decided to call her up to vent. We were good friends too, so I thought nothing of it. I didn’t know she had feelings for me until I went over to her house drunk, and started to vent. We fucked that night, and I felt like the biggest piece of shit ever. We promised to never tell Lonnie what happened. We kept it to ourselves until she started getting possessive. She would call me over and over again, show up at my apartment, leave me crazy messages. She got so psychotic she called Lonnie and told her everything. One day Lonnie showed up at my house and confronted me about it. She cried, something she’s never done before, and I felt so bad. We forgave each other and I offered to be there for her and the baby. But she didn’t wanna keep it, she wasn’t ready to be a mom. She asked me to go the abortion clinic with her, and I did. I personally don’t believe in abortions, but I couldn’t stop her from making that decision. It was her body, her choice. I went with her to comfort and support her. When it was over with she got a call from her dad, screaming at her to come home. She went home and he screamed at her for hours. Her friend that was crazy for me had called him and told him everything. From us fucking, to her being pregnant and getting an abortion. He was so irate, so enraged. He threatened to take away everything she had, her car, her apartment, everything he was paying for if she didn’t leave me. She didn’t have a job, didn’t have anything to her name. I wasn’t gonna let her sacrifice all of that just for me, I wasn’t worth it. That night she decided that she was gonna let him take everything away, she decided she was gonna tell him in the morning. We spent the night together, she told me she loved me and we fucked one last time. I left her the next morning, getting up super early. I threw away my phone, and moved outta my apartment, leaving every trace of me gone, forgotten. I couldn’t let her do that, she needed her family. It would’ve been different if it were the other way around, I didn’t need my family. But she did. She was the first girl to actually show me a tiny ounce of love. I tried to love her, but I couldn’t. Something inside of me wouldn’t let me. It turned my ‘love’ for her into hate. I hated her for making me feel like that, for making me open my heart even a tiny bit. I hated her for lying to me, for cheating on me, for making me go to the abortion clinic with her when I knew I should’ve left. I had already felt dead inside when I met her. But after we got together and broke up, I felt completely dead. At that moment I vowed to myself that I would never love another person ever again. Nor let anyone close enough to hurt me. I slept with multiple women after that. Went from one to the next, over and over again. My body count began to rise, and my self-esteem plummeted. I felt hopeless, a waste of a human body. The only thing that made me feel even remotely alive was sex. Not just any type of sex, but rough and heated sex. I have never made love to another person, I hated that type of intimacy. So I started doing fucked up things with the girls I slept with. Tied them up, humiliated them, made them feel less of a person; like a sex toy. I did everything and anything with them in hopes of gaining something I had lost from my many years of being raped and molested. But no matter how many women I slept with, I couldn’t find it. I didn’t even know what I was searching for. I thought I found it with the next girl I met here in Bright Moon. She was fun, quirky, and a little weird. Her name was Entrapta. I could tell there was something wrong with her, but I couldn’t put my finger on just what. We met at the university, we had Spanish together. We worked together from time to time since we were seatmates. We didn’t start hooking up until the next semester. I met her at a party and we hooked up in someone’s room. It was the most exotic sex I ever had. She let me do things that no one else let me do, put her in positions that seemed uncomfortable. But she liked it, and so did I. For a while we stayed as sex partners, nothing more and nothing less. We kept on like that until her boyfriend walked in on us. He was a big dude, and I had had enough of cheating women. I was so angry I got up and went to leave, but he tried to stop me. I let my anger take over, let the demons use me and I beat him senseless. Even worse than what I did to Huntara. I put him in the hospital and learned that he developed a brain injury. He had to literally relearn how to walk and talk. But Entrapta stayed with me. She told me she loved me over and over again. I didn’t believe her, but I stayed. Again, with another person who used me for my body. Eventually we started dating, I don’t know why I even agreed to it. I never once called her my girlfriend, but she always called me hers. I caught her cheating on me once, and I got angry again and beat the dude. We broke up for a while and I started sleeping around again. We met again and got back together. Again, she cheated on me. But this time I didn’t get mad, I didn’t get upset. I didn’t feel anything. I tried to break up with her and she threatened to kill herself. I couldn’t let her do it, so I stayed. She cheated on me a total of 11 times, and every time I tried to leave, she pulled the same shit; threatening to kill herself if I left. This continued for the next 2 ½ years, until I had enough of it. I finally put my foot down and left her. I was gone for a couple days, I had left town to get away. I got a phone call from one of our friends, telling me that Entrapta was in the hospital for a suicide attempt. I drove 3 hours back to Bright Moon and to the hospital. She was in a coma, she almost didn’t make it. I was in disbelief, how could this girl try to kill herself over someone like me? I was nothing, a nobody. A slave to sex. I stayed there with her until her parents came. It was the first time meeting them, such a great first impression. I told them about us and what had happened and they explained to me that she was bipolar. That she’s done things like this before, especially when she was off her meds. When I thought about it, I never once saw her take a med. We spent numerous nights together at her place and at mine, and not once did I see her use any type of medication. They insisted I stayed with them to be there and comfort me, but how could I? I never loved her, I couldn’t. She tried to kill herself on the sole reason that I couldn’t tell her I loved her, that I couldn’t love her. So I left, and never looked back. After she woke up 3 weeks later, they took her back home. I never saw her again, but any time I see her friends they bring her up. Ever since Entrapta I’ve felt nothing, an emptiness that is unexplainable. I felt like the worst human being in the world that I couldn’t love that girl. But how could you love someone when you didn’t even love yourself? At that moment I made my laws. Any girl I slept with I wouldn’t even give them the time of day to try and tell me they had feelings for me. I’d just leave, leave before it even got to that point. I avoided love like the plague, stopped believing in it. I didn’t deserve it, I never got to really feel it, and I didn’t want it. I started to sleep with more and more women as time went on. Breaking hearts, but protecting mine. I felt like a lousy person for what I was doing, but I didn’t care. I had to survive. I _needed_ to. I convinced myself that I was hard to love, didn’t deserve it in the slightest. Anyone that tried to show me affection, I pushed them away. I ran away from those that cared about me, and blocked the love they tried to give me. I thought that love was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to deal with, harder than trying to survive. That was until I met you. As soon as I laid my eyes on you Adora, I knew I loved you. That’s why I was so scared. I was scared because I realized I was losing control. I didn’t have the control over my feelings and emotions that I thought I did. You broke down everything that I’ve worked on my entire life in a mere second. I tried my best to fight it, fight the feelings I had for you. But you’re just so damn stubborn and persistent, I couldn’t help myself. The more I talked to you and was near you, I fell in love with you more and more. Before I knew it I was completely in love with you. I didn’t think it could happen to me, but it did. I waited so long because I couldn’t tell if it was real or not. I couldn’t tell if you loved me for real, until you told me that you did. And when you told me those three words I’ve always hated hearing, they were like music to my ears. For the first time since my mother died, I believed that someone loved me, that you loved me. And I hated myself for it. Because I knew I didn’t deserve it. I didn’t deserve to be loved, especially by someone like you. But you kept pushing and pushing and finally I accepted it. I accepted your feelings and I accepted my own. I’ve suffered through anxiety, depression, PTSD for basically my entire life. I have triggers, suicidal thoughts, nightmares, and demons that keep me awake at night. I feel intense rage and aggression every single day. But once I met you, all of that seemed to fade away day by day. The more time we spent together, all of those things started to go away. I don’t have nightmares anymore when I sleep with you, I don’t get triggered when you touch me, and I don’t feel the need to kill myself anymore. I’ve never felt like that before with anyone I’ve ever been with Adora. You changed something in me. You made me wanna change. You make me want to live a life worth living, make me want to love, and feel love in return. I wanna explore the world, learn new things, become happy because of you. I never in my life wanted to get married or have kids. I didn’t think I would be good enough or even deserve those things. But when I look at you, I want all of those things. I want a white picket fence with a wrap around porch. I wanna drink lemonade on the porch and watch our kids run freely through the yard. I wanna have anniversaries with you, make memories with you, and just fall in love over and over again with you. I have never loved someone like this in my entire life before. But I know for a fact that I love you. I love you Adora. And I am so sorry for the things I’ve done in my past. But I promise I will never hurt you. I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have. Because I think—no, I _know_ you’re worth it, loving you and risking my heart for you, it’s all worth it. I will never leave you alone and I will always love you. If there’s something you don’t like about me or like that I’m doing, tell me and I’ll change it. I’ll do whatever you want to be the perfect person for you, the person that you deserve. I am nothing without you, the worst human being without you. And I don’t want you to leave, but if you wanna now because of the person I was and am, I understand. But I love you Adora, so much. And I will never stop loving you. I’ll do whatever it takes to prove that to you so please, don’t leave.”

As she finished her story she looked back up at Adora who had been bawling the entire time. Catra panicked at how puffy her eyes were, how tear after tear raced down her face, how she tried desperately to catch her breath. Catra didn’t know what to do. She wanted to touch her, comfort her, do anything to get her to stop. But she didn’t know what Adora was feeling. Did she find her disgusting after telling her all of this? Was she crying because she fell in love with someone that was nothing but a hopeless and broken person? Catra let her mind think the worst until Adora pulled her in and hugged her tightly. She flinched at the sudden contact, but then eventually melted into it. She slowly wrapped her arms around Adora and pulled her in closer until there was no space between them. Adora continued to sob harder and harder, her whole body rocked as she threw herself into a coughing fit. Catra remained silent, letting Adora cry her heart out into her shoulder. When Adora was finally beginning to settle down, she pulled back and looked into Catra’s eyes.

“Catra,” she whispered with a cracked voice. Catra tried her best to stay calm, to prepare herself for what was about to come next. She took a deep breath and nodded her head, signaling Adora to keep going. “I love you so much,” she whimpered, starting to cry again. Catra just stared at her, stunned. _‘How could she still love me after all this?’_ she asked herself, still staring in disbelief.

“What?” she asked, barely above a whisper.

Adora pulled back and wiped her eyes, trying to steady herself to keep going. “You think that you’re a weak person or are broken from the things that have happened to you or the things you’ve done. But you’re wrong. You’re so wrong. Because you are so incredibly strong. To stay and live your life when all you wanted to do was die, is the bravest thing ever. ‘God gives his toughest battles to his strongest soldiers’, and you are the definition of this saying. You have been through hell and back Catra, and still you chose to live. You chose to love, even when you told yourself that you wouldn’t. Vowed to yourself that you wouldn’t. I am so incredibly proud of you Catra. You have overcome so much shit in your life, and despite all of that, you love with all your heart. You love _me_ , with all your heart. I would believe you were a broken person beyond repair if you didn’t love me the way you do. But the love you show me each and every day shows me otherwise. You are an amazing person Catra. You are loving, kind, and have such a big heart. And I am so fucking lucky to have you in my life. You’re the perfect person for me. You’re the person I want, the one that I deserve. There is nothing that I would change about you. I love you, flaws and all. I love your temper, your anxiety, depression, triggers, PTSD, the way you fidget when you get nervous and pull on your ear, your smile, your laugh, the way you scrunch your nose when you get upset, your hands, your mind, your heart, your soul. I love everything about you, your perfections and imperfections, everything. Because that’s what makes you _you_. I wouldn’t change you in a million years, because I don’t think I would’ve fallen so deeply in love with you if I did. I don’t wish you were a different person, and I don’t wish to love anyone but you. Because you are the one Catra. The one I’ve been waiting for what seems like my entire life. No one has ever made me feel more loved than you have. And I thank God every day for allowing you to come into my life, for allowing me to get the chance to love you, for allowing you to open your heart and love me too. I will never leave you either Catra. I want you forever too. I wanna be with you until we’re old and wrinkly, arguing about what show to watch and then forgetting about what we were arguing about, and even far after that. I love you so much baby. And I am so happy that you told me all of this because I finally understand the type of person you are. The most loving, hardworking, strongest woman I have ever met. And it’s made me love you even more. You deserve so much love Catra, and then some. And I’m gonna make sure that you get it and actually really feel it with your heart and soul. I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you,” she blubbered, leaning in to cup Catra’s cheek and pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss. Catra melted into her touch and began to cry. She was so scared that Adora was gonna leave her, but it turned out the other way. Adora loved her even more, now that she knew everything about her. She loved her unconditionally. Loved her, just as much as Catra loved her and wanted to be with her.

They continued to comfort each other and wipe each other’s tears for what seemed like hours. Catra’s meds were starting to wear off and she was starting to feel a bit of pain. She winced as she moved her hand, causing Adora to get up and grab her meds and some water. She handed her the items and Catra accepted them with a soft smile. She tossed them back and drank the water, feeling dehydrated from all the crying. She handed the water to Adora for her to drink, and she accepted it, drinking the rest and walking over to throw the empty bottle away. Catra just watched her with loving eyes. She has been waiting for what seemed like her entire life to have someone like Adora love her. She couldn’t begin to explain the happiness she felt now that she lifted the heavy weight of her life story off her shoulders. She never thought she was gonna be able to tell anyone about it. But Adora felt like the right person, and boy was she the right one. She didn’t judge her, didn’t hate her. She loved her, and wanted to stay and be with her, build a life with her. Catra smiled to herself as she thought about her life with Adora. As Adora walked back over, Catra stood up and kissed her on the lips. Adora’s eyes fluttered at the contact and she leaned in deepening the kiss. When Adora pulled back she noticed Catra’s eyes were dilated completely black, she had a hunger in her eyes that Adora had never seen before. It ranged from a look of love to one of want and in between. She knew what it meant, and she had been waiting for a long time for this moment. She nodded her head and leaned back into Catra’s lips, kissing her passionately, using her mouth and tongue to let her know that she was ready, they both were. It was finally time for them to take their relationship further.


	15. Flaws and All: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're here, they're queer, get used to it! Lots of smut, don't read in front of children! ENJOY!

Catra felt a rush like she’s never felt before. It wasn’t like the rushes she got from doing drugs or drinking, and it definitely wasn’t like the rush she got from having sex with strangers. No, this feeling was different, it was new. It felt good. They’ve made out numerous times before, but something about this kiss, it was foreign. She didn’t feel the need to hurry, didn’t feel the need to get it over with and get down to business. Something about this kiss, she wanted to take slow. Feel everything it had to offer, savor it, relish in its softness. As she slowly kissed her lips, Catra felt her heart swell. She had never experienced that before and she wanted to explore it, make it grow. She wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist, resting her hands on the small of her back. She pulled her in closer, minimizing the gap left between them. Adora placed her hands around Catra’s neck, slowly sliding them up into her curly hair. They’ve done these actions numerous of times, but there was such a strong form of intimacy this time, something neither one of them have ever experienced. Catra pulled back, softly landing kiss after kiss to her lips. Adora moaned quietly at the softness of each one. She loved the way it felt, it made her heart race wildly. They stood there, in the middle of the living room, sharing kiss after kiss. There was no rush, and no hurry to get it on and over with.

They stood there and took their sweet time, appreciating every moment. Adora was the first to make a move. She slowly pulled back from Catra, batting her eyes slowly. Catra found this incredibly beautiful, she leaned back in for another kiss but missed. Adora was walking backwards, very slowly. She turned around and walked even slower to Catra’s bedroom, looking back at her once she reached the door, and giving her an inviting smirk. Catra’s heart exploded at the sight. She stood there for a second, trying to catch her breath, trying to burn that image into her mind. She finally snapped outta her daze, and quickly walked to her bedroom and stopped as soon as she got to the door. She was paralyzed by the sight. Adora has laid on her bed many times, but at this moment, she looked like a painting. Adora was lying on her bed, in a seductive and sensual manner, waiting for Catra to enter. As they made eye contact, Adora slowly began untying her hair, shaking it out and over her shoulders. Catra practically stopped breathing, her heart couldn’t take much more from Adora. Noticing Catra wasn’t moving, Adora brushed a strand of hair from her face and slowly curled her finger at her, signaling her to come closer. Catra clumsily stumbled over to Adora, tripping over her clothes and shoes lying on the ground. Adora let out a giggle and Catra looked at her with a goofy smile, Adora’s laugh was her favorite sound. She finally made it to the bed and Adora reached out to grab her hand. Catra reached for her too, climbing onto the bed and next to Adora. They both lied there, staring at each other with such a profound desire and intimacy. Adora placed a finger on Catra’s lips, tracing her finger up and around each curve. She leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes. She practically shuddered at the sight of Catra’s eyes dilating. It was astonishing to watch as her gold and blue irises turned, vanishing from her eyes, turning jet black, leaving no trace of color. Catra leaned back in and kissed her, a little deeper this time. She placed her hand around Adora’s side, pulling her closer. She didn’t want any space between them, she needed them to be close. They started kissing more passionately, adding in tongue here and there. Catra wrapped her tongue around Adora’s and sucked. Adora moaned at the bliss it gave her, resulting in her wrapping her arm back around Catra’s neck and digging her hands into her hair. Catra hissed in pleasure. She nipped and sucked on her lips, earning more and more moans from Adora’s lips. She loved her voice, she wanted to hear it more, _needed_ to hear it more. She slowly used her knee to part Adora’s leg, climbing in between as she licked and sucked on Adora’s tongue and lips. Adora eagerly opened her legs, allowing Catra to rest between them and on top of her. She started breathing more rapidly as Catra moved her way down to her neck, licking and biting at her most sensitive spots. As Catra made her way back up to her mouth, Adora leaned up, without breaking the contact, and began taking off her shirt. They broke apart briefly as she pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side. Catra pounced back onto Adora’s mouth, letting her tongue work its magic. She trailed kiss after kiss down her mouth, to her jaw and onto her neck again. She peppered kiss after kiss down her chest and stopped once she got to her breasts. She paused, looking up at Adora for a brief second, and then reached her hand around Adora’s back to unclasp her bra. Adora slowly took off her bra, teasing ever so slightly with a seductive smile. Catra’s eyes flickered back and forth at the action, not being able to tell what she enjoyed more. The slow unveiling, or the sexy smile she was giving her. As she finally took off her bra, Catra’s eyes fluttered at the sight. She looked back up at Adora and then without breaking eye contact, leaned down to kiss her chest, right where her heart was. Adora gave a soft smile and gently stroked Catra’s hair. She purred at the contact and slowly, very painfully slow, began licking and sucking on the soft skin. Adora let out a small moan, biting her lip in hopes of holding back. But Catra wasn’t having it, she began sucking, licking and nipping, harder. Adora tried her best to hold in her moan, but Catra was unrelentless. She wanted Adora to be as loud as she could make her. She sucked hard, pulling back with her nipple in her mouth. Adora finally let out a pleasured whimper, resulting in Catra smiling in victory. She smiled back, rolling her eyes and letting out a soft giggle. She continued to rake through Catra’s scalp as she sucked on one breast, and massaged the other. Satisfied with her work, she slowly trailed kisses down her stomach and down to her pants line. She paused, looking back up at Adora for approval. Adora gave a soft smile and nodded her head, lifting her hips slightly for Catra to go further. Catra swallowed the large lump in her throat and slowly began unbuttoning Adora’s pants. As she pulled down her pants, she began to water at the mouth as she unveiled her red laced panties. She didn’t take her eyes off them, even when she finished pulling off her pants and tossing them to the side. She gave Adora another look, again asking for approval to keep going. Adora lifted her hips again, giving her the green light to go further. Catra took a deep breath and started to pull down her girlfriend’s panties. As she pulled them off her slowly, she whimpered at the sight of Adora’s naked body. She’s seen her before without any clothes, but this time she really got the chance to take it all in. She slowly traced her eyes across each and every curve of her body, savoring and capturing every part of it. She needed this image burned into her mind. She crawled back up and kissed Adora on the lips. Adora moaned into her mouth and began pulling Catra’s shirt off her. Catra leaned back, pulling her shirt over her head, and tossing it to the side. Adora traced her finger down Catra’s stomach, outlining her abs. She looked back up at Catra and smiled, leaning in to kiss the muscles. She breathed out a shaky breath at the contact, running her fingers gently through Adora’s hair. Adora slowly began pulling down Catra’s sweatpants, continuing to lick and pepper kisses up and down her stomach. She gasped lightly at the sight of her girlfriend’s v-line. She knew Catra was skinny and muscular, but damn did she have an amazing body. Catra kicked off her pants and leaned back down to kiss Adora’s lips. She trailed her tongue down Adora’s neck, sucking and licking all the way down to her stomach. When she got down to Adora’s privates, she paused again, looking back up at her girlfriend with hunger in her eyes. Adora breathed in, readying herself for the immense pleasure she was finally about to feel, but let out a high pitched gasp as Catra went past her intended target, and began licking and sucking on her inner thighs. This was a sensitive spot she didn’t even know she had. She let out another high pitched moan, biting her lip to keep herself quiet. Catra slowly trailed kiss after kiss on her inner thigh, sucking harder and licking the spots she left marks at. As she trailed her tongue back up her thigh, took another glance at Adora, and went to the other side, repeating each movement. Adora was practically shaking with anticipation. She was so fired up she didn’t think she could hold it in much longer. Her hips began to lift slightly, trying to urge Catra back to the spot she wanted her to be in, the one she needed her to be in. Catra gave her signature sly smirk and trailed her tongue back up her inner thigh, lifting her head and staring at Adora. Adora looked down at her with heavy lids, panting shallowly, trying her best to keep her composure. Catra gave her a soft smile and stroked Adora’s thigh with her finger.

“Adora,” she called softly. Adora blinked slowly at her, trying to hold it together. She was on the edge with all the contact she was getting from her, but the sight of Catra in between her legs, made her weak.

“Hm?” she softly said, beginning to breathe slower as she gained her composure back.

“I love you,” she whispered, giving her a soft smile.

Adora went to answer back but was stopped abruptly as Catra dove into her legs, licking ever so softly on her lower lips. She let out a high pitched breath, breathing rapidly as Catra moved her tongue slowly, teasing each and every bit of her. She bit down hard, trying not to scream as the immeasurable pleasure began to shoot through her body. Catra’s tongue was godlike. She knew it was magical when they made out, but as she moved it swiftly up, down, and around her privates, she knew for a fact that this girl was a goddess. She moaned louder as Catra sucked and pulled on her lower lips. She started to buck her hips, trying to get Catra on her most sensitive spot. Catra smiled at her eagerness, continuing to tease Adora with her tongue.

“Mmmnm Catra,” she moaned breathlessly.

Catra glanced back up at her, smiling. She knew exactly what she was doing, knew just how aroused she was making her. She loved the way Adora squirmed and moaned, trying to get her to release her pleasure. But Catra wanted to make this last as long as possible, wanted to build her up so high that she exploded.

“Hm?” she hummed, still teasing her with her soft and subtle licks.

“Please,” she whimpered, not being able to hold it in any longer.

Catra was stunned by the desperation in her voice. Sure, she wanted to tease her, but hearing her plead to finish her, made her heart swell. She licked one last time and slowly trailed her tongue up and around her swollen bud. Adora let out another whimper and practically screamed as Catra began to suck and rapidly flick her tongue on the bud.

“Ahhhnn!” she cried, wrapping her hand into Catra’s hair, holding on for dear life.

Catra kept going, sucking harder and harder, flicking her tongue faster and faster. She was completely lost in Adora, listening to every moan and whimper she let out, letting it fuel her to keep her going. She was unrelentless, pinning Adora down to the bed as she kicked and squirmed in pleasure. She bucked her hips rapidly, trying to get more and more friction on her inflamed parts. Catra continued to pin Adora down, relishing at the sound of her aroused cries. She could feel Adora’s pleasure building, could feel her starting to shake with pleasure.

“I—I’m cu—” she stammered, trying to let Catra know just how good she was making her feel.

Catra sensed her time was coming, and right before Adora was about to release, Catra wrapped her lips around Adora’s clit and trilled her tongue, creating a vibrating sensation on the swollen bit. Adora screamed loudly, digging her hands into Catra’s hair, trying to keep herself from blowing away. She came harder than she has ever came before. The orgasm she received was the most incredible and indescribable feeling she has ever felt. She felt like she was floating, like her soul left her body and she was on her way to oblivion. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her body shook, raking out orgasm after orgasm as Catra continued to flick her tongue rapidly over her clit. She tried to make a sentence, but all she could do was pant, and bite her lip, practically breaking through the skin. She felt like she released an entire liter of cum, everything that she had been holding back for the past couple weeks, came rushing out.

“Ca—cat, Catra” she breathlessly moaned, still shaking as her orgasms continued to rock her body.

Catra looked up at her and breathed out a heavy breath. Adora looked down at her when she finally gained her composure and basically came again at the sight of Catra. Catra was staring at her with heavy lids, mouth dripping with Adora’s sweet nectar. She smiled lazily, leaning over to wipe her mouth on Adora’s inner thigh. She licked the wet trail it made, capturing every drop of cum off her leg. Adora shivered at the action, continuing to try and catch her breath. She breathed out a slow shaky breath, stroking Catra’s hair as she came back down from her high. Catra looked back up at her and gave her a sly smile.

“You taste amazing,” she breathed out.

Adora nearly fainted at the comment. Catra had brought her to oblivion and beyond. Gave her the most sublime and heavenly orgasm she had ever received. It was by far, the best sex she has ever had. She continued to breathe heavily, still trying to catch her breath. Her eyes became heavy, she felt so weak. She was in complete bliss, satisfied by the superb pleasure she had just received. She started to close her eyes, allowing the heaviness she felt take over. She was starting to calm down until Catra started to giggle.

“I didn’t know you were a squirter,” she giggled, kissing Adora on her inner thigh.

Adora’s eyes shot open at the comment and she turned beet red. She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment. Catra laughed harder and began crawling back up and onto Adora, kissing her hands to get them off her face. Adora peeked through her fingers at her, and Catra gave her a sweet smile. She slowly moved her hands away from her face and let out a small pout.

“I couldn’t help it,” she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. “I didn’t know you had the tongue of a goddess! I have never came that hard or have had that aggressive of an orgasm in my entire life!”

Catra giggled at the complement and leaned in, kissing Adora’s bottom lip.

“I have you to thank for that,” she smiled. “You taste like sweet honey, and I couldn’t help myself but bask in your flavor.”

Adora blushed even harder, shoving her hand in Catra’s face, pushing her away playfully. Catra just laughed, grabbing onto Adora’s hand and kissing it lightly. She gave her another sweet smile and kissed her lips.

“Don’t you taste good?” she asked, slipping her tongue into Adora’s mouth, letting her taste her own sweet nectar.

Adora moaned lightly in approval, tasting the delicious honey from her own body. She licked her lips as Catra pulled back, savoring the taste. Catra smiled sensually at Adora’s seductiveness. She never knew Adora had this side to her. She loved it, loved her. Adora slowly leaned in and kissed her again, pulling back slightly to give her own sly smile.

“Your turn,” she whispered.

Catra’s eyes widened and let out a small yelp as Adora lifted her up and out from in between her legs and placed her on top of her lap. Adora placed her hands on Catra’s lower back, and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She melted into the contact, allowing Adora to be the one to take control. She has never let anyone take control of her like this, not since her ex. She never felt comfortable enough with anyone to let them pleasure her. But if it was with Adora, she knew she was safe. Adora traced her hands up and down Catra’s body, leading up to take off her bra. She slowly lifted it above her head for her, taking her sweet time. She stared at Catra’s light brown nipples, mesmerized by the sight. She looked back up at Catra, who was waiting in anticipation, and gave a tender smile. She leaned back in, peppering kisses all over her chest. She trailed her tongue up and around each breast, slowly making her way to her nipple. As she began to flick her tongue gently on the nub, Catra let out a soft moan. She wrapped her hands around Adora’s head, massaging her scalp as she continued to suck on her nipple. She continued to nip and suck on the swollen part, tracing the round nub. She made her way to the other side, repeating the same motion she used on the other. Catra placed gentle kisses on the top of Adora’s head, stroking her head lightly. Adora leaned back and looked into Catra’s eyes, giving a look Catra was having a hard time deciphering. She smiled tenderly at her, and leaned up kissing her lips lightly.

“I’ll go slow. Let me know if you feel uncomfortable at any moment and I’ll stop,” she said softly, stroking Catra on her back.

She knew it’s been a while since Catra has let anyone pleasure her, and she knew she had an uneasy feeling about it. Catra just stared at Adora, stunned. She couldn’t believe how kindly Adora was treating her. She has never had that before. Her eyes began to water, and a single tear escaped. Adora reached up and wiped it away, pulling her in for another soft kiss. Catra leaned back and nodded her head, giving Adora the green light to keep going. Adora gave her another deep and passionate kiss and began kissing her way back down to her neck. She reached her hands down, pulling down Catra’s spandex. She crawled outta them, and placed herself back on top of Adora’s lap. Adora’s eyes never left off Catra’s. She stared at her with all the love in the world, searching for any type of discomfort. But there was none. Catra was in complete tranquility, basking in Adora’s loving expression. Adora gave her a look, silently asking for permission to go further. Catra nodded and leaned back down to kiss her, giving her the okay. Adora slowly trailed her hand down Catra’s stomach and down in between her legs. She lightly traced her fingers between her folds, gathering the slick wetness onto her fingers. Catra shuddered at the touch, she hasn’t felt anyone’s hands down there in years. She began to breathe ruggedly, preparing herself for the next part. Adora locked eyes with her and slowly slid one finger inside of Catra, still searching for any sign of discomfort. Catra gasped at the contact, squeezing down and around her finger. Adora looked up at her with concern in her eyes, but Catra blew out another deep breath and kissed her lips, letting her know she was okay. Adora kissed her back and slowly began sliding her finger in and out, allowing her to ease in to the pleasure. Catra let out a moan as Adora began to curl her finger. Her hips began to rise and fall with the motion. She was starting to loosen up as Adora continued to finger her, curling her finger inside her, searching for her sensitive spot. Catra let out a loud moan, signaling that she had found it. Adora bit down on Catra’s neck, licking and sucking on the wound. Catra began to pant rapidly, moving her hips faster and faster as Adora continued to hit her delicate spot.

“More,” Catra moaned, burying her face into Adora’s neck.

This turned Adora on even more, she licked Catra’s neck and slowly brought out her finger from inside her. Catra whimpered at the emptiness she felt, but let out a high pitched breath as Adora lathered another finger in her wetness, and slid two fingers back inside. She found her sensitive area again and began curling and pumping her fingers rapidly on it, rubbing and pleasuring that same spot. Catra let out moan after moan, gasping in pleasure as she felt herself getting hotter. She pulled back, looking into Adora’s eyes as she rode her fingers with her motions. Adora stared back at her, gazing intensely into her lover’s eyes. They gazed at each other with all the love in the world. Catra moaned frantically as she was starting to reach her peak. Adora felt her starting to squirm, and wrapped her arm around her tightly, pulling her down to steady her.

“Nnnn—fuck,” she breathed out. Letting whimper after whimper escape between each breath.

Adora continued to stare into her eyes, letting her know that she had her. Catra leaned back down and kissed her deeply, moaning into her mouth as she continued to ride her. She pulled back slightly, letting out another high pitched whimper.

“A—Adora,” she cried in pleasure. She was nearly there, ready to release everything she was holding back.

Adora kissed her again. “Let it out baby,” she whispered softly.

That was all she needed to release herself. “Ahhhnn—Adora!,” she screamed, letting out a loud cry as she finally hit her peak, spasming wildly on top of her. Adora held Catra down, continuing to milk out her orgasm and all the cum she had released with it. Catra’s body shook fiercely, letting out everything she was holding back. She had never experienced such a powerful orgasm before, it made her breathless, faint. As she came down from her climax, she slowly slumped her body into Adora’s, too weak to hold herself up any longer. Adora stroked her back, pulling her fingers out and sucking on them, savoring the taste of Catra’s nectar.

“Mmm,” she moaned, “you taste even better than me.”

Catra couldn’t even reply, she just lied there in Adora’s arms, breathing heavily. Adora giggled at her girlfriend’s exhaustion, and wrapped her arms around her, continuing to stroke soothing circles up and around her back. Catra purred at the soft touch, kissing Adora lightly on her shoulder and neck. They both sat there for a couple minutes, trying to calm themselves back down from the earth-shattering sex they both received. Catra finally regained her composure and pulled back. Adora looked up at her and smiled adoringly at her. Catra gave the same adoring smile and leaned back in to kiss her. They slowly kissed, melting into each other’s embrace.

Catra pulled back slightly and rested her forehead on Adora’s. “I love you,” she whispered, still trying to catch her breath. Adora pulled back and cupped Catra’s cheek, giving her a sweet smile.

“I love you too,” she whispered back.

They continued to stare at each other for a few seconds, breathing in each other’s scent. They both were completely exhausted from the mind-blowing sex, in a state of total bliss. Neither one of them have had such passionate and intimate sex before. It was new for them. Catra smiled as she realized that for the first time in her life, she had made love. She had made love to the woman of her dreams, the love of her life. She started to tear up as she thought about how incredibly lucky she was to have Adora. How she had waited her entire life to be loved by someone like her. Adora gave her a soft look and wiped the tears starting to trickle down her face. Catra didn’t need to say a thing, she knew exactly what she was thinking. She knew how scared she was to let someone touch her, and she was grateful that Catra let her be the one to do so. She peppered kisses across her face, stroking soothing lines up and down her back.

“Thank you,” Catra whispered, sniffling and wiping away her remaining tears.

Adora kissed her, pulling back slightly to look her in the eyes again. “I know how hard this was for you to let someone else take control, and I am so happy that you let me take care of you. You’ve come so far Catra, I’m proud of you,” she quietly said, reaching up to cup Catra’s cheek, stroking it with her thumb gently.

Catra melted into the touch, closing her eyes to savor the feeling it gave her. She felt safe with Adora, felt loved. Adora proved to her over and over again just how good love could feel, especially with the right person. She was happy Adora was that person. Happy that she let her in, happy that she got to make her feel just as good as she made her feel. She smiled lovingly at her and leaned down to nuzzle in her neck. Adora pulled the covers over them and wrapped her arms around her tightly, holding her close. They both lied there for the rest of the morning, holding each other closely. They finally allowed the exhaustion to take over their bodies, and drifted off to sleep.

Adora woke up first, feeling completely refreshed from her deep and relaxing slumber. She looked down at Catra, who was still snoring soundly on top of her and smiled. She would never get over Catra’s sleepy face, it was too cute. She hummed, running her fingers gently up and down Catra’s back. Catra began to stir at the touch and mumbled something unintelligible. Adora just giggled at her girlfriend, she was so adorable when she was like this. She leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her head. Catra lifted her head up slightly, eyes still closed, and stuck out her bottom lip.

“What?” Adora giggled.

“Mnmnm,” she mumbled again.

Adora giggled louder, “baby what are you trying to say?”

“Mmm, kiss,” she mumbled more clearly.

Adora let out another giggle and leaned down, kissing her on the lips. Catra smiled lazily and hummed in content. She nuzzled her face back into Adora’s chest and let out a sigh. Adora shook her head and smiled, stroking Catra’s hair. Catra sat up slightly and reached for her phone, but stopped abruptly, wincing in pain.

“Fuck,” she groaned, forgetting that she was still injured.

Adora looked at her worriedly, checked on her and went to get up to grab her meds. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles and returned to Catra’s room. She handed the meds and water to Catra, who accepted them while raking her eyes up and down Adora’s still naked body. Adora blushed at her and pushed her face away playfully.

“Take your meds you pervert,” she giggled.

Catra just gave her a sly smirk. “Make me,” she said in a sultry voice.

Adora’s eyes widened at the command, she felt herself getting hot all over again. Catra noticed her getting flustered and let out a giggle. Adora began getting embarrassed and decided to get pay back. She gave Catra a seductive look and walked backwards slowly.

“Take your meds, or I won’t let you touch me while I’m all wet and soapy,” she seductively teased, running her hand up and down her sides and body.

Catra’s mouth dropped at the comment. She couldn’t believe Adora had it in her to toy with her like that. She smacked the pills in her mouth and tried to open her water bottle, clumsily removing the lid. When she finally got it open she took a huge gulp and practically pounced towards Adora, hurrying her into the bathroom. Adora let out a giggle and grabbed Catra’s hand, leading her to the shower. As soon as they got in, Catra immediately wrapped her arms around her body and began kissing on her neck. Adora moaned at the touch and wrapped her arms around Catra’s hands. She started laughing at the plastic bag she had over her bandages, protecting them from the water. Catra let out a huff and Adora turned around wrapping her arms around her neck and started peppering kisses on her face, still giggling.

“It’s not funny!” she pouted, looking away in embarrassment.

Adora giggled again and tried to gain her composure. “I know, I know! I’m sorry” she smiled leaning in to kiss Catra’s puffed out lip.

Catra stuck her tongue out at her and Adora wrapped her lips around it, sucking on it gently. Catra moaned into her mouth and kissed her back passionately. They continued to kiss for several minutes until Catra slid her hand down Adora’s stomach and in between her legs. She let out a high pitched gasp as Catra slid her fingers in between the folds of her lips. She pressed herself closer to her, gasping into her mouth as Catra slid a finger inside of her. Catra purred at the sounds Adora was making, she couldn’t get enough of her aroused and pleasured voice. She began to slowly curl her finger inside of her, pulling in and out over and over again. She wrapped her other arm around Adora’s leg and lifted it up and around her waist. Adora wrapped her arms around her neck tighter, trying to steady herself from the pleasure she felt rising inside of her. Catra started sucking on Adora’s neck hard, licking every mark she made on her neck. Adora whimpered in pleasure as Catra began to pick up speed. Catra’s adrenaline began to kick in and she slid her hand out from between her legs and grabbed onto Adora’s other leg, lifting her up and onto her. Adora yelped at the sudden movement, wrapping her other leg around Catra’s waist. She just looked at her stunned, she forgot how strong Catra was, even if she was smaller than her. Catra gave her a sly smirk and stuck her hand back down in between her legs. She slicked one finger inside at first and then slowly slicked another one in, waiting for Adora to adjust herself around them.

“F—fuuccckk” she moaned into Catra’s neck, burying her face to prepare herself.

Catra began to slowly finger her, earning another moan of satisfaction. She could feel Adora starting to ride into her, so she walked her into the wall and pinned her there. She shifted herself into position, placing her hips by her hand to help her thrust. She stopped moving her fingers, and pulled back looking at Adora with a sly smile. Adora whimpered at the lack of movement, and gave a little pout.

“Catra,” she pouted.

Catra just remained still, getting pay back for Adora’s comment earlier. “What is it my love?” she purred at her.

Adora whimpered again, getting impatient. “Pleaaasseeee,” she practically cried.

Catra still sat there, giving her that same sly smirk. She leaned in close to Adora’s ear and whispered, “tell me what you want me to do.”

Something in Adora snapped as Catra let out those words. Her arousal took over her, she turned animalistic. She tightened her grip around Catra’s waist and neck and let out a shaky breath. “Fuck me,” she breathed out.

Catra’s eyes dilated pitch black and she clashed her lips into Adora’s. She began curling her fingers and thrusting her hips into Adora slowly at first, but as Adora let out whimper after whimper, she began to pick up speed. She started thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder, trying to get Adora to her peak. Adora squirmed frantically between Catra and wall, screaming and panting rapidly at the fast and hard pace she was going at. She was in complete nirvana as she continued to cum over and over again, releasing orgasm after orgasm. Catra continued to fuck her senseless, milking her for everything she had. Adora cried Catra’s name over and over again, panting, gasping for air that seemed unattainable. She had reached peak after peak with each and every heavy and rapid thrust, moaning louder and louder as she continued to cum into Catra’s hand. She started to feel her legs going numb, completely worn out from the constant body shaking orgasms she received. Noticing Adora was at her limit, she let her have one more orgasm and began to slowly ease her movements. Adora tried her best to catch her breath, tried her best to hold herself up. If it weren’t for Catra holding onto her and the wall she had her pinned up against, she would’ve fallen down to the ground immediately. As Catra released her hand from inside of her, she brought her fingers up to her mouth and went to put them in. She paused for a moment and looked at Adora, who was still panting with heavy lids. She looked her up and down, taking in her pleasured and worn out girlfriend’s expression.

“Open,” she commanded, bringing her slick fingers covered in Adora’s cum to her mouth.

Adora opened her mouth and Catra slid her fingers inside it, resulting in Adora wrapping her tongue around them, sucking off her juices. Catra purred at the sensation and sight, Adora was so sexy when she was like this. Catra couldn’t help herself but get more aroused. She slid her fingers out slowly and Adora let out a soft moan, licking her lips again to savor her own sweet taste. Catra leaned in and licked Adora’s wet lips, tasting the sweetness she left on them. She opened her mouth, allowing Catra’s tongue to enter and taste it a bit more. They moaned into each other’s mouths and continued to kiss fervidly. They pulled back, trying to catch their breaths from the heated passion they just endured. Catra went to put Adora down, but caught her as her legs buckled underneath her.

“Holy shit! Are you okay?” she asked, holding Adora closely to her so she wouldn’t fall.

“My legs are completely numb,” she gasped, still trying to catch her breath from another mind-blowing sex session. She let out a small giggle and tried her best to stand up, but her legs were still too weak to stand on her own. She looked up at Catra, who was still staring at her concerned, and let out another giggle, “this is your fault.”

Catra gave her a smile and laughed, “hey, don’t talk shit if you can’t take the heat!”

Adora just rolled her eyes and continued to try and catch her breath. After a few moments of trying to settle herself, she was finally starting to feel her legs regaining some strength. Catra slowly let her go, allowing her to stand on her own. She gave her a soft smile and then eyes widened as Adora gave her that knowing and similar smirk she had given her before. Realizing that Catra knew what was intending to do, she started to laugh.

“Yup! You guessed it, my turn!” she giggled, twirling Catra around and wrapping her arms around her.

Catra was surprised by the aggression Adora had, she was starting to realize that she was way more than what meets the eye. Adora slowly began cupping Catra’s breasts as she stood behind her, body pressed up closely to her back side, massaging her breasts carefully. Catra moaned as she continued to feel her breasts, placing her hands over Adora’s to guide her where she wanted her most. Adora grabbed onto Catra’s hands and placed them on the wall. Catra looked back at her, surprised, and Adora gave her another devious smirk.

“No touching,” she whispered, placing her hands back over Catra’s body.

Catra let out a pout and leaned back into Adora’s body, quietly asking her to get it on and over with. Adora read her request, and slowly began trailing her hand down Catra’s body. She sucked and nipped on her neck, licking the length of it over and over again. Catra began to let out moan after moan, pushing her body further into Adora’s. Adora bit down hard on her shoulder, and Catra let out another loud moan. She finished trailing her hand down the front of Catra’s body and slowly slicked her fingers in between her legs. Catra spread her legs a little to allow her better access and Adora smiled at the reaction. She got her fingers nice and slippery with Catra’s wetness, and slowly curled her fingers up inside her. Catra stepped up onto her tippy toes, and Adora grabbed her back down, holding her into place. She began curling and pumping her fingers in and out of Catra’s opening, using her palm to rub against her clit. Catra clawed at the wall, hands slipping from the water trickling down it. She gasped desperately for air, letting out moan after moan in between each ragged breath. Adora continued to curl her fingers and grind her hand against Catra’s sensitive spots, using her other hand to massage her breast and pull on her nipple. Catra cried out in pleasure as Adora squeezed and twisted on her nipple. She started to hit her peak, panting faster and faster as she reached her climax. Adora felt her beginning to tighten around her, and quickened her pace.

“S—shit, Adora!” she breathed between clenched teeth, trying her best to stay strong.

Adora continued to pick up the pace, curling her fingers rapidly, and rubbing Catra’s clit with her palm. Catra came hard as her body shook and quivered, standing on her tippy toes. Adora held onto her, beginning to slow down and ease out her orgasm. She peppered kisses down her neck as she began to release from her climax. Catra leaned her head against the wall and panted heavily into it. Adora removed her hands from between Catra’s legs and brought her hand in front of Catra to view. She spread her fingers apart, showing Catra just how much cum she let out on her fingers. Catra looked at her soaked fingers, and turned around slowly to face Adora with heavy lids. Adora smiled adoringly at her and kissed her on the lips. Catra melted into it and pulled her in to deepen it. As she pulled back, her eyes fluttered. She was starting to feel the medication kick in, on top of the incredible orgasm she just had. She felt amazing, to put it lightly. Adora brought her fingers in front of her, stuck out her tongue and licked the length of them. Catra just watched her with heavy eyes, and smiled. She loved this side of Adora, she continued to surprise her over and over again. When she was done sucking Catra’s juices off her fingers, Catra leaned in and kissed her, sucking on her tongue and lips, getting a taste of herself. As they pulled back, they rested their foreheads on one another’s, breathing heavily. They decided to hurry up and wash up so they wouldn’t pass out in the shower. They washed each other’s bodies for the other, smiling at the intimacy of the action. As they got out finally, Adora helped Catra get dressed since she was starting to catch her high from the pain meds. Adora placed a towel over Catra’s hair and towel dried it for her. When she lifted the towel off her head, Catra had the most adorable and dopey smile plastered across her face. Adora just giggled at her goofiness and kissed her gently. She got herself dressed next and then climbed into bed next to her highly medicated girlfriend. She grabbed her phone and checked the time; **9:45 pm.** As she turned to look back over at Catra, she had that same dopey smile plastered across her face, and was giggling to herself like a little kid.

“What?” Adora giggled, raising her brow and moving a strand of hair from off Catra’s face.

“Best sex ever,” Catra giggled, placing a hand on Adora’s leg.

Adora blushed at the compliment. Catra has had sex with a lot of people, far more than she’s ever slept with. But, she couldn’t tell if it was just the meds talking or what, she just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Catra gave a pout, instantly knowing what she meant by that.

“I’m serious!” she pouted. “It’s not just the meds talking! I’m for really real Adora. Having sex with you is the best! I’ve never had such incredible and mind-boggling sex before! You know I’ve had lots of sex before so I have many people to compare to! But with you, ha! ¡Muy magnífica!” she dramatized, bringing up her fingers to kiss like a chef admiring his creation.

Adora just laughed at Catra and shook her head again, leaning in to kiss her doped up girlfriend. “Thank you baby, sex with you is amazing too,” she giggled.

Catra’s eyes lit up and she clumsily stood up on the bed. Adora watched her with concern, reaching her arms out just in case she fell. She didn’t know what Catra was doing until she started belting out in song.

“ _SEX WITH ME SO AMAZING!_ ” she belted out, swinging her arms up and down.

Adora just watched her with her mouth wide open. She started busting out laughing and covered her face. “Okay, baby get down now before you fall!” she laughed, trying to grab onto her high girlfriend. Catra grabbed onto Adora’s hand and wiggled it, continuing to belt in song.

“ _ALL THIS HARD WORK, NO VACATION! STAY UP OFF MY INSTAGRAM, PURE TEMPTATION!! SEX WITH ME, SEX WITH ME, SEX WITH ME!”_ she closed her eyes, feeling the music, still wiggling Adora’s arm.

Adora couldn’t do anything but laugh, her girlfriend was so high right now, she didn’t know what to do except let her sing it out. She watched her with loving eyes and let her sing her heart out. Eventually, Catra finally tired herself out and plopped back down on the bed next to Adora, giggling hysterically. She started to settle down and sighed in content, placing her arm on top of Adora’s head.

“Thank you for another great performance! You must really like Rihanna, huh?” she asked, giggling and removing her hand from on top of her head and placing it on her chest. Catra just looked at her, stunned by the question.

“Like?” she gasped dramatically, “I _love_ that woman! She is the second most important woman in my life!”

Adora laughed at her, “and who’s the first?”

Catra looked over at Adora with a serious expression, “you, of course. You’re the love of my life.”

Adora stopped giggling at her seriousness and softened her expression. She gave her a gentle smile and leaned over, cupping her cheek and kissing her. Catra melted into the kiss and hummed in content. They continued to lay in silence for the next couple minutes, staring at each other, gazing with loving eyes. Catra’s eyes started to get heavy from the pain meds and they started to flutter, fighting to stay open. Adora leaned in and kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over her.

“Okay silly girl, time for bed,” she giggled.

“Mmmnm” she mumbled back, the meds were definitely taking over.

Adora giggled again and kissed her again. “Goodnight honey, I love you” she whispered in her ear, leaning over and kissing her temple.

Catra lazily wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. As Adora pulled back, Catra whispered something that Adora couldn’t hear.

“What did you say?” she asked, brushing a strand of hair from off Catra’s face.

“Marry me,” she mumbled again, letting her arms slack off from around Adora’s neck and plopping down on the bed.

Adora just stared at her with wide eyes. _‘D—did she just say what I think she just said?’_ she internalized. “Catra?” she whispered, trying to keep her composure.

There was no response except the sound of Catra’s snoring. Adora continued to stare at her with surprise. She didn’t know if she was hallucinating or if she really heard Catra say those words. She decided to think nothing of it, and convinced herself that it was just the medications. She tucked Catra back in and went back to her side, still stunned by the comment she had made. She laid there for what seemed like hours, thinking about those two words, over and over again. _‘Marry me’_ played over and over again in her head, almost like a melody. She finally let sleep take over her, still thinking about those couple of words, deciding whether or not they were fact or fiction.


	16. Uncertainty: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh yes and we're back for some nice reading. Had to split this chapter again into two parts but I know how much you guys love getting multiple chapters in one day so it's fine, we're fine, everything's fine. A little bit of smut and a little bit of angst! Enjoy part 1!

Morning crept up on them slowly. Adora felt exhausted, unable to sleep due to her never ending racing thoughts. _‘She said “marry me” right?’_ she continued to think to herself. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t shake the thought from her head. She looked back over at Catra, who was sound asleep. She stared at her for several minutes, replaying last night’s talk over and over again. She softly ran her fingers through Catra’s hair, brushing away the loose curls away from her face. She caressed her face gently, continuing to think about the words she highly mumbled to her. _‘I mean, she did say that she wanted to marry me before. Maybe she really wants to?’_ she internalized. She placed a light kiss on her brow and then quietly crawled outta bed, heading to the bathroom. As she finished her business, she walked to the sink and washed her hands. She paused for a moment and stared at all the love marks scattered across her neck, shoulders and chest. She dried her hands and gently traced her fingers across each one, reminiscing on each and every mark Catra made on her. _‘She sure likes to mark her territory’_ she smiled to herself, giggling at how primal her girlfriend could be at times.

She walked back to the bedroom, grabbed her phone, and got back into bed. She checked the time; **6:52 am.** Adora groaned at the time, knowing that she wasn’t gonna be able to get back to sleep. She started playing with her phone for a while, going through all of her social media, trying to keep herself busy. When she got bored with her phone, she started to pick at her fingers, letting her mind wander freely. She smiled as she thought about making love to Catra, realizing it was a first for the both of them. She looked back over at her sleeping girlfriend and smiled. As she started to think about how they fucked each other senseless in the shower, she felt herself getting aroused. She tried her best to calm herself down, but as she continued to think about the way Catra’s eyes lit up with fire, with such hunger and desire, the heat between her legs began to thicken, creating a damp feeling. She desperately tried to fight it, but Catra did something to her. Made her more aroused than she has ever been before. She looked back over at Catra who was snoring softly, still passed out from the heavy dose of meds and multiple rounds of exhausting, thrilling sex. Adora whimpered at the thought, realizing that there was only one way she was gonna be able to get rid of this feeling. She quietly trailed her hand down her stomach and down her pants, feeling how wet she got at the mere thought of their sex the night before. She began to breathe faster as she slicked her fingers through her wet folds, gaining the wetness onto her fingers. She let out another soft moan escape her lips. Realizing that she was starting to get worked up and louder, she looked back over at Catra, who was still sound asleep. She trailed her other hand up her shirt and grabbed one of her nipples, twisting and teasing it with her fingers. She let out a soft whimper as she continued to move her finger between her folds, slowly teasing her opening. She bit her bottom lip as she slid her fingers inside, slowly curling them finding her g-spot. She began to rub it over and over again, picking up speed as she got more aroused. She let out a quiet high pitched breath and continued to finger herself, still fondling her breast. As she felt herself reaching her climax, she took a peek at Catra who was staring directly at her while she let out another whimper. Her eyes widened at her, but before she could stop herself, she came, letting the pleasure vibrate through her body. She panted heavily, trying to catch her breath and calm her embarrassment of being caught in the act. She removed her hands from herself, wiped her fingers, and covered her face with both hands.

“Wow,” Catra mumbled, still staring at Adora who was flushing red with embarrassment.

Adora just groaned and turned away from her. She couldn’t believe that she got caught masturbating in bed while her girlfriend was sleeping right next to her. _‘I mean, what did I expect’_ she scolded at herself. Catra placed her hand around Adora’s side, pulling her back over to look her in the face. But Adora still had her hands over her face, she was still trying to hide herself from the embarrassing moment she just had.

“Look at me,” Catra called to her. Adora slowly spread her fingers apart, peeking through them at Catra. Catra had a serious expression on her face, and Adora couldn’t understand why. She slowly removed her hands from her face and curled them into her chest, starting to pick at them. “Next time you wanna do something like this,” she started, slowly placing her hand at the top of Adora’s pants, “wake me up.”

Adora gave her a look of confusion until Catra slid her hand down her pants and started to feel her wetness. She moaned at the contact and opened her legs for better access. Catra slicked her fingers through the remaining stickiness, lathering them up for their plunge. She just stared at Adora, not moving any closer, but keeping her hand down her pants, pleasuring her slowly and concisely. Adora couldn’t help but bite her lip, trying to quiet the moan she wanted to let out so very badly. She let it go the second Catra slid her fingers inside of her, curling them and finding her sensitive spot immediately. She ran circles around it, earning several breathless gasps from her girlfriend’s lips.

“Ahh, Catra” she moaned, reaching down to grab her forearm.

She wanted more friction, needed it. She began bucking her hips towards Catra’s palm, trying to gain the pressure she desperately craved for. As soon as she was reaching her peak again, Catra pulled her hand out from between her legs, resulting in a soft whimper from Adora at the loss of contact. Catra leaned back, grabbing the pillow and placing it under her head, lying flat on her back.

“Take those off,” she said, pointing at Adora’s shorts.

She slowly took off her shorts, not understanding what Catra’s end game was. As she tossed them to the side, she looked back at Catra with a raised brow, still panting from her arousal. Catra pulled Adora over to her by her waist and pushed her up, making her hover over her face. A light clicked in Adora’s head as she realized what she was doing. She repositioned herself, placing her knees on each side of Catra’s face and placed her hands on the wall to steady herself. Catra kissed the inside of both of her thighs and then looked back up at Adora. She slowly guided her down to her face, leading her privates right above her mouth. She began to lightly lick the honeyed wetness from off Adora’s lower lips, making her shiver with pleasure.

“Ahh” she gasped, trying her best to keep herself steady as she hovered over Catra’s face.

As Catra cleaned the stickiness from between every fold, she slowly trailed her tongue up and down the base, teasing Adora’s opening. Adora was practically convulsing at the touch. She had to fight herself from just shoving herself down on Catra’s face and getting the friction she needed. She let Catra take her slow and painfully evil time, knowing she would take her to where she needed to be. Catra lightly began teasing Adora’s clit, flicking it gently with the tip of her tongue. Adora let out a loud moan, biting her lip to keep quiet. It was the crack of dawn, she didn’t want Catra’s neighbors to complain about their excessive sex sessions at all times of the day. Catra noticed Adora was trying to restrain herself, and smiled. She wrapped her tongue around Adora’s nub and started sucking. Adora practically tore through her lip trying to stop herself from screaming, she was having a real hard time trying to stay quiet. Still noticing her resistance, Catra guided Adora fully down on her face and guided her hips in a grinding motion. Adora tried her best to keep her cool, to not let her sexual hunger take over. But it was too late. Her instincts kicked and she began to ride Catra’s face, clawing at the wall with one hand, gripping Catra’s hair aggressively with the other. Catra purred in satisfaction, smiling at how horny Adora had gotten. She slid one of her arms up Adora’s back and clawed it, trailing down hard to get her going more. And boy did it get her going. Adora let the pain of her scratches fuel her arousal, grinding down harder on Catra’s face. Catra sucked and licked frantically, all over Adora’s swollen bud and inside her opening. She curled her tongue inside of her and Adora screamed in pleasure.

“FUCK! CATRA! YES—AHH” she screamed, gasping for air between each word.

Catra was such a bad influence. She smiled happily at how turned on and aggressive Adora was being. She returned her mouth back onto Adora’s pulsating bud and slid a hand behind Adora’s thigh, slowly trailing it up to her opening. She slicked it up and slid it in, curling it aggressively and rapidly as she sucked and pulled on her clit. Adora opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Her body rocked and quivered as she orgasmed over and over again, going back to that place of oblivion Catra had brought her many times the day before. She could hear the squirting sound of her cum shooting out and onto Catra’s face, followed by a loud slurping and licking sound. She continued to ride Catra’s face, craving more and more of her. She was panting uncontrollably, moaning louder and louder with each curl of Catra’s finger or rapid flick of her tongue. She released her hand from the wall and grabbed onto her breast, fondling it and teasing her nipple. Catra moaned at the sight, it felt so good to see Adora pleasure herself and lose control. Feeling Adora hit her final and heaviest climax, she picked up her speed and used all her jaw strength to suck on her clit, helping her get to that place above the clouds.

“CAAATTRAAAAAAA!” she screamed at the top of lungs as she hit her final and biggest peak.

Her body convulsed at the powerful shots of ecstasy that slammed through her body. She felt herself soaring into a state of euphoria, placing her hand back on the wall to steady herself so she wouldn’t fall over. She felt such a blissful sensation, her vision started to blur, turning into a hazy perception. She couldn’t hear anything but the rapid beating of her heart, pulsating through her ears. As she came down from her high, her vision started to clear and she was able to hear herself breathe heavily. She looked down at Catra with watery, dreamy eyes and rubbed her fingers through her hair as she watched her lick the cum from off her private. Satisfied by her work, Catra hummed in content and stroked Adora’s back gently. Adora crawled off from on top of her and plopped down back onto her side of the bed. Still trying to catch her breath, she looked over at Catra with heavy lids, who was licking the remaining cum off her fingers and face. She hummed again at the taste, savoring every single drop. Adora watched her clean herself off, eyes fluttering at the erotic sight. Catra noticed Adora was staring and glanced over at her with a smirk.

“Next time don’t leave me out of the fun,” she breathed out, checking her fingers and mouth to make sure she got every drop.

Adora leaned over and kissed her on the lips, tasting the sweet fluids of her own self. She hummed in pleasure, blinking slowly at Catra. She placed a hand on her chest, and drew small circles across it. “Good morning,” she whispered breathlessly.

Catra smiled back at her, turning over to face her and pulling her closer by the waist. “Good morning to you too,” she purred.

They lied there for several minutes, gazing at each other adoringly. Adora was basking in the affection until she started to think about last night’s confession. Her expression changed slightly, and she prayed it wasn’t a big enough change for Catra to noticed. But she did, as usual.

“What?” she whispered, stroking Adora’s side.

Adora looked away, debating whether or not she should tell Catra what she said to her last night. Sensing Adora was avoiding the conversation, she pulled her back by her chin and leaned in to kiss her.

“Whatever it is Adora, you can tell me,” she whispered again, this time with a tint of sadness.

  
Adora’s heart broke at the change of tone in her voice. She didn’t wanna keep anything from Catra, but how was she supposed to bring something up this serious? She stared at Catra for a brief second and then let out a sigh.

“Fine,” she sighed, “I’ll tell you but, I know you didn’t mean it so it’s okay, okay?”

Catra’s eyes lit up with worry, she didn’t understand what she meant by that. “W—what do you mean? What did I do?” she stammered nervously.

Adora placed her hand on Catra’s cheek and stroked in gently. “It was nothing like you’re thinking, trust me,” she reassured her.

She relaxed at that and then nodded for Adora to continue. Adora took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Do you remember singing ‘Sex With Me’ by Rihanna last night?” she asked with a smile, remembering how silly she looked.

Catra just giggled to herself, “hahah yea.”

Adora smiled at her and then continued, “do you remember falling asleep last night?”

She thought for a second and then shook her head ‘yes’. Adora’s heart began to beat faster, she swallowed the lump in her throat and then decided to keep going.

“D—do you remember what you said to me before you went to bed?” she asked quietly.

She thought again for a second and smiled, “yea I called you the most important woman in my life. And I meant it with all my heart.”

Adora blushed at the confession and decided to ask her final question, “do you remember anything after that?”

Catra tried her best to remember what happened after that, it was still kinda hazy to her. But as she thought more about it she began to remember what she said. _‘Marry me’_ she thought to herself. Her eyes widened at the realization and she just stared at Adora, not saying a single word. Adora went to ask her again, when she was interrupted by her alarm going off, indicating that she needed to get up and get ready for her morning/evening classes. She silenced the alarm and then looked back at Catra who was still staring with a blank expression. She raised her brow at her stillness.

“So do you remember?” she asked again.

Catra shook herself from her thoughts and looked back up at Adora. “N—no, I don’t remember anything after that,” she said, trying to avoid the embarrassment of her high and completely honest words. Sure, she wanted to marry Adora. But there was so much more they needed to do before they got to that point. She didn’t wanna be the typical U-Haul lesbian that gets married after a week of dating. But something about being with Adora made it feel right, made it feel like it was okay to commit so early. They both knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, but they never really talked about it in depth. She didn’t wanna scare her away, so she decided to keep it to herself. She looked back up at Adora and gave her a small smile. Adora let out a sigh and left it at that.

“Okay,” she said quietly, disappointed that she wasn’t able to talk about it with her. She gave a small smile and left it alone.

Catra sensed her disappointment and her heart broke. _‘Should I just tell her? Maybe it’s not that big of a deal?’_ she bantered to herself. She leaned in to kiss her and pulled back with a smile. Adora smiled back at her, more convincing.

“I gotta get up and get ready for class,” she started, getting up to walk over to her bags to shuffle through her clothes. “What are you gonna do for the day?”

“Mmm, probably just lie around, maybe invite Scorpia over to hang for a bit,” she said, watching Adora shuffle through her thousands of clothes she brought over.

“Okay, well don’t have too much fun without me,” she said, continuing to shuffle through her bags.

Catra just watched her struggle to get through the large bags and shook her head. “I’ll hang up and put away your clothes while you’re gone too. So you don’t have to shuffle blindly through the bags trying to find something to wear,” she chuckled, getting up to walk to the bathroom.

Adora smiled at her as she started to walk past her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in for a kiss. “Thank you baby, you’re so sweet” she whispered with a smile.

Catra returned the same smile, “anything for my love bug.”

Adora blushed at the new pet name. Catra has given her so many, she can’t keep count. “Love bug?” she cooed. “I should be the one to call you that,” she giggled, pointing to the many love bite marks plastered across her body.

Catra just bit her top lip and smiled, “whoops!” She tried to slink away from Adora but was stopped and pulled back in for a tickle punishment. She laughed wildly as Adora started poking and tickling at her sides.

“Whoops?!” she laughed at her, “is that all you have to say after you marked me like some kind of animal marking its territory?!”

Catra continued to laugh and try to squirm away from Adora. She thought of the best distraction to get away and put on her best performance. “Ow!” she winced in fake pain, grabbing her hand and curling it into herself. Adora stopped immediately and widened her eyes in panic.

“Baby I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! Lemme see,” she cooed, trying to see Catra’s injured hand.

Catra took this as an opportunity to escape and bolted outta the room laughing devilishly, beelining for the bathroom. Adora realized she was faking and ran after her, bombarding her in the bathroom. Catra tried her hardest to shut the door on her but she was laughing too hard and losing her balance.

“Wait! I have to pee, stop! Adora!” she laughed hysterically.

Adora stopped for a moment, “okay hurry up then!” She waited for Catra to finish her business and as soon as she heard the toilet flush, she busted through the door and stalked towards her.

“Hahaha Adora wait! I’m sorry!” she continued to laugh, backing into the shower door.

Adora continued to stalk towards her and pounced, grabbing her and pulling her in for a tight hug. She nuzzled her head into her neck and bit down, hard. Catra yelped at the contact and continued to laugh, trying to use her remaining strength to squirm outta her girlfriend’s death grip. Adora was unrelentless, she linked her arms together creating a lock to prevent her from getting away. She began to suck hard on her neck, making sure she left a large enough mark for everyone to see. If she had to walk around with a thousand and one love marks on her neck and chest, then so did she! As she pulled back, admiring her work, she pulled Catra in front of the mirror, showing her newly made mark. Catra touched it with a finger and winced at the fresh wound.

“Okay, now we’re even!” Catra laughed, looking at Adora through the mirror. Adora just shook her head a smirked.

“Not even close,” she started, pointing at all her love marks Catra made. “I’ll finish when I come home tonight!”

Catra just stared with a blank expression. _‘She called this “home”’_ she thought to herself. She turned her head towards Adora and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. “Sounds good to me,” she whispered.

Adora looked back at her with a soft expression and then started to blush as she realized what she just said. “I—I uhh, better get in the shower and get ready!” she stammered, walking back to Catra’s room to grab her clothes.

As she found the outfit she wanted, she shuffled past Catra and ran into the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting in. Catra didn’t know what to think of that; Adora just panicked and started avoiding her. She felt so much uncertainty at that moment, it started to make her queasy. She clenched her stomach and felt it start to churn. She always stressed vomited when she was super nervous or anxious about things, and this was one of those times. Her anxiety took over her and she began to sweat profusely. Her anxiety made her feel like Adora didn’t really want the things she wanted, and that she was too scared to tell her. She tried to shake her head and cover her ears, in hopes to drown out the demons whispering poison into them. But she couldn’t shut them up, they grew louder and louder, planting seed after seed of doubt and uncertainty. She tried to grab her ear to calm herself down, but it wasn’t working. She tried everything she could think of, but nothing worked. She started to panic even more. Panic at the thought that Adora was only there because she felt sorry for her. Panic at the thought that if she asked her to move in with her, she would just laugh in her face. Tears started to stream down her face as her mind raced recklessly. She had to sit down on her bed to level herself, scared that if she kept standing she’d drop to the ground. She clenched her hands around her sheets so hard, she started to tear through the thin fabric. She didn’t even feel the pain shooting through her hand at the movement. She was stuck in a daze, in a never-ending darkness. Her heart rate picked up, her breathing became ragged, and her body felt heavy, tight like she was being constricted by something. She whimpered as she began to lose control, clawing at her sides to break herself outta the trance. Her heart pounded in her ears, her vision became fogged, and she could taste blood in her mouth. She continued to breathe raggedly through clenched teeth, huffing and puffing, trying to contain herself. She felt herself lose control even more, slowly sinking into the darkness she worked so hard to escape from, claw her way out of. Adora walked back into the room, towel drying her hair before she noticed Catra just sitting there tearing herself apart.

“Catra?!” she screamed, rushing over and pulling her arms from her sides to prevent her from clawing herself further and to save her injured hand.

She knelt down in front of her, looking into her eyes, trying to get her attention. But she couldn’t see her. She called her name fearfully, trying to get her to listen. But all Catra could hear were the demons whispering in her ears, contaminating her mind with ambiguity. Adora started to panic. Her eyes widened as she saw blood trickle down the sides of her mouth. She let out a terrified whimper.

“Catra, wake up!” she cried, cupping her cheeks and frantically wiping the blood from her face.

Catra got glimpses of Adora through her fuzzy vision, could hear her calling for her with a muffled voice, and could feel her fingers numbly on her face. But she still couldn’t get herself outta it. Adora didn’t know what else to do, she was running outta options. She took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing Catra’s bloody lips. As soon as she pulled away from her, Catra started to blink the blurred view away. She could see Adora now, as clear as day. Her ears started to unclog, draining out the demons that tried to cling on for dear life. She could hear Adora calling for her, with a scared and panicked voice. Her jaw unclenched and she opened her mouth, letting all the blood she was holding in it pour out. She went to cup her hands underneath to catch the blood, but a sharp stabbing pain shot through her hand, causing her to scream in pain. She started to see, hear, taste, and feel things. She cried at the stinging pain she felt in her mouth as she realized she bit her tongue. She could feel a dampness forming underneath her bandages on her hand, looking down to see she had busted through her stitches. She looked back up at Adora with teary and scared eyes, who was looking back at her with the exact expression, but a lot worse. She wrapped her arms around Catra and sobbed, kissing her face and neck.

“Baby, what happened?! What’s wrong!?” she sobbed, pulling back to cup Catra’s face and search it for an answer.

Catra couldn’t tell her why she was having an anxiety attack. If she told her the reasons for it, she knew Adora would blame herself. She wanted to save her from that pain, and keep it all for herself. So she sat there and cried, shaking her head, unable to reveal the cause of the worst panic attack she’s ever had. Her body and hands shook intensely at the pain she felt. She whimpered at the stinging and stabbing sensation it caused. Adora tried to reach for her hand, but Catra flinched back. Adora stared at her stunned, tears still running down her face. She couldn’t understand why she wasn’t letting her touch her, why she flinched so suddenly. Catra looked away, unable to maintain eye contact with her any longer. She was ashamed for what she just went through, ashamed for feeling the things about Adora she felt. She couldn’t tell if what the demons were saying were true or not and she hated herself for it. And when she started to hate herself, she pushed people away. And that’s exactly what she did.

“You should go,” she quietly said, wiping her tears away and trying her best to hold back her pain.

Adora stared at her in disbelief. “Catra,” she whispered, reaching to touch her again.

Catra scooted away from her and crawled into her bed, turning away from Adora and curling into herself. “Please, just go,” she said again, barely above a whisper. “You’re gonna be late.”

Adora couldn’t believe what was happening right now. Her hands began to shake as she let more tears drain from her eyes. She sat there and stared at Catra confused, speechless. She got on the bed and placed a hand on Catra’s arm, but Catra shook her off. Adora recoiled her arm back into herself and covered her mouth to stop her sob. “Baby, will you please just tell me?” she asked with a wet cracked voice. “I can’t leave you here alone like this, please tell me,” she pleaded, grabbing her chest where her heart was located, scared it was gonna break at any moment.

Catra remained silent, she rolled over and grabbed her phone and called Scorpia.

“Hey Wildcat! What’s up!” she answered, beaming with excitement.

“Hey Scorps, could you come over for a bit,” she asked with no energy in her voice. It sounded exhausted, weak.

“Uh yea, of course! I’ll be right over!” she said with concern in her voice.

“Thanks, see you soon,” she said quietly, hanging up the phone and tossing it behind her.

Adora just stared at her.

“There, I won’t be alone. You can go now,” she said in the same weak and tired voice.

Adora remained sitting on the edge of the bed, paralyzed with numbness. She didn’t know what happened in those few brief moments of her taking a shower. She didn’t understand why Catra was acting like that. She didn’t wanna leave her again, in fear of her repeating what happened the last time they fought and she left without working it out. She went to say something when the alarm on her phone buzzed, alerting her it was time to leave for her classes. She silenced the alarm and looked back at Catra. She just stared at her back, trying to think of everything and anything that could’ve happened for her to act this way. But she couldn’t come up with anything. She sat there for a good ten minutes until Catra got up and walked to the bathroom. She followed behind her and tried to go in with her, but was stopped immediately when Catra shut the door in her face and locked it. Adora stood there and let tear after tear escape from her face. She leaned against the door and slid down it, hoping that Catra would let her in.

“Catra,” she sobbed through the door, but there was no answer. She went to call for her again but didn’t when she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it and it was Scorpia.

“Hey Ado—ra” she trailed off, noticing her puffy and red eyes, still letting out the tears she was desperately trying to wipe away.

“Hi,” she said with a cracked voice.

“You okay?” Scorpia asked with a worried look.

But before she could answer, Catra walked out the bathroom and back into her room, not even glancing at the two standing at the door. Adora smiled at Scorpia, inviting her in and told her to make herself comfortable in the living room. As Scorpia walked to sit down, Adora went back into Catra’s room to try and talk to her again. Catra went back into her same cradled position on the bed, knees tucked into her chest with her hands wrapped around them. Adora sat at the edge of her bed again and went to say something, but was interrupted.

“Scorpia’s here now so I’m not alone,” she said softly, “you can go now. You’re gonna be late.”

Adora had to fight a war to not let her words tear her apart. To not let her sob hysterically like she wanted to. She wiped away the tears that escaped and took a deep breath.

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you tonight,” she whispered, sniffling lightly. Catra remained silent. Adora stood up and grabbed her backpack, getting ready to leave. She looked back at Catra and walked over to the bed. She crawled onto the bed and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Catra didn’t move, she just laid there. “I love you,” she whispered again, trying not to let her tears fall on Catra’s face. But still, Catra remained silent. Adora covered her mouth and whimpered softly at Catra’s silence. She tried her best to not let out the loud sob she knew was coming. She went to turn and walk away, but stopped when she heard Catra speak, barely above a whisper.

“I love you too,” she mumbled, still lying in her same position facing away from Adora.

Adora looked back at her and gave a sad smile, then turned and walked out her room. As she made her way through the living room, she looked over at Scorpia and stopped. Scorpia just looked at her with worry in her eyes. Adora gave a soft smile.

“Um, I have to go to class for the morning/evening and I get done around 6 pm. Could you stay with her until I get back tonight? I—I don’t want her to be alone, especially not like this,” she asked with pleading and watery eyes.

Scorpia nodded her head frantically, “yea, of course! I’ll stay with her and keep her company. Don’t worry about a thing!”

Adora smiled at her and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. “Thank you Scorpia. She might need to go back to the hospital for her hand. Please make sure she gets it looked at, she might’ve reopened her wound. And could you also text me and update me on how she’s doing? I’m sorry I keep asking things of you, but I—” she trailed off, starting to tear up again.

Scorpia walked up to Adora and pulled her in for a big hug, which Adora melted into. “No need to worry Adora, I’ll take care of her for you,” she whispered.

Adora pulled back, thanked her one last time and started to walk towards the door. She hated that she had to go to class right now, but there was nothing she could do. Catra didn’t want her there, so she had to let someone that’s known her longer than she has, take care of her for now. She just prayed to herself that things were gonna be better when she returned back to her apartment later. She looked back at Catra’s room one last time, let out a sigh and walked out the door.

Scorpia watched Adora leave, and then slowly walked towards Catra’s room. She knocked on the door softly, “hey Wildcat, it’s me.”

Catra remained silent for a moment. She slowly sat up and continued to curl her legs into herself. Scorpia just stared at her best friend. Her eyes were strained red and puffy from crying so much. She had dried blood at the corner of her mouth, smudged from where Adora tried to wipe it away. The bandage on her hand was drenched in blood, starting to seep out on the sides and down her arm. She looked so tired, exhausted. Scorpia knew this look. She didn’t even have to ask, she knew she had a panic attack. And by the looks of it, it was a big one. She slowly walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. She waited patiently for Catra to talk to her, knowing that she would eventually. They sat there for about twenty minutes in silence until Catra spoke up.

“I had another episode,” she whispered, still not looking up at her friend.

Scorpia nodded her head. “I know. Do you wanna talk about it?” she asked quietly.

Catra just stared at the blood stains on her bed. She kept her eyes glued on the spots, running herself through the events leading up to her terrible episode. She took a deep shaky breath, and let it out.

“I told her my life story. The reasons why I am the way I am, the things I’ve done and the things that have happened to me. We talked about it for hours, about all my flaws and secrets. And even after telling her everything, about how fucked up of a human being I am; she still wants to stay. Over and over again, she told me she wouldn’t leave me, that she’ll always love me. And I believe her, I really really do. But there’s something there in the back of my mind lurking, hiding and whispering and planting seeds of doubt and uncertainty. Telling me that she doesn’t really wanna stay, that she doesn’t want the things that I want, that the only reason that she’s still here is because she feels sorry for me. And I hate myself for even thinking that, for even feeling this way. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me Scorpia, the person I wanna wake up to for the rest of my life. But I’m scared. Scared that she doesn’t feel the same way as I do, even though she repeatedly tells me she does. Scared that I’m gonna do something to fuck this up. Scared that if I ask her to move in with me that she’ll just laugh in my face, tell me that I’m even crazy for suggesting it. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to feel. I pushed her away when all she wanted to do was be there for me. I mean she brought me out of the fucking episode just now! She kissed me and I came back to reality, came back to her. I don’t understand how I can still have these thoughts and fears when I know deep down in my heart that she is the one for me. The person that can calm me down and keep me grounded. And I pushed her away. She sat there and pleaded to me to let her in, begging me with tears running down her face, and all I fucking did was ignore her and wallow in my self-doubt and self-hate. I didn’t mean to do that, but it just happened! And now, she probably doesn’t want anything to do with me. She probably thinks I don’t want her, so she’ll go back to her place and stay. And I don’t want that. I want her here with me. I want her here forever. But I don’t know if I even deserve that after doing all of this just now,” she slowly began to cry, grabbing the back of her neck and ear to calm herself.

Scorpia just sat there, letting her cry and vent her heart out. She knew it was hard for Catra to let people in, how hard it was for her to let people love her. But she knew Adora was the one to break down all of those walls for her. She’s done it so far, and she knows she’ll continue to do so. “Catra,” she said, placing her hand on her friend’s arm. Catra looked back at her, knowing that the only time she used her actual name was in serious situations, one’s like these. “You need to understand that Adora isn’t one of those people that are here to pity you, or are here for you just because she wants something. She’s here because she loves you, and despite everything that’s happened, continues to love you. Over and over again, she proves not only to you but to all of us, just how much she loves you, cares about you, and wants to be there for you. Even now, seeing her red and puffy eyed, sobbing and runny nose, I see she loves you and just wants you to open up to her. She genuinely cares for you Catra. And I’ve never seen anyone put that towards you, other than me and Perfuma of course. You can’t let your doubts and fears push her away. She is so good for you, I can already tell. She’s made you happier than I have ever seen you. The things she does, says or feels for you aren’t just for show. She actually really loves you Catra. Hell, how many times have I tried to snap you outta one of your episodes and have failed epically each and every time? But she’s managed to snap you not only outta your anger, but your anxiety attacks as well! So I know for a fact that she has the ability to give you so much love and happiness. You need to talk to her. Don’t ignore her, or push her away. And I know she knows that you don’t mean it, but it still hurts. It hurts not knowing what you did and having to figure it out on your own. It hurts to watch the person you love more than anything in this world, push you away and ignore you, and not let you in. Communication is key to everything in this life. Whether it’s friendships or relationships. You need to convince yourself and the voices in your head that Adora is the one for you. That she will never leave you, or hurt you. That she will ALWAYS love you and be here for you. Because she cares about you Catra, even now after everything you just put her through. And you never know if she’s gonna feel or want the things you do unless you ask. And by the looks of it and the way things have been, I’m 100% sure that she does. Trust me. Just talk to her, make things right, don’t ever push her away again, and don’t ever hurt her again.”

Catra silently cried to herself as Scorpia consoled her. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt Adora. She tried her best, each and every day, to make sure she never did. But today she failed. She pushed her out without a single word, and hurt her. She sobbed even harder at the thought that she just ignored Adora’s cries and pleads to let her in. She tried over and over again, despite Catra ignoring her, to talk to her. Catra felt like shit, like she just got hit by a truck. She started to feel woozy, as if she was gonna pass out. She looked over at Scorpia who stared at her with shock. Catra’s face was pale, her body felt clammy, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“Sc—Scorpia,” she called with a weak shaky voice, trying to reach for her friend but missing.

“Catra?!” she called panickily, not understanding what was going on with her until she saw the blood gushing out from her bandages on her hand. “Catra, your hand!”

Catra looked down at her hand with heavy lids, not understanding what was happening. Her hand was practically spouting blood at a constant rate, dripping rapidly onto her sheets and blankets. Her eyes widened as she realized that she tore open her wounds, and started to panic more. She was losing a lot of blood, at a continual and expeditious rate. That on top of the pain meds, hyperventilating due to her anxiety attack, and the fact that she hadn’t eaten yet, made her dizzy and ready to faint. Her hand shakily reached for her phone. She wanted Adora, needed Adora.

“Catra hold on! I’m calling an ambulance!” Scorpia screamed, but it only echoed faintly through Catra’s ears.

“A—Adora,” she called out one last time, until she fell over and collapsed on her bed, falling unconscious.

“Catra!” Scorpia screamed again, sitting her up and shaking her gently to get her to wake up. But Catra couldn’t hear her anymore, all she could hear was the sound of ringing and then silence.


	17. Uncertainty: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is part 2! my babies are hopeless and useless lesbians as always

_“Catra,”_ a familiar voice echoed in her ears. She knew she heard that voice before, but she couldn’t tell where. It was soft and sweet, almost angelic.

_“Catra,”_ the voice called again. This time she felt something touch her arm. She tried to wake herself up, but was having trouble doing so.

_“Baby wake up,”_ she heard again, and this time she knew who it was. She didn’t even need to open her eyes to tell who it was.

“Adora,” she mumbled back, reaching towards where she heard the voice from. She felt a hand grab hers and pepper gentle kisses all over it. She hummed at the soft feeling and slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the blurry vision. When her vision cleared, she looked up and saw a bright light in her eyes. She shielded them with her other hand, but then winced as she brought it up.

“Easy, easy,” the voice called, gently grabbing her injured hand and bringing it back down to her side. She heard footsteps walk away and return back to her, opening her eyes again when she saw that the lights were dimmed.

“Where am I?” she asked with a cracked dry voice.

“You’re at the hospital,” the voice answered, caressing her hand again and placing more kisses on it. As her eyes landed on the source of the voice, they started to tear up.

“Adora,” she called again, this time with a broken tone, on the verge of bursting into tears.

“Shhh, shh. It’s okay, I’m here. You’re okay,” she quietly cooed to her girlfriend, leaning up to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Wh—what happened?” she asked, looking back around at the almost familiar hospital room.

“Scorpia said that you fainted at your house. You lost a lot of blood from your hand and sides from where you were clawing at yourself. And because the meds already made you feel weak, that on top of you hyperventilating because of your anxiety attack, all made you feel dizzy and lightheaded. You collapsed on your bed and Scorpia called 911 to bring you here,” she told her quietly, still stroking her hand softly.

Catra looked at the clock on the wall; **4:11 pm.** “Why are you here?” she asked, looking back at Adora. “You still have class for another 2 hours.”

Adora reached her hand up and cupped her cheek, and began stroking it with her thumb. “Scorpia called me right after she called for an ambulance. Before I left this morning, I told her to keep me updated on you and how you were feeling. As soon as she told me what happened, I booked it outta class and came here and I’ve been here ever since. I don’t care that I have class for the remaining of the day. I shouldn’t have left you alone. I should’ve been there with you, to comfort you, and make sure that you were okay. I am so sorry Catra that I left. I should’ve stayed with you even though you were ignoring and pushing me away. I left you, and I am so so sorry. Please forgive me for leaving you,” she began to cry softly, whispering over and over again that she was sorry.

Catra’s heart broke at her apology. This wasn’t Adora’s fault at all, it was her own. “Baby, look at me,” she started. Adora looked up at her with tears still strolling down her face. Catra reached up and wiped a couple away the best she could. “None of this is your fault, it’s all mine. I shouldn’t have pushed you away like I did, and I shouldn’t have ignored you. I push people away when I’m scared or when I start to hate myself. I never meant to make you cry or hurt you Adora. I never meant for any of this to happen. But please, believe me when I tell you that none of this is your fault. I was the one that told you to leave, I was the one that pushed you away. You never left me baby, so please don’t apologize for my mistakes. Don’t apologize for my wrong doings.” She tried her best to lean over and kiss Adora, but stopped halfway, flinching at the pain on her sides. Adora noticed this and gently pushed her back down.

“Please don’t try to get up. Your sides are scratched up pretty bad,” she said, pulling up the sides of Catra’s gown to show her the blood soaked bandages from where she clawed herself during her anxiety attack. Catra just stared at it stunned. She knew she had clawed herself during the episode, but she didn’t realize it was that bad. She looked up at Adora who had tears still wading in her eyes. Her heart continued to break repeatedly as she thought about how many times she’s made Adora cry today.

“Adora,” she whispered, tears now starting to cultivate in her own eyes. Adora looked back at her, nodding her head, waiting for her to continue. “I’m so sorry,” she began to sob, “I—I hurt you today. I promised I wouldn’t hurt you and I did, over and over again. I’m sorry for everything. For ignoring you, making you leave, pushing you away, not letting you in; everything. I am so sorry Adora.”

Adora cupped both sides of her face and leaned in to kiss her on the lips, letting her own tears fall again. “Baby, it’s okay. I understand that all of this is new for you; having someone love you, be there for you, and even opening up your heart to the way you have. I’m not mad at you, and you didn’t hurt me. I mean, yes it did hurt that you wouldn’t let me touch you, and it hurt that I didn’t know why you weren’t letting me. But I understand now why you did that. And I know you would never intentionally hurt me, so please don’t think that you did. I’m okay, okay? The only thing that hurts me is to see you in pain, to watch you hurt yourself and not being able to help you or do anything about it. I forgive you Catra, so please don’t cry.” She wiped the tears from Catra’s face and leaned back down, kissing her gently, again and again.

“You stop crying too,” she chuckled sadly.

Adora gave the same sad laugh, “I can’t help it sweetie. You’re back in the hospital, all stitched up, and in pain all over again. I can’t help but cry when you’re hurting.”

Catra gave a sad smile. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Adora shook her head and leaned back in to give her another kiss. “It’s okay, you’re okay,” she whispered back, still planting kiss after kiss on her lips. Catra went to move again and Adora gave her a look. “But if you try to move one more time, I’m gonna strap you down to this hospital bed,” she laughed lightly.

Catra’s eyes widened at the threat and she shook her head in compliance. Adora let out another giggle and leaned back in, peppering kisses all over her face. Catra hummed in content. This is what she wanted, what she needed. For her and Adora to be okay, for Adora to smile and kiss her happily, for Adora to just be there, with her. Everything was starting to fall back into place, until she remembered that she needed to tell Adora why she had the panic attack.

“A—Adora,” she called quietly.

“Hmm?” she whispered, still planting kisses all over Catra’s face.

“I wanna—I need to tell you why I had the panic attack,” she whispered. Adora stopped kissing her and leaned back, giving her a soft expression.

“You don’t have to if it’s too painful, okay?” she whispered back.

“No. I need to. I don’t want any secrets between us ever. So please, let me tell you,” she pleaded. Adora still had the same soft expression on her face. She let out a little sigh and nodded her head, silently giving her the go ahead. She grabbed onto her hand again and brought it up to her face, placing another gentle kiss on it and pulling it into her chest, waiting for Catra to continue. Catra took a big gulp, dreading the reactions Adora was going to give her for it.

“You know when you called my place ‘home?’” she asked, looking into Adora’s eyes intently. Adora’s eyes flickered for a second, and then she slowly nodded her head ‘yes’. She took another breath and continued, “well it got me thinking and feeling good and happy that you referred to it as that. I thought to myself, ‘she called this home. It really could be her home’ and I began thinking about asking you to move in with me, especially when you said that you wanted to move outta your place because of your friends. But then when you quickly shuffled away and avoided eye contact with me, my doubts started to creep back in. My demons began to whisper in my ear and plant seeds of doubt that you didn’t want that. That you didn’t’ want me. They made me feel that I was the only one that wanted to take things further and feel things. They told me that you didn’t really wanna be with me, that you were only still with me because you felt sorry for me. The amount of uncertainty I felt at that moment, it was overwhelming. It pushed me over the edge, pushed me into the darkness that I thought I escaped from. And I remained there, for what felt like eternity. Until you brought me out. You, Adora, time and time again, you bring me outta my episodes. You brought me outta my anger episode I had at the bar, and you brought me outta the most horrendous panic attack I’ve ever endured. But even then, the seeds of doubt were spreading so rapidly I didn’t know what to think or feel. I was ashamed that I had even thought those things. And I was ashamed that I even doubted you. I started to hate myself, and when I do I close into myself. I run, I hide, and I push people away. And that’s exactly what I did to you. I pushed you away because I was afraid to talk to you. Afraid that what the demons were whispering were true. Afraid that I was gonna lose you if I even brought up the idea of wanting to live with you and keep pushing our relationship further. Even when you tell me that you never will leave me, and that you’re here. I still have moments of uncertainty. Because I don’t deserve you Adora, I never have and I don’t think I ever will. But you continue to stay here and love me. And for the life of me I can’t understand why. I’ll never understand why you chose me and continue to choose me, even when I do fucked up things like this. But I am so sorry for pushing you away. I’m sorry for not letting you in. And I promise that I will try my absolute best to try to let you in when I get like that. Sometimes it’s outta my control and I just end up like that. But I know if it’s with you, that I’ll be able to do it, eventually. I promise I won’t make you wonder what’s wrong with me anymore. I promise I won’t make you watch me tear myself apart. I promise I’ll do better. I promise.”

Adora gazed at her adoringly, tears still streaming down her face at the revelation. “Catra,” she whispered, “I love you. I love you so much and I always will. I’m so sorry that I did that, I just never knew if you actually wanted to take things further because we hadn’t really discussed it. We just started to give each other our entire hearts, so I wasn’t sure if you felt the same as I do. Because Catra believe me when I say that I would move in with you in a heartbeat. I mean, I practically already do live with you! Half my wardrobe is at your place, I already have a spare key, I have my own side of the bed, and I spend most of my time there. Your home has always felt like home to me, even if I’m technically not moved in officially. I avoided you because I didn’t wanna overwhelm you with everything. You said you wanted to take things slow, and I respected that. I still do. We can talk about all of that when you’re ready. Or when we’re not in a hospital room,” she laughed lightly. Catra gave her a smile and Adora placed her hand back on her cheek, stroking it affectionately. “And if you ever have doubts, please tell me. Don’t ever hesitate or feel like you can’t come to me with your doubts or uncertainties because 10 times outta 10, they’re just that; doubts and uncertainties. Don’t push me away please, because I am here. I will never leave you Catra, I will never stop loving you, and I will never give my heart to anyone but you. Because that’s exactly where it belongs. And I will continuously reassure you, day after day, night after night, week after week. I’ll reassure you when we’re kissing. I’ll reassure you when we’re making love. I’ll reassure you when you’re awake or when you’re asleep. I’ll reassure you for the rest of our lives. No matter how many times or however long you need to hear it, I will continue to reassure you each and every day. Because I love you. I love you so much Catra, and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. I am yours now and forever. I promise.” She leaned back in and kissed Catra on the lips, lingering there to savor the feeling. Catra melted into it, relishing the love Adora was giving through it.

“I’m—” she went to apologize but was interrupted immediately.

“And if you say sorry one more time, I’m gonna whip out my laptop and put on the Notebook!” she scolded lightly, laughing at Catra’s terrified expression. She shook her head quickly and sucked in her lips. Adora laughed louder and kissed her cheek. She reached out for her phone and started texting multiple people.

“Who are you texting?” Catra asked, curious by the multiple notifications she was getting.

“Scorpia and Perfuma. I created a separate group chat with them because Glimmer and Bow don’t need to know every single little thing about you since they’re technically not your friends. And I didn’t wanna tell your business to them because they don’t need to know anyway,” she answered, still replying to the multiple notifications. “I let Scorpia and Perfuma know that you’re awake and they’re headed here to see you. After I got here Scorpia left to go home to Perfuma. She was a complete mess, and I told her to go home to her so she could comfort her since she wasn’t allowed into the operating room with you.”

Catra looked at her with confusion, “but you were?”

Adora stopped typing and slowly put her phone down, avoiding eye contact. “Mhm,” she said, still not looking up at Catra.

“How?” she asked in disbelief, “I thought only family were allowed in?”

Adora stayed silent, still not looking up from her hands in her lap. Catra’s curiosity was growing even more at her silence.

“Adora,” she called, waiting for an explanation, “look at me.” Adora slowly looked up at her and gave a nervous smile. “How come they let you in?” she asked again.

Adora let out a breath and started to fidget, something she always done when she was nervous or embarrassed. “Um, because I’m just so awesome?” she laughed nervously. Catra wasn’t having it, she gave Adora her best scolding look, relaying to her that she needed to tell her. Adora sighed and looked back down to her hands. “I might have told them—don’t freak out! Haha, but I might have told them that…..we were engaged,” she trailed off, very quietly.

Catra’s eyes snapped open wide and the heart monitor began to beep loudly, indicating that her heart rate was above normal. Adora looked at the monitor and then back at Catra who was still staring at her with a stunned and stumped expression. Her brain basically stopped working as she replayed the word ‘engaged’ over and over again in her mind. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but Dr. Netossa came running in to see what the commotion was about. The two looked over at her with flushed faces, still surprised by the confession Adora had made. Dr. Netossa looked between the two and then back at the monitor, shaking her head and letting out a little laugh.

“I swear if you guys keep giving me a heart attack like this, I’m gonna put both of you in separate rooms!” she laughed, going for the monitor and reprogramming it.

The two just continued to blush and look from each other to the doctor, not knowing what to say or do. Noticing that they weren’t speaking, she gave them a raised brow.

“You two alright?” she asked, looking back and forth. They both nodded at the same time, still blushing a dark shade of red. “So, when’s the wedding!” she asked cheerfully.

Catra’s heart rate picked back up and the machine started blaring again. Dr. Netossa just laughed and reprogrammed the machine again, shaking her head. Before anyone could get another word out, they heard a knock at the door. Dr. Netossa walked back over to the door, opening it to greet the people on the other side. When she opened the door wider, Scorpia and Perfuma were standing at the door with a big bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates; Catra’s favorite snack. Perfuma walked up first and handed over the bouquet to Adora, since Catra couldn’t grab them.

“Wildflowers for the Wildflower,” she smiled cheerfully. Catra just rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Thanks Perfuma,” she smiled. Perfuma smiled back and looked over her shoulder at Scorpia who was still standing in the door way.

“Sweetie, come in! The doctor can’t hold the door for you forever!” she laughed, shaking her head at her frozen girlfriend.

Scorpia began to slowly walk into the room, practically tip toeing. Catra rolled her eyes again and laughed, going to reach her arms up to motion for her hurry up, but stopped when she remembered Adora’s threat. She looked at her girlfriend who was staring at her with a knowing smirk.

“Whatch’ya got for me there Scorps?” she laughed, trying to ease her nervousness.

Scorpia glanced from the chocolates to Catra, and back to the chocolates. “Uh, nothing much! Just some chocolates, I know they’re your favorite! I didn’t know what else to get in this situation, I guess I should’ve brought actual food since I’m sure you’re starving!” she started rambling, but stopped when Perfuma placed her hand on her arm, gesturing her that everything was okay. She took a deep breath and walked closer to Catra, still not making eye contact. She slowly handed her the chocolates and pulled her hands back, straightening them on her sides. Catra laughed at her again.

“It’s okay Scorpia, I’m okay! You don’t need to be so uptight. I should be thanking you actually, you pretty much saved my life, again” Catra said with a soft smile. Scorpia was slowly easing outta her nervousness, finally making eye contact with Catra. She regretted it instantly and started blubbering like a big baby.

“WAAAHHHHHHHHH WILDCAT!!” she cried loudly.

Dr. Netossa just shook her head and giggled, “I’ll leave you to your friends, I’ll check back in with you later for the discharge.”

“Okay, thank you!” Adora called over Scorpia’s crying.

“I’ll also be back for my wedding invitation,” she said with a grin, leaving the room to the group.

They all just looked at the doctor with wide eyes as she left. Perfuma and Scorpia whipped their heads back around and stared down Catra and Adora, who were both blushing profusely. Perfuma looked back and forth between the two, eyeing them carefully.

“So, who’s wedding is she talking about?” she asked with a grin. Scorpia had stopped crying after the doctor’s comment, and continued to stare at them with watery eyes, wiping away the remaining tears. The two just kept quiet, still blushing that deep shade of red, looking anywhere and everywhere but their friends.

“I—I don’t know what she’s talking about,” Adora laughed nervously, picking at her fingers one by one repeatedly. Perfuma and Scorpia just watched her fidget, eyeing her up and down. They turned their attention to Catra, who was still staring at the door, not moving, not saying a word. Perfuma went to say something else, but Scorpia interrupted, sensing that they didn’t wanna talk about whatever the doctor had mentioned.

“Sooooo Wildcat, how are you feeling?” she asked, nudging Perfuma to drop the topic.

Catra snapped outta her dazed and looked back up at her best friend. “Huh? Oh—I’m good,” she nervously laughed, “just in some pain, had to get my hand stitched back up again, and got my sides looked at and cleaned up. Nothing too major. Thanks again Scorpia, for being there and helping me. I really appreciate it.”

Scorpia sucked her lip in, trying her best not to start blubbering again. She was practically shaking as she continued to hold back tears. Catra laughed and motioned her in for a hug. She slowly and very carefully hugged Catra, eventually melting into the embrace.

“You’re so lucky I can’t give you one of my signature hugs right now,” she laughed, still hugging her.

“Yea, what a relief,” she laughed, patting her on the back softly.

Perfuma and Adora just watched the best friend’s hug. They had such an unspeakable and remarkable bond, they were both happy that they had each other. As they continued to talk and update each other about things, it finally got to the time for Catra to have her last check up before she was discharged. Dr. Netossa and a couple of nurses came back in the room to do their routine.

“Okay okay, everyone but the fiancée out please,” she called with a smile.

Perfuma and Scorpia just looked at Catra and Adora with huge eyes. Catra’s heart rate picked back up and she covered her face with her good hand. Adora’s face turned beet red and she looked down at her hands, trying to hide her blush. Perfuma and Scorpia looked back at each other, smiled, and then walked out the room.

“Call you later Wildcat,” she called as she left.

Catra just nodded her head, still covering her face with her hand. The doctor laughed at her again and went back to the heart monitor.

“You always gonna get like this when I mention y’all getting married?” she laughed.

The monitor blared again and everyone but the couple started giggling. Adora could feel the heat radiating off her face from embarrassment, she looked over at Catra who was still covering her face with her one hand. As they went through their final checkup, one of the nurses pulled Adora to the side and started to talk to her about their engagement.

“I am so happy for you two!” she beamed at Adora, smiling brightly.

Adora just chuckled nervously, “haha, thank you.” She looked over at Catra who was still blushing. Catra looked over at Adora and their eyes met. She immediately regretted it because the heart monitor blared loudly again. The doctor shook her head again and fixed the machine for the billionth time.

“Okay focus here Little Leech, you’ll get to ogle your future wife when y’all get home!” she scolded, laughing with the nurses.

As they finished their checkup, the doctor handed Adora a list of instructions and prescriptions for Catra to use. She leaned into Adora’s ear and whispered something that made Adora blush even harder. She laughed at her embarrassment and turned back towards Catra. Catra watched them confused for a moment until the doctor started talking to her.

“And I don’t wanna see you again unless it’s for physical therapy or at your wedding! Ya hear?” she scolded lightly, giving Catra a genuine smile.

Catra blushed just as hard as Adora had. “O—okay doc, got it,” she stammered.

“I can’t wait to tell Spinnerella! She’s gonna be so excited!” she beamed, signaling the nurses that it was time to leave. “I’ll see you later Little Leech, and Adora?”

Adora snapped outta her daze and looked at the doctor. “Huh?” she answered.

“Good to see you again, and congratulations to the both of you,” she said with a soft smile, leaving the two alone in the hospital room.

Adora started fidgeting even more, not knowing what she should say or do. Catra just sat there silently, eyes still wide open. She had to blink a couple of times to make sure they weren’t drying out. She slowly looked over at Adora who was still picking at her fingers. She sat there for a couple of seconds and watched her. _‘Sh—she said she was my fiancée’_ she thought to herself, _‘me and Adora? Engaged? Married?’_ As she continued to think about it, she began to smile. Adora felt Catra looking at her and slowly looked up at her, raising a brow when she noticed her smiling at her.

“Wh—why are you smiling at me like that?” she asked nervously, still picking at her fingers.

Catra just stared at Adora. All her doubts about Adora not wanting the same things as her, blew away instantly. She shook her head and gave her another sweet smile.

“Nothing, let’s go home,” she laughed quietly, reaching out her good hand for Adora to grab.

Adora stared at Catra for a moment and then looked down to her hand. She slowly grabbed Catra’s hand, and Catra stroked it gently with her thumb. She led them outta the hospital room and down the halls to the elevators. They rode quietly in the elevator, not looking at each other, and not making a sound. As they exited the elevator, they made their way to Adora’s car in the parking lot, still not saying a single word. They got in and drove back to Catra’s place in complete silence. Adora glanced over at Catra a couple of times who was just staring at her adoringly.

“What?” she asked again with a nervous laugh.

Catra couldn’t help but smile at her. _‘Fiancée’_ she repeated to herself in her head, it was almost like music to her ears. A sweet melody she never wanted to forget. “Nothing,” she said, still smiling at her girlfriend, or should she say, “fiancée”.

Adora continued to drive to Catra’s, deciding not to look back over at her, in hopes of not having to see her smile like that at her. Sure, she loved her smile, but the way she was looking at her made her heart race and stomach flip. It gave her a whole different feeling than she usually felt when she saw her smile. They walked up to Catra’s apartment and made it inside. As soon as Adora put Catra’s bags down in her room, Catra was standing right behind her, still smiling with all the love in the world at her.

“Catra,” Adora called with another nervous laugh.

“Hm?” she answered, taking a step closer to her.

“You’ve been smiling at me like that since the hospital,” she laughed again, “can you at least say something?”

Catra took another step closer, ending the distance between her and Adora. She gave Adora the most loving expression and leaned in to kiss her. Adora melted into the softness of it, moaning lightly at all the passion it had in it. As Catra pulled back slowly, she whispered softly into Adora’s mouth.

“So that’s how you got to stay with me,” she whispered with a grin.

Adora’s eyes shot open and she began to blush again. She stepped back and covered her face with both hands, not wanting Catra to see her reddened face of embarrassment. Catra didn’t laugh, she didn’t make a sound. She just stared at Adora with the same affectionate expression. She peaked through her fingers and slowly brought them down when she noticed Catra wasn’t picking on her. She started fidgeting with her fingers again.

“You started it,” she said quietly.

Catra raised a brow at that. “Huh?” she asked.

Adora looked back up at her. “You asked me to marry you,” she mumbled, not wanting to say it out loud, in fear that Catra didn’t remember. But she did. She remembered asking her to marry her while she was as high as the Eiffel tower. Catra’s eyes widened as she realized Adora heard her loud and clear that night.

“I—uhh well,” she stammered, not being able to hold her eye contact any longer. Now she was the one to be embarrassed, turning a dark shade of red to match Adora’s.

“Did you mean it?” she whispered, still looking at Catra with hope in her eyes.

Catra looked back at Adora, shocked at the way Adora was looking at her, at her question. She slowly nodded her head, making sure Adora didn’t miss the notion. Adora’s eyes began to water, her blush reverted from a dark red to a light pink.

“I do, wanna marry you Adora,” she admitted, softening her expression at her girlfriend. “But I wanna do it properly, I wanna ask you properly. Not when I’m higher than the Burj Khalifa. And not when we still have so much more things to get through. I don’t think either of us are ready for that just yet. But I do, I do want to marry you Adora. You’re the love of my life. The woman I wanna wake up to, every single day, for the rest of my life. And it might not be now, but it will be in the future.”

Adora let the tears she was holding back fly. She placed her hand over her mouth to quiet herself.

“D—do you wanna marry me too?” Catra asked quietly.

Adora shook her head ‘yes’, unable to speak in fear she would let out an outburst of sobs. Catra smiled fondly at her, walking forward to pull her closer to her with her good hand. She kissed her cheek and nuzzled her head into her neck. Adora slowly wrapped her hands around Catra’s back and pulled her in closer. She buried her head into her shoulder and began to cry harder, letting out every whimper she tried desperately to hold back. Catra planted several soft kisses on Adora’s neck, silently signaling to her that she loved her. They continued to hold each other until Catra started to feel the pain again. Her breathing began to change, resulting in Adora pulling back and grabbing her more pain meds. They knew each other so well, were so familiar with their actions, they didn’t need to even say a word. Their silence, movements, or facial expressions told each other everything they wanted to say out loud. Catra smiled at her again and took the meds. Adora reached for her phone and noticed she had a notification from Glimmer. She opened it and immediately regretted it, groaning annoyedly at the message.

“What’s wrong?” Catra asked, placing her hand on Adora’s arm, stroking it lightly.

“Glimmer messaged me,” she grumbled, showing Catra the message.

**_Glimmer:_ ** _Hey Adora, what happened with Catra? Scorpia and Perfuma told us they couldn’t hang out because they were going to see you guys at the hospital? Why didn’t you tell me she was there? What happened? And when were you coming home? Let me know._

Catra scoffed at the message and looked back up at Adora. “Okay now I see what you were talking about. Why the hell does she need to know about every little thing that happens to me? And why the hell is she trying to hang out with _MY_ friends?!” she asked, starting to get annoyed along with her girlfriend.

“See! I told you! She’s unbearable! I’m not even gonna reply! I don’t even wanna go back there ever again!” she ranted angrily.

Catra thought for a second and then looked at the floor. “You know you could always just make it official here and move in,” she whispered quietly.

Adora paused for a moment, staring at Catra, trying to process what she had asked of her. When she noticed she wasn’t getting a reply, Catra slowly looked up at Adora. Adora was smiling at her with the most admiring and doting expression.

“You mean it?” she asked softly.

Catra started to give her the same exact expression, shaking her head in confirmation. “I’d love for you to live with me, Adora. So will you?” she asked again, wrapping her hand around Adora’s.

She leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly, lingering for a brief second before pulling back to answer, “I’d love nothing more than to live with you baby.” She leaned back in and gave her another sweet kiss, accepting Catra’s invitation happily.

Catra beamed at the acceptance and went to wrap her arms around Adora, but stopped as she forgot just how much pain she was in. “YAAAOOUCCH,” she squealed, reeling her arms back down to stop the pain. Adora just shook her head at her and slapped her softly on the shoulder.

“What did I say about moving?” she scolded, still shaking her head at her hopeless girlfriend.

Catra grinned at her. “We’re not at the hospital anymore, so you can’t strap me down” she teased, sticking her tongue out.

Adora raised her eyebrow and took a step closer to Catra, practically hovering over her. Catra forgot the height difference they had and realized she was a lot smaller than her. She smiled nervously at her, reaching slowly to put a hand on her arm.

“Bed. Now!” she demanded, pointing at the bed.

Catra shook her head in compliance and dramatically put her head down, walking slowly over to the bed. She looked back over her shoulder at Adora with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. Adora just giggled at her and pointed again at the bed. Catra let out a pout and continued slowly shuffling to the bed. She crawled onto the bed and gently placed herself on her side of the bed, looking back up at Adora with the same puppy face. Adora giggled at her again and walked over, crawling into her spot. They both just lied there, staring at each other, letting their minds wander about the other. Adora leaned over and placed a kiss on Catra’s lips.

“I love you,” she whispered into her lips, pulling back slightly to look her in the eyes.

Catra’s eyes dilated, but not from sexual desire. They dilated from the sight of Adora, because she loved her so much. Loved to look at her, loved to breathe her in, loved to be around her, just be in her presence. She was the love of her life, and it showed dramatically in her eyes. “I love you too,” she whispered back, leaning in to kiss her again. She pulled back as she remembered that she wanted to ask her something.

“Oh yea, I meant to ask you. What did Dr. Netossa whisper into your ear?” she asked, curious as to what she could have said that made Adora’s face light up that brightly.

Adora blushed the same shade of red she had at the hospital when the doctor whispered in her ear, and scrunched up her face. “Uhh—ya know…things!” she laughed nervously.

Catra just eyed her, not buying anything she was putting down. “Come on, tell me!” she pleaded, trying to give Adora her puppy dog eyes again.

Adora couldn’t hold back when she looked at her like that. She sighed and covered her face with her hands and mumbled something unintelligible.

“What?” Catra asked, moving her hand over Adora’s to remove it from her face. “I couldn’t hear you goofball, what’d you say?”

Adora slowly removed her hands from her face and looked at Catra directly in the eyes. “She said ‘no sex for a week, but I could pleasure you if I wanted’,” she quietly mumbled, face turning even redder as she let the words come out her mouth.

Catra’s eyes widened at the revelation and her mouth dropped. She was completely stunned by what the doctor had recommended. She had no words, no noises, all she could do was stare at Adora with an open mouth. She finally closed her mouth and started to laugh.

“Well get to it!” she laughed, rolling on her back and placing one hand behind her head.

Adora busted out laughing at her and rolled over, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Nope! Not happening! We’re gonna do what the doctor says! No sex for a week,” she continued to laugh.

Catra smiled at her and brought her hand over behind Adora’s head, gently running her fingers on the back of her neck and hair. “Okay, we can do that,” she smiled softly, analyzing Adora’s beauty.

She leaned back in and kissed her on the lips, allowing them to take their sweet time with it. She pulled back and rested her head gently on Catra’s shoulder, letting out a long sigh. “Good luck with trying to hold back,” she giggled to herself, placing her hand on Catra’s stomach.

Catra laughed loudly, “says the one who was literally masturbating right next to me at the crack of dawn this morning!”

Adora lifted herself off Catra, grabbed her pillow and playfully covered Catra’s face with it. Catra laughed harder as Adora tried to strangle her with her favorite pillow.

“Okay okay! I’m sorry I give up!” she gasped in between laughs.

She finally stopped trying to strangle her and turned her body away from Catra, pouting to herself. Catra rolled over behind her and placed her injured hand over her, making it impossible for Adora to get away from her unless she wanted to hurt her. Adora gently stroked Catra’s bandaged hand and rolled back over to face her. She looked up at her slowly and stuck out her lip in a pout at her. Catra giggled and leaned in to kiss her lip.

“Feel free to do that more often,” she smiled, looking Adora up and down, “that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Adora blushed again and smiled. “Maybe I’ll give you a show tomorrow, if you’re a good girl tonight,” she whispered, leaning back in to kiss her girlfriend lightly and then pulling back slowly.

Catra’s eyes fluttered at the thought, and she let out a hum. “Yes baby girl, anything you want,” she whispered back.

She leaned back in and over to Catra’s ear to whisper something in it. “Go to bed,” she whispered again. Pulling back and giggling at Catra’s reaction. She rolled her eyes and laughed along with her.

“Okay okay, time for bed,” she yawned, signaling that her meds were starting to kick in. She gave one last look at Adora and smiled. “I love you Adora,” she confessed, bringing up her finger and placing it on Adora’s chin.

Adora smiled back at her and placed her hand over Catra’s finger. “I love you too Catra,” she whispered back, leaning in one last time and placing a light kiss on her lips.

They leaned back and watched each other fall asleep. Catra, being heavily medicated, was the first to drift off to sleep. As Adora laid there, fighting the sleep that desperately tried to overtake her, she started to think about the long day they both had. She reminisced on the start of it, and how amazing it was. She smiled to herself as she looked back at how Catra had made her feel so good in that unplanned moment. Her smile began to fade as she thought about Catra’s panic attack, and how she tried to push her away and ignore her. She almost started to cry again when she thought about the call she received from a panicked Scorpia, letting her know that Catra was on her way to the hospital in an ambulance. Her heart dropped as she remembered the scared feeling she felt. But she started to smile again when she told the doctor that her and Catra were engaged so she could be in the room with her. It wasn’t a total lie, I mean, Catra really did ask her to marry her. Even if she was still high as a kite. She slowly let her sleep take over and drifted off into a deep slumber. Wrapping her hands around Catra gently and slowly scooting herself closer to her. She sighed in content as Catra nuzzled into her chest, snoring softly into her.

“I love you,” she whispered again, giving her that reassurance that she needed.


	18. Move in Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my babies are moving in together, everyone say it with me; "UHAUL LESBIANS". High Catra is my favorite Catra. Also don't ever talk shit about Catra to Adora, homie don't play dat.

The luscious smell of sweet pea flowed through Catra’s nostrils, awakening her from her peaceful slumber. She hummed as she smelled that heavenly scent, taking it all in with a deep inhale. She began to smile as her eyes fluttered open, revealing the source of that pleasant aroma. Adora was sleeping soundly next to her, breathing softly through her mouth. Catra giggled as she saw a drop of drool escape from her mouth. She was so adorable when she was asleep, Catra couldn’t get enough of the view. She beamed at the fact that she was soon gonna be able to wake up to that face every day from here on out. She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, peppering tiny light kisses across her jaw. Adora began to stir, opening one of her eyes slowly, and slurping the drool that tried to pour out of her mouth. Catra giggled at her again, reaching to wipe off the remaining dribble left on her lip and chin.

“Good morning my love,” she whispered, still eyeing Adora fondly.

Adora blushed at the pet name. Of all the pet name’s Catra has given her, that one was by far her favorite. “Good morning baby,” she mumbled sleepily, leaning in for a kiss.

“You got class today?” she asked, leaning back in for another kiss.

“Mmm, yea but I’m not going,” she mumbled again into her lips.

Catra pulled back and raised her brow, “why not?”

“Because I wanna spend the day with you and move some of my things in,” she whispered, closing her eyes to go back to sleep.

Catra smiled at her affectionately, bringing up her hand and stroking her finger along her cheek. Adora was really gonna be living with her. She couldn’t help but smile brightly at the thought. Adora hummed in content as Catra continued to stroke her cheek. She placed her hand over hers and brought it to her lips, placing a light kiss on it and bringing it to her chest to rest. Catra could feel the steady beating of Adora’s heart. It was so beautiful to feel through her hand. _‘Her heart belongs to me’_ she thought to herself, smiling again at the comment she had made to her about it. Adora slowly opened her eyes, raising a brow at Catra for staring.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” she asked.

“Because I love you,” she replied, relaying not only through her words but with her eyes as well.

Adora blushed at the confession. Catra sure was being sweet this morning. “I love you too,” she whispered, lifting up their intertwined fingers and kissing Catra’s hand.

Catra continued to gaze at Adora with pure love in her eyes. She would never get tired at looking at her beautiful and astonishing girlfriend. Adora let out a little yawn and reached behind her to grab her phone to look at the time. She had to blink multiple times as she read the clock.

“How the hell is it 10:30 already?!” she asked, sitting up to check her remaining messages.

“Who knows. But all I know is that I could stay here with you, forever” she replied with a smile.

Adora blushed at her and then looked away. “Why are you so cheesy this morning,” she giggled.

Catra sat up and leaned in to kiss Adora on her rosy cheek. “Because my girlfriend is moving in with me today and I get to wake up to her for the rest of my life,” she whispered into her ear.

Adora nearly shivered at the comment. She looked over at Catra, who was still giving her the most loving expression, and leaned over, kissing her lips. Catra purred at the contact, relishing in the tenderness of it.

“When are you gonna bring your stuff here?” she asked, leaning over Adora to grab her own phone.

“Mmmm, probably when Bow and Glimmer aren’t home! Glimmer has to work around 12:30, and Bow usually leaves a little after that. So I’ll leave here around the time she’s leaving to go grab most of my things,” she thought out loud.

“You mean _WE_ will leave around that time,” Catra corrected.

Adora just looked at Catra with an unamused expression. “ _WE_ aren’t doing anything! _I’M_ gonna move my things and _YOU_ are gonna stay here and rest,” she scolded.

Catra looked up from her phone and gave Adora pout. “But—” she began, but was interrupted with a finger to her lips.

“No buts!” Adora giggled, replacing her finger over Catra’s lips with her own lips.

“Why can’t I?” she pouted into her lips.

Adora pulled back and gave her a knowing look. “Catra, what could you possibly lift up with your bandaged hand, and sore and bruised body? You can barely lift your hands above your head without wincing in pain!” she lectured at her, pointing at all of Catra’s injuries.

Catra was still giving her a pouting face. “Okay but I can like, I don’t know! Supervise?!”

She shook her head and began to laugh at her girlfriend’s stubbornness. “Fine, you can come supervise” she finally relented. “But if I catch you trying to pick up or move anything, anything at all! I’m extending our ‘no sex restrictions’ for another week!” she threatened, laughing at Catra’s eyes widening.

“Okay okay! No need to get drastic!” she laughed, raising her hands up in defense.

Adora laughed at her again and leaned in to kiss her. “Okay, let’s shower and get some food in us before we head over there,” she suggested, getting up to stretch and find some clothes to wear.

Catra sat there for moment, watching Adora shuffle through her large bags. She smiled as she started to struggle to pull a pair of pants out, nearly falling backwards on her behind. Anything Adora did was mesmerizing. No matter how clumsy or airheaded she was, Catra found it enthralling to watch. She was perfect. In her eyes, everything she did was perfect. She finally got up and walked over to her closet and found some comfy clothes to wear. She placed them on her bed next to Adora’s and grabbed her hand to lead them to the shower. They took their sweet time under the hot steamy water. Adora gently washed Catra’s body, making sure she didn’t accidentally bump into a sensitive spot. Catra just watched her fondly. She loved how gentle and careful Adora was being. As Adora finished, she made eye contact with Catra, who was still smiling at her. She raised her brow at her and Catra planted a kiss on her lips as a thank you, lingering there for a moment before pulling back. They stood there gazing at each other for several minutes, taking in each other’s presence. Catra went to wash Adora next but was stopped from doing so when Adora gave her a ‘don’t even think about it’ look. She pursed her lips together and started to rinse herself off while Adora washed herself. They quickly finished their shower and headed back to the bedroom. Adora helped Catra get dressed first, since she was struggling to hang onto her pants. Adora shook her head at her and helped her pull them up. Catra thanked her again with a quick peck and then reached over for her shirt. There was no need for a bra, it would only constrict her sides, digging into where she had clawed herself. Adora pulled her shirt over her head, getting another kiss as a thank you. She reached for Catra’s sweatshirt next, carefully pulling it down and over her injured body and hand. She waited for her thank you kiss, and looked at Catra confused when she didn’t get one. Catra laughed at her confusion, and leaned in to give her one. Adora smiled into the kiss and hummed happily. Catra walked over to her phone and started texting while Adora got herself dressed. As Adora finished, she walked to the kitchen to start making them food. Catra finally wandered into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Adora from behind. She hummed happily at the smell of the food she was making. Adora turned around, pecked her on the lips, and then shooed her to the living room to relax until it was done.

“Hey Adora,” Catra called, walking back into her room to grab some pain meds.

“Hmm?” Adora called back.

“Scorpia’s gonna come help you move since I can’t,” she replied, returning to the living room with her med bottles and a bottle of water.

“Babe!” Adora scolded, looking at her with raised brows.

“What?” she asked.

“I’m sure Scorpia has other things to do today! She doesn’t needa come help me move! Besides, she’s already done enough for me!” she lectured, going back to finish cooking.

“She’s not doing anything today! She works the night shift anyway and besides, she’s on vacation for the next week. She said she’d be happy to help you move since I can’t! She has a jeep too so you can fit lots of things in there!” Catra grabbed out two meds and plopped them in her mouth, taking a sip of a water and swallowing them down. “Besides, I’m gonna be heavily doped up pretty soon here so you both of you can take care of me,” she finished, giving her a sly grin.

Adora rolled her eyes and plated their food. “You’re such a—a” she couldn’t even think of anything to call her. Catra laughed at her stumbling and excitedly wiggled her toes, waiting for Adora to bring her the plate of food. Adora noticed the movement and giggled at her, placing both of their plates on the table and kissing her cheek. “Eat slowly,” she lectured again, “I know you didn’t eat anything yesterday and I’m sure eating quickly, like I know you will, is gonna upset your stomach.”

Catra just rolled her eyes at her. Adora knew her so well, you would’ve never guessed that they’ve only been dating for a couple of weeks. It felt like she’s known her for a life time.

“Yes dear,” she breathed out, leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek.

She moved back to her plate and started watering at the mouth, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. Adora just shook her head at her, turned on the TV and started to eat. Catra began to eat and moaned dramatically after every bite she took, doing a little dance here and there. Adora laughed at her girlfriend’s silliness and quickly finished her plate, bringing it to the dishwasher and going back to sit on the couch. She patiently waited for Catra to finish and then grabbed her plate too to bring to the dishwasher. She looked over at the stove to check the time; **12:34 pm.**

“Okay baby, you ready to go?” she asked, walking back over to Catra.

“Yea lemme just grab something real quick,” she replied, standing up to face her.

“Grab wha—” she went to ask again but was interrupted with Catra’s lips. She was surprised at first, but eventually melted into the embrace, bringing her hands up to Catra’s face and cupping her cheeks. She deepened the kiss, moaning at the feeling of Catra’s tongue gently slipping through and into her mouth. “Mmm,” she moaned, pulling back to look Catra in the eyes. “What was that for?” she mumbled dreamily.

“Thank you for brunch,” she whispered with a smile, leaning back in to give one more kiss.

Adora smiled adoringly at her. She could definitely get used to her thank you’s if they were always gonna be this sweet. “Anytime baby,” she whispered back.

They finished getting ready and then headed to Adora’s car, which was a bit bigger than Catra’s. Catra sent Scorpia a text that they were headed towards Adora’s and to meet them there. She plugged her phone into the aux and scrolled through her playlist. She continued to scroll through her music until she got to a song she was looking for and played it. Adora didn’t know what song it was until Catra started belting it out, swaying back and forth.

_“This whiskey got me feelin' pretty! So pardon if I'm impolite! I just really need your ass with me, I'm sorry 'bout the other night! And I know I could be more creative, and come up with poetic lines! But I'm turnt up upstairs and I love you! Is the only thing that's in my mind”_ she began, grabbing onto Adora’s hand and kissing it, serenading her as she drove.

Adora just laughed at her. She knew that when Catra started to sing, she was no longer in this world. She was up on cloud nine, enjoying the sunshine and rainbows. “Baby, you are such a good singer!” she laughed encouragingly.

Catra smiled brighter and continued to sing, caressing Adora’s hand as she did so. _“You take me higher, higher than I've ever been, babe! Just come over, let's pour a drink, babe! I hope I ain't calling you too late, too late! You light my fire! Let's stay up late and smoke a J! I wanna go back to the old way, but I'm drunk instead, with a full ash tray! With a little bit too much to say!”_

She laughed at the irony of it. Catra was definitely high, singing a song about being high. She smiled affectionately at her and shook her head. “I love you, silly girl,” she laughed, squeezing Catra’s hand.

Catra gave her a goofy smile and went back to her phone to scroll and find another song. Once she found the next one, she turned back to Adora and gave a tender smile. She pressed play and continued to hold onto Adora’s hand and gaze at her. Adora tried to figure out what song she was playing, but couldn’t figure it out. It was a slow with a soft melody, something that she never thought Catra would be into.

_“I'm not the sort of person who falls, in and quickly out of love. But to you I gave my affection right from the start. If I have a lover who loves me, how could I break such a heart, you can still get my attention right from the start”_ Catra started to sing softly.

Adora stared at her stunned. She has never heard Catra actually sing before. She always belted out her songs, off key, at the top of her lungs drunk or high. She never actually sang a song for real.

_“Why do you come here when you know I got troubles enough? Why do you call me when you know I can’t answer the phone? Make me lie when I don't want to. And make someone else some kind of unknowing fool. You make me stay when I should not. Are you so strong or is the weakness in me? Why do you come here and pretend to be just passing by? But I need to see you. And I need to hold you...tightly, baby.”_ She continued to sing, closing her eyes to feel the music, swaying lightly as she continued to caress Adora’s hand.

Adora nearly teared up at the passion in Catra’s voice. Her voice was so beautiful, so celestial. She wanted to hear more of it. But they soon arrived to her apartment, resulting in Catra tapping on her window, pointing at Scorpia’s jeep.

“There’s Scorpia! Scorpia! Scorp-ia! Scorp-ia!” she began to chant.

“I see her sweetie,” she giggled at her, pulling her hand away so she could put the car in park.

As the doors unlocked, Catra stumbled out of the car and staggered towards Scorpia’s window. She began tapping on it with her good hand, trying to get her attention. Scorpia watched her stunned, looking back at Adora who just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She went to roll the window down but stopped when Catra blew her breath on the window, creating a fog, and writing ‘hi’. She busted out in laughter and slowly opened the car door.

“Hey Wildcat!” she continued to laugh.

“Scorps! Sup dude!” she slurred, waving wildly at her best friend.

Scorpia just laughed at her, she could already tell she was high from her meds. “Nothing much dude! Just here to help your girlfriend move her things!” she grinned, pulling Catra in for a side hug. “Look at you two, already moving in and getting all cozy! How cute!” she teased.

But Catra didn’t care one bit. She shook her head in approval, looking back at Adora with a big smile. “My baby is moving in with me, hehe” she giggled childishly.

Adora blushed heavily at the comment and turned her head to hide the big smile starting to spread across her face. She loved high Catra so much. She was so completely honest and earnest.

“Okay, let’s head upstairs! Scorpia could you help her out a bit, she’s kinda extremely doped up right now,” she laughed, heading to walk into her apartment complex.

“Haha, of course! Let’s get going Wildcat,” she laughed, leading Catra to follow Adora.

They made their way up to Adora’s apartment and quietly opened the door. Adora slowly scoped out her apartment, making sure Bow and Glimmer weren’t home before they got started packing. She confined Catra to the living room couch, lecturing her not to move. Catra just shook her head happily and reached up her hand, opening and closing it, as if she was trying to grab something.

“What?” Adora giggled, grabbing onto her hand.

“Kiss,” she requested, resting her chin on Adora’s stomach and looking up at her.

Adora smiled down at her and shook her head. She caressed the side of Catra’s face and then leaned in to kiss her. Catra purred loudly at the contact and slumped back into the couch as if she had melted. Adora giggled at her again and told her to stay there until they were done packing. She walked back to her room with Scorpia and began to pack up some of her things. They decided to leave some of the bigger things, since Catra already had everything she would need. As they finished packing the rest of Adora’s clothes and personal items, she heard Catra talking to someone. Adora raised her brow at Scorpia, who had the same expression. Adora got up and began to walk to the living room when she stopped at the door, realizing who Catra was talking to. Catra turned her head, noticing Adora was standing there and smiled brightly.

“Adora, look who it is—Sparkles!” Catra slurred, throwing her hand back to present her to her girlfriend.

Adora just stood there, looking back and forth between the two. Glimmer had an unreadable expression on her face, and stared at Adora with it. Adora went to walk towards Catra but stopped when Glimmer started talking.

“Good to know that I had to find out from your girlfriend that you were moving out, and not from you,” she stated with an unamused and harsh tone.

Catra looked at Glimmer and then back at Adora, not understanding what was going on.

“Baby, go by Scorpia please,” she called to her, not taking her eyes off Glimmer.

Catra continued to look between the two, and pressed herself into the couch further, not wanting to get up. She didn’t know why she didn’t wanna move, but something in her told her to stay. She shook her head ‘no’ and gave Adora a look.

“Catra,” she said more sternly. “Please.”

She relented and got up slowly, staggering from around the couch and stopping in front of Adora. She looked up at her concerned, and then slowly walked past her, stroking her finger on her arm as she left to go by Scorpia. As she heard the door close shut, she blew out a long breath of air, turning her focus back on Glimmer. She was just standing there, staring at her with her arms crossed, waiting for Adora to say something. When Adora continued to stay silent, she spoke again.

“I’ve been texting you nonstop, asking you if you guys are okay. Trying to figure out when you were coming back. Figure out why Catra was back in the hospital. Figure out ANYTHING about you, but you ignored me. You ignored me and tried to come back here and move out? And I didn’t even get to hear it from your mouth, but I had to hear it from your fucking girlfriend?! What the fuck Adora?!” she blared loudly, shaking with anger.

Adora could feel the heat radiating off her body as she was starting to lose her patience with her. “I don’t have to tell you everything about my life Glimmer! I’ve been trying to focus on Catra because she needs help, she needs me! Is it such a huge deal that I’m trying to be there for her?! Trying to comfort her and help her recover from her injuries?!”

“So you decide to put your whole life on hold and change your entire life because _SHE_ did that to herself?!” she yelled.

“What did you just say?” she asked, not believing she heard her clearly.

“Face it Adora! She’s not good for you! She got arrested for fighting, practically killing, that girl at the bar! How can you get yourself involved with someone like that? Someone who doesn’t give a shit if someone lives or dies?! Someone like her?! She’s toxic and you know it! But you’re just too stupid to see it! You think you’re gonna live happily ever after with her?! Ha! Wake up and look at the situation you’re in Adora! It’s her fault she’s injured like that! You’re doing exactly what she wants, cleaning up her mess and giving up everything you’ve worked hard for just so she can have control over you! She doesn’t care about you Adora! And if she did, she wouldn’t make you move in with her. You’ve been so different because of her, distant, cold. She’s turned you into a complete stranger. And I think you need to leave her,” she finished, breathing heavily at her long and loud rant.

Adora’s heart rate picked up and her breathing turned ragged. She could feel her body shake, and her hands tremor. She closed her eyes and took a long deep breath, breathing it out slowly. She looked back up at Glimmer with a death glare so intense, it made her flinch. “You don’t know shit!” she screamed, “the only reason she even got into that fight was because Huntara hurt me! Catra only attacked her because she was trying to protect me. Over and over again that’s what she does, protects me. I have NEVER felt safe with anyone before I met her. And Catra has the upmost respect for human life, so don’t you dare say that she doesn’t. She has the biggest heart than anyone I know! Anything that has happened to her is not her fault! None of this is! I’m not moving out because she’s making me. And she’s not making me give up my life or put it on hold. I’m moving out because _I_ want to. Because _I_ chose to. This was no one’s decision but my own. And it’s one that I’ve been thinking about for a while now. She’s just the one that gave me the courage to take the first step. And if you think she’s changed me, then you’re right. She has changed me, but not the way you think she has. She’s made me a better person, someone who actually wants to be happy. Be independent, take risks, do things I wouldn’t think of doing. She makes me feel alive. And if you weren’t stuck up Bow’s ass 24/7 you would’ve noticed that I have felt so drained and lifeless living here! If anyone has changed Glimmer, it’s you. You’re so self-absorbed and conceited, it’s sick. And you wanna call Catra controlling?! Ha! Fucking look in the mirror! You have tried to control every single little thing about not only _MY_ life, but everyone around you! I mean, look what you’re doing now! Trying to control me and make me stay here! Trying to control me and tell me that I need to leave Catra?! Fuck you Glimmer! I will never leave her. And if you ever think I will, you’re out of your fucking mind! She has continuously shown me over and over again how much she loves me. She actually listens to me, and lets me decide things on my own. She doesn’t try to control anything about me. But you do. And I’m done. I’m done with your bull shit. And I’m done with staying here and pretending like I wanna be here. Because I don’t.”

Before Glimmer could say anything back, Catra came stumbling out of the bedroom and wrapped her arm around Adora’s. She was looking up at her with heavy lids and mumbling something to her. Glimmer just scoffed at the sight.

“See what I mean?! She’s fucking high! You’re dating a fucking drug addict!” she scoffed again, eyeing Catra with disgust in her eyes.

Something in Adora snapped at the sight of Glimmer’s expression toward Catra. Her blood boiled, rushing fiercely through her veins. She took a step towards Glimmer, ready to charge. But she stopped when she felt Catra tug on her arm. She looked back at her and calmed at the soft expression she was giving her.

“Stop, please,” she pleaded quietly.

Adora’s anger melted and she placed her hand over Catra’s. She gave Glimmer one last look and began to walk back to her room with Catra. Catra tripped over her foot and Glimmer scoffed again.

“Pathetic,” she said dryly.

Adora growled with rage, turning around towards Glimmer and charged. But before she reached her, Scorpia grabbed her, picking her up and swinging her back and away from Glimmer. As she let her down, Adora felt her rage still lingering. She needed to release it, needed to hit something. She took a step towards the wall and punched it with all her strength, creating a giant hole. She pulled her hand out of the wall where it had collapsed, and looked back over at Glimmer who was staring with a look of shock and terror. Scorpia stood between the two friends, creating a giant barricade. She gave Adora a look and then glanced back at Catra, who was just standing there frozen. Adora looked back at Catra and reached for her. Catra nearly flinched when she touched her, but pulled her into her when she realized it was just Adora. Adora had forgotten that violence was a trigger for Catra. That her watching Adora punch the wall, was a trigger. She started to tear up at the thought and led Catra back into her room. Scorpia closed the door for them and stayed out in the living room with Glimmer, not making eye contact.

“I know you’re upset,” Scorpia started, still looking at the floor. “But you know nothing about Catra.”

Glimmer stood there shocked. She didn’t mean for any of this to happen. She was just upset that she had to find out Adora was moving out from Catra and that she was completely ignoring her. As the events replayed in her head, she realized what a complete idiot she was being. Everything Adora had said was true. She went to say something to Scorpia, but stopped when Scorpia held her hand up, signaling her that she didn’t wanna hear anything she had to say. Catra was her best friend, and to hear her say those kinds of things about her, without even taking the time of day to get to know her, the real her; made her livid. Glimmer started to tear up and slowly walked to her room, closing the door behind her and locking it. Scorpia continued to wait in the living room for Catra and Adora, knowing that Catra was now triggered from the incident. She knew Adora would handle it, she was the only one who could.

Adora sat down on the bed first and pulled Catra down onto her lap. She curled into Adora’s chest and laid her head on her shoulder, shaking from the anxiety attack she could feel coming. Adora stroked Catra’s head and arm gently, whispering soothing words into her ear.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry. You’re okay” she whispered into her ear over and over again, feeling Catra eventually relaxing into her body.

Adora started to cry as she continued to comfort Catra through her episode. She hated herself for not being able to calm herself down enough so Catra didn’t get triggered. She lifted Catra up and crawled back onto her bed, getting more comfortable so she could console her.

“Adora,” Catra called quietly.

“Yes baby,” she sniffled.

“Can we go home,” she asked with a cracked voice.

Adora’s heart broke at the sound of Catra’s voice. She wiped her tears and kissed Catra on the top of her head. “Yea, we can go home. Let me just bring some things to the car with Scorpia and then we can go, okay?” she whispered, placing another kiss on her head.

Catra nodded her head, slowly removing herself from Adora’s arms and curling into her pillows.

“Are you gonna be okay while we do that? Ar—are you okay?” she asked, still stroking Catra’s arm trying to calm her.

She nodded her head again and inhaled deeply, burying her face into Adora’s pillows. “Yea,” she whispered, “your scent will keep me company.”

Adora smiled at her and leaned back down to kiss her lips. “I love you,” she whispered again, pulling the covers over Catra to make her more comfortable, practically covering her in her scent.

Catra smiled as she was engulfed even more with her scent, now completely relaxed. “I love you too,” she mumbled, letting the sweet pea aroma calm her further.

She gave her another soft kiss on her head and then walked towards the door, opening it to signal Scorpia to come in. She told her the plan and they soon began toting Adora’s things to both of their cars. They finally finished loading their cars and returned upstairs to get Catra. As Adora walked past the hole in the wall, she stopped, eyeing it with regret. She sighed and went to the kitchen to grab a notepad and pen, writing a note and sticking it above the hole.

**I’ll have this fixed up before I come back for the rest of my things.**

**-Adora**

She glanced at Glimmer’s door one last time, and then walked back into her room to get Catra. As she made her way to the bed, she stopped and smiled. Catra was snoring lightly, cuddling one of Adora’s pillows. She sat on the bed next to her and leaned over, placing a light kiss on her cheek. Catra stirred a little at the contact and slowly began to wake up as Adora rubbed her arm.

“Come on baby, let’s go home,” Adora whispered.

Catra peeked up at her and smiled that same goofy smile. “Home,” she hummed happily.

Adora giggled at her sleepy girlfriend and helped her stand up. She grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, and leading her to leave. As they made it to their cars, Scorpia walked up to Adora and gave her a big hug. Adora melted into it and smiled.

“Thank you for loving her,” she whispered into her ear.

Adora pulled back and smiled gently at the large woman. She nodded her head, “I don’t care what anyone says. I will never leave her and I will always love her.”

Scorpia smiled brightly at her and looked over at Catra who was swaying side to side, smiling to herself. Scorpia started laughing and Adora just shook her head, walking over to her and helping her get into the car.

“Meet you at the house,” Adora called to Scorpia before getting in the car.

As they made their way to Catra’s, Catra continued to stare at Adora with her dopey smile.

“What?” Adora giggled at her, placing her hand on Catra’s leg.

“We’re going home,” she hummed, placing her own hand onto of Adora’s.

Adora giggled at her again. “Yes sweetie, we’re going home.”

They continued to make it to her apartment and led Catra upstairs before starting to unload. She placed Catra on her bed, helped her take off her sweatshirt, and tucked her in, promising more kisses if she stayed there while they unloaded their cars. Catra nodded happily, grabbing Adora’s hand and kissing it softly. Adora smiled fondly at her, moving down to place a kiss on her lips. She left to go help Scorpia unload their cars, leaving Catra to smile and hum to herself. When they finally finished bringing in her things, she thanked Scorpia again and invited her to stay.

“You can hang out here if you want, maybe watch some movies with us?” she suggested.

“Sure! I gotta go get Perfuma from work pretty soon, so once I pick her up I’ll come back! Movie night part 2, wooo!” she beamed cheerfully.

“Haha, sounds good! Just text me when you’re on your way back and I’ll make sure dopey in there is up and ready for you guys,” she smiled.

Scorpia said her goodbyes and then headed out the door. Adora walked back to Catra’s room, smiling as Catra sat up ready for her kisses. She reached her hand out for Adora, opening and closing her hands like she did before. Adora noticed she was wiggling her toes excitedly again and giggled at the action. Catra was so adorable, she couldn’t help but give her all the kisses she wanted.

“I was a good girl!” she beamed excitedly, wiggling her toes rapidly.

Adora giggled again, “yes baby, you were a good girl. How many kisses do you want?”

Catra thought to herself for a moment, tapping her index finger on her chin. “Hmm, a hundred! Wait—no! A thousand!” she beamed, waiting patiently for Adora to deliver her promise.

“Okay, silly girl! A thousand kisses it is,” she giggled, leaning down to pepper kisses all over Catra’s face.

Catra sat there and hummed happily. She continued to wiggle her fingers and toes as Adora placed kiss after kiss. Adora leaned back for a second, smiling at her excited girlfriend. Catra scooted closer to her and pointed to her lips, indicating that she wanted the remaining kisses there. Adora giggled again and cupped her cheeks, leaning in slowly to give her soft kisses. Catra moaned lightly at the soft contact, opening her mouth for Adora to deepen the kisses. Adora had to fight herself from taking things further with her, pulling back every so often to take a deep breath to calm herself. Catra began to lean in closer to Adora, trying to pull her on top of her and further into the bed.

“Catra,” she whispered, trying to pull back but was pulled back in by her hungry girlfriend.

“Mm,” Catra moaned, continuing to pull Adora into her.

“We can’t,” she breathed out heavily. She was trying her best to convince herself that they couldn’t go further, but she was having major difficulties.

“Please,” Catra pleaded softly, pulling back to look Adora in the eyes.

Any kind of resistance Adora was trying to hold slowly slipped away at the sight of Catra’s pleading eyes. She took another deep breath and leaned back in, continuing to kiss Catra and letting her lead her onto her. They made it further onto the bed, kissing more deeply with every movement. Adora grabbed a pillow and placed it behind Catra’s head, helping her get comfortable. She leaned back onto the pillow, pulling Adora down with her. They continued to kiss passionately, moving their tongues swiftly between each other’s lips and mouth. Catra went to put her hand up Adora’s shirt but was stopped. Adora gave her a look and she pulled her hand back. Adora sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side. She leaned back down and started kissing her again, beginning to move down to her jaw and neck. She slowly traced her tongue in circles on her neck, sucking and biting gently at the skin. Catra purred loudly at the contact, going to lift her own shirt up. She was stopped again with another look from Adora, and plopped her hand back down.

“No moving,” Adora whispered into her ear, sitting herself and Catra up to get her shirt off next.

She tossed Catra’s shirt to the side and looked back down, gazing at the beautiful being underneath her. Catra was so enchanting. She was all natural from her hair, face and body. She never wore makeup and she didn’t even have to work out. She was just a natural perfect woman. She placed a finger to Catra’s lips and slowly trailed her finger down her chin, neck and stomach. Catra purred as she continued to lightly trace her body. Her heterochromatic eyes glistened with love as Adora brought her eyes up to meet them. She leaned back down and kissed her on the lips again deeply, slowly moving back down to her chest, peppering kisses across it. She traced her fingers lightly across the bandages on her sides, placing gentle kisses on each one. She went back up to Catra’s breasts and began lightly kissing and sucking around the soft flesh. Catra let out a little moan as Adora started to suck on her hardened nipple, massaging the other one with her hand. She then moved to the other one, repeating the same movement. She took her time pleasuring the mounds, slowly but carefully teasing each one. She finally made her way down to Catra’s stomach, licking and kissing down the length of it. She pulled up slightly, and ran her fingers in the seams of Catra’s pants, signaling her to lift her hips so she could pull them down. Catra complied and Adora carefully began pulling them down. She traced her fingers back up the length of Catra’s legs and slowly went to pull her spandex down too. Catra began to breathe heavily as Adora pulled them down further, anticipating for what was to come next. As she pulled her remaining clothes off, she slowly made her way back up to kiss Catra’s lips one last time. She leaned back, stroking the side of her cheek and smiled fondly. Catra leaned up to kiss her again and continued to moan lightly as Adora made her way back down her body. Her breathing continued to pick up as Adora made her way down to her privates. Adora gently spread Catra’s legs and placed herself between them, wrapping her arms around each one. She licked and placed soft kisses on the inside of her thighs and looked back up at Catra one last time before she took her plunge. She gave her a tender smile and began to lick Catra’s folds lightly with the tip of her tongue. Catra’s entire body shivered at the contact, letting out another soft moan. Her breathing continued to turn ragged as Adora slowly but concisely licked every single fold, not missing a spot. She began to trail her tongue up, down and around the base of her private, gently teasing her opening. Catra’s body shuddered as Adora made her way up and licked circles around her swollen bud.

“A—Adora,” she moaned breathlessly.

Adora hummed at the sound of her name. Catra’s pleasured voice was starting to become her favorite sound, right after her joyous laugh. She decided that she wouldn’t tease her and take her where she needed to be. She began to wrap her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and suck. Catra squirmed and whimpered at the contact, digging her hand into Adora’s hair. She started to buck her hips as Adora continued to suck and flick her tongue rapidly. Adora pinned her down to the bed with both of her arms, stroking soothing circles on her legs. She came hard as Adora continued her work, shivering fiercely from head to toe. Her toes curled as she hit her peak, over and over again. Adora slid a finger between her folds, lathering it in her wetness. She slowly slid it inside of her, curling and pumping it in and out. She let out another loud whimper, closing her eyes to brace herself for the next large wave of pleasure.

“Ahnn, Adora!” she called in between breaths. She bit her lip, trying to quiet and prevent herself from screaming.

“Let it out,” she mumbled in between sucks, picking up the pace as Catra continued to shiver frantically.

That’s all she needed to hear. She opened her mouth to scream and let out a loud pleasured cry as an intense and powerful wave rushed through her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body convulsed like a spark of electricity sliced through her body. Adora rode her through her high and helped her calm down. She slid her finger from out of her body and licked it clean. Catra just watched her with heavy lids, panting laboriously. Adora moved back down and licked the remaining wetness between her folds and opening, cleaning up the sweet mess she made. She finished cleaning up and slowly looked up at Catra who was smiling tiredly at her. She rested her cheek on her thigh and let out a long breath, mirroring her girlfriend’s tired and satisfied expression. She slowly crawled up Catra’s breathless body and kissed her lightly on the lips. Catra wrapped her hand around Adora’s neck, pulling her in to deepen it. She purred as she tasted her honeyed fluids on Adora’s lips and tongue. Adora gave her a loving smile and rolled off her and lied next to her on her side, placing her hand over Catra’s chest.

“So much for holding back,” she teased lightly, trying to catch her own breath.

Catra blushed and placed her hand over Adora’s, stroking it with her thumb. “Yea I knew I wasn’t gonna last long,” she laughed breathlessly.

They both laid there, calming themselves down, returning to their normal breathing patterns. Catra went to say something but stopped when Adora’s phone started to buzz. She reached over and picked it up and answered.

“Hello,” she answered, trying her best to not sound out of breath.

“Hey Adora! I just picked up Perfuma and now we’re at home getting ready to come over! Should I grab some food before coming? Pizza? Ice cream?” she asked gleefully through the phone.

Adora looked over at Catra, “baby Scorpia and Perfuma are coming over for a movie night, do you want them to bring you anything?”

Catra thought for a moment and then smiled, “ice cream!”

“Catra wants ice cream, and pizza is fine too! Get whatever you feel is right!” she laughed.

“Okay sounds good! What kind of ice cream?” she asked.

“Vanilla with chocolate brownie,” they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing, realizing they had a lot of similar tastes.

Scorpia laughed through the phone, “okay got it! See you guys in like, 30!”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Adora got up to stretch and walked over to her bags, looking for some different clothes to put on.

“Let’s grab a quick shower before they get here,” she suggested.

“Yea,” she chuckled, looking down at her body, “I’m a little sticky!”

Adora looked back at her naked girlfriend and giggled. “Yea and I have your stickiness all over me!”

  
Catra got up and looked down at her sheets. She smiled to herself at the wet spot she had made from Adora giving her another back to back mind-blowing orgasm. Her eyes trailed over and she started to frown, noticing the blood stains from her episode the night before. She ripped the sheets of the bed and went to the kitchen, throwing them away in the trash. They weren’t even worth washing. Adora watched her with wary eyes, ready to rush to her side if she saw any sense of an episode starting. But she relaxed when Catra smiled back at her, pulling out a brand new pair of sheets and handing them to her to help put on. They put on the fresh sheets and Catra grabbed her blankets and pillow cases, walking to the washer and dryer and tossing them in. As she finished cleaning up the bed, she walked up to Adora and placed a kiss on her cheek, grabbing her hand and leading her to the shower. They showered quickly, not taking their usual sweet time in fear they’d be still in there when their friends arrived. As Adora finished helping Catra get dressed, they heard a knock on the door. Catra gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left their room to go let their friends in.

“Wildcat! How are ya!” Scorpia beamed as she opened the door for them.

“Good Scorps,” she chuckled. “Hey Perfuma, how’s it going?” she asked as they entered.

“Good! Ready to get this movie marathon started!” she smiled brightly.

Scorpia and Perfuma both looked at each other and then again at Catra and gave a sly grin. Catra raised her brow at them confused on why they were just staring at her.

“What?” she asked.

“Did you get bit by a bug?” Perfuma giggled, pointing at the red mark on Catra’s neck.

Catra blushed and looked away with a smile. “Maybe,” she mumbled embarrassed.

“Must’ve been a pretty big bug!” Scorpia laughed along with her girlfriend.

As they continued to laugh at Catra’s embarrassment, Adora walked out the room and greeted them.

“Speak of the devil!” Perfuma giggled.

They both started laughing as Adora looked at them and then over at Catra confused. Catra just shook her head and pointed at the fresh mark on her neck, blushing bright red. Realizing what they were talking about, Adora started blushing along with her. Catra nudged Scorpia on the shoulder and grabbed the bag she was holding. She walked it to the kitchen and pulled out the tub of ice cream, placing it in the freezer. The rest of the group made their way to the living room and made themselves comfortable. Adora sat on the couch while Perfuma and Scorpia sat on the love seat together. Catra switched her laundry over and then made her way back to the living room to sit next to Adora, kissing her forehead as she sat down. Scorpia and Perfuma watched the two of them with a grin.

“My you two have really gotten all sweet and lovey dovey with each other,” Perfuma teased as Scorpia made kissy noises at them.

Adora turned bright red at the comment and covered her face with her hands. Catra just smiled, looking back at Adora and kissing her hands.

“I mean that kinda happens when you’re in love,” she admitted, smiling affectionately at Adora who was slowly removing her hands from her face to blush at Catra.

They gazed at each other with a tender expression, leaning in to kiss. Scorpia and Perfuma just watched them with dramatic loving expressions.

“AWWWWW” they cooed at the same time at them.

Adora’s face flushed beet red again and she recovered her face, nuzzling into Catra’s neck to hide. Catra just laughed along with them and stroked the back of Adora’s neck. When they all settled down they turned on the TV and put on a movie. They decided to watch Resident Evil, one of Catra and Scorpia’s favorite movies. Perfuma and Adora watched their girlfriend’s excited faces with unamused expressions, shaking their heads, realizing they were dating the biggest nerds ever. They watched the movie and ate their pizza, enjoying everyone’s company. Adora went to get the ice cream and Catra grabbed four spoons. There was no need to even use bowls, they were gonna finish the whole tub together. As they continued to movie marathon, it got pretty late. Scorpia and Perfuma were falling asleep and Catra suggested they stayed for the night.

“We’re not gonna interrupt your sex night are we?” Scorpia laughed, only teasing.

“Oh no, we already did that before you guys got here,” she said with a straight face.

Adora choked on her ice cream and Perfuma covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at Scorpia’s embarrassed and surprised face. Scorpia stammered a little and Catra just grinned at her, leaning over and licking the side of Adora’s face. She flinched at the coldness of Catra’s tongue from the ice cream and squealed.

“OMG CATRA!” Adora laughed, wiping the chocolate off her face.

“It was kinda like that, but she did it to me,” she said again with a grin.

Perfuma couldn’t hold it in anymore and screamed with laughter, nearly falling off the couch. Scorpia just stared with a dark red face, mouth wide open, not knowing what to say about the comment. Adora squawked in embarrassment, play hitting Catra with the couch pillow. She laughed at their humiliation and pulled Adora into her for a hug. Perfuma rubbed Scorpia’s arm, continuing to laugh, as she tried to calm her down.

“Haha, I’ll grab you some blankets and pillows to make a fort on the floor,” she laughed, getting up to grab them the materials.

Adora got up to help her, since she only had one working hand. Catra walked back to their room and grabbed out a couple meds for the night as Adora brought Perfuma and Scorpia the pillows and blankets, saying goodnight and apologizing for Catra’s brashness. They didn’t think anything of it though, Catra was always like that. Catra came back to the living room after taking her meds and said goodnight to her friends, wrapping her arms around Adora. The couple waved them off and returned back to their room for the night, grabbing their blankets and pillow cases from the dryer. Catra crawled into bed first, lying on her back and waited patiently for Adora to crawl in next to her.

“You are so bad,” Adora giggled, crawling onto the bed. She fixed the pillow cases onto the pillows and brought the blanket over them.

“You love it,” she laughed back, turning on her side to face Adora.

“I do,” she admitted, placing her hand on Catra’s arm, tracing circles on her bicep.

Catra stared at Adora and smiled, humming in content as they lied there.

“What?” Adora chuckled.

Catra leaned in to kiss Adora on the lips, closing her eyes and pulling back slightly. “Welcome home, my love,” she whispered softly.

Adora blushed and smiled fondly at her, bringing up her hand to her cheek and cupping it. She stroked her cheek with her thumb gently, leaning back in to kiss her again. She smiled into the kiss, thinking how her and Catra were now gonna be able to wake up to each other every day from now on. Catra pulled back again, gave her one last smile and nuzzled into her neck. Adora smiled at the action and wrapped her arms around Catra, pulling herself closer and closed her eyes, letting her eyes succumb to sleep. They were finally home.


	19. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razzle Dazzle baby! Google translate is your friend, use it. ENJOY

Adora woke up to the sound of knocking. She opened her eyes and lifted her head up, trying to hear where it was coming from. She glanced over at Catra, who was still snoring lightly next to her. Rubbing her eyes, she got up to see where the noise was coming from. She opened up their bedroom door, thinking it came from it. Upon opening the door, she found no one there. She walked to the living room and noticed the pillows and blankets were folded and stacked neatly on the couch. _‘Scorpia and Perfuma must have left already’_ she thought to herself. She turned to go back to the bedroom but stopped when she heard another knock, this time coming from the front door. She walked over and placed her ear up to it, making sure she wasn’t just hearing things. The knock sounded again and she felt the door rattle against her hand and ear. She slowly unlocked the door and opened it ajar. Before she could open it any further, a short poofy haired woman came strolling in, talking gibberish. She strolled to the kitchen and started making herself at home, grabbing out pots and pans and going through cupboards. Adora just stared at her dumbfounded. Who was this woman? And why did she just waltz in here like she owned the place?

“Umm, excuse me?” Adora called to the woman, who was still rummaging through the cupboards taking items out here and there.

“¿Ayyye, por qué no hay comida aquí?” she muttered to herself, grabbing out the little ingredients they had in the fridge.

“What?” Adora asked, moving closer to the woman trying to get her attention.

“Sostén esto,” she said, handing Adora the milk.

“Um excuse me! Who are you?” Adora asked, almost dropping the milk as the woman handed her the butter and eggs.

The woman turned around and looked at Adora carefully, eyeing her up and down from over her glasses. Adora froze at the woman’s gaze, not knowing what she should do at that moment. The woman shook her head and walked back over to the counter, grabbing a pan and placing it on the stove. She turned it on and grabbed the butter from Adora’s hands, plopping it into the heating pan. Before Adora could ask her again, Catra came walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Mmm Adora what’s all the noise for?” she mumbled, still rubbing her eyes.

As she rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes, they snapped open at the woman standing in her kitchen. Adora turned to say something to Catra but stopped when the woman started talking.

“¡Ahh, Catrina! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y por qué no hay comida aquí? ¿Has estado comiendo bien? Ayyy, mírate a ti misma. ¡Tan flaca!” she rambled rapidly, walking up to Catra and looking her over.

Catra just stared at her and then looked back to Adora who was looking between the two.

“Abuelita. ¿Qué haces aquí?” she said, looking back down at the short woman.

The woman gasped, hitting Catra on the shoulder. “¿Qué? ¿No puedo ir a visitar a mi nieta favorita?” she asked shaking her tiny wrinkly finger at Catra.

Catra smiled at the woman and nodded her head. “Lo siento Abuelita” she said, smiling and leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

Adora continued to watch them with wide eyes. She had no idea what they were saying and she completely had no idea Catra could speak Spanish. Sure, she knew she was Hispanic, but she didn’t realize she was so fluent. She found it kinda hot to be honest. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then cleared her throat, getting Catra’s attention. Catra looked over at Adora and smiled, walking over and putting her arm behind her and placing it on the small of her back.

“Abuelita, esta es mi novia, Adora,” she started, leaning in to kiss Adora’s cheek, “and Adora, this is my grandmother, Razz.”

As Adora looked between the two she started to see a slight resemblance. Catra had the same curly and fluffy hair that Razz did. She was surprised that she didn’t see it sooner. She smiled and stuck her hand out to greet her.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she smiled.

Razz pushed Adora’s hand away and pulled her in for a tight hug. She might’ve been an extremely small woman, but boy did she have some strength to her. She looked over at Catra who was just smiling fondly at the two women.

“Adora, dearie! It’s nice to meet you!” she said, finally releasing Adora from her death grip.

Adora pulled back and smiled at the woman. Razz looked back over at Catra and motioned her to come over to her. Catra walked up and stood next to Adora, waiting for Razz to say something. When they just stood there quietly for several moments, Catra went to say something but was interrupted with a smack to the arm.

“Catrina, why is this the first time I’m meeting your girlfriend, eh? You think you can just run and hide from Grandma Razz?! Ha! ¡Piensa otra vez! And what happened to you? Why is your hand bandaged? What is that scar on your forehead? ¿Que pasó?” she continued to ramble, fussing over Catra’s injuries all over her body. “And what is that on your neck? A bug bite? Why are you not taking care of yourself Catrina?! You have a girlfriend now, you must take care of yourself! Ahh, Adora why does she not listen? She has always been a stubborn girl! Please, knock some sense into her! ¡Escucha a tu novia Catrina!” she finished, going back to the pan on the stove and cracking several eggs into it.

Adora just stared at Catra with a smile, covering her mouth trying not to laugh. Catra rolled her eyes and flinched as her grandmother hit her again.

“And don’t think I can’t see you! Don’t roll your eyes at me chicita!” she scolded again, going back to add seasonings and other ingredients to the pan of whisked eggs.

“Sorry Abuelita,” Catra sighed, running her hand over the place her grandmother smacked her. She looked back over at Adora who was giggling silently to herself.

“Adora, dearie!” Razz called, still nose deep in her cooking.

“Yes ma’am!” Adora called, pulling her hand to her sides and standing straight up. She was always taught to respect her elders, so this was the only thing she knew to do.

“Come and help me please,” she ordered, handing Adora a knife.

Adora looked at Catra and then went up to grab the knife from her hands. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do with it until Razz walked back to the fridge and pulled out peppers, mushrooms and tomatoes, placing them on a cutting board for Adora to use. Catra walked up and tried to help but was swatted away by her grandmother.

“You! Out of the cocina! Adora is helping me cook. Go get yourself cleaned up!” she pushed, kicking Catra out of the kitchen.

Catra just watched with her mouth open, looking back and forth between her grandmother and girlfriend. Adora gave her a sweet smile and went back to chopping the veggies for her. Catra sighed and walked back to her room to grab clothes for her shower. As Catra got into the shower, Razz started to make small talk with Adora.

“So Adora, dearie,” she started, grabbing the veggies Adora cut up and tossing them into the pan.

“Hm?” Adora answered, still cutting up more veggies.

“I know Catrina isn’t a very open person, so please be patient with her. She’s a very fragile girl, I worry about her sometimes. She stopped eating for a while and I’m afraid she’s getting back into her old habits. She thinks I don’t know, but I know. Grandma Razz can sense these things. She’s my precious girl. After her mother died, she became cold and distant. Deprimida. I’m happy that she has kept in touch with me from time to time, but she sometimes forgets. She forgets to take care of herself. She feels like she’s alone in the world, with no one to look out for her. But that’s not true. I may be too far away to take care of her but that doesn’t stop me from being there for her. So Adora, please take care of my darling baby girl,” she finished, placing her hand over Adora’s.

Adora gave her a soft smile and placed her other hand over hers. “You don’t have to worry about a thing. Catra is stronger than you think. She’s opened up to me about everything in her life and has shown me sides of herself that I never thought I’d ever see. She knows that I won’t ever leave her alone and that I’ll always be here to look out for her. I love her and I will never leave her, I promise.”

Razz smiled fondly at Adora and pinched her cheek. “Ahh, I knew there was something special about you! Grandma Razz knows these things! I could tell when I first saw you, you have a great big heart! I know mi nieta is in the right hands. She has never opened herself up to or loved anyone before, but I can tell by the way she acts around you and looks at you, she is in love. I can tell that you love her just as much, just by the way you act around her too. And don’t think I don’t know where that mark came from on her neck, I was a young girl too once!” she laughed, shaking the spatula at Adora.

Adora blushed and looked back to the veggies. It was always so weird to hear from other people how they acted towards each other. How people viewed them looking at each other. To them it was normal, just a simple gesture. But to others, they looked like they were deeply in love with each other, the happiest people in the world. And they were right, they really were. Adora continued to smile to herself as she finished chopping the veggies, handing them to Razz to put into the pan. They continued to cook and talk about Catra and her childhood. Razz grabbed her purse and pulled out a mini photo album of Catra, showing Adora all her baby and toddler pictures.

“Look at this one!” Razz said, handing Adora a picture of a feral Catra. Catra had to be around 6 years old in the picture. Her hair was as wild as a lion’s mane, untamed and frizzy. She had chubby cheeks covered in freckles and a plump body, a lot chunkier than what she looked like now.

“Omg!” Adora cooed, cradling the picture.

“She was a wild child that girl! Ayiyi, I had to catch her with a net just to brush out her hair! She used to hiss and growl like a little lion! ¡Chica loca del león! I used to have the same trouble with her mother! She is so much like her! My two little lion cubs, crazy, wild and free spirited,” she laughed as she reminisced.

Adora smiled at the picture, running her finger across it admiring her girlfriend’s cuteness. Razz just watched Adora as she gazed at the picture.

“You can have that one if you’d like,” she smiled.

“Really!” Adora beamed.

“Yes of course dearie! Just make sure Catrina doesn’t catch you with it! She always hated getting her picture taken!” she laughed. She pulled out another picture and passed it to Adora. Adora practically teared up at the cuteness of baby Catra.

“Look at those cheeks!” she squealed, “I just wanna pinch them!”

Razz laughed as Adora cooed at the picture. “She was a sweet little baby, I don’t understand what happened! She was about 2 years old in this! You can have this one too, I have plenty more!”

Adora smiled brightly at Razz. “Thank you!”

“Anytime dearie, anytime! I can give you more pictures when you guys come and visit me! Catrina hasn’t come to visit me in years the little mierda! You make sure she comes and sees Grandma Razz more often, she will listen to you I know she will. Or you can come visit me by yourself, you are family now! We can bake a pie!” she rambled, going back to the kitchen at plating the breakfast.

“I’d love to,” she smiled, helping Razz with the food.

Catra walked into the kitchen and up to Adora, kissing her on the cheek.

“You’d love to what?” she asked, looking over at the table, noticing the photo album. “Abuelita, is that what I think it is?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at it.

Razz quickly walked to the table and swiped the photo album off it, shoving it back into her purse. “You did not see a thing! This is nothing!” she said nonchalantly.

Catra looked at her grandmother and then back at Adora who was trying not to smile. “Adora did you look at those pictures?” she asked, eyeing her girlfriend carefully.

“Ayyy! Leave her alone!” Razz scolded, smacking Catra on the shoulder.

“Yea Catra, leave me alone,” she said with a grin.

Catra narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend and rubbed her shoulder. She mumbled something under her breath and went to taste the food, earning another smack on the hand.

“Where are your manners Catrina! Go sit down and wait for us to bring you the food! You are not a feral child anymore! ¡Siéntate ahora Catrina!” she scolded again, shaking her finger at her granddaughter.

Adora giggled at them and went to kiss Catra on the cheek. “I’m gonna go shower, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay dearie, Grandma Razz will wrap up your food,” she said, going to cover Adora’s food in tinfoil.

As she made her way to the bedroom she could hear Catra being scolded by her grandma for trying to sneak more food. She laughed to herself and walked to the shower and got in. Catra finally gave up on trying to steal food and went to sit at the table, waiting patiently for her grandmother to set her plate down.

“Gracias Abuelita,” Catra smiled as her grandmother set down their plates.

“De nada hija,” she said, sitting down and eyeing her granddaughter.

Catra took a big bite of food and then looked up at her with bunched cheeks. She raised a brow at her, not understanding why she was staring at her. “What?” she mumbled with a mouth full of food.

“Adora is a very beautiful girl,” she stated, still eyeing her.

Catra nodded her head and smiled, chewing her food slowly.

“So when are you two getting married?” she asked with a straight face.

Catra nearly choked on her food. She did not expect her grandmother to present that question so quickly. “What?!” she muttered between coughs, trying not to choke to death.

“Catrina, I see the way you look at that girl, there is no need for you to deny it. You are in love. Adora es una chica especial, you need to cherish her! Take advantage of the love you guys share for one another. Marry her as soon as you can!” she started, reaching for her purse and pulling something out. Catra’s eyes widened at the sight of the item she pulled out. “This was your mother’s, and it was mine before that, and my mother’s before that. This has been in our family for generations. You think I came down here for nothing? ¿Para mi salud? Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa called me and told me about you. They told me you had surgery and what had happened. They also told me that you had met a beautiful girl and that you two were engaged. I knew it wasn’t true because why would you two get engaged and not tell me first? Ha! Grandma Razz knows better than that! But when I saw you two looking at each other, I knew there was something incredibly special between you two. And that there was something that was missing. And this—this is what it was,” she smiled, handing Catra a ring. It was a large diamond ring with a gold band. The ring must’ve cost a fortune, it was so elegant, incredibly beautiful. Catra took it with shaky hands, eyeing it carefully. She looked up at her grandmother who was tearing up. “Marry her Catrina. She is the one for you. Tu alma gemela.”

Before Catra could reply, she heard Adora starting to walk in the kitchen. She quickly shoved the ring in her pocket and looked back at her. Adora was eyeing her, noticing that she had shoved something in her pocket. She looked back over to Razz who was wiping away the tears that escaped. She went to say something but was interrupted by Razz.

“Adora, dearie! Have a seat, I’ll warm up your food for you” she said, getting up from the table and grabbing her food from the oven.

Adora smiled lightly and sat at the table. She looked over at Catra who was eating her food suspiciously, avoiding eye contact with her. She placed her hand on Catra’s lap, raising her brow at her as she looked up at her.

“What?” she asked quietly.

“N—nothing,” she mumbled with a full mouth of food.

“Catrina, no hables con la boca llena!” Razz scolded, shaking the fork at her.

Catra swallowed the food in her mouth, “sorry!”

Adora giggled at her and waited patiently for Razz to warm up her food. Catra placed her hand on top of Adora’s that was still on her lap, continuing to eat her breakfast with the other. Adora gave her a sweet smile and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She started to blush as she noticed Razz was watching them. Razz brought Adora her plate and then began cleaning up the kitchen, allowing the couple to eat their breakfast together. When they finished their meals, she grabbed the plates form the table and started to clean them.

“I can clean that up!” Adora suggested, standing up to walk to the kitchen.

Razz smiled at her and gave her the plates, letting Adora rinse them off and sticking them in the dishwasher. Catra watched them and smiled. Her two favorite women were in the kitchen, getting along better than she would have ever imagined. She never introduced anyone she was dating to her grandmother before because she didn’t think they were worthy enough. Her grandmother was her world, the only person she wanted approval from. The only way she was gonna ever introduce someone to her, was if they were worth it. If they were someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And Adora definitely was. She was so happy her grandmother liked her. That she wanted them to get married. She never thought in a million years she would accept anyone she dated. She didn’t accept her father, not even when he married her mother. But for her to accept Adora on their first encounter, meant everything to her. She knew Adora was the one for her, but for her grandmother to see that too; made her feel amazing. She felt incredibly lucky to have both women with her right now.

She got up from the table and walked to her bedroom to grab some meds, and came back out to the kitchen to grab some water. She tried to help her grandmother clean the rest of the kitchen but was swatted away with the rag and told to go sit in the living room. Razz shooed Adora out of the kitchen too, sending her with Catra to the living room. Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and led them to the living room to sit on the couch. They cuddled on the couch and watched TV as Razz tidied up the rest of the kitchen. She walked to Catra’s room and pulled out her laundry basket, starting her laundry. Catra didn’t even try to stop her, knowing she was gonna get scolded for it. Her grandmother liked to clean, so it was best for her to just let her have her fun. Catra’s meds were starting to kick in and her body started to get sluggish. Adora noticed this, and leaned back on the couch, opening her arms for Catra to lie down on her. Catra crawled onto Adora, placing her head on her chest, and let out a content sigh as she relaxed into her. Adora traced soft lines up and down Catra’s back, earning a pleasured purr as she did so. Razz watched them from the washer and dryer, smiling to herself as she folded Catra’s laundry. She was happy that Catra had finally found someone she could love. She didn’t think she was gonna be happy ever again after her mother had passed. But Adora was a blessing from above, the answer to her prayers. She continued to clean up the apartment as Adora and Catra relaxed on the couch. As Adora felt herself drifting off, she heard her alarm on her phone go off, indicating that it was time to get ready for class. She groaned quietly, not wanting to go to class. She looked down at Catra, who was snoring softly on her chest. She smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss on top of her head. She slowly crawled from underneath Catra and placed a pillow underneath her head. Catra stirred a little but fell back asleep, continuing to snore. She walked to the bedroom and grabbed her clothes, finishing getting ready for class. When she came back out, Razz was still doing the laundry, folding Catra’s clothes neatly.

“Um, I have to go to class now,” she whispered, trying not to wake Catra up. “Are you gonna be here for the day or are you gonna leave anytime soon?”

“I was planning on leaving a little later, but I can wait till you get out of school,” she smiled. “I’ll watch over her while you’re gone dearie, don’t worry.”

Adora smiled at her. “Thank you, can you tell her I’ll be back later? I get out at 7:00 pm.”

“Yes of course, now you run along! Don’t be late for your studies, Grandma Razz will see you later!” she smiled, shooing Adora lightly.

“Thank you!” she chuckled quietly. She walked over to Catra and kissed her on the cheek goodbye. She waved goodbye to Razz, thanking her again as she walked out the door.

Razz walked over to Catra and smiled, she still had the same sleepy face she did when she was a little girl. She grabbed a blanket and placed it over her, returning back to the laundry area to finish folding her clothes. Hours had passed and Catra finally woke up from her nap. She lifted her head noticing that Adora wasn’t there and that she was cuddling a pillow in her place.

“Mnn, Adora?” she called sleepily, looking at the clock to check the time; **3:07 pm.**

She heard shuffling and looked up to see her grandmother. “Nope, just me. Adora went to her studies so it’s just you and I for the rest of the evening,” she replied, walking over to hand Catra a cup of her homemade tea.

Catra sat up and accepted the cup, humming as she took in the calming scent. She didn’t usually like tea, but her grandmother’s tea was the best. She would kill a man for the recipe, but her grandmother always said she wasn’t ready for it yet. She took a sip of it and let out a content sigh, leaning back and melting into the couch.

“Gracias Abuelita,” she hummed happily.

Razz sat on the love seat with her own cup of tea, smiling delightfully at her granddaughter. “De nada hija,” she replied.

They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence, enjoying the wonderful blend. Catra looked over at her grandmother who was eyeing her with a smile. She went to say something but was interrupted as her grandmother spoke.

“So did you think about what I said?” she asked.

She set her tea down and let out a sigh. “Yes,” she started.

“And?” she asked again.

“I am gonna marry her Abuelita, but we’re just not ready for that. Not yet anyway,” she finished, grabbing her tea and taking another sip.

“Catrina,” her grandmother called. Catra looked up at her. “What are you two waiting for? You’re both such young and beautiful women. You have wasted your time on foolish and unflattering people in your life. Adora is the only person for you, you must take advantage of it. I fear that if you wait too long, you will miss your opportunity. Let me tell you a little story.”

Catra placed her cup down on the table and waited patiently for her grandmother to start. Her grandmother was a wise woman who gave even wiser advice. She knew that what she was about to tell her was gonna be worth hearing, no matter how much she didn’t wanna admit it.

“Long ago, when I was a bit younger than you, I had met a man who was charming, handsome and almost as wise as me. Se llamaba Ernesto. He was the most amazing man I had ever met, other than your Abuelito. Of course I love your Abuelito, but Ernesto was something else. To me, he was my soulmate. Your Abuelito and I’s marriage was arranged. Back then, esto era normal. I hated the idea of it, but mi papá demanded that I married him. Ernesto and I had met before papá had even arranged my marriage. We were young, in love, and the happiest people in the world. We did everything together, we were inseparable. But when papá had presented Abuelito to me, my whole world came crashing down. I couldn’t imagine marrying anyone else but Ernesto, but alas I didn’t have a choice. I missed my chance to marry the man of my dreams. Lost my choice in the matter. But you didn’t. You have the choice to marry the woman of your dreams, your soulmate. The choice to make a happy life and have no regrets. Don’t get me wrong, I had a happy life with Abuelito. But sometimes I thought about what a happier life I would have led if I had married Ernesto. If I had the choice to, my own free will. I missed my opportunity to marry my soulmate, and I won’t let you make the same mistake I made. So Catrina, don’t let this opportunity escape from your hands. Marry that girl. Make her your wife, and live a happy and joyous life. I know you may think that you are not ready for this, but I believe that you are. Yo lo veo. And I know Adora feels the same as you, I see she loves you con todo su corazón. I wouldn’t be pushing this so hard if I didn’t think she was the right one for you. You know how I felt about your papá dating mamá. I hated him, I still do! So believe me when I say that she is the one for you. La única chica para ti. Don’t waste any more time Catrina. Cásate con esa chica,” she finished, grabbing Catra’s hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Catra began to cry at her grandmother’s words. She knew she wanted to marry Adora, but she didn’t think they were ready. But after hearing her grandmother speak about how Adora was the one for her, and to not waste their time any more, made her heart swell with anticipation. She loved Adora with her body and soul. And now, after hearing her grandmother’s advice, her story, she was ready for a life with Adora. She was ready to take the next steps and ask her for her hand in marriage. She was scared that Adora wasn’t ready, but she was even more scared of missing the opportunity. She wiped her tears and nodded her head.

“Okay,” she smiled with a sniffle.

“Okay what?” her grandmother asked with a hopeful look.

“I’ll ask her to marry me,” she smiled again, wiping away the remaining tears from her eyes.

Razz smiled, getting up and walking over to sit on the couch next to Catra and hugged her. Catra began crying again as her grandmother hugged her, curling into her chest like she used to as a child. Razz stroked soothing circles around her back and rocked her gently. It felt amazing to be in her grandmother’s arms again. Other than her mother’s and now Adora’s, it was her favorite place to be. She was one of the few people, other than the other two women, that were able to calm her down immediately. Who were able to make her feel comfortable, make her feel safe. She began to settle down a little and pulled back from her grandmother’s embrace, kissing her on the cheek. Razz pinched Catra’s cheek and got up to go to her purse.

“You have no food in this house hija, you cannot starve Adora like you starve yourself! Grandma Razz will not tolerate this! Let’s go,” she scolded, walking into Catra’s room and grabbing some clothes for her. She walked back into the living room and handed them to her.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“We are going shopping! I will not allow you to starve your girlfriend!” she scolded again, going back to her purse to shuffle through it.

Catra chuckled and shook her head. “Abuelita, why do you treat Adora better than me!” she smiled.

“Because she is my future granddaughter! ¡Ella es mi nueva favorita!” she said, continuing to rummage through her purse for her keys.

Catra’s jaw dropped, “Abuelita!”

Razz chuckled at her and shook her head. “Cierra tu boca Catrina, bugs with fly into it! And you need to teach her Spanish! I don’t like her not being able to understand what we are saying!”

She closed her mouth and shook her head, smiling at how much her grandmother already loved Adora. She sighed and got up to get dressed. When she finished, her grandmother was waiting patiently for them to leave. As they made it to Razz’s car, Catra just laughed as she walked up to it. Her grandmother drove a 1972 Chevy Monte Carlo. It had sleek red paint with a license plate that said, ‘Razz L Dazz L”. She smiled to herself, thinking about how much of a wild woman her grandmother was and how much she resembled her. They headed to the grocery store and started shopping, practically going through every aisle. Razz was grabbing things left and right from each and every shelf. Catra tried to tell her that she didn’t need that much food, but was swatted each and every time. ‘Es para Adora’ she said each time. Catra smiled at the fact that she was already trying to take care of her as if she was her own flesh and blood. They spent almost 2 hours at the grocery store, making sure they got everything they needed. Catra looked at her phone to check the time; **7:11 pm.** _‘Adora is gonna be home pretty soon’_ she thought to herself as they checked out the groceries. They made their way back to Catra’s and got a call from Adora.

“Hey baby girl,” Catra answered.

“Hi sweetie, I just got home. Where are you?” Adora asked.

“My grandmother wanted to get us a couple of groceries because she thinks ‘I’m starving you and she won’t allow it’,” she laughed, “we’re on our way back home right now though.”

Adora chuckled through the phone. “Okay, let me know when you guys get here and I’ll come help with the groceries.”

“Okay sounds good, see you soon,” she started, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Adora said, ending their call.

Catra hung up her phone, let out a sigh and smiled. She looked over at her grandmother who was smiling to herself. “What?” she asked.

Razz just shook her head and chuckled. “I’m just happy you have her in your life. And I’m even more happy that you’re gonna be marrying that sweet girl.”

Catra looked down at her lap and smiled. She was happy too. They made it back to Catra’s apartment and she shot Adora a text, letting her know they were downstairs. She came down and kissed Catra hello and greeted Razz. Razz pulled her in for a tight hug, and Adora melted into it. She looked over at Catra with a raised brow, not knowing why she was so big on hugging. Catra smiled at her and walked to the car, going to grab some groceries when she got swatted again. She looked back thinking it was her grandmother that hit her, but was surprised when she realized it was Adora.

“You’re still hurt whether you think you can help or not!” she lectured lightly, “go hold the door open or something.”

Catra looked at Adora stunned and then looked back to her grandmother who was giggling to herself and nodding approvingly. Catra gave a pout and slowly walked to the door and held it open as Razz and Adora brought in the groceries. Razz brought a bag in each hand while Adora man handled several in both hands at the same time. Razz patted Adora on the back, proud of her strength. Adora blushed and smiled at the compliment and continued to bring in more groceries. As they finished bringing in all the groceries, Adora scanned the many bags and let out a laugh.

“I know you said she was getting us a couple of groceries, but this is like the entire grocery store!” she laughed, turning to Catra.

Catra just shrugged and shook her head. “I tried to tell her but she insisted. ‘Es para Adora’ she kept saying! She’s treating you better than she’s ever treated me!” she laughed. Adora smiled and kissed Catra on the cheek.

“Sorry baby,” she giggled.

Catra smiled and kissed her lips. “She says you’re her new favorite by the way and that she wants me to teach you Spanish so you can understand her. I can’t believe I’ve been replaced in less than a day!”

Adora blushed at the new status she received. She was so happy that Catra’s grandmother approved of her. She smiled again and then went to help Razz put away the groceries. Catra went to help them but stopped immediately when she received the same ‘don’t even think about it’ look from both of them. She turned back around and walked to her bedroom, grabbing a couple more meds and taking them. As she made her way back to the main room, she stopped and stood in the hall, listening to Adora and Razz talk amongst themselves. She peeked around the corner and smiled. Adora looked like she was having so much fun putting groceries away with her grandmother, and her grandmother looked like she was feeling the same exact way. They were laughing and talking like they have known each other for a long time. Adora said something and Razz let out a giggle, Catra was stunned at the sound. She has never heard her grandmother giggle and laugh that much before. She smiled to herself and walked into the living room, plopping on the couch and turning on the TV. Adora eventually joined her, being pushed out of the kitchen so Razz could make them dinner. Catra opened her arms for Adora to lie down with her, and Adora gave her a sweet smile. She leaned down and kissed her on the lips, crawling onto the couch with her. They watched TV until Razz called them to eat. They both got up and hummed happily at the amazing smell of the food. Catra’s mouth watered as she realized what she had made for them.

“¡Mmmm pozole y tortas!” Catra beamed, rubbing her hands together, ready to dig in.

Adora didn’t know what it was but her mouth watered as well as she continued to look at it. “Thank you,” she said, smiling at Razz.

“De nada hija,” she smiled back, swatting Catra on the back of the head.

Catra just looked at her confused, not understanding why she just got hit, again.

“¿Donde están tus modales Catrina?” she scolded, getting ready to swat her again.

“Gracias Abuelita,” she smiled, preparing herself to get swatted if she didn’t say the right thing.

Razz nodded her head, satisfied, and then walked back to the kitchen to clean up a bit. The two began to dig in and moaned in unison as they took their first bites.

“Omg this is the best thing I have ever tasted,” Adora moaned.

Catra just danced in her seat happily, enjoying the delicious savory food. Razz chuckled at their happiness and continued to clean the kitchen. Catra being Catra, finished her food in record timing, leaning back and rubbing her full stomach. Adora finished soon after her, grabbing both of their plates and bringing it to the kitchen.

“Please, Mrs. Juarez, let me finish cleaning the kitchen,” Adora suggested with a smile.

Razz turned to her and pinched her cheek. “Why are you being so formal with Grandma Razz! ¡Me llamarásAbuelita o Grandma Razz! ¡Tu eres familia!”

Adora looked over at Catra, not understanding what she said and Catra smiled warmly at her, translating for her. Adora blushed and looked back over at Razz, giving her a tender smile. Razz gave her the same smile and pulled her in for a hug. Catra just watched them with an adoring expression. She reached down in her pocket and felt the ring, now knowing in her heart that she was ready to marry Adora.

As Adora cleaned up the rest of the kitchen, Razz sat down with Catra at the table to eat her own plate and talk with her. They spoke in Spanish every so often, making Adora wonder what they were discussing. Every now and then she’d glance over and Catra would be blushing, placing her hand on her pocket and feeling something in it. Catra glanced back over to Adora and immediately removed her hand from off her pocket, smiling nervously. As she finished cleaning, Razz got up and brought her own dishes to the kitchen. Adora tried to reach for them but was lightly swatted away. Razz smiled at her and rinsed and put them in the dishwasher, throwing in a pod and starting it. Adora walked over to Catra and kissed her on top of the head, receiving a purr from her. Razz walked back to the laundry room and finished folding Catra’s remaining laundry, putting it away for her.

“Gracias Abuelita,” Catra smiled, walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“De nada,” she smiled. She went to her purse and rummaged through it, trying to find her keys to get ready to leave.

“Abuelita, why don’t you stay the night? It’s already pretty late,” Catra suggested.

She stopped rummaging and looked back up at Catra, narrowing her eyes at her. “Are you fussing over me Catrina? ¿Crees que no puedo manejarme?”

“What! No I just—“ she was cut off with a swat.

“¿Crees que soy una anciana indefensa? ¿No te _enseñé_ a defenderte? ¡Catrina Alamina Juarez! ¿Por qué me tratas como si estuviera indefensa?” she started to ramble rapidly, shaking her tiny finger at Catra. Catra looked over at Adora for help, but was swatted again. “Don’t look at Adora for help! ¡Ella no puede ayudarte!” She continued to lecture Catra as Adora just stood there and giggled. Deciding that she would finally save her girlfriend, she walked up and wrapped her arm around Catra’s back.

“Mrs.—I mean Grandma Razz, please consider staying the night with us. It’s been a long day and it really is late! I wouldn’t feel right letting you drive home in the dark like this, especially when it’s this cold” she suggested with a smile, hoping she wasn’t digging her own grave.

Razz turned her attention to Adora next, and Catra looked between them, waiting for her to be scolded next. But her jaw dropped when it never came. “Adora, dearie! Thank you for worrying about me, but I couldn’t possibly stay the night! I’ve been away from Pepe for far too long! I have to get home to him and feed him! Abuelito always forgets to feed him on time, I’m sure he’s very hungry! And it is only a 30 minute drive home, I’ll be fine!” she smiled, pinching Adora’s cheek.

Catra continued to stare with her mouth wide open. She couldn’t believe she thanked Adora for worrying about her while she got beat and a full lecture. She shook her head and let out a sigh, flinching when her grandmother gave her an eye.

“I’ll be on my way then!” she said, finally finding her keys. She turned to Catra, “Catrina, call me more often! Grandma Razz will pop back up on you if you don’t! And let me know how everything goes!”

“Yes Abuelita, I will,” she smiled.

Razz turned to Adora next and smiled. “Adora, dearie. Please come visit me sometime, even if it’s not with this one” she started, pointing her thumb at Catra. Catra rolled her eyes, and received another swat from it. “We’ll bake a pie and have tea!” she finished, looking back at Adora.

“Okay Grandma Razz, I will. I promise,” she replied with a giggle.

“I’ll have more pictures for you when you come,” she whispered into her ear as she leaned in for a hug. She pulled back slightly and gave her a tender smile, earning the same one from Adora. She released her and looked back over at Catra. “Take care of Adora, Catrina! I better not come back here and see her starving like you!”

Catra’s jaw dropped again and she shook her head in disbelief. “Abuelita, what about me?! Don’t I have to get taken care of too?” she chuckled.

“No! You can figure yourself out! Take care of my Adora, or else!” she threatened, getting ready to swat her again if she needed to. “Adora let me know if she starts acting up or doesn’t take care of you. Grandma Razz will be right back to set her straight!”

Adora giggled and nodded her head, “yes ma’am, I’ll make sure she does.”

Catra whipped her head towards Adora, mouth still hanging wide open. She couldn’t believe her girlfriend and grandmother were conspiring against her! She shook her head and hugged her grandmother goodbye, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Razz gave her a quick hug and then went back to Adora and hugged her tightly. Catra’s jaw dropped again as Adora received a better goodbye than her. She only thought her grandmother was joking about Adora being her favorite, but she was finally convinced that she really meant it. They walked her out of the apartment and down to her car, waving goodbye as she drove off. Adora looked over at Catra and kissed her cheek.

“I can’t believe I’ve been replaced,” she said, looking back over at Adora shocked.

Adora just giggled and grabbed her hand, leading her back up to their apartment. As they made it back up, Catra walked over and plopped on the couch, letting out a long sigh. Adora walked over and sat next to her, eyeing her suspiciously. Catra looked over at her and raised her brow.

“What?” she asked.

“What’s in your pocket?” she asked, looking down at where Catra has been fiddling with all day.

Catra sat up and looked away, trying to hide the smile that was beginning to spread across her face. “Nothing,” she said, looking back at Adora.

Adora narrowed her eyes at her. “What is it?” she asked again, scooting closer to Catra, getting ready to shake her down.

Catra stood up and began to walk to their room, stopping and turning back slightly to look at Adora. “I—I can’t show you right now. But I promise, I’ll tell you real soon, when the time is right,” she said with a soft smile.

That made Adora even more confused, but gave a sly grin as she came up with an idea. She slowly walked up to Catra and placed her hand on her chest, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “If you tell me what it is, I’ll make you feel extra good tonight,” she purred.

Catra shivered at the invitation but had to fight a war with herself to decline it. She needed to show her at the right moment. She needed to plan everything out. She let out a deep breath and kissed Adora’s cheek. “Like I said, I’ll show you real soon,” she whispered, pulling back to give Adora a kiss on her lips.

She gave her a pout and decided to leave it at that. No matter how much she wanted to know what it was, she decided she would wait for Catra to be ready. “Fine,” she pouted, kissing her again and then leading her to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

Catra told her to get started in the shower without her. Adora eyed her for a moment, but went on ahead. Catra waited for Adora to get in the shower and then went to their room to hide the ring. Before she put it in her hiding spot, she gazed at it one last time and smiled. She placed it in the spot and then went to the bathroom to shower with her girlfriend. They finished quickly and went back to the room to get dressed and finish getting ready for bed. As they got into bed, Catra got a message from her grandmother, letting her know that she got home safely. She replied back to her and set her phone down for the night. She reached over and took a couple more meds and then curled up next to Adora and let out a long sigh, exhausted from today’s events. Adora wrapped her arms around her exhausted girlfriend and kissed her cheek, feeling her own tiredness starting to creep in.

“I love your grandma,” Adora sighed.

Catra smiled to herself and looked up at her. “And she loves you. Which is weird because she hates everyone. She hates my dad even though he gave her five grandchildren. So it’s rare that she actually likes you, loves you. She said she was proud of me for having you.”

Adora blushed at the confession. She was so happy that she approved of Catra and her being together. She leaned back down for another kiss and let out another content sigh.

“Goodnight baby, I love you,” she whispered, closing her eyes to let the sleep overtake her.

“Goodnight my love, I love you too,” Catra mumbled back, nuzzling her head into Adora’s neck.

They both quickly drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces. Although it was quite a surprise, they were glad for the unexpected guest.


	20. A Sweet Vacation: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my babies are going on vacation! The next few chapters are gonna be super long so please bare with me! ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! I got sick and am being tested for the corona virus so I've been wallowing in my anxiety, hoping for a negative test! I'll try to update more when I'm able to, so please have patience!

A couple weeks had passed since Catra’s grandmother visited, and it was finally Adora’s winter break. She was so relieved that she didn’t have to wake up or go to bed early for class. She could finally stay home and relax with her girlfriend all day long. Catra had started her physical therapy and was able to move her hand more and more with each passing day. Adora helped her from time to time, using it as practice for when she would join the field. They were lying down on the couch, watching TV peacefully. Catra was using putty to strengthen her hand, while Adora was lying on top of her. It was a quiet, calm day, until Adora’s phone started ringing. She groaned, going to pick it up to see who interrupted her relaxation. She sat up as she read the name across the screen and answered it.

“Mom?” she answered.

“Hi cupcake! How are you?” Mara asked.

“Good, just lying here with Catra. What’s up?” she replied, looking over at Catra.

“Oh, tell her I said hi!” she said excitedly.

“Mom says hi,” she said to Catra.

“Hi Mrs. Light-Hope,” Catra called to the phone.

“She says hi,” Adora replied back through the phone.

“So now that you’re on break, what are your plans?” Mara asked.

“Mmm I don’t know! All we’ve been really doing is doing Catra’s physical therapy and lying around the house. We haven’t really planned on doing anything unless we actually feel like doing something special in the moment. Why, what’s up?” she asked again.

“Well, I was supposed to be taking a trip to Salineas for a small vacation but can’t because I have an unexpected meeting to attend to on those days. So I was wondering if you and Catra wanted to take that trip for me instead? I have the penthouse suite already paid for and everything that comes with it. The jet and all the employees are already paid for, since it’s nonrefundable. All you guys would need to do is pack your bags! So, how does that sound?” she asked happily.

Adora’s mouth dropped as she heard the word “Salineas”. She had only been there a couple of times when she was younger, but what she could remember about it was that it was the most beautiful and luxurious island she has ever seen. It had crystal clear water, with white sandy beaches. The sunrises and sunsets were the most exotic and indescribable views in the entire world. And the locals were the nicest people she has ever met, always welcoming whoever came to vacation there. She beamed happily at her mother’s suggestion and accepted right away.

“Hell yea we’ll go!” she practically screamed through the phone. Catra raised her brow at her, and Adora held up her finger signaling her to wait.

“Good to hear! I’ll send you all the details for the trip! I’ll order a car service for you and have one of the workers give you the company credit card to use for expenses if there’s anything else you guys would want or need while there. You’ll be leaving tomorrow! Have fun cupcake! Talk to you soon, love you!” Mara cheerfully replied.

“Okay sounds good, thank you! Love you!” she beamed, hanging up the phone and pouncing on Catra.

“Oooof!” Catra groaned as Adora landed on her. “What are you so excited for?”

“Haha! My mom’s giving us a vacation to the island of Salineas! Get up so we can pack our stuff! WE’RE GOING TO THE MOTHERFUCKING ISLAND OF SALINEAS BITCHES!” she screamed at the top of her lungs.

They laughed as they heard a muffled ‘shut the fuck up’ through the walls, most likely from one of their annoyed neighbors. Adora explained to Catra about everything her mother had mentioned about the trip, all about Salineas, and what it had to offer. Catra was no longer taking her pain medications, so she was able to do a lot more in the day/night since she wasn’t always heavily doped up. She wasn’t expected back to work for another month and around that time she’d start her community service. She had no other plans until then, so a vacation was definitely a possibility.

“Wooo! Vacation!” Adora yelled again, getting off Catra and heading to their room.

Catra shook her head and laughed. She eventually walked to the bedroom and watched Adora take out 2 large suitcases. She was practically bouncing up and down as she pulled out clothes to pack for the trip, humming happily to herself. Catra loved when Adora was happy like this. Happy and excited Adora was her favorite Adora, second to sexually aroused and completely animalistic horny Adora. She smiled slyly at the thought and walked up to her, wrapping her arms around the front of her from behind. Adora stopped bouncing and leaned into the contact, moaning as Catra placed a kiss to her neck.

“How long are we going for?” Catra asked, still kissing on Adora’s neck.

“Mmm, three days,” she breathlessly whispered, getting more and more aroused as Catra continued to kiss her neck.

“So, you’re telling me, that I get to see my sexy, and beautiful girlfriend, in a bikini, for three days straight?” she whispered between each kiss.

“Ye—yes,” she shivered as Catra trailed her hand up her stomach through her shirt, inching all the way up to her breasts.

“And you’re telling me, that I get to touch, my girlfriend like this,” she purred, trailing her other hand down the front of Adora’s pants and underwear, earning a soft whimper from Adora, “as we watch the sunset, from a penthouse suite?”

Adora couldn’t answer, all she could do was nod her head as her breathing became more ragged. Catra slid her fingers through Adora’s already drenched folds and stroked her finger at a slow pace. Adora bit her lip, trying to hold in the moan she was slowly letting escape from her mouth. She tried to turn around to face Catra so she could get closer, but Catra kept her turned forward, teasing her ever so lightly. She knew Adora was getting hotter with every slow movement, she wanted her to tell her what to do to her, wanted her to turn into that lustful succubus she knew she could be. She just had to take her sweet time with her to get her there. Catra continued to trace her fingers through Adora’s soaked creases, practically hearing the wetness with every stroke. Adora was almost where Catra needed her to be, just at the edge of it. As Adora started to shiver, Catra stopped moving her fingers and smiled, sensing Adora was finally there. Adora whimpered, bucking her hips on Catra’s hand, trying to get the friction she needed. But Catra wasn’t moving. She slowly went to remove her fingers from Adora’s pants but was stopped by Adora tightly squeezing her legs together, trapping Catra’s hand on her sensitive parts. She clawed at Catra’s arm that was down her pants, almost piercing through the skin. She was breathing heavily, like she was revving herself up. She went to move Catra’s hand back in place, but Catra was stubbornly holding where she moved it, not budging one bit. Adora moaned in frustration, throwing her head back into Catra’s neck, breathing heavily in her ear.

“Catra,” she groaned in a stressed voice.

Catra knew that voice, it was the one that was before Adora turned into a complete sexually aroused monster. She purred into Adora’s ear, licking the edge of it. Adora shivered at the sensation. “What is it?” she continued to purr. Adora tried to turn herself around again, but was stopped as Catra tightened her grip around her, keeping her faced forward. She breathed out a breath of frustration, whimpering at Catra to keep going. “Tell me,” Catra purred again, smiling to herself as she could feel Adora transform.

Adora tried her best to restrain herself, to control the animal coming out of her. But as usual, the animal in her clawed its way out and she slowly walked forward, holding on to Catra to follow. She leaned forward and placed her hands on the bed, opening her legs for better access. She let out a long shaky breath and glanced behind her at Catra, blue eyes completely dilated black. “Please baby, fuck me,” she growled in a low sultry voice.

Catra’s eyes dilated pitch black instantly at the sight and the sound of Adora command. She removed her hands from her shirt and pants and practically ripped down Adora’s pants and underwear to her knees. Adora moaned at Catra’s aggression, getting more and more aroused. Catra replaced her fingers through Adora’s folds, lathering them up with her stickiness. Adora rocked her hips with the motion and let out another moan as Catra glided her fingers effortlessly into Adora’s dripping opening. Catra reached her other hand around the front of Adora’s thigh, placing her fingers on her bundle of sensitive nerves. She leaned her body onto Adora’s, and began to stroke Adora slowly. She gradually picked up speed as Adora grinded with the motion. Adora started panting frantically as Catra continued to quicken her movements, sliding her fingers in and out as her other hand rubbed circles around her clit.

“Fuu—” Adora moaned, rocking herself harder into Catra.

Catra purred at her aggressiveness, curling her fingers and pumping quicker, adding more force. Adora clenched her fists hard into the bed sheets, turning her knuckles white. She whimpered loudly as Catra moved her fingers inside of her, finding her most sensitive spot. She screamed as Catra got her to her first orgasm, cumming immediately as she continued to pump at an expeditious rate. The white cream oozed out of her opening, creating a loud squelching sound as Catra resumed her motions. Catra removed her hand from Adora's numb clit and placed it on her shoulder, holding on with a tight grip. She repositioned her hand by her hip and began to slam Adora into her fingers, using her hip to help guide her fingers and her hand on Adora’s shoulder to pull her into her.

“AAHH CATRA! FUCK!” Adora screamed in pleasure, panting as Catra continued to slam her into her fingers.

Adora came back to back to back, dripping thick slimy cum down her legs as Catra pounded into her. She hit peak after peak, reaching higher and higher with every rapid blow.

“I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING! AHHHH!” she shrieked, feeling her entire convulse repeatedly.

Catra just kept going. Adora flipped a switch on in Catra when she told her to fuck her. She was high on Adora’s arousal, using it to fuel her, give her the energy and stamina to fuck her girlfriend senseless.

“FUCK! CATRA!” she panted loudly, “HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!”

Catra let out a low growl, clenching harder onto Adora’s shoulder, and started to ram her fingers into Adora vigorously, using her other hand to slam her back. The sound of Adora’s pleasured screams, her body slapping loudly against Catra’s fingers and body, and the squelching sound of her oozing cum, were the only things Catra could hear. She zoned out to these sounds, letting them push her further, push her to fuck Adora harder, quicker, longer. She continued to fuck Adora senseless, feeling Adora’s legs shake, ready to give out. She used the hand clenched on Adora’s shoulder and wrapped it around her waist, picking her up and onto the bed, letting her knees rest on it. She returned her hand back to her shoulder and continued to pound Adora into her, holding her up as Adora tried to slunk her head down and forward. Adora’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and she bit down hard on her lip, drawing blood as she ripped through the flesh. But she didn’t care. She wanted Catra to fuck her till her body gave out. Fuck her till she passed out. She continued to scream Catra’s name, panting wildly like a dog out of breath. Her heart beat thumped loudly in her ears, pounding quickly as Catra pounded her at the same rate. She felt herself cum again, releasing a loud squirting noise as she shivered it out of her body. Catra felt Adora’s body reach her limit, she decided to give her one last orgasm to make sure she was completely fucked out. She grabbed Adora by the neck and pushed her head into the bed, angling her other hand to rapidly rub her g-spot, pumping in and out, listening to the sound of Adora’s cum splash out of her body. Adora let out one last high pitched screech and collapsed onto the bed, nearly passing out as Catra rode her through the rest of her orgasm. As she finished spasming on the bed, she tried desperately to catch her breath. Catra, who was just as breathless, pulled her fingers out from Adora, smiling at the dripping creamy wetness she had on them. She wiped her fingers off on Adora’s ass cheeks and licked the cum off them. Adora let out a light whimper at the wet strokes of Catra’s tongue on her cheeks. Catra tucked her hand under Adora’s waist, and flipped her over so she was lying on her back. Adora had absolutely no energy. Her legs were numb, and her body felt like it was floating above her, up in the clouds somewhere. She breathed laboriously, looking up at Catra with heavy lids, eyes fighting to stay open. Catra leaned down and kissed her lips, tasting the blood Adora drew from her lip as she bit down during one of her climaxes. Catra knelt down on the floor, pulling Adora’s pants completely off and placed Adora’s legs on each side of her shoulders. She pulled her forward by her thighs, so her ass was at the edge of the bed. Adora continued to breathe ragged breaths, lifting her hands above her head to get a better flow of oxygen to her worn out lungs.

“Time to clean you up,” Catra purred with a breathless voice.

Adora used what little energy she had left to lift her head up and look down at Catra, and then let it fall as Catra began to slide her tongue up and through each of Adora’s folds, cleaning up the mess she made. She slurped and sucked on the cum Adora flushed out, moaning at its sweetness. Adora let out a high pitch breath as Catra wrapped her mouth around her clit, sucking and flicking her tongue over the bud. Adora thought her soul was gonna leave her body as she came again, feeling her exhausted body shudder over and over again, draining her last drop of energy. She heard Catra slurp loudly as she moved down to her opening, sucking out the cum that poured out of it. Every single one of her limbs on her body were completely numb, exhausted. She thought she could see her spirit hover above her and dance around her head, singing angelically. Her brain was definitely oxygen deprived from the breathtaking back to back orgasms she just received. Unable to move, she mumbled something as she heard Catra lick her lips and suck on her fingers. Catra crawled up her motionless girlfriend, and kissed her lips. She giggled into them as Adora tried her best to summon the strength to kiss her back, unable to do so. She just breathed heavily, chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

“I love you,” Catra whispered into her lips, planting another kiss.

Adora slowly dragged her arm up and around Catra’s neck, pulling her down closer so her lips were by her ear.

“I love you,” she breathed out finally, letting her hand fall off to the side, eyes fluttering shut and passing out.

Catra lifted herself up and looked down at Adora with a surprised expression. Adora was snoring lightly, completely laxed. Catra has never fucked anyone so hard or long that they passed out. She felt so accomplished, proud. She smiled at her sleeping girlfriend, kissing her on the lips and crawling off her. She grabbed a pair of Adora’s shorts and put them on her, trying her best to cover her lower parts. When she finished heaving Adora’s shorts on her, she covered her with a blanket, then went to their closet and started packing her bag for their vacation. It was still pretty early in the night, so she decided to let Adora sleep for a while and would wake her up if it got too late. After an hour or so, she finally finished packing her bag and looked back over at Adora who was still sleeping soundly. She shook her head and walked to the bathroom to grab a quick shower. She got out, walking back to the bedroom and smiled as Adora was still snoring lightly. She walked over to her and crawled on top of her, hovering slightly over her face. She leaned down all the way and kissed her on the forehead, not getting a single reaction but a tiny snore. She leaned down again and kissed her cheek, still not getting anything. She slowly peppered kisses all over her face, trying to get her to wake up. But there was still no reaction, only the sound of Adora’s soft snores.

“I killed my girlfriend,” she laughed to herself, getting up to find her phone.

She made her way to the living room and found her phone, replying to the notifications from Scorpia and her grandmother. She let them both know that her and Adora were going on vacation and that she’d keep them updated about their trip. She heard Adora’s phone vibrating and picked it up, noticing it was her mom calling. She contemplated on whether or not she should answer it, but answered it anyway.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Oh! Hi Catra! How are you!” Mara asked.

“I’m good, how are you?” she asked back.

“I’m doing good as well, thank you for asking! Is Adora around?” she asked again.

“Uhh, she’s asleep right now! You want me to go wake her up?” she replied, thinking about how she just fucked her daughter so hard and good that she passed out, practically dead.

“No that’s okay! Just let her know that I got everything set up for your guy’s trip! Are you excited?” she asked happily.

“Yea! I am! I’ve never been to Salineas, Adora made it sound amazing! I’m really grateful that you’re giving us this vacation. Adora definitely needs it,” she laughed.

“Aw sweetie, anytime! You’re family after all!” she said happily.

_‘Family’_ Catra thought to herself. She paused for a moment, thinking about the word. Her mind flashed to her family’s ring and she got an idea. It was perfect.

“Uhh Mrs. Light-Hope?” she asked nervously.

“Please, Catra! Call me Mara!” she laughed encouragingly.

Catra let out a chuckle. “Sorry! Um—Mara, I have something to ask you” she said hesitantly. She was so nervous, she hoped she was doing this right.

“Of course! What is it sweetie?” Mara asked with a slight hint of concern in her voice.

“Just a second,” she said. She walked back to their room to check and see if Adora was still asleep, which she was. She left from it, closing the door behind her, walking all the way to the front door and exited their apartment. She didn’t want Adora to hear her, she needed to keep this from her. When she felt like she was far enough away from Adora she breathed out a shaky breath. “Okay,” she breathed out.

Mara waited patiently for Catra to ask her whatever it was she needed to ask. “Go ahead sweetie!” she encouraged.

“Um...so I know me and Adora haven’t been dating for that long, but something has been telling me that this is the right thing to do. I’m so deeply in love with her and I’ve never felt this way about anyone before in my entire life. She’s the most beautiful, kind hearted, selfless, loving and incredible woman I have ever met. I’m grateful that I have the ability to love her and wake up to her every day now. But I need to make sure that this continues. That I get to wake up to her for the rest of my life. And I never saw myself doing this before, like I never thought about creating a life with someone. This is all very new to me. But it all feels right. It feels right because of her. Because of Adora. An—and I was wondering, umm, I know I should be asking you this in person but I feel like the time, right now, is right. But anyway! I was wondering—hoping if I could ask you—ask you if I could have her hand in marriage?” she finished, closing her eyes to prepare herself for the worst.

There was complete silence over the phone. The only thing Catra could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ear. She waited patiently for an answer, and then she heard a sniffle.

“Mara?” she asked through the phone, starting to panic a little at her lack of words.

“Catra, you are such an amazing, caring and astonishing young lady. I would be a fool not to let you marry my daughter! Of course you can! You are already considered family! And I’m so delighted that you want to make it official! You have my blessing sweetie!” she replied, crying and sniffling between words.

Catra let out the breath she was holding in. She was so happy that Mara gave her her blessing. She started crying herself. “Th—thank you so much!” she cried, letting out a soft sob.

Mara finally was able to contain herself and let out a breath. “So! When are you gonna pop the question? Do you have a ring?” she asked cheerfully.

Catra calmed herself down and giggled. “I was thinking about doing it while we’re on vacation. Set something romantic up, like a dinner, walk on the beach, watch the sunset and then ask her. And I have my family’s ring. My grandmother gave it to me when she came to visit a couple of weeks ago. Her and Adora have created such a strong bond, that’s how I confirmed again that she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. My grandmother didn’t even approve of my dad marrying my mother, she doesn’t like anyone! But she loves Adora, adores her. Sometimes I feel like she loves her more than me!” she laughed. “I’ve always known in my heart that I wanted to marry Adora, but my grandmother was the one that told me that I needed to take advantage of our love and not waste any more time. And she’s right. I don’t wanna waste any more time with her. I’m ready to make her my wife, and become hers. She’s my soulmate,” she finished, smiling to herself as she thought about Adora and marrying her.

Mara started crying through the phone again. “I’m sorry you have to listen to me sob through the phone! But I’m just so happy that Adora has found you. That she’s found someone to give her the utmost love and respect. Thank you Catra. Thank you for loving my baby girl. For giving her happiness each and every day. Adora’s a lucky girl. And I would be honored to call you my daughter in-law,” she said, sniffling and trying to catch her breath.

Catra smiled, wiping away the tears that continued to escape her eyes. “No Mara, I’m the one that’s lucky,” she laughed lightly.

They continued to talk about Catra’s plan to ask Adora to marry her for what seemed like hours. Mara told her that she would get everything set up so she could make it as romantic and breathtaking as possible. Whatever Catra thought she needed for it, Mara would help and provide. She thanked her again and ended their call, heading back inside quietly. She slowly crept back to the bedroom, peeking her head through the door, checking to see if Adora had gotten up yet. But she was still lying in the same spot, snoring. Catra quickly grabbed the ring from its hiding spot and shoved it deep down in her bag, covering it so Adora wouldn’t see. She sat next to her, smiling down at her as she continued to breathe in and out softly. She looked at the time and noticed it was starting to get late. Adora had been sleeping for the past 4 ½ hours, and she needed to pack her things still. Deciding to finally wake her up, Catra leaned over and cupped Adora’s cheek, stroking it with her thumb gently.

“Adora, baby,” she whispered into her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek. She stirred a little, still trying to keep her slumber going. Catra chuckled softly at her, placing another kiss on her cheek. “Wake up, my love,” she whispered again. Adora tried to open her eyes, but couldn’t. She was still too exhausted, unable to move a single muscle.

“Mnmm,” she mumbled, too weak to open her mouth to speak. Catra really did a number on her. She was so lifeless just lying there. Catra stroked her hair from over her face, and leaned back in.

“My love, you need to wake up. You still have to pack for Salineas” she whispered, kissing her again. She mumbled something unintelligible and Catra let out another laugh. She thought for a second how she was gonna get her to wake up, how she could recharge her energy. A light clicked in her head and she grinned. “Adora,” she called one more time, earning a slight groan from her. “If you wake up and start packing, I’ll show you what I had in my pocket when Abuelita was here.”

Adora’s eyes slowly opened and she gave a weak grin. “You’re no fair,” she mumbled tiredly.

Catra giggled at her and kissed her on the lips again. “Come on babe, get up so you can pack! The quicker you get up, the quicker you can pack, and the quicker you can go back to sleep!”

“Show me what you had in your pocket first,” she suggested.

“Get up and pack your bags first,” Catra countered.

Adora sat there for several seconds. She groaned loudly as she went to sit up, failing epically and falling back into the bed. She let out a fake cry. “I can't,” she mumbled.

“Fine,” Catra began with a sigh. “I guess we’re not going on vacation,” she said, sounding fake disappointed.

She finally sat up on her elbows and looked over at Catra with her eyes half open. “Okay! I’m up, I’m up,” she mumbled, yawning right after.

Catra grinned at her and chuckled. “Come on sleepyhead, I’ll help you.”

She got up off the bed and reached out for Adora to take her hand. She slowly reached up and grabbed onto Catra’s hand, making Catra pull her up. Catra tried to use all her strength to pull Adora up but failed. She fell back onto the bed, pulling Catra with her.

“Why are you so tired?” Catra teased, laughing at her girlfriend’s exhaustive state.

“Because you destroyed me,” she mumbled, breathing out a large puff of air.

“Hey! I heard no complaints during so I don’t wanna hear any complaints after!” she laughed, getting up off Adora and trying to pull her up again. She eventually got her to sit up, and had to use her whole body to hold her up since Adora was leaning into her stomach. She mumbled something into Catra’s stomach, causing Catra to laugh and pull back slightly. “What?” she laughed.

“You did this on purpose didn’t you?” she mumbled again.

Catra busted out laughing. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. But in all fairness, I’m not the one that lost control!” she laughed again, pulling back as Adora tried to lazily hit her.

She was right though, Adora did lose control. She always lost it when Catra got her all wound up like that. Ever since the first time her and Catra met, Catra ignited something animalistic in her. Causing her to be feral, exotic when it came to sex. She couldn’t tell if she loved it or hated it. Loved it because it caused them to have the best earth-shattering, toe curling, brain malfunctioning sex they’ve both ever had. But hated it because she would be a dead body right after, sleeping for hours to an entire day at a time from complete exhaustion. She sighed as she came to the conclusion that she was never gonna be able to get used to these exotic sex sessions, not knowing if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Catra always switched it up anyway, putting her in new and bizarre positions or changing the pace and roughness of it. But no matter how much they fucked each other until their brains exploded, no aggressive and rough sex session could ever compare to when they made love. Passion and tender loving overpowered a hard pounding any day in Adora’s opinion. As she sat there and thought about all of the sex her and Catra have been having since Catra’s been recovering more quickly, she slowly got up and walked to her closet, almost collapsing to the ground as her legs slowly regained their strength.

“Omg Catra! Why did you do this to me!” she pouted as she stumbled back to the bed.

Catra just laughed and shook her head. “I’m sorry Adora, but you asked for it!” she laughed again with a shrug. Adora rolled her eyes at her and slid herself to the end of the bed, facing towards their closet.

“Well since I still can’t walk, because you’re an asshole! You can pack my bag for me,” she demanded, flicking Catra off.

“I already did fuck you though!” she teased, trying not to laugh at Adora’s unamused expression. She rolled her eyes again and pouted at her. Catra stopped laughing for a brief second and made a kissy face at Adora. “Aww, baby I’m sorry! Don’t be mad,” she cooed, walking up to her on the bed and cupping her cheek.

Adora used this to her advantage and yanked Catra onto the bed, climbing on top of her and pinning her down. “You’re! An! Asshole!” she yelled, starting to poke Catra on her sides, tickling her.

Catra kicked and squirmed as Adora continued to torture her. “Baby! I’m sorry! Stop! Ah—Adora! HAHAHA! STOP PLEASE! I can’t breathe! Uncle! Uncle!” she cried through laughter. But Adora was unrelentless, continuing to tickle Catra until she was satisfied. “I’m gonna pee myself! Adora!”

“Are you done making fun of me?” she asked, still tickling her.

“Yes! Yes! I won’t do it again!” she laughed, gasping for air between each word.

“Who’s the most amazing woman ever?” she asked, finally pausing from tickling her.

Catra breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. Once she was able to breathe a little, she squirmed her arm out from underneath Adora and placed it on her leg, tracing small circles into it. She looked up at her with a serious expression. “You don’t have to torture me for me to admit that it’s you,” she said with a soft smile.

Adora blushed. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” she mumbled, trying to contain her happiness from the confession.

But Catra continued to smile at her. She wiggled her body from underneath Adora, sitting up and looking into Adora’s eyes. She leaned in and kissed her lightly, lingering for several seconds before leaning back in to plant another one. “I love you Adora, and you really are the most amazing woman I have ever met,” she whispered into her lips.

Adora’s blush grew, she could feel the heat radiating off her face from it. She smiled fondly at Catra and led her hand up to her face, tracing the outline of her lips. Catra kissed her fingers lightly, leaning forward to kiss her lips next. They finally pulled back and gazed into each other’s eyes, thinking about how lucky they were to have the other.

“Okay,” Adora blew out with a breath, “time to get packed!” She rolled off Catra and placed both of her feet on the floor carefully, trying to feel how much strength her legs had regained. She slowly stood up and felt herself waver a bit. Her legs were wobbly, just getting used to the movements. Catra just sat there watching her, trying her best to not laugh at her. Adora finally wobbled her way to her suitcases and let out a long breath. “Let’s do this!” she said excitedly, raising her fist up in the air. Catra finally let a small giggle out, not being able to hold it back any longer.

“You are such an idiot,” she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand in hopes to prevent the burst of laughter that was trying to escape her lips. She got up and made her way next to Adora, “I’ll help you pack. You go to the closet and pick out clothes and I’ll fold them and put them in the suitcase.”

“You are so nice,” she said dramatically, placing her hand over her heart. Catra rolled her eyes.

“Teamwork makes the dream work baby!” she laughed, sitting down next to the suitcases.

Adora shook her head at her and started to pull out clothes for their vacation. They packed Adora’s suitcases under an hour, able to get everything she thought she needed for the three days. They double checked both of their suitcases and then placed them in the living room to be ready to go right away in the morning. Adora let out a long yawn and rubbed her eyes, still feeling sleepy from the night’s events. Catra giggled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, leading her back to their bedroom to sleep for the night. They got into bed, getting comfortable and ready to drift off to sleep. They had to get up early in the morning to meet the driver that was supposed to take them to the airport, they didn’t wanna risk missing it.

Morning came rushing in, it seemed, as they felt like they just closed their eyes. Adora’s alarm was blaring, notifying them that it was time to wake up and get ready to go. Adora got up first and made her way to the bathroom, grabbing the remaining things she would need and then heading back into the room to check on Catra. She was dead asleep still, head tucked underneath the pillows.

“Catra,” she called, shaking the lump that was her girlfriend. No reaction. “Catra sweetie, it’s time to get up. We have to get ready to go, the driver will be here soon.” Still no reaction. She let out a breath and walked to the bedroom door, turning around and running full speed towards the bed. She pounced on top of Catra and began to shake her and the bed underneath them. “WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!” she yelled excitedly, “WE’RE GOING TO SALINEAS!”

Catra groaned at her girlfriend. The one thing she despised about Adora was that she was such a morning person. She didn’t know how she could do it, and she didn’t really want to. She slowly pulled the pillow from off her head and peeked her eyes open at her smiling and radiant girlfriend. “Why must you continue to torture me? Haven’t you tortured me enough?” she mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Adora let out another giggle.

“It’s payback from waking me up yesterday!” she laughed.

“But you would’ve overslept and wouldn’t have been able to pack your suitcase if I hadn’t. Besides you slept for 4 ½ hours straight, uninterrupted, so I don’t wanna hear nothing!” she yawned.

“Yea, yea, just get up!” she laughed again, pulling on Catra’s arm to sit her up.

She finally got up and shuffled slowly to the bathroom to shower. Adora joined her and they quickly showered and got ready, rechecking their bags to make sure they got everything. As they finally made their way to the living room, there was a knock at the door. Adora answered, and there stood a large man wearing a black suit and sunglasses.

“Good morning, Miss Light-Hope, Miss Juarez. My name is Luca, I’m here to escort you ladies to the airport,” he said with a deep voice.

“Great! Thank you,” Adora greeted back, grabbing her suitcases.

“That won’t be necessary Miss Light-Hope, please allow me,” he said, motioning to their suitcases.

He took a step back and motioned to someone standing in the hall way. Another large man with the same suit and glasses came into the apartment and started manhandling all of their bags. Luca grabbed the remaining and toted them out to the car. Catra and Adora followed them and got into the back seat, gazing at the luxurious car. Both men entered the front and driver seats and started to pull off, heading to the airport. As they arrived to the airport, they turned down a different road, leading to the private jets. Catra gazed in amazement at all of the private jets lined up. When they arrived to the one they were to use, she laughed at the name painted in calligraphy on the wing.

“You have a whole jet named after you?” she laughed.

“What?” Adora questioned, leaning over by Catra to look where she was looking. “Omg,” she groaned, “SHE DIDN’T!”

They exited the car and walked over to the jet. Adora stared in embarrassment as she read the name of the jet; **Princess Adora**. She face palmed herself and rolled her eyes. Catra busted out laughing, toppling over as she read the name over and over again.

“It’s not funny!” Adora pouted at her laughing girlfriend. Sure they were billionaires, but she never liked to show off for it. “I told her not to do this! Gosh she’s SO embarrassing!”

“Okay, okay I’m sorry. I’m done,” she smiled, trying not to laugh again.

She grabbed onto her hand and led them to the stairs leading up to the jet. Adora groaned one last time at the name and walked onto it. They stood there in astonishment as they gazed at the deluxe and lavish cabin of the jet.

“Wow,” they both gasped.

The jet had several seats, a couch, and numerous flat screen TVs, practically covering every wall. There was a fully stocked mini bar in the far corner, with a personal barista waiting to take their order. Two flight stewardesses smiled at them warmly, welcoming them to the Princess Adora. Catra breathed in deeply to hold in her laughter, while Adora groaned, covering her face from further embarrassment. As they made their way to their seats, Catra pounced on the large and fluffy couch, melting into the snug cushions.

“This is the life,” she sighed with a smile.

Adora rolled her eyes again and shook her head, walking over to sit across from Catra on one of the cushiony chairs. A jingle played over the intercom, alerting the two from their comfortableness.

“Good morning ladies, this is your captain speaking. My name is Captain Reynolds, and I will be in charge of your flight this morning. We will be arriving to the island of Salineas in three short hours. Air travel is expected to be smooth due to fair weather. Feel free to move about the cabin when the seatbelt light switches off. Two of the finest flight attendants are available to help you with your every need. So please; sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight to Salineas on the Princess Adora,” the man voiced over the intercom.

As the jet started up, Catra got into the seat next to Adora and strapped herself in. She tugged on Adora’s seatbelt, making sure it was on tightly and secured. Adora watched her with loving eyes, placing a hand over hers and giving it a light squeeze. Catra looked back up at Adora and smiled, leaning over to kiss her on the lips. As they started to take off, Catra’s feet and hands were planted tightly to the arm chair and floor. She has never flown before, so she was a little nervous. Adora ran soothing circles across her hand, pulling it up to pepper tiny kisses on it. Catra relaxed at the contact, closing her eyes to allow herself to feel only that. When they finally made it up in the air, the seatbelt signs turned off, indicating that the ladies were able to roam around the cabin if they desired. Adora unbuckled her seatbelt and walked back over to the couch, lying down and motioning Catra to follow. Catra unbuckled herself next and slowly wobbled to Adora, scared she was gonna fall if the jet tipped to one side or the other. Adora giggled as she awkwardly walked over to her, climbing into her arms. She nuzzled her head into Adora’s neck and took in a deep breath, breathing in Adora’s relaxing and therapeutic scent. Adora began to stroke Catra’s back, tracing light lines up and down the length of it. They both lied there comfortably until one of the stewardesses walked up and greeted then.

“Good morning ladies, my name is Jean! Is there anything I can help you with?” she smiled warmly, looking at Catra nuzzled into Adora’s neck, clinging onto her for dear life.

“Mmm, how about some drinks?” she asked, nudging Catra to see if she was interested.

“Tequila sunrise,” Catra mumbled from Adora’s neck.

Adora let out a giggle. “She’ll have a tequila sunrise and I’ll have a rum runner, please!” she smiled back to the stewardess.

“Right away Miss Light-Hope,” Jean smiled.

She walked over the barista and gave him their orders. He quickly and skillfully whipped up their drinks, putting them into fancy cups with little umbrellas. He cut up fresh fruit and placed them into their drinks, leaving the extras on a tiny plate on the tray. Jean brought their drinks back over and placed the tray onto the table in front of them, giving them a smile.

“Enjoy your drinks and please don’t hesitate to give one of us a call if you need anything,” she smiled again, leaving them to enjoy themselves.

Catra slowly removed herself from off Adora and grabbed her drinking, eyeing the beauty of it. “This is the most beautiful drink I have ever seen in my life!” she gasped. “I don’t even wanna drink it!” The barista heard her comment and chuckled lightly at her, giving her a wink as she looked back at him with a smile.

“Well drink it so you can relax a bit more, it’s gonna be a couple hours before we make it to the island,” Adora giggled at her, taking a sip of her own drink. She moaned in satisfaction at the perfect blend of alcohol and fruit. Catra finally took a drink of hers after she was done doing a photo shoot of it, and squealed at the amazing taste.

“MMMMMMM,” she moaned, practically sucking the entire drink down in one gulp. “I AM IN LOVE!”

Adora gave Catra a look, rolling her eyes and letting out a little laugh. “And who do you love more? Me or the drink?” she asked in a teasing voice.

Catra hesitated for several seconds, eyeing the drink and then Adora, repeating this movement numerous times. Adora’s jaw dropped as Catra continued to contemplate her answer. The barista was laughing to himself in the corner, cleaning up his cups and instruments.

“Catrina Alamina Juarez!” Adora gasped, placing her hand over her heart as if to shield it from betrayal. “Are you seriously contemplating your answer right now?” Catra just giggled and took another drink, avoiding all contact with her. Adora gave her a smirk and leaned into her ear. “So tell me, which one do you like the sweet and savory taste of more? Me or the drink?” she whispered in a sultry voice.

Catra nearly choked on her drink, trying to gasp and catch her breath between each cough. She looked back over at Adora who had a mischievous grin on her face, slowly batting her eyes at her. Catra swallowed the lump in her throat, leaned in and kissed the sweetness of Adora’s lips, humming in content at the taste. “I’d like to taste more of you,” Catra whispered into her lips.

“Finish your drink and I might just let you,” she whispered back.

She set her drink on the table and walked to the back room slowly, looking back over her shoulder as Catra stared at her with drool practically dripping from her lips. She shook her head and tossed back the rest of her drink, setting it back on the table and scurrying after Adora. They made their way to the private room, located in the far back of the jet. Adora made it their first, leaning seductively against the door, waiting patiently for her girlfriend to meet her. Catra finally made her way to Adora and placed her hands on her waist, leaning in to kiss her again. Adora opened the door and took a step into the room, making Catra miss her intended target. She casually walked to the king bed on the far side of the room, slowly removing her shirt in the process. She looked back over her shoulder at Catra and bent over, pulling down her pants to reveal her panties. Catra’s mouth began to water even more as she watched Adora slide herself onto the bed, lying in that seductive pose she loved so much. Adora reached behind her back to unclasp her bra but stopped.

“You coming?” she purred, waiting for Catra to fully enter the room and shut the door.

All Catra could manage was a gulp as she slowly stepped into the room and shut the door behind her, locking it as she did so. Adora gave her another sly grin and unclasped her bra, removing it gently and painfully slow. Catra’s eyes fluttered as she revealed her soft mounds, tossing her bra off to the side of the room. She traced her finger down her chest and stomach, lining the seam of her panties. She slowly pulled them down, making sure Catra saw every single movement. She motioned Catra over to her with her finger, curling it towards her to come to her. Catra ripped her shirt off quickly and pulled down her pants, clumsily tripping out of them as she made her way to her naked girlfriend. Adora giggled at Catra’s clumsiness, earning a goofy smile from her. She pulled her down and on top of her, kissing her lips lightly. Catra purred at the contact, leaning in further to deepen it. She gently opened Adora’s legs, positioning herself between them so she could get ready to take her plunge when needed. Adora began to moan louder as Catra began to lick and suck on her neck, digging her nails into Catra’s back. Catra shivered at the contact, getting more aroused by the pain it brought. She bit down on Adora’s neck, licking the wound as she felt Adora whimper beneath her. She slowly made her way down to Adora’s breasts, licking and sucking as she moved towards them. She wrapped her mouth around one of the hardened nubs, sucking hard at the skin. Adora dug her hand into Catra’s hair, massaging it as she continued to pleasure her. She moved to the other side, repeating the same motion she did with the other. Adora moaned softly in pleasure, waiting patiently for Catra to move her way down further. As she began to kiss her way down to her privates, Catra slowly trailed her hand up and found Adora’s, intertwining their fingers. Adora smiled affectionately at the action, stroking her thumb against Catra’s hand. Catra finally made her way down in between Adora’s legs and gave her inner thighs one last lick and suck before she made her dive. Adora’s hips raised as Catra began to lightly lick Adora’s base. She shivered and moaned as she moved her tongue gently and swiftly through her glistening folds.

“C—Catra” she whimpered as Catra slowly made her way up to her swollen clit.

She began to tease it ever so slightly, then wrapped her tongue around it, giving it a hard suck. Adora’s hips bucked again as she did this, getting pinned back down with Catra’s hand as she continued to hold her hand with the other. She flicked her tongue rapidly over the bud, earning cries of pleasure from Adora as she did so. She trailed her tongue back down to her opening, dipping it inside and curling it, earning another high pitch gasp from her. She continued these motions as Adora hit her peak over and over again, releasing more of her juices for Catra to suck up. She moaned in satisfaction as she tasted the creamy honey that dribbled from her opening, relishing in the savory taste. She removed her head from in between Adora’s legs and looked up at her with heavy lids, cum dripping from off her lips and chin. Adora looked down at her and shivered at the sight.

“You do taste sweeter,” she purred, diving back down to continue her work.

Adora moaned loudly at the new moves Catra was using. She tried her best to keep herself quiet, but Catra made her feel so good, beyond the state of satisfaction, she couldn’t hold back her screams. She didn’t care if the entire jet could hear her, she needed to let it out. Let everyone know how good she felt, how good Catra made her feel. As she hit her final orgasm, Catra slurped up her remaining nectar, licking her lips to get every single drop. She crawled back up Adora’s body, kissing her on the lips for her to taste herself. Adora moaned at the taste, wrapping her arms around Catra’s waist and flipping her over. Catra yelped at the action, plopping onto her back, staring up at a panting Adora. Adora gave her another sly grin and slowly leaned down to Catra’s ear.

“Let’s see how sweet you taste,” she whispered, trailing her hand down Catra’s panties and running her fingers through her drenched folds.

“Oooh,” Catra blew out, shivering as Adora lathered her fingers up in her own nectar.

She pulled her hands from Catra’s panties and leaned back, raising the damped fingers to her mouth and sucking loudly on each one. When she finished the last one, she pulled it out from her mouth with a loud pop.

“Mmm,” she moaned. “You taste delicious.”

She pulled Catra’s panties all the way down, tossing them off to the side by the rest of their clothes. She reached up and pulled her bra over her head, tossing them in the same direction. She put her hand back down by Catra’s privates, and slowly trailed her fingers through the creases, gaining the lubrication she needed to glide her fingers inside her opening. She traced her finger softly up to Catra’s clit and began to massage it, earning a deep moan from her lips. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck, pulling her down into her and kissing her neck. She bit down on her shoulder as Adora slid her fingers inside of her, allowing Catra to ease herself around them. She began to curl her fingers and pump slowly, using the base of her palm to massage her clit.

“Fuck, Ad—dora,” she moaned breathlessly, already beginning to hit her first climax.

Adora peppered kisses across Catra’s face and neck, gradually beginning to pick up speed. Catra wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist, clinging onto her to pull them closer together. Adora repositioned her hip by her hand and let her hip help her grind into Catra’s opening as she curled her fingers, rubbing on her most sensitive spot. Catra let out a high pitched breath as Adora guided her through another orgasm. Adora continued to grind into her, hearing the bed creak back and forth as she did so. It made her more aroused as she heard Catra’s whimpers and moans, combined with the headboard rattling against the wall. She began to pick up speed, hearing the bed slam harder and more quickly against the wall. Catra howled in pleasure, biting down as hard as she could on Adora’s shoulder as she came over and over again. She bucked her hips wildly with Adora’s motions, resulting in a wet clapping sound as her juices squirted out from her. She continued to pound into Catra’s body for what seemed like hours, earning more juices flying out, earning more pleasured screams and frantic pants from her. Catra dug her nails into Adora’s back and tore down her flesh as she hit her climax one more time. She breathed heavily as Adora brought her down from it, placing soft kisses on her cheek as she started to calm down. Catra let out a heavy huff, running her hands through Adora’s messy hair.

“Was that payback from last night?” she breathlessly asked.

“Maybe,” Adora giggled, placing another kiss on her cheek.

Catra continued to try and catch her breath, still stroking Adora’s head as she laid on top of her. They lied there, breathing heavily, with laxed and sluggish bodies. Both satisfied from yet one after another earth-shattering orgasms. Adora used her remaining strength to roll off Catra and onto the side of her, wrapping her arm around her and snuggling onto her shoulder and neck. Catra let out another breath and wrapped her arm around Adora’s back, letting her hand lazily lie there.

“Mile high club” Catra giggled breathlessly, using her remaining strength to do an air pump with her fist.

Adora just laughed at her and kissed her neck. “I love you, silly girl,” she laughed.

“I love you too,” she smiled lazily, feeling the exhaustion take over her body.

They both fell asleep, lying there together as they continued to make their way to Salineas. Hours had passed and the captain played the same jingle through the intercom, making his announcement. Adora stirred from her sleep as she heard the captain over the intercom.

“Good morning ladies, we are about 15 minutes from landing. Please return to your seats and get ready to arrive to your destination, thank you,” the captain announced.

Adora looked over at Catra who was still sound asleep. She smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, rolling out of the bed and putting her clothes on. She sat back down and leaned over Catra’s sleeping body, stroking her cheek gently.

“Wake up baby,” she whispered. “We’re almost to Salineas. The captain needs us back to our seats.”

Catra grumbled at her and slowly raised her body up, stretching the length of it like a cat. Adora giggled again at her resemblance of a cat. She grabbed her clothes off the floor for her and helped her put them on since Catra was still half asleep. As she helped her pull her shirt down, Catra wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek, nuzzling back into her neck. Adora hugged her back and slowly dragged her off the bed, laughing as Catra continued to lazily cling onto her.

“Come on Catra, we gotta get back to our seats!” she giggled.

“Carry me,” Catra mumbled with eyes still closed.

“No, wake up sleepyhead!” she giggled again, pinching Catra on the butt.

Catra yelped at the contact, jumping up and into Adora. She was finally awake after that, grumbling at Adora as they made their way back to their seats. Adora looked over at the barista who was trying to avoid eye contact, blushing while doing so. Adora’s eyes widened as she realized that he must have heard everything. She quickly ripped her eyes away and walked over to her seat, sitting down and buckling her seatbelt. Catra slowly trudged behind Adora and plopped down next to her in her seat, buckling herself in and looking over at Adora who was beet red.

“What?” she asked with a raised brow.

Adora shook her head. “Nothing,” she said quickly. She continued to eye her girlfriend suspiciously until the flight attendant walked up and greeted them.

“Did you enjoy your flight?” she asked with a blush, smiling at the couple.

“Yea, thank you! Best flight experience I could ever ask for,” she smiled back, unaware that almost everyone except for the captain heard them fucking each other senseless.

The stewardess blushed even harder, smiling and nodding her head at her, and walked back to the attendants area. Catra couldn’t understand why the two stewardesses were blushing and giggling at them until she looked back over at Adora who was covering her face, trying to hide her reddened face. As the light clicked in her head, she started to blush herself. “Soooo, everyone must’ve heard us, huh?” she whispered to Adora. Adora just nodded her head, still trying to cover her face with her hands. Catra looked back over at the stewardesses and made eye contact. They all blushed a deep shade of red and looked away. Catra let out a laugh and leaned over, kissing Adora’s hands. “Well, I really did mean what I said though! Best flight experience I could’ve asked for,” she said with a smile.

She slowly removed her hands from her face and blushed at her again. Catra gave her another smile and leaned back in to kiss her on the lips. Adora melted into the contact, letting her eyes flutter at the softness. Catra pulled back and gave the stewardesses a smirk, knowing that they were watching them. They both giggled loudly, going back to their area and closing the curtains. Adora’s jaw dropped and she playfully smacked Catra on the leg.

“Stop that!” she giggled.

Catra laughed along with her and grabbed on to her hand, holding it as they descended down into the airport. As they landed and came to a stop, the jingle played again on the intercom and the captain began speaking.

“We have now arrived to the island of Salineas, please be careful on your departure of the aircraft. And once again, thank you for flying with the Princess Adora,” he announced again.

The light for the seatbelts switched off and they both excitedly unbuckled them. They made their way to the doors and patiently waited for the stairs to unfold. As the doors opened they both took in a deep breath of the fresh crisp air of the island. Catra smiled wide as she gazed at the beautiful colors of the island, unfamiliar with the bright vibrant hues. She looked back over at Adora excitedly who was watching her with loving eyes. She grabbed onto her hand and led them down the stairs, running quickly to their private car. They got in and waited for the car to be loaded with their luggage, bouncing with excitement as the driver entered the vehicle. They finally made their way to hotel, and then made their way to the front desk to check in.

“Good morning Miss Light-Hope, Miss Juarez. I have your penthouse keys right here for you. Your bags are already in your room waiting for you. You’ll take the elevator straight back and to the right. As instructed per your mother, you will have a security guard at the elevators guarding you while you enter and exit the suite at all times. There is also a security box on your level if anything were to occur as well, just as an extra safety precaution. If there is anything you need at all please don’t hesitate to give us a call! Enjoy your stay and welcome to the island of Salineas,” the front clerk beamed at them, handing them their key cards.

They grabbed the keys eagerly and practically sprinted to the elevators. As they made their way to their suite, the elevator wall ended and was replaced with a glass wall, giving them a view of the island behind them. They both gasped in amazement, bouncing their eyes all over the vibrant and alluring island. The elevator doors dinged and opened into a medium sized area. The area had a security desk with men dressed in grey suits. They greeted the women and walked them over to their room, opening the large and heavy door for them to reveal their glorious suite. They both walked in slowly, gazing around the suite, taking in the extravagant room. They thanked the security guards and walked over to the large window that panned around almost the entire suite.

“Wow,” they both gasped, placing their hands on the windows as they looked down over the island.

They couldn’t believe how beautiful the view they had was. They couldn’t believe they were actually there. As they continued to stare out the window, Catra moved herself around and behind Adora, wrapping her arms in front of her and placing a kiss on her neck. She rested her head on her shoulder and let out a deep breath.

“What do you wanna do first?” she asked, still admiring the incredible view.

Adora thought to herself for a moment and then smiled, turning around and wrapping her arms around Catra. “Let’s go explore!” she giggled excitedly.

Catra gave her a sweet smile and leaned in to kiss her lightly. “Sounds like a plan to me,” she whispered, leaning back in for another soft kiss.

They pulled back and went to their bags, unpacking everything and placing them into the dressers. They quickly got dressed in lighter clothing, applying sunscreen to each other so they wouldn’t burn from the radiant sun. They made their way down to the lobby and exited the hotel, making their way through the lively bustling island. They were finally in paradise, away from the drama and stress for the next three days.


	21. A Sweet Vacation: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANDDDD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU IIIIIIII!! *in Whitney Houston's voice* 
> 
> GUYS, I am crying at my babies! Enjoy this little happy time because I'm about to ruin it pretty soon! AHAHAHA

As they walked down to the mainland of the island, Catra couldn’t help but bounce her eyes all over the scenery. She saw tall green palm trees, leaves swaying, almost as if they were dancing, in the cool breeze. In the distance she saw the fluorescent blue ocean, smiling as she thought about how much the color resembled her girlfriend’s eyes. She could see hundreds of people lounging on the white sandy beaches, playing games with their friends and families, and swimming in the crisp blue waves. She looked above her as she heard seagulls squawking at each other, teasing one another through the air. She took a deep breath, inhaling that fresh brisk air. She hummed in content, it was such a refreshing and relaxing smell. Her nostrils flared as she began to smell a different aroma, something delicious, incredibly mouthwatering. She looked around and saw that they had stumbled upon the local market, filled with vendors handing out samples of their delicate cuisine. Catra’s mouth watered as she walked past a seafood barbeque stand. They had freshly cooked shrimp, crap, squid, and many other seafoods, all doused in a honey flavored barbeque sauce. She halted at this stand and took a deep breath, inhaling the glorious appetizing smell. She looked back over at Adora who was just watching her with a smile on her face. Catra went to pull out her money but was stopped when Adora pulled out the credit card her mother lend to them to use for their expenses.

“I got this,” Adora giggled, handing the card to the vendor. Catra smiled at her girlfriend and practically drooled when the vendor handed over two skewers with three different types of barbequed seafood on them. She bounced up and down as Adora handed her one of the skewers, immediately taking a bite large enough that she already ate half the meat off it.

“MnNnMN,” she moaned, “I FUCKING LOVE THIS PLACE!”

Adora just laughed at her pleased girlfriend, taking her own bite of her skewer and letting out a content moan. They continued to walk eating their food and stumbled upon a fruit stand. Adora’s weakness was fruit, so she had to stop, it was a must. She got two large cups filled with the most vibrant colored fruit they have ever seen. The pineapple was so bright, it was almost as yellow as the glistening sun that shined above them. Catra took a bite of the juicy red watermelon and practically started crying.

“MMnnmMN,” she sobbed as she chewed, “I LOOOOOOVEE THIS PLACE!”

Adora laughed at her again, pulling her by her arm to continue their little adventure down the island. As they continued to eat their fruit cups they finally made it down to the beach. The sand was so soft, so white, Catra thought for a second that it was fake. She kicked one of her slides off and dug her toes through the warm sand, purring at the delicate feeling of the sand flowing between her toes.

“Wooow,” she gasped, “this is amazing! I could literally lay in the sand and fall asleep!”

“Please don’t,” Adora giggled at her. She scanned her eyes over the beach and noticed a beach bar in the near distance. “Babe, let’s go grab some drinks!” she suggested, pointing at the bar for Catra to see.

“You read my mind,” Catra smiled, grabbing onto Adora’s hand and leading her to the bar.

As they strolled up to the bar, they decided to sit down at the farthest end of the bar table. It was already so packed, they knew they weren’t gonna be able to get a seat in the middle. They both grabbed a menu and scanned it, looking over all of the bizarre drinks. They were in deep concentration until a woman walked up to them and greeted them.

“Good afternoon, and welcome to the island of Salineas’s most famous beach bar; the White Sands. My name is Ananoka, and I’ll be your bartender this afternoon. What can I get for you?” she smiled.

Catra looked up at the woman and instantly stopped in her tracks. She was the most exotic being she has ever seen, even on this foreign island. The woman had tan sun kissed skin, with brown freckles peppered across her rosy nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a shiny olive green color, filled with what seemed like all the happiness in the world. And her lips were light coral, matching the flower she had in her dark amber hair. Catra was always used to being the exotic being, it was different that she saw someone else that was able to turn heads just as she did. Catra continued to stare at the woman until she heard Adora say something.

“Hmm, I think we might need a little bit more time,” she giggled, still carefully examining the many different drinks of the menu. She hadn’t seen what the breathtaking bartender looked like yet, or the fact that her girlfriend was just staring at her.

Catra snapped outta her daze and looked back down at the menu, nodding her head in agreement. “M—mhm, yea! I—I don’t know yet either,” she stammered, hiding herself from the bartender with the menu.

“Okay! Just give me a shout when you know what you want,” she giggled, looking at Catra with a sweet smile.

Catra peeked up at the woman and then darted her eyes back onto the menu. She started to feel herself blush a little and grabbed onto Adora’s leg. Adora looked over at Catra and leaned over, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Catra felt herself calming down at her touch. She hated herself in that moment for even eyeing another woman like that. She was on vacation with the love her life, there was no need for her to stare at anyone else. Especially this woman. She shook herself from her thoughts and leaned over on Adora’s shoulder, letting out a big sigh.

“There’s too many drinks to choose from, just choose for me,” she sighed in defeat.

Adora giggled at her and kissed her head. “Okay, how about something fruity? This one is close to what you usually like to drink! Plus, it says it comes with all these different fruits!” she suggested. Catra looked at the drink she was pointing at and nodded her head, still wallowing in her self-hatred. Adora raised her head and called out for the bartender. “Excuse me?” she called to the woman who had her back turned. When she turned around Adora practically gasped at the sight.

“What can I get for ya?” she smiled, looking at Adora and then back at Catra and giving another sweet smile.

“Wow!” Adora gasped, “You’re really pretty!” Catra lifted her head up and just stared at Adora. Sure, she was just staring at this woman’s beauty like a horndog, but for Adora to just outright admit and compliment this girl? Catra was shook. She looked back at Adora as she let out a giggle.

“Thank you! You’re really pretty too!” she said with the same sweet smile. “My name’s Ananoka,” she said, reaching out her hand to greet her.

“I’m Adora! It’s nice to meet you!” she smiled back, shaking the bartender’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too! And you are?” she giggled, turning her head to look at Catra. But Catra wasn’t paying attention, she was still eyeing Adora with a look of bewilderment.

“This is my girlfriend, Catra,” she giggled, noticing that she was just staring at her with a raised brow.

Ananoka’s face twitched when she heard Adora say ‘girlfriend’. She cleared her thoughts and reached her hand out to Catra. “It’s very nice to meet you too, Catra,” she practically purred.

Catra snapped herself outta her daze and looked back over at the woman, noticing the change in tone of her voice as she greeted her. Did this girl just straight out flirt with her in front of her girlfriend? Who the hell does this bitch think she is? Whatever feeling Catra had of this woman suddenly went flying out the window. Catra gave her a quick smile and placed her arm around Adora’s back, getting territorial as the woman continued to stare at her with eyes of lust. Ananoka noticed the change in Catra’s demeanor and pulled her hand back, smirking as she did so. She turned her attention back to Adora, who was oblivious to the situation in front of her.

“What can I get for you ladies?” she asked, giving Adora that annoying sweet smile. Catra just glared at the woman, realizing that sweet smile was nothing but a fake and bitter one.

“She’ll have the tropical anarchy and I’ll have the ocean blue wave!” she beamed pointing to the menu, making sure she got the drinks right.

“Great choice in drinks! Those are the best ones to get!” she beamed, “get those ready for you ladies in a minute!” She gave Catra a smile and then walked back to the mixing station, starting to create their fruity drinks.

Catra continued to glare at the woman. _‘What is this bitch thinking?’_ she thought to herself. She thought about how Ananoka was just like all the other women she had dealt with in her life, staring at her with eyes of lust. She was a devil in an angel’s disguise. She needed to stay far away from her as possible, knowing if she was right about this woman, she would try anything and everything just to get Catra’s attention. She started to get worked up but stopped when she felt Adora intertwine their fingers on her lap. She looked over at her with a softer expression, smiling as Adora was watching the bustling life on the beach. Catra leaned over and kissed her on the neck, resting her head on her shoulder.

“Isn’t this amazing,” Adora hummed contently, still watching the beautiful scenery. “it’s the most beautiful view I have ever seen!”

“Not for me it isn’t,” she smiled, lifting her head off her shoulder to look at Adora. Adora turned back and looked at Catra with a raised brow, not understanding how she could disagree.

“What are you talking about! This is so—so!” she started but was cut off with a kiss.

“You’re the most beautiful view I’ve ever seen,” she whispered, leaning back in for another kiss. Adora blushed bright red at the compliment, wrapping her arms around Catra’s neck and pulling her in. They continued to kiss until they heard a clanking noise in front of them. As they both turned their head to see what the noise was, Adora smiled as it was Ananoka setting down their drinks. Catra glared at the woman, still holding onto Adora in a territorial manner.

“Here you ladies go! Enjoy your drinks and let me know if there’s _anything_ I can get for you,” she smiled, still looking at Catra.

“Thank you so much!” Adora smiled, grabbing her drink and taking a sip. Catra watched the woman walk away, never letting up her grip on Adora. Adora kissed Catra on the neck with her cold lips, getting her attention as she broke her glare from the bartender. She looked at Adora with a raised brow, going to say something when she was interrupted. “I know she’s pretty and all, but you don’t have to stare! I am right here you know,” Adora teased, plopping a piece of fruit in her mouth.

Catra’s shook her head in disagreement. “No! It’s not like that! I’m mean yea she’s pretty but—” she paused, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

“But?” Adora giggled, taking another sip of her drink.

“Didn’t you notice how she was treating me? I’m mean us?” she asked, looking back up at her in the eyes.

“What do you mean?” she mumbled, chewing on the fruit from her drink.

“The way she treated you was way different than the way she treated me. I mean, she was practically flirting with me in front of your face! And then she was acting like a fake bitch when she was talking to you! Did you not notice?” she asked again.

Adora let out a giggle and kissed Catra on the lips. “I mean I’d flirt with you too if I saw you. You are quite the sight to see,” she smiled, kissing her again.

“She reminds me of every bitch I’ve ever dealt with in my life. A woman who stares with straight lust and greed in their eyes. One that will do everything and anything to get what they want. I don’t want her to keep flirting with me and make you jealous or feel some type of way. Or if she tries something I—I think we should just avoid her,” she suggested, looking over her shoulder at the woman.

Adora cupped Catra’s cheek and brought her back to look at her. She gave her a soft smile and kissed her again. “Catra, I trust you. I trust that you won’t do anything stupid, and I trust that you will protect what we have. Protect me and our love. We can avoid her if you think that will ease our trip. But don’t think for a second that I will feel any type of jealousy towards her, or any woman for that matter. I know that you love me. I have 100% confidence and trust in our love and how you feel about me. So please, don’t let this ruin your time here thinking that you have to watch out for her every move. You deserve this vacation just as much as I do. I want you to relax. And if you don’t wanna do it at this beach bar then I’m sure there are hundreds of other ones on this ginormous beach!”

Catra smiled fondly at Adora. This woman really was the love of her life, the only person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She leaned in to kiss her again and pulled back. “Let’s just finish these drinks and finish our adventure,” she sighed with a smile. Adora nodded her head and then smirked as she thought of an idea.

“Last one to finish their drink has to be on bottom tonight,” she whispered.

Catra’s eyes widened at the challenge. She looked back over at Adora and grinned. “You’re on!”

They both removed the straws and extra fruits from their drinks and began to chug the fruity mixtures. People gathered around them as they slammed their drinks, cheering them on excitedly. Catra slammed her empty glass on the table, raising her hands in victory. Adora still had about 1/4th of her drink left when Catra finished, stopping and looking over at her victorious girlfriend.

“How the hell did you do that!? I started way before you!” she asked in disbelief.

“We Juarez’s are bred to drink baby!” she laughed triumphantly, letting the crowd boost her confidence more as they cheered for her win.

Adora rolled her eyes and finished her drink, earning a cheer from the crowd as she took the last gulp. They all clapped their hands and high fived the couple for their drinking battle. Adora placed her drink on the bar and looked over at the bartenders. She noticed Ananoka was gazing at Catra with pure thirst in her eyes, raking her eyes up and down her. Adora looked at Catra and smiled, pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss. Everyone around them whooped and screamed as they made out right there at the bar. Adora pulled back and looked over at Ananoka, grinning as she noticed the agitation spreading across her face. Catra’s eyes fluttered, humming as she licked her lips, leaning back in for another kiss. Adora’s eyes never left off Ananoka as they continued to make out. She wrapped her hands in Catra’s fluffy hair and dug through it, pulling her in closer to her. Adora closed her eyes and moaned loudly, loud enough for Ananoka to hear. The woman ripped her head away from the couple angrily and stormed off to the other side of the bar. Adora smiled in victory, pulling back to watch her girlfriend give her that dreamy face she loved so much. Catra may have won the drinking battle, but Adora had won a better one, a more important one. A battle of territories, a battle of hearts. Catra belonged to her, and she made sure that Ananoka knew that, saw it, and felt it. Adora asked another bartender to close her tab since Ananoka was nowhere to be seen after the incident. She got her card back and grabbed onto Catra’s hand, smiling as she led them down and across the beach.

As they made their way to another part of the beach, they noticed another bar. The two slowly treaded up to the bar, eyeing the bartenders and making sure that they weren’t gonna have any more problems. When they noticed they were all men, they both let out a sigh of relief at the same time. They giggled at each other, realizing they were thinking the same thing. As they sat down, they ordered their drinks and two waters. This bar was less crowded so they were able to sit in the middle, completely hidden from the outskirts. As they began to drink their drinks and conversate amongst themselves, two buff surfers walked up to them and greeted them.

“Hey there ladies, you two here alone?” one of the men said. Catra turned her head to look at the men and gave them a glare. She rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Adora. “Wow!” the man gasped, “you’ve got some pretty eyes! Lemme see them again!” But Catra continued to ignore him, continuing to be in deep conversation with her girlfriend. Growing impatient the man grabbed onto Catra’s chin and ripped her race towards him, forcing her to look at him. As soon as he did so, he howled in agony. Adora had his arm twisted in an uncomfortable position, forcing him to kneel down in pain.

“Dude! Let him go!” the other man yelled, going to reach for Adora’s arm. He was stopped immediately and thrown backwards as he went to reach for her. He looked up and noticed Catra standing above him, glaring down at him with fire in her eyes. She practically let out a low growl, making the man quickly scurry back and away from her, sprinting down the beach, running for his life. Catra looked back over at Adora who still had the man in a death grip. She knelt down in front of the man and grinned.

“You know, it’s not nice to force women to pay attention to you. Especially women you know nothing about,” she hissed, grabbing the man’s face and yanking it up to look at her. He howled in pain again as Adora’s grip tightened on his twisted wrist.

“Okay! Okay I’m sorry!” he cried in pain. “I—I won’t do it again! I swear!” He panted quickly, trying to fight the tears that were trying to escape his eyes. Adora twisted his arm back into place and pushed him back with her foot to his chest. He fell backwards onto his back and just stared up at the women. Catra walked up to Adora, wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Don’t ever touch my girlfriend again,” Adora growled, glaring intensely at the man. He nodded his head and quickly ran off towards his friend, trying his best to escape death. As they watched the men run off into the distance, they heard the bartenders and remaining people at the bar clap and shout in approval at the two women. They both turned around to face them and blushed. Catra stood proudly and kissed Adora on the cheek. Adora tried to cover her face, embarrassed that they both just beat up huge surfers. “Why does this keep happening!” she groaned, still hiding her face.

“Haha! That was awesome! We totally kicked their asses! You were all like *karate noises* and then I was all like *karate noises*! And then you were all like ‘Don’t ever touch my girlfriend again’ *more karate noises*!” Catra laughed, dramatically replaying the event.

Adora rolled her eyes at her and shook her head. “Well what can I say? You look out for me and I look out for you,” she smiled.

Catra smiled softly as she said those words. She leaned in and kissed her cheek, “you promise?”

Adora’s face softened as well, leaning back in to kiss her lips. “I promise,” she whispered.

They continued to order drink after drink, laughing and socializing with the locals at the bar. As they decided that they had reached their limit, they both left the bar hand in hand and stumbled back towards the hotel. They gazed at the sun setting across the water, reflecting the orange, violet and red hues painted across the sky. Adora gasped in awe at the beautiful sight, reminiscing about the last time she had seen the view. Catra noticed Adora slowly walking with her and looked over to find two empty chairs facing the water. She pulled Adora toward them and sat down on one, waiting for Adora to sit down on the other. Adora smiled at Catra and crawled into the same chair she was sitting in, nuzzling up against her chest. Catra smiled warmly at her drunk girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her closer. They both sighed in content, continuing to watch the sun slowly disappear behind the water. The moon gradually crept up, replacing the beaming yellowness of the sun. The moon was so large, it practically covered up the entire night sky. The stars twinkled brightly, scattered across the dark sky, gleaming every so often. Catra sighed in content. She had her soulmate in her arms, cuddling under the glisteningly moonlight, listening to the soft waves brush across the beach. She went to say something but paused when she heard Adora let out a soft snore. She looked down at her girlfriend and noticed she was sleeping comfortably in her arms. She smiled affectionately at her, planting a kiss on her forehead. They both had a long day filled with drinking, and ass kicking. She giggled as she rethought about the two surfers they had beat up. They were so overprotective of each other, she’s never had that with anyone before. She smiled again as she thought about what Adora said about the woman at the other bar. _‘”I trust you”’_ she thought to herself. Catra’s never had trust with anyone before. They’ve always accused her of cheating on them or being unfaithful, when in reality it was the other way around. She’s never had someone that actually genuinely trusted her before or had someone she could trust herself. It made her heart swell as she continued to think about it. Her mind continued to bounce from one thought to the next, until she landed on one that was most important; her proposal. As she thought about how she was gonna ask Adora to marry her, she looked down at her snoring girlfriend. _‘She’s gonna be my wife soon’_ she smiled to herself, stroking Adora on her back. She looked back up at the moon and watched it shine luminously. She smiled again as she thought about her final plan to propose. It was perfect. As the night continued on, it started to get a little colder. The breeze picked up and she felt Adora start to shiver. She gently leaned up, scooping Adora’s legs with one hand and her waist with the other, pulling her close to her as she picked her up. She started walking towards the hotel more and stopped when she heard Adora stir.

“Mmm, Catra” she mumbled sleepily.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you,” she whispered, kissing Adora on her head. Adora opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She began to wake up more as she realized Catra was carrying her.

“Catra, how are you carrying me right now? Aren’t you drunk?” she slurred, still feeling the alcohol from the day.

“Yes but it was starting to get cold so I just decided to pick you up and carry you back to the hotel. I didn’t want to interrupt your sleep,” she whispered again.

“I’m okay now! I can walk,” she slurred again, trying to slink herself out of Catra’s arms. Catra gently set her down, still holding on to her drunk girlfriend. “See! Ta-da!” she beamed, swaying side to side.

“You’re such an idiot,” Catra giggled, linking their arms together and leading Adora back to the hotel.

“Heheh, but you love me!” she giggled back, rubbing her cheek against Catra’s arm.

“Of course I do,” she blushed.

They continued to walk back to the hotel and were greeted by the front desk clerks. They slowly made their way to the elevator and pressed the button to their floor. Adora leaned up against the glass wall as it changed from the original cement, staring at Catra with seductive eyes. Catra looked at her with a smile and laughed.

“What?” she laughed at her drunk girlfriend.

“I was just thinking how it’s a good thing you’re on top tonight,” she giggled, walking over and slinking her arms around Catra’s neck clumsily.

Catra let out another giggle and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Well I do have to reward you for protecting me today,” she whispered. She leaned back in and kissed Adora on the lips, earning a soft moan. Adora opened her mouth for Catra to slip her tongue in, exploring the warmth of it. They were so lost in each other at that moment they didn’t hear the elevator ding, signaling that they had made it to their floor. They didn’t pull apart until they heard someone clear their throat. Catra turned around and noticed the two men in the grey suits standing there, looking everywhere but at the two women. “Haha, sorry,” Catra giggled. “Come on drunkie, let’s get to the room!”

Adora drunkly walked past the men and stopped at the door. She turned around and looked at them, “don’t be alarmed if you hear any screaming! That’s just me getting my—” she went to finish but was interrupted by Catra placing her hand over her mouth. The two men turned red and cleared their throats, trying to hold their composure.

“Omg I am so sorry! Adora Lynn, get in here!” she laughed, pulling Adora into their suite and locking the door. The two men grabbed out their headphones and plugged them into their phones, knowing exactly what was gonna happen in that room. There was no need to be on high alert, so they went on with their own businesses. Catra pulled Adora over to the bed and sat her down. “What am I gonna do with you!” she laughed, watching Adora sway back and forth on the bed with her eyes closed.

“I can think of several things,” she giggled, placing her hand on Catra’s stomach and tip toeing her fingers up to her chest.

“You’re such an—” she started but was stopped, being pulled down and on top of Adora. Adora kissed all over Catra’s neck, licking the length of it.

“You taste like sand and salt,” she giggled, going back to nipping at Catra’s neck.

“Let’s go to the bath then,” she grinned, pulling herself off Adora and walking over to the bathroom. Her eyes widened in awe as she saw the large jacuzzi bathtub in the center of the room. She looked over and her jaw dropped as she saw the huge glass shower with waterfall showerheads. She thought her shower was fancy but this, this had hers beat by a longshot. She walked over to the tub and started the bath, placing bubbles she found in the basket right next to it. She poured the lavender and rose scented bath liquid inside, humming as the sweet aroma filled her nose. Adora finally made her way to the bathroom and gasped in amazement.

“Wooah!” she slurred, “this is amazing!” She walked over to Catra who was preparing the bath and inhaled deeply. “Mmm, that smells really good!,” she moaned, taking in the floral scent. She started to strip naked and tried to get into the tub, but was stopped by Catra pulling her back.

“Let’s shower and rinse off first,” she suggested. She pulled her own clothes off and grabbed Adora’s hand, leading her to the lavish shower. She laughed as Adora played with the waterfall shower heads, fascinated by the advancement of them. As they rinsed the dirt and sand off their bodies, they got out and carefully made their way to the tub. Catra got in first and sat down, humming at the warmth of the water and vibration of the jets pulsating against her back. “Wow,” she gasped, “I love this place.”

Adora got in next, placing herself on the opposite side of Catra and slunk in slowly. She moaned as the jets hit her back, sending her into a state of pure bliss. “We should just stay here forever,” she mumbled, eyes fluttering at the wonderful sensation.

“Deal,” Catra hummed in content. They both sat there and relaxed, allowing the jets work their magic against their backs. The bubbles flowed across the water, popping every so often and releasing the lavender and rose smell of the bath liquid. Catra hummed again and peeked her eye open over at Adora, who had been staring at her with loving eyes. She opened her eyes and smiled back at her, motioning for her to come closer. Adora slowly made her way over to Catra, standing up to straddle her lap. Catra pulled her closer and buried her face into Adora’s wet chest, inhaling her familiar scent combined with the sensational lavender and rose aroma. She pulled back as Adora stroked her hair, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. Catra purred at the contact, tightening her grip around Adora’s waist. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Adora whispered back, leaning down again and kissing Catra on the lips. She leaned in further, deepening the kiss as Catra held her tight. Catra swiped her tongue against Adora’s lips, silently asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth, granting her tongue the access and moaned as she maneuvered it around her mouth.

“I love you,” she whispered again, breaking the kiss and planting kiss after kiss down her neck and down to her chest.

Adora moaned in pleasure as Catra got down to her nipple, beginning to suck on the hardened bit. “I love you too,” she whimpered.

Catra moved to the other side, repeating the action. She flicked her tongue across the bud and sucked hard, earning a high pitched gasp from Adora. She slowly slid her hand in between her legs and to her opening, not wasting time as they were already in a watery lubricant. Adora grinded herself into Catra’s hand, reaching her own hand down on top of Catra’s, guiding her fingers inside of her own opening. She moaned as Catra’s finger filled her insides, looking back down at Catra who was staring at her with passion burning in her eyes. They locked eyes as Adora began to ride her fingers, just as Catra began to slowly pump in and out. Not breaking eye contact, they both rode the same rate as Catra continued to pleasure her girlfriend. There was no need to rush, no need to hurry. This was one of those special and rare moments, that special time that they were actually making love instead of fucking each other’s brains out. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck, steadying herself as she continued to ride her. They never broke eye contact, not even as Adora hit her first peak. Catra brought her back down and began to pick up a tiny bit of speed, still holding Adora down close to her as she continued to ride her fingers. She curled her fingers slightly, rubbing on Adora’s sensitive spot. She whimpered at the new movement, instantly cumming as she did so. Catra knew Adora’s body so well, she barely had to move to get her to orgasm over and over again. Pleasuring Adora became second nature to her. Adora leaned down and kissed Catra’s lips, mouth wide open as she hit another peak. She gasped into her lips, eyes rolling in the back of her head as Catra carried her through it. Catra peppered kisses on her lips, trailing to her cheeks and nose. She whispered “I love you” in between each kiss, earning tiny gasps from Adora as she came repeatedly. Adora’s grip tightened around Catra’s neck as she felt herself hit her biggest and final wave. She wrapped herself closer into her and used the remaining strength she had left to power herself through that last orgasm. She started to convulse on top of Catra, shivering as she rode through her final peak. Catra milked her for her remaining cum, planting soft kisses on her neck and shoulder as she helped her descend back down from it. They both sat there, holding onto each other as they tried to catch their breaths. Adora pulled back and trailed her finger across Catra’s cheek, landing on her lips. She traced the outline of them and breathed out a shaky breath, smiling as she did so. She leaned down and replaced her finger with her lips, giving Catra a light kiss.

“I love you,” Adora mumbled into her lips, resting her forehead on Catra’s.

Catra purred in content. “I love you too, so much,” she whispered. As she thought about just how much she loved Adora, she began to rub her eyes with her forearm, eyes stinging from the tears beginning to form. Adora looked at her with concern in her eyes, cupping her cheek as Catra’s tears began to stroll down her face.

“What’s wrong?” Adora whimpered, not understanding why Catra was crying.

She looked back up at Adora with tears in her eyes, thinking about how incredibly lucky she was to have her in her life. She thought about a life she never thought she could possibly have and about how she had met the woman of her dreams. She thought about her proposal and paused. _‘I need to do this now’_ she thought to herself. It was the perfect moment, the unexpected, right moment. “Adora,” she whispered, reaching up to cup her cheek, lightly stroking it with her thumb.

“Yes sweetie,” Adora whispered back, eyes still filled with concern.

“You are the most amazing and loving woman I have ever met. Being able to wake up to you, and be with you every day, is a blessing. I never thought in a million years that I would find someone as wonderful as you. Someone as kind, caring, warm hearted, and just perfect as you. All my life, I’ve never been shown real love. I settled for less because that’s what I thought I deserved. Deserved this pain and hurt that I felt for all those years. Deserved to be hurt by those people. I never thought I was a good person, or that I even deserved love. I always thought that I was hard to love. Someone who should be given up on. But you. You were the one to break down all those doubts for me. For the first time in my life I feel like I deserve better. Deserve to be loved. Deserve to be loved by you. I’m glad I went through all the pain and destruction that I went through because without it, I wouldn’t have met the woman of my dreams. The love of my life. My soulmate. Day by day you prove to me over and over again just how much you love me. Prove to me that I am easy to love. That it’s easy to love. That I deserve real love. And I have that finally. I have that with you; true and pure love. Not a day goes by that I don’t thank God for allowing me to love you. For bringing you into my life, and showing me how good it is to love someone and be loved by them in return. Any doubts I feel about us are quickly washed away whenever I’m beside you. I’ve never felt safe with anyone in my life but with you, in your arms, this is the safest place I have ever been. The one place that I wanna spend in for the rest of my life. I’ve always loved the winter, it’s my favorite season. Maybe because I thought I deserved that cold and lonely feeling it brought along with it. That coldness made me feel like it was gonna be okay, filled me with hate. But when I met you, you brought the sun. Showed me that the warmth was something to love more. And for the first time, I hated the winter coldness. I wanted to bask in the sun, bask in your warmth, bask in your love. And I don’t ever want to let go of that feeling, ever. I wanna spend the rest of my life in your sunshine, in your rays of love. I love you Adora. I always have, and I always will. There is nothing or no one on this planet that could ever change the way I feel about you, the way I feel about us. I want this forever and even after that,” she sniffled, pausing as she remembered she still had to give her the ring. She slowly lifted Adora up and out of the tub, carrying her as she was still wrapped around her naked. She put her down and grabbed the bathrobes from off the rack, covering herself with one and Adora with the other. She gently grabbed Adora’s hand and led her to the bed, sitting her down as she went back to her bag to grab something. She pulled out the box and brought it over to Adora, getting down on one knee as she presented her the box from behind her back. Adora eyes started draining the tears she was trying to hold back during Catra’s speech. She placed her hand over her mouth, in hopes to quiet the sob she wanted to let out. Catra took a deep breath and continued, still holding onto Adora’s hand, “I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone before. And I never thought about wanting a life with someone else. But you make it feel so right, like it was destined to be. Like it was fate. I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you in my life, to be able to love you, and be loved by someone as incredible and astounding as you. You give me hope for the future, something I never dreamed of having. But I know deep down in my heart, that you are the one. The person I’ve been waiting for my entire life. The one and only person I want to build a future with,” she paused again, opening the box and presenting Adora the ring. Adora gasped and let out a small sob as she gazed at the beautiful and stunning ring. She placed her fingers gently on the diamond with trembling fingers, making sure that she wasn’t hallucinating this right now. Catra took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, looking back up at Adora with determination and devotion in her eyes. “Adora Lynn Light-Hope, would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?” she smiled, trying to contain the tears that were fighting to pour out.

Adora finally let out her sob she tried to hold back and wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck. She sobbed hysterically into her shoulder, causing not only herself but Catra to shake as well. She whimpered over and over again as Catra stroked her wet hair. She has waited for this moment since they both confessed their love for one another. She has wanted to marry Catra since the first night they met. She pulled back, realizing she just started to cried instead of giving Catra her answer She wiped the tears streaming rapidly down her face and nodded her head frantically. “Yes! Yes Catra! Of course I’ll marry you!” she laughed in between tears.

Catra’s eyes lit up, tears finally escaping. She clashed her lips against Adora’s, kissing her with all the passion in the world. They continued to cry, holding onto each other as they continued to kiss and try and catch their breaths between each sob. Catra pulled back first, sniffling and pulling out the ring from the box. She gently grabbed Adora’s hand and guided the ring onto her finger, smiling as it fit perfectly. She looked back up at Adora with tears still streaming down her face, beaming as Adora looked back at her. Adora was smiling happily, eyes filled with tenderness and yearning. She laughed heartily as she looked down at the ring, bringing it up and smiling as it glistened in the moonlight. She placed the hand with the ring on it over Catra’s heart, feeling Catra’s pounding chest beneath her newly plated finger. She leaned back in and kissed Catra, lingering there as she began to cry again. They both have never been this happy before in their entire lives. Catra began to giggle as she remembered how desperately Adora tried to get her to tell her what her grandmother had given her that one day. She pulled back and smiled at her, bringing her hand up to cup her cheek.

“This also means you don’t have to keep worrying about what Abuelita gave to me when she was there to visit us,” she chuckled lightly.

Adora just looked at her confused, not understanding what she meant by that. When the light clicked in her head she put her hand to her mouth and gasped. “Th—this is what she gave you?” she said, bringing her ringed hand between them.

Catra nodded her head and laughed again, “yea. Abuelita was the one who gave me the ring, it’s been in our family for generations. She knew you were the one for me the first day she met you. Knew that you were my soulmate and knew that we were meant to be. She thought something was missing between us and she gave me the ring, telling me that this was the key piece missing in our love. She was also the one who pestered me on asking you to marry me. I mean, I always knew I was gonna marry you, but she made me realize that life was too short and I needed to take advantage of the love we have for one another. Just get it over with, make you my wife. So on that day, as soon as I made the decision to ask you, she gave me the ring.”

Adora began to cry again. Catra’s grandmother knew how much they loved each other and wanted them to be together. She knew her grandmother loved her, but didn’t realize that she actually sincerely wanted her to be in their family. She wiped her tears away and looked back at Catra, “so she’s the only person who knew you were gonna do this?”

Catra blushed and looked away. “No, not exactly,” she chuckled, grabbing on her ear that she used to calm herself down.

“What? Who else knows?” she asked with a raised brow.

“Umm…your mother,” she mumbled quietly.

“Wait what?!” Adora gasped, not believing she heard her right. “My mom knows too?! Wha—how?! When did you talk to her?!”

“Remember when you were asleep for all those hours after we had sex last night?” she asked, still not looking at her.

“Yes,” she mumbled, still embarrassed by the event.

“Well, your mother called and I answered it because I thought it was important. But she just wanted to let you know that she had set up everything for us and all that good stuff. So I told her how grateful I was that she was giving us this vacation and she was like ‘ohh anytime, you’re family after all!’. And then that got me thinking about the word ‘family’ and how I wanted to propose so I asked her if I could ask her something and she said yes and then I kinda laid out all my feelings for you and then asked her if I could have your hand in marriage. She said yes that she’d be happy to have me as her daughter in-law and then we talked for a while about how I wanted to propose and how she’d help me if I needed anything and then we came on the trip and I decided when I was gonna do it, had this whole plan set up but then back there in the bath it felt like the right moment, the perfect moment so I did it and now we’re here! Any questions!” she rambled, breathing heavily as she finished.

Adora just stared at her in amazement. Catra had this entire thing planned out, had planned she was gonna ask her to marry her for weeks. She conspired with her grandmother and then with Adora’s mother about how she was gonna propose. She began to tear up again as she thought about how Catra had actually asked her mother for her hand in marriage. She smiled at Catra, cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for another kiss. “I love you Catra,” she whispered, kissing her again and again.

Catra crawled closer to Adora, positioning herself in between her legs. “I love you Adora,” she whispered back, leaning forward to deepen the kiss.

Adora crawled backwards on the large bed, pulling Catra with her, as she made her way to lie down on the pillows. Catra crawled and repositioned herself back in between Adora’s legs, trailing her hand up to her face and stroking her cheek as they kissed. This kiss was a new and unfamiliar kiss. It had more passion, more love, more tenderness than they had ever shared before. It brought new meaning to those words. It was so incredibly different, something they both have never felt before. It was way different from the kissing they had just shared earlier while they were making love in the tub, way different compared to all the other times they had made love. This was one of promise, a promise of the future. A promise that they were gonna be together for the rest of their lives. Adora slowly ran her fingers across Catra’s chest, running them up and through the bathrobe she was wearing, gently pulling it off her. Catra did the same motion, pulling herself up and pulling Adora’s bathrobe off as she leaned up with her. They did this without ever breaking contact, without breaking that new and foreign kiss. Adora whimpered as Catra began to pepper kisses down her chin and across her neck, sucking gently at the pulsating vessels that lined it. She slowly trailed her hand down Adora’s stomach, repositioning her hand between her legs. Adora wrapped her legs around Catra’s waist, getting ready for Catra to glide herself in. Catra slowly lathered up her fingers and gently slid them inside Adora’s still wet opening, guiding them in and out slowly, using her hip to keep it at that steady pace. Adora moaned in pleasure as she felt Catra inside of her again. They locked lips again as Catra began to grind into Adora’s opening, earning light whimpers in between each kiss.

“Catra,” Adora whimpered between their kisses, practically crying her name.

“Adora,” Catra purred, shivering at the love Adora used when saying her name.

They continued to call for each other as they made love for almost two hours straight, not once coming up for air or to take a break. They took their sweet time, slowly melting into on another as Catra continued to pleasure Adora. Adora whimpered and moaned over and over again as Catra grinded into her softly, hitting every single one of Adora’s most sensitive spots. Adora was finally hitting her last peak, clenching her arms and legs around Catra’s body tightly. Catra guided her through her last climax, kissing her on the lips repeatedly as she brought her back down. They both lied there breathlessly. Breathing heavily as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Catra kissed Adora on the lips one last time, smiling as she pulled back.

“I love you,” she whispered, nuzzling herself into Adora’s neck.

Adora wrapped her arms tightly around Catra, stroking her on the length of her back. “I love you too,” she whispered.

They both lied there, holding each other tightly until they both started to drift off into a deep sleep. They smiled to themselves before they passed out, thinking about how happy they both were to no longer be each other’s girlfriend, but be each other’s fiancée at last.


	22. A Sweet Vacation: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a little distracted throughout the day as I was writing! But here we are finally! Hahaha, gonna leave you guys with a little cliffhanger! 
> 
> Please be advised that there is some violence and blood in this chapter so please read at your own risk! 
> 
> ENJOY

It was a quiet and peaceful morning. There were no car horns, no busy streets, no noisy neighbors. Just the silent humming of the ceiling fan and birds singing their morning melodies. Catra was the first to be awake. Her eyes fluttered open as the morning sun peered through the large glass windows that panned around their penthouse suite. She smiled as she saw the ring on her newly announced fiancée’s finger, gleaming in the sun’s rays. She reached her hand over and placed it underneath Adora’s ringed hand, bringing it up to look at it more closely. Pulling it towards her, she peppered kisses across each finger and knuckle, lingering on the one that held the ring. Adora was snoring softly, unaware that she was being gazed at by her soon to be wife’s loving expression. Catra leaned up and placed a kiss to her cheek, crawling out of bed and over to find her phone. She turned it on and noticed she had multiple notifications. She quickly sent her replies and then went to shower and get ready for the day. As she exited the shower she crept back into the room, checking to see if Adora was awake yet. Noticing that she wasn’t, she decided to take her phone and go grab them some breakfast from the vendors in the village. As she exited the suite, she glanced over at the security guards who were purposely ducking their heads into their work. She smiled and shook her head, walking to the elevator and pressing down. When she made it to the bottom floor of the lobby, she greeted the front desk clerks and made her way out of the hotel and to the village. She decided it would be a good time to call her grandmother and tell her the good news as she made her way down.

“Ahh Catrina! ¡Buenos días hija!” Razz answered happily.

“Buenos días Abuelita. I have some good news,” Catra replied, smiling to herself.

“What is it! ¡Que pasó!” she asked excitedly, hoping she was getting the news she’s been waiting for since she left their place weeks ago.

“I asked Adora to marry me, we’re engaged!” she beamed happily.

“AHHHH” she screamed happily through the phone, starting to cry a little. “¡Felicidades hija! I am so proud of you! Tell me everything! When did it happen? Was she excited? Did she love the ring? ¡Estoy tan feliz!” she sobbed through the phone.

Catra began to explain to her grandmother the day’s events, leaving out the details of their private times in the bath and bedroom. She cried along with her grandmother, ecstatic beyond belief.

“She’s gonna be my wife Abuelita, mi esposa! I never thought I would ever get married! But here I am, getting engaged to the woman of my dreams. El amor de mi vida. I’m so happy Abuelita! Thank you for giving me the ring and pushing me to do this. I wouldn’t have had the courage to do this without you. Gracias Abuelita, te amo,” she laughed heartily through her tears, wiping them away as she continued to walk down to the village.

“Catrina, you did not need me to give you the courage in order to do this! You had it all along. I just gave you a little push is all! You are just like your mother! You’ll have your heart set on something and then procrastinate! ¡Chicas tercas! Ayyy, what to do with you and your procrastination! But I am glad that you decided to do it before it was too late. Not saying that there wasn’t going to be another opportunity! But life does change hija. You must seize the moments you have at that time, don’t waste time! You will be a wonderful wife, just make sure you take care of my Adora!” she giggled.

“Don’t worry Abuelita, I’ll take good care of her. I’m getting her breakfast right now as we speak!” she laughed again.

“¡Buena! Do not starve her like you starve yourself! Now, when can I expect bisnietos?” she asked with another giggle.

Catra’s face turned bright red. “Abuelita! One thing at a time! I only proposed to her like 9 hours ago! And we never really talked about having kids yet! I mean, I don’t even know if she wants them or not anyway,” she trailed off silently. “Besides! I’d like to have a wedding before we think about having any little dirtballs running around!”

“Okay, okay! I won’t push about it! Una cosa a la vez. Now, the wedding! What are you going to do about it? Where are you going to have it? ¿Cuando es?” she asked excitedly

“I haven’t really gotten that far yet! I’ll have to talk to Adora about all that. But we’ll let you know as soon as we have a plan! Her mother said she’s willing to help out as well, she was gonna help me with the proposal but then I just did it on a whim, so! We’ll have to plan something. I’m not that good at planning things, as you know,” she laughed.

“Yes, yes! Of course. Well when you two come back home Grandma Razz will come down and help you plan! I have a dress for Adora to wear, it was your mother’s! I’ll have Abuelito rummage through his suits for you, since you don’t like wearing dresses. You should really sacrifice this one time and wear one though! You only get married once! Well, some people don’t but paahh! YOU only get married once, so think about it! Grandma Razz will let you go now! Pepe is making a fuss, it’s time for his breakfast too! Tell Adora congratulations! Te amo Catrina, take care of yourself! And tell Adora to call me! I can’t wait to speak to my new nieta!” she replied.

“I’ll think about it Abuelita! But okay, talk to you later! I love you too,” she chuckled, ending their call.

As she hung up her call, she finally made it down to the village and began to scan the vendors for something for them to have for breakfast. She stumbled upon a crepe stand that had fresh fruits and whipped cream. She ordered two crepes, one with chocolate syrup topped with whipped cream and pineapple, and the other with strawberry syrup topped with whipped cream and strawberries. She grabbed two fruit cups from the fruit stand they went to the day before and an extra container of whipped cream. She started to walk back to the hotel when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see who it was and instantly regretted her decision. Ananoka was running up to her with a great big grin, slowing down when she finally caught up to her.

“Where are you headed pretty girl?” she purred, smiling at Catra with that annoying smile.

Catra rolled her eyes and turned around, continuing to walk up to the hotel. “Back to the hotel,” she replied, not even turning in her direction.

Ananoka continued to walk with her. “My that’s a lot of food you got there! Bringing it for your little girlfriend?” she giggled, knowing well that was exactly what she was doing.

“No, actually. I’m bringing this to my _fiancée_ ,” she hissed, glaring at Ananoka.

She stopped walking for a second, surprised by the new title. Her eyebrows furrowed with anger. She shook her head and walked back up to Catra, acting as if she was unamused. “Fiancée, huh? When did this happen, I thought you two were just dating?”

Catra stopped walking. She had lost all patience with this girl. “What do you want?” she hissed again, getting straight to the point.

“Hey now! No need to get all hostile! I was just being friendly,” she purred, walking up closer to Catra and placing her hand on her chest. “So you two are really together together huh? That’s too bad, I thought we could maybe start something,” she whispered in a sultry tone. “I mean you aren’t actually married yet, how about a little fun in the mean time? Could do a little pre-bachelorette thing, hm?”

Catra smacked her hand from off her chest, glaring at her with eyes burning with rage. “Fuck off!” she growled. “I know exactly what kind of _bitch_ you are! And I want nothing to do with you! You sit there and flirt with me in front of Adora like it’s no big deal and then turn around and smile in her face. You are just another demon strolling around the place disguised as an angel! Stay away from me and stay away from my fiancée!”

Ananoka’s face twitched in irritation. No one has ever turned her down before or spoken to her like that; this made her blood boil. She grinned at Catra and took another step forward. “And if I can’t stay away from you? Then what?” she whispered.

Catra shoved the woman back, almost making her fall on her behind. “Do not tempt me. You’re not the only one that has demons lurking within them,” she growled lowly, turning away and walking faster to the hotel.

Ananoka started to shake with anger, breathing heavily as she watched Catra’s retreating figure. “You’re gonna regret this!” she screamed after her, turning back around and going back to the village.

Catra continued to walk back to the hotel, entering the lobby and making her way quickly to the elevators. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when the doors closed behind her, trying her best to calm herself down. She didn’t want Adora to see her so worked up, they were newly engaged. She wanted to keep their happiness for as long as she possibly could, at least until they were off this island. When the doors beeped open, she greeted the security guards again and entered the suite slowly, peeking her head in to see if Adora was awake yet. But to her relief, she was still asleep, snoring lightly. She set the food in the mini fridge and walked back over to Adora. She smiled as she sat down next to her, watching her sleep peacefully for a couple minutes. She leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, cupping and stroking it with her thumb. Adora stirred a little, letting out a little moan. She leaned back down and kissed her temple, lingering there until she felt Adora move a bit more.

“Mmm,” she mumbled, wrapping her arm around Catra’s neck.

“Good morning, my love,” she whispered, placing another kiss on her cheek.

“Mmm, good morning baby,” she mumbled again, turning her head to look up at her.

“Are you hungry?” she whispered again.

“Starving,” she groaned, sitting up and pulling her in for a hug.

“Good, because I got us breakfast,” she giggled, kissing Adora on the cheek and then getting up to grab the food.

“You’re the best,” she yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She got up, put on the bathrobe and walked over to the table near the windows, looking out at the beautiful island. Catra brought the food to the table and presented it to Adora, giggling when she practically started watering at the mouth at the sight. “When did you get this!” she asked, grabbing for the fruit cups and plopping a mango in her mouth, moaning at its sweetness.

“Just a bit ago! I went down to the village and got us some crepes and some fruit! I didn’t know which one you wanted so I got one of each!” she giggled.

“Mmm, I’ll take the strawberry one,” she mumbled with a mouth filled with fruit.

“Good because this chocolate one looks so amazing!” she giggled, grabbing it and starting to dig in. They both took a bite of the crepe and moaned in unison, smiling at the sweet delicacy. They both ate their breakfast in comfortable silence, gazing up at each other every so often. Adora reached her ringed hand across the table and grabbed Catra’s free hand, stroking it with her thumb. Catra looked back up at Adora and smiled fondly, intertwining their fingers and bringing it up to her face, placing a kiss on her ringed knuckle. Adora blushed, letting a wide smile cover her face.

“I can’t believe we’re engaged,” she whispered, gazing at the diamond on her hand. Catra stroked the ring with her thumb, gazing at it as well.

“Abuelita says it’s about damn time,” she giggled.

“Oh! You told her already?” she asked, looking back up at Catra.

“Yea I called her on my way down to the village. I was so excited! I had to tell someone!” she chuckled.

“Wish I could’ve been there,” she smiled.

“Don’t worry, she wants you to call her anyway. She was grilling me about the wedding already! Asking me when it was, what we were gonna do, all that good stuff!” she started but then stopped, looking down at her food and beginning to play with it. She blushed as she thought about her grandmother asking when they were gonna have kids.

Adora noticed the sudden hesitation and raised her brow. “What else did she say?” she pushed. Catra mumbled something unintelligible, still not looking up at her. “What was that?” she asked again with a giggle.

Catra looked up at Adora with a new expression. She took a deep breath and let it out, trying to steady herself. “Um..she asked…..when we were gonna have kids,” she muttered.

Adora’s eyes widened at the last word. She blushed bright red and looked back down at her food, bouncing her eyes around as if she was looking for an answer. She looked back up at Catra who was looking out the window, face flushed the same color as her own. “What did you tell her?” she asked quietly.

“I told her that we haven’t really talked about that, having kids or whatever. I mean we just got engaged so it’s not like we’ve even had time to think about it or anything. Plus, I didn’t know if you wanted kids with me to begin with,” she mumbled again, still staring out the window.

Adora sat there for a moment, still not knowing how to answer. She had never thought about having kids, let alone getting married. But as she thought about it more, when she thought about a life with Catra, she saw everything. She smiled as she found her answer, hoping it was the right one. “Catra,” she called, squeezing her hand. Catra looked over at Adora, eyes filled with nervousness. “I never thought about marriage before. But when I think about a life with you, that’s all I see. When I dream about our life together, I see us happy, smiling, sitting hand in hand in our living room. And when I think about it more clearly, we aren’t alone. We’re surrounded by family, surrounded by our children. Our sweet and beautiful little children. Running through the house calling us ‘mommy’ and ‘mama’ with their tiny voices. Reaching their little hands up for us to pick them up, smiling with chubby cheeks when we do,” she smiled, picturing little Catra’s and Adora’s running around. Catra smiled too as she pictured the same thing. “But, you’re right when you said that we just got engaged. We have so much to plan still! We don’t have our wedding planned, or what we’re gonna do after. Plus, I still haven’t started in my field! I’d like to get at least that far before we start planning for children! And besides, I kinda want you to myself for a little bit longer,” she smiled again. Catra smiled fondly at her last words. She got up and walked over to her and kissed her lips, purring at the sweet taste of them. She pulled back and looked Adora in the eyes.

“I want that too. I’ve always hated kids to be honest, but thinking about having them with you…I want them,” she smiled. “And you can have me all to yourself for the rest of our lives. I’m not going anywhere.”

Adora’s face softened at her last comment. She stood up and kissed her again, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. She swiped her tongue across the bottom of her top lip, asking for permission to enter. Catra opened her mouth, allowing Adora to take the lead and explore her mouth. She moaned as Adora’s tongue swept inside her mouth gently, tasting like strawberries and whipped cream. She pulled Adora backwards with her, leading her to the bed. As she sat down on the bed, Adora paused for a moment, pulling back and grinning. Catra raised her brow at her and watched her walk back over to the table and grab something. Adora had the item hidden behind her back, smiling mischievously as she walked back over to her fiancée.

“What do you have?” Catra asked, eyes scanning Adora for a hint.

“Clothes off,” she commanded with a giggle, still holding the item behind her back. Catra eyed her carefully but complied, pulling her clothes off as she continued to narrow her eyes at her.

“Okay, now tell me,” she asked once all of her clothes were off. Her eyes widened as Adora revealed the item she had in her hand. She pushed Catra on her back and straddled her lap, opening the lid of the container and sticking her finger inside the white substance. “Adora! That’s for the frui—” she started but was stopped with a finger covered in whipped cream over her lips.

“Shh, no talking,” she commanded again, leaning down to lick the cream off her lips. Catra purred at the sweetness of the cream combined with Adora’s lips, moaning as Adora pulled back. Adora stuck her finger back into the container and placed two globs over Catra’s nipples, covering them completely. She placed the container with the remaining cream on the nightstand near the bed and looked back down at her creamed covered fiancée. She smiled as she leaned down, trailing her tongue from Catra’s lips and down her neck, leaving a sticky trail as she did so. Catra wrapped her hands through Adora’s hair, stroking her fingers through her scalp. Adora grabbed her hands and placed them above her head, pinning them there as she looked into Catra’s eyes. “No moving either,” she commanded, going back down to finish her trail. Catra whimpered at Adora as she made her way back down, she has never had to fight such a strong urge to touch her before. But she did what she was told, knowing Adora was gonna do something amazing. Adora moved down to her chest, kissing across the length of it. She slowly and painfully traced her tongue around one of the cream covered nipples, taking her sweet time as she inched closer to the treat.

“A—Adora,” Catra whimpered, losing patience as Adora continued to tease around her nipples. Adora raised her head up to look at Catra and grinned. She ducked her head back down and placed her entire mouth around her nipple, pulling back with a loud suck. Catra shivered at the contact, letting out another moan as Adora flicked her tongue across her nipple, cleaning every bit of it. She trailed her tongue over to the other one, repeating the same action as she sucked and slurped up the whipped cream. She pulled her head back up and looked up at Catra, licking her lips clean of the thick white cream.

“Mmm,” she moaned, continuing to lick her lips clean. She leaned over and grabbed the container with the remaining whipped cream and got off Catra’s lap. She knelt down on the floor and spread her legs open, eyeing her next target. Catra watched her the entire time, panting heavily as she fought the urge to grab onto Adora. She was so incredibly sexy right now. She loved when Adora would take charge, something she never let anyone else do voluntarily. Adora took the container and dumped the remaining whipped cream on Catra’s privates, using her finger to spread it down and in between her folds.

“Omg, Adora! That’s col—” Catra started but was stopped with another cream covered finger to her lips.

“Don’t worry, I’ll lick you clean,” she whispered, trailing her covered finger across her lips. “Now open,” she commanded, sliding her finger inside of Catra’s mouth as she complied. Catra wrapped her tongue around Adora’s finger and sucked it clean, flicking her tongue softly around it. Adora moaned at the feeling, pulling it out of Catra’s mouth and leaning up to kiss her. She slurped the remaining cream off her lips and knelt back down between her legs, preparing to make good on her promise. She trailed her tongue from the inside of Catra’s thigh all the way up to her outer fold, slowly licking a line up it with the tip of her tongue. She smiled to herself when she felt Catra shiver at the contact, looking up and watching her fight the urge to bring her hands back down. She went to the other side and repeated the same action, smiling again when Catra let out a tiny whimper. She took her fingers and spread Catra’s lower lips open, using the tip of her tongue to lightly lick the cream from her base. Catra let out a louder moan at the motion, hips bucking up at the sensation. Adora used her free arm to pin Catra’s hips down, making sure she stayed down and secured. She began to lick and suck Catra’s folds, cleaning every bit of cream from off and between them. Catra began to leak from her opening, body shuddering as Adora continued to clean her off. She placed her lips around her opening and sucked the juices out, trailing the remaining nectar up and to her clit. She curled her tongue around the swollen bit, using the tip to clean the cream off it. Catra came again, hands clenching into the bed sheets, fighting the burning desire to wrap her hands around Adora’s head. Adora smiled at Catra’s diligence, stroking her stomach with her thumb. She sucked her clit hard, flicking her tongue rapidly over it. Catra screamed louder, legs bouncing and shaking as she continued to cum. Adora slid her tongue back down her base, cleaning up the remaining cream and cum she had trailed up it before. She slurped and sucked all over her lower lips, bringing her fingers to her mouth to suck off the leftover whipped cream on them. She slid her fingers inside of Catra’s opening and began to stroke her sensitive spot, lifting her head up to look at Catra. “Now that I’ve tasted and cleaned _that_ sweet cream off you, it’s time for me to taste and clean _your_ sweet cream,” she whispered breathlessly, smiling as Catra lifted her head up to look down at her with fluttering eyes. She let out a high pitched gasp as Adora placed her lips back over her clit, flicking her tongue over it rapidly as she stroked her insides.

“Ado—ra,” Catra cried, panting heavily as she was getting ready to release her heaviest load.

“Cum for me baby,” Adora breathed lowly, returning her mouth over Catra’s clit. Catra braced herself for her final climax, wrapping her fingers tightly through the bed sheets and planting her toes on the floor. With one accelerated motion from Adora, Catra began to convulse wildly underneath her, pouring out her own thick white cream from her opening. Adora continued to stroke her until she was down from her high, leaning back and pulling her fingers from out of her opening. She spread her fingers as she watched the cream drip and drizzle down her fingers. She licked from the end of the trail and up to the top of her fingers, sucking every inch of the stickiness. She licked her fingers as she finished, looking down at Catra’s body rising up and down as she tried to catch her breath. She leaned back down to her opening and glided her tongue inside, scooping the remaining cum that oozed out and slurping it up loudly. When she was finished cleaning Catra up she crawled back up her and laid beside her, breathing out a huff as she plopped down next to her. She looked over at Catra and giggled as she was trying to cover her face with her hands. “So, how was it?” she teased, running her finger across her sticky chest.

“Wow,” she breathed out, still breathing heavy. She looked over at Adora and smiled, breathing in and out slowly, “that was—wow.” Adora giggled and wrapped her arm around her neck, pulling her into her so she could kiss her. Catra lazily wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair, humming as she was finally able to touch her fiancée. “I’m gonna need another shower,” she mumbled, leaning back and feeling the stickiness across her chest and between her legs. Adora giggled again and got up, pulling Catra up with her and leading her to the shower. As they showered, Catra pinned Adora to the wall and spread her legs apart with her knee, trailing her finger down her stomach and in between her legs. “My turn,” she whispered, kissing Adora’s lips and sucking her bottom lip. Catra took her sweet time with Adora, slowly but surely getting her revenge. When she was done pleasuring Adora, or as Adora liked to call it ‘torturing’ her, they shared one last kiss and began to wash each other off. They stepped out and got back into the bathrobes, walking back over to the table to finish their fruit. “Sure wish we had whipped cream for this fruit!” Catra teased, glancing back over at Adora. Adora smiled, popping a piece of pineapple into her mouth and chewing.

“What? Can’t hear you over the chewing!” she mumbled, shoving another piece of pineapple into her mouth. Catra giggled at her and began to eat her own fruit, looking back out the windows and across the island.

“What do you wanna do today?” she asked, still gazing across the island.

“Mmm, should we hit the beach again? I mean stay away from the bars and actually go to the beach and like swim and stuff. Ooh! Can I bury you in the sand!” she asked excitedly.

Catra rolled her eyes and shook her head, looking back over at her eager fiancée who was bouncing with anticipation. “Sure,” she laughed. Adora clapped her hands happily and started scarfing down the rest of her fruit cup. Catra smiled at her and slid hers over to her, giving her the rest of her own. Adora placed her hand over her chest dramatically and smiled fondly at her. Catra rolled her eyes again and then went over to get dressed. She put her swimsuit on first and then put on her basketball shorts and a white tank top. She walked back to the bed and plopped down on it, waiting for Adora to finish her fruit and start getting ready. Adora walked over the dresser and grabbed her swimsuit and clothes, going to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Catra heard the lock click and she lifted her head, looking over at the door in confusion. When Adora finished she stepped out and stopped, noticing Catra was looking at her with a raised brow. “Why did you get dressed in there?” she asked.

“Because I don’t want you to see me in my suit just yet! It’s a surprise,” she trailed off into a mumble, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Catra went to say something but stopped, noticing the blush spread across Adora’s face. How could she be shy now of all times? They’ve both seen each other in their natural and prime states. She shook her head and sighed, rolling off the bed and walking to the table. She grabbed her shades and tossed Adora’s hers. Adora put hers on dramatically, and placed one foot on top of the bed pointing her finger towards the window at the beach. “To the beach!” she beamed proudly. Catra busted out laughing and shook her head at her goofball of a fiancée.

“You are such an idiot,” she giggled, walking over and kissing her on the cheek. She grabbed their beach bag and then Adora’s hand, and started to walk towards the door but was pulled back. She looked back at Adora who was taking her necklace off. She slid the ring off her finger and looped it onto the necklace, clasping it on her neck again. Noticing Catra was watching her, she grabbed her hand again and smiled.

“Don’t wanna lose it!” she giggled. “Or get a tan line!” Catra rolled her eyes again and pulled her in for a kiss.

They exited the suite and Adora skipped happily to the elevator, tugging Catra along with her. Catra just shuffled behind her, laughing at her goofy fiancée. They made their way down to the lobby and exited the building, making their way towards the village. Catra grabbed some food for them from one stand while Adora grabbed more fruit from another. They made their way down to the beach and found a nice spot to set their towels down under some umbrellas. They sat down on their towels and ate their food, sharing in between each bites. Adora started eating her fruit next, watching the people walk around the beach and play in the water. Catra was lying down on her back, letting the breeze from the shade cool her. She peaked over at her through her glasses and giggled as Adora was swaying back and forth happily eating her fruit. Adora looked down at her and smiled with bunched cheeks filled with fruit, taking a strawberry and offering it to Catra. She opened her mouth and Adora plopped it in, humming in content at its juiciness. Adora kept feeding Catra and herself the fruit until it was done, lying down next to her satisfied. They continued to lie there on their towels until it started to get too warm. Catra leaned up and put her hair in a ponytail, using her hand to fan her neck. She looked over at Adora who was staring at her, starting to blush as she noticed Catra was looking at her.

“What?” she chuckled.

“I’ve just never seen you with your hair up,” she said, still raking her eyes up and down her.

Catra blushed next, looking away and smiling. She stood up and pulled down her shorts and kicked them off. She pulled her tank top over her head next and fixed her ponytail. “And I’ve never seen you in a swimsuit,” she said, looking back at Adora with a grin. Adora’s jaw dropped as Catra revealed her abs, raking her eyes up and down her petite yet toned body. Catra let out a giggle. “Like what you see?”

Adora closed her mouth and blushed, turning her head away as she began to smile. She stood up next to her and pulled her own shorts down, kicking them off and onto their towels. Catra reached down and took a drink of water, choking on it instantly as she watched Adora pull her shirt over her head and throw it on their towels. Catra had to physically hold herself back from pouncing on and eating Adora right then and there in the middle of the crowded beach. Adora looked over at Catra gawking at her with her mouth wide open. She gave her a grin and trailed her finger down her chest, twirling her necklace with the ring on it. “Like what you see?” she said with a smirk. Catra couldn’t take her eyes off of her fiancée, she didn’t even want to. She nodded her head frantically in approval.

“Let’s skip the beach and go back upstairs,” she mumbled, still ogling her. Adora just laughed at her and turned towards the water, slowly walking as she looked over her shoulder at Catra’s still frozen body.

“Last one to the water has to be on bottom,” she laughed, starting to pick up speed towards the ocean. Catra finally snapped outta her trance, and sprinted full speed towards Adora. She was not about to miss out on her chance of fucking swimsuit Adora. Adora turned her head and squealed, not knowing Catra had started running towards her. She giggled and ran as fast as she could to the water, trying her best to beat Catra. But in the end she lost, Catra was incredibly fast. She huffed and puffed, raising her hands above her head to catch her breath. “How do you keep doing this when I start way before you!” she laughed in between breaths.

“I’m like lightning baby, I’m too quick! You can’t catch me!” she giggled back, dipping her toe into the water to test the temperature. She hummed at its coldness, slowly walking in until it got to her waist. “Besides, I had something motivating me on the way,” she smiled, giving Adora a wink.

Adora blushed and followed in behind her. “Show off,” she giggled. Reaching for Catra as she made it closer to her.

“You love it,” she smiled, pulling Adora closer to her and wrapping her arms around her waist. Adora rolled her eyes and smiled, leaning in and kissing Catra deeply. She pulled back and giggled as Catra’s eyes fluttered from the kiss, moaning happily. “Have I told you how much I love your lips?” she mumbled, leaning back in to get a second one.

“No, but your actions speak for you loud and clear,” she whispered into her lips, continuing the kiss. They continued to make out in the water for several minutes, letting the water splash up against them. Adora finally pulled back and smiled, stroking a piece of hair from Catra’s face. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed Catra grinning at her. “What?” she questioned suspiciously. She finally realized Catra had her in a tight hold, crouching down and getting down into position. “Catrina. Alamina, Juarez. Don’t. You. Dare,” she scolded. Catra continued to grin at her, tightening her grip as Adora tried to pull back. “Cat—” she started but screamed as Catra lifted her up and flipped her into the water. She resurfaced and wiped the water from her face, looking around for Catra. But Catra was several feet away from her, trying to run away in the water laughing. “Catra!” she screamed, giving Catra her best pout. Catra kept laughing at her, bending over as she tried to catch her breath. She stopped laughing when she couldn’t see Adora anymore, scanning the water around her for any sign of her. She went to take a step but stopped as she felt something grab her leg, pulling her down and into the water. They both resurfaced, and it was Adora’s turn to laugh as Catra tried to wipe the water from her face, wet hair clinging to it. Catra pouted at her as she continued to laugh. She began to laugh herself, walking over to Adora and kissing her cheek.

“Okay, no more tricks!” she giggled, holding up her pinky finger to promise she was done.

Adora just looked at her and smiled. “Okay, truce,” she giggled, locking her own pinky finger around Catra’s. They continued to wade around in the water for a little longer until they were starting to get tired. Catra walked out the water first, reaching for Adora as she trailed behind her. They both made their ways to their towels and plopped down, grabbing their waters and taking long drinks. Catra reached up and closed their umbrella, letting the sun’s powerful rays dry them off more quickly. As soon as they got dry Adora leaned over to Catra and gave her puppy dog eyes. Sensing Adora was in her space she looked over and smiled.

“What?” she chuckled.

“Can I bury you now?” she asked with her bottom lip stuck out.

Catra giggled at her and leaned over, kissing her bottom lip. “Sure,” she sighed, sitting up and taking her shades off. Adora jumped straight up and walked over a little in front of their towels, scanning the perfect spot to start digging. When she found the right spot, she got down on her knees and dug her hands into the white hot sand, pulling piles and piles of it away, slowly creating a hole. As Catra watched her dig the hole, she started laughing. Adora looked up at her and narrowed her eyes.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing, you just remind me of a puppy sometimes,” she laughed, “it’s cute!”

Adora blushed and went back to digging. “You remind me of a cat sometimes,” she giggled, continuing to make the hole bigger.

“I—what?!” Catra squealed in disbelief. “How am I like a cat?!”

“Well you stretch yourself out like one, you purr sometimes when I stroke you, you have catlike reflexes, you’re extremely agile, and not to mention your name is literally CATra, emphasis on the CAT,” she laughed.

Catra went to object but stopped, thinking about how everything that Adora had just mentioned was true. “Okay, yea you’re right. But I do not purr!” she defended, starting to get embarrassed.

“Okay, we’ll see about that later,” she giggled, standing up and looking down at her ginormous hole. “Finished!” she breathed triumphantly. Catra stood up and walked over to the huge hole Adora had made in less than ten minutes. She looked at her in amazement, smirking as she thought about her previous comment.

“Good girl,” she cooed, rubbing Adora behind her ear as if she was a dog. Adora playfully smacked her hand and rolled her eyes.

“Get in the hole, CATra,” she smirked. Catra rolled her eyes next and then crawled into the hole. It was pretty deep but shallow enough that it only came up to her chest. Adora started to scoop the sand back into the hole, covering Catra all the way up to her chest. As Adora finished, she walked over and grabbed her phone from their bag, bringing it back over by Catra and snapping a picture of her.

“What! Hey! No pictures!” she squawked, trying to wiggle her head away from the camera. Adora took a step back and laughed, continuing to take pictures of her buried fiancée. She walked back towards their towels, reopened the umbrella and sat down, lying down on her back. “Hey! Adora! Don’t just leave me like this!”

“What, can’t hear you over the seagulls!” she called, placing her hands behind her head.

“Adora!” Catra pouted, starting to get uneasy. “Please.”

Noticing the pleading tone in her voice, Adora got up and walked back over, smiling softly at her as she began to unbury her from the sand. “Sorry sweetie,” she smiled. Catra continued to pout and started wiggling herself out of the sand as well, kicking her legs as it started to get easier to move. She pulled herself out of the sand and blew out a huff, walking to the ocean and walking in to clean off the sand. As she came back to their towels, she laid down on the other one, turning her body away from Adora. Adora frowned and crawled over to her, wrapping her arm around her and placing her head on her shoulder/arm. “Aw baby, don’t be mad,” she cooed, stroking Catra’s arm. Catra still didn’t move, just lied there with her eyes closed. She leaned up as she noticed Catra’s heavy yet slow breathing, a signal that she was trying to calm herself from a panic attack. “Baby, are you okay?” she asked with concern in her voice. Catra still didn’t respond. She reached her arm to her face and pulled her gently so she was facing her. Catra opened her eyes and Adora’s face fell. Tears started rolling down Catra’s face as she turned her body towards Adora and wrapped her arms around her, clinging to her body. “Catra?” she whimpered, stroking her back as she continued to cling to her. She let her remain in her chest as she continued to stroke soothing lines up and down her back, helping her calm down. When Catra finally settled down, she pulled back and looked up at Adora.

“I didn’t think it was gonna be a trigger,” she whispered. “The feeling of my body being constricted and not being able to move. It made me think about all the times—all the times he would hold me down. I—” she tried to finish but couldn’t. Adora’s heart broke as Catra explained the feeling to her. She wrapped her arms around her tighter, pulling her back into her chest, hushing and whispering comforting words into her ear.

“I’m sorry baby, I am so so sorry. You’re okay, you’re okay Catra. It’s okay,” she continued to whisper repeatedly. Catra finally relaxed her tensed body, allowing Adora to hold her. They laid there for what felt like hours, letting the breeze from the shade and ocean keep them cool. Catra finally felt like she was calm enough and then sat up.

“I’m hungry,” she mumbled, looking over at Adora with a pouting face. Adora smiled fondly at her, reaching her hand over to wipe the grains of sand off her face.

“Me too. Should we grab some food and head back?” she suggested, placing her hand on Catra’s. Catra nodded her head and then stood up, grabbing her clothes and putting them back on. Adora did the same as Catra packed up their bag, grabbing onto Adora’s hand when she was finished. They walked hand in hand back to the village, scanning the stands to find something to eat. Noticing Catra had her eyes glued on the meat stand, Adora giggled and led her over to it. They ordered their food and waited for the vendor to box it up for them. As they went to walk away they stopped as he said something.

“You ladies coming to the beach barbeque tonight?” he asked.

“The what?” Adora asked, having no clue what he was talking about.

“The beach barbeque! We do it every Saturday night! All the vendors here pitch in and we all do a grand barbeque down at the beach! There’s gonna be a large bonfire, music from the locals and lots of games! And not to mention all the drinks you can drink!” he beamed proudly. Adora looked over at Catra, seeing if she wanted to go. Catra smiled and nodded her head, giving Adora the okay.

“Hell yea we’ll be there!” she laughed. “Thanks for the info!” she smiled, turning and heading back to the hotel. As they made their way up to the suite, Catra had already began to try and eat pieces of meat from the boxes, stopping every time Adora caught her. She tried to play innocent but Adora could see right through her. She grabbed the food from her hands and placed them on the table as they made it into their room. “Shower first, and then we can eat,” she scolded lightly, pulling Catra by her hand who was still trying to reach for the food. They showered quickly and got into lighter clothing. As they sat down at the table, Catra started ripping the box open immediately, tearing through it to get to the food. Adora just watched with a smile, shaking her head as she opened her own box less aggressively. They both sat and ate the food, talking about the barbeque that night. They still had a little bit of time to kill and decided to take a nap. Catra stretched herself out, in the same manner as a cat. Adora giggled at her, resulting her to stop immediately. She rolled her eyes and leaned back onto Adora’s chest, nuzzling into it. As soon as Adora started stroking her back she let out a little purr. Adora started to giggle again and she snapped her eyes open, realizing what noise she made.

“I can’t help it!” she groaned, burying her face into Adora’s chest again.

“I didn’t say anything” Adora giggled again, pretending like she didn’t know what she was talking about. They continued to cuddle as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours had passed and Adora’s alarm went off, indicating that it was time to get up and get ready for the barbeque. Catra lifted her head up, eyes still closed and mumbled something. Adora giggled at her and kissed her on the lips, leaning over and silencing her alarm. They both rolled out of bed and went to the dresser to get dressed. They both put on clothes light enough to move around in but heavy enough that they wouldn’t get too cold. As they finished getting ready, they walked out of the suite and towards the elevator. They stopped when they heard one of the security guards say something to them.

“Please be careful ladies, it can be dangerous sometimes out there at night. I’ll message you so you have my number in case you need anything,” he suggested, giving them a nod goodbye.

They thanked him and walked onto the elevator, pressing down to go to the lobby. They walked down through the village, following the torches that led them down to the beach. They stared in awe as they saw a large section of the beach fenced with the same torches, blazing brightly in the midnight. As they walked further onto the beach and into the fenced in area, they looked around and looked at all the vendors barbequing together and sharing food. Music played across the beach through large speakers, all echoing in unison down the length of the beach. As they made their way to the middle they noticed the large bonfire blazing at the center. The locals were playing drums, flutes, and many other instruments, dancing to the harmonious melody. A little boy walked up to Adora and reached out for her hand, asking silently if she could dance. She looked back over at Catra, who smiled at the boy and bowed, letting him know it was okay. He happily grabbed onto Adora’s hand and led her through their village’s accustomed dance. Catra watched Adora affectionately as she danced happily with boy, smiling and laughing when she messed up. When the music stopped everyone clapped. The boy placed a kiss on Adora’s hand and quickly scurried away towards his friends, beaming proudly that he got to dance with such a beautiful woman. Catra laughed and walked up to Adora, kissing her on the cheek.

“Looks like I got some competition here,” she teased, grabbing onto her hand.

Adora blushed and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. “You just might,” she teased back.

As the night went on, they found themselves being pulled away from each other to dance with the locals, laughing and smiling as they did so. They may not have been able to dance with each other, but it was still fun. They finally escaped from the dance circle and made it over to where they were serving drinks. As they walked up to it laughing, Catra turned her head towards the bartender and frowned. Noticing Catra was no longer laughing, she looked up and saw the reason for her distasteful expression; Ananoka. Catra’s grip tightened around her hand and she placed a kiss on her cheek, earning a little bit of relaxation in Catra’s face. As they grabbed their drinks and turned to leave, Catra felt something tug on her arm. She turned and glared at Ananoka who had a death grip on it.

“Let go,” Catra hissed, standing straight up to enlarge herself as a threat.

“You can’t be serious about this girl? I mean come on, we both know what was going on through your mind yesterday when we first saw each other. Why not live a little?” she purred taking a step towards Catra but was instantly shoved back, making her release her grip on Catra’s arm.

“She said ‘let go’,” Adora growled, placing herself in between Catra and Ananoka. She glared at the woman with pure rage in her eyes, daring her to take another step closer. Ananoka glared back at Adora, going to take a step forward but stopped as Catra pulled Adora back.

“I already told you that I didn’t want anything to do with you. There was nothing ever going on. Adora is my _fiancée_ , and I don’t want someone like you,” she hissed again. Ananoka’s face hardened with rage as she glared at Adora. She relaxed it and then looked back at Catra with a devilish grin.

“I told you, you were gonna regret this,” she snarled, pulling something from behind her back and lunging forward.

Catra’s eyes shot open as she realized what it was and quickly shoved Adora to the side. As Adora hit the ground, a loud gunshot blared and echoed across the beach, louder than the music that played across the speakers. People started scattering around and screaming, running away from the gunshot noise. Adora whipped her head up and saw Ananoka holding a gun, still smoking from being freshly fired off. Some of the bartenders tackled her, ripping the gun from her hand and holding her down. Adora looked over at Catra who was standing frozen, hand clenched over her chest. Catra looked over at Adora, face flushed white, showing no ounce of her once bronzed tone. As she stood up to go to her, her eyes widened at the large trail of red seeping down her shirt. She reached for Catra with shaky hands, breathing heavily as she touched the wet red substance on her fiancée’s hands. Catra’s eyes filled with tears as she pulled her hand back, noticing they were covered completely in her own blood.

“A—Adora,” she whispered, looking back up to her with tears streaming down her face.

Adora started to say something to her but she couldn’t hear her, she could only read her lips. She couldn’t hear the screaming people running frantically across the beach, running for their lives. She couldn’t hear Ananoka screaming wildly as the bartenders held her down, trying their best to contain her until the authorities arrived. She couldn’t even hear Adora sobbing hysterically in front of her face, calling for her over and over again as she placed her shaky hands across her chest over the wound. She could only hear her labored breathing, the decreasing beat of her heart, and a ringing sound. She went to call for her again but felt her body fall, collapsing right there on the soft sand. Adora collapsed with her, hands still covering the gunshot wound over her chest, applying pressure in hopes to stop the bleeding. Her breathing became more slow, head and body felt lighter, pain from the wound starting to fade. All she could see was a bright light shining where the midnight sky used to be. She began to whimper as she started to see a familiar face, a face she never thought she would see again in a million years.

“Mom?” she whimpered quietly.

Adora’s face flushed pale as she heard Catra say that. She cried harder, shook more vigorously, panted heavily as she clung to Catra’s chest. “Catra!” Adora continued to call. “It’s me! You’re okay baby, I’m here! Catra, please! It’s okay, I’m here,” she whimpered, one hand still covering the wound and the other shakily stroking her cheek.

But Catra couldn’t hear her, she was too focused on the being behind her, smiling at her with all of the love in the world.

_“Catrina,”_ the being called, reaching her hand down to grab hers. Catra weakly reached up past Adora’s head, reaching to grab onto the beings hand.

“Mommy,” Catra cried again, still trying to reach her mother’s hand.

_“I’m here, Catrina. It’s okay,”_ the being called, leaning closer for Catra to reach.

As soon as Catra grabbed onto the being, her body fell limp. Her hand fell into the sand with a thud, her breathing stopped, and her heart no longer beat in her chest. Adora felt her body go lax and her eyes shot open. She looked down at Catra’s lifeless body and started to sob uncontrollably, bringing her shaky hands to Catra’s face as she tried to wake her up.

“CAATRAAAA!!!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling her lifeless body into her lap and wrapping herself around her tightly.

She rocked back and forth and cried hysterically, hiccupping as she continued to call her name. But there was no answer, no other noise coming from her fiancée. No other noise but the sound of her wails, the sounds of sirens, and the sound of people shouting frantically across the beach.


	23. Love Will Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching back and forth between Catra and Adora's point of view. When it's in Catra's view she's in her unconscious mind or briefly dead (sorry) during the same parts that are playing in Adora's view and vice versa. Also I am not a doctor so I don't care if anything I just wrote is impossible, THIS IS A FANFIC KAREN GET OVER IT. (idk who Karen is it just fit and I'm sorry if your name is Karen but yea just yea)
> 
> Also, I just want to not apologize for giving you guys a heart attack yesterday! hahah, gotta have some type of angst for the amount of fluff I've been giving you! But don't you guys worry, from here on out it'll be just fluff! Got a couple chapters left in this work before we get to the second and final part of this series! ENJOY!
> 
> btw, I love Double Trouble they are life!

**_Catra POV_ **

“Mom?” she whimpered quietly.

_“Catrina,”_ the being called, reaching her hand down to grab hers. Catra weakly reached up past Adora’s head, reaching to grab onto the being’s hand.

“Mommy,” Catra cried again, still trying to reach her mother’s hand.

_“I’m here, Catrina. It’s okay,”_ the being called, leaning closer for Catra to reach.

As soon as Catra grabbed onto the being’s hand, she felt her body hover above herself, floating over her lifeless body in Adora’s grasp. She cried silently as she watched Adora desperately scream her name in tears, hoping, trying to wake her up. She flinched when she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, but relaxed when she saw who the hand belonged to; her mother. She smiled at her with tears streaming down her face, voice cracking as she tried to call for her again.

“Mamá,” she whimpered, wrapping her arms around her mother’s body and sobbing loudly.

“It’s okay,” Catarina cooed, “I’m here Catrina, it’s all going to be okay.” She continued to hold her daughter’s shaking body as she cried in her arms, singing softly just like she used to do for her when she was alive. Catra pulled back and looked back down at Adora, still holding onto her lifeless body like her life depended on it. “You love that girl, don’t you?” her mother asked.

Catra looked back up at her mother who was smiling softly at her, and nodded her head. “Yes,” she quietly admitted. She turned her entire body to face herself and Adora, watching Adora with tear filled eyes as she sobbed over her. “I’m gonna marry her mamá,” she whispered, reaching her hand over and touching Adora’s shoulder. Her mother just watched Catra as she gazed affectionately at the girl holding her limp body. She smiled and gently grabbed onto the hand Catra had on Adora’s shoulder, pulling her back and to the side.

“And you will hija,” she smiled, cupping Catra’s cheeks and stroking her thumbs gently across them. “I have seen your future, and it is so bright and beautiful. So much more than I could’ve imagined for you.” Catra smiled as her mother said those words, happy that she was gonna be with Adora again. “But,” Catarina continued, “there are things that you must deal with first. Things that you need to let go of, and move past. Things that have been haunting you and keeping you from loving her with your entire soul. Once you let go of these things, you will be reunited with her again.” Catra looked at her mother confused, unaware of what she meant by that. Her mother smiled again, “come with me Catrina, yo te mostraré.” Catra looked back at herself and Adora one last time, smiling as she did so.

“I’ll be back my love, I promise,” she whispered, turning to walk with her mother into a bright light.

**_Adora POV_ **

Adora felt her body go lax and her eyes shot open. She looked down at Catra’s lifeless body and started to sob uncontrollably, bringing her shaky hands to Catra’s face as she tried to wake her up.

“CAATRAAAA!!!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling her lifeless body into her lap and wrapping herself around her tightly.

She rocked back and forth and cried hysterically, hiccupping as she continued to call her name. But there was no answer, no other noise coming from her fiancée. No other noise but the sound of her wails, the sounds of sirens, and the sound of people shouting frantically across the beach.

“Catra, sweetie,” she whimpered softly, “It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here baby.” Adora stroked the back of Catra’s hair as she continued to coo in her ear, shaking intensely from the adrenaline. She shivered when she felt something touch her shoulder and a slight tickle in her ear, looking over it to find that no one was there. She looked back down at Catra and continued to hold onto her tightly, not letting go even when people started to gather.

“Move! Get out of the way! This is not a show!” a voice called, barging through the little crowd. Adora looked up and saw the paramedics shoving people out of the way as they made their way to them. One medic threw the stretcher on the side of them and another grabbed out the AED to use on Catra. Adora watched them as they got into position, still clutching onto Catra’s limp body. “Okay darling, we need to perform CPR. Set her down gently,” the medic instructed, placing a gentle hand on Adora’s back. Adora tightened her grip around Catra for a brief second, letting out a slow breath and laying her gently on the ground. She scooted back a couple inches to give the medics some room to work, not moving any further away in case Catra came back and she needed her. “Okay everyone step back! Performing chest compressions! Diego, hook up the AED to her chest as I do so!” they instructed again, tearing open Catra’s shirt so their partner could attach the AED pads. As they started performing CPR, Adora just watched with a dazed look, feeling as if she was hallucinating the entire thing. She looked down at her trembling hands, dripping with Catra’s blood. “Everyone clear!” the medic called. Adora looked back up and watched Catra’s lifeless body bounce as the AED delivered its first shock, praying that it had worked. The medic put their hand to her neck, checking for a pulse. But there was nothing. “Resuming chest compressions!” they shouted, going back to continue the compressions. Adora watched them for what seemed like hours as they tried to bring her back to life, shocking her body, pressing into her chest, doing anything and everything to get her to wake up. She was starting to lose hope until she heard them shout something. “I got a pulse! Let’s move out! Everyone get out of the damn way!” the medic barked, grabbing onto Catra with their partner and transferring her onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. They went to get into the ambulance but stopped when they heard Adora call for them.

“Wait!” she yelled with a shaky wet voice, following them as they got her into the back of the ambulance.

“I’m sorry darling, family—” they went to say but stopped when Adora started to talk again.

“She’s my fiancée,” she whimpered, placing her hand over her necklace with the ring on it. The medic looked at the ring and smiled.

“Well why didn’t you say so! Let’s move out!” they called, ushering Adora onto the ambulance and shutting the doors behind them. They sat Adora down by Catra’s head, putting her where she wouldn’t get in their way. “Diego, be a doll and hook up her IV’s please,” the medic requested, getting the rest of the equipment set up. They hooked up wires and IV’s all over Catra’s body, making her look like she was a robot or an alien. Adora rested her forehead on Catra’s, stroking the sides of her head as she began to cry again. “No honey, no tears!” the medic called to her, still hooking up everything to Catra. “You must be strong for—uhh what is her name?” they asked.

“C—Catra,” Adora sniffled, still looking down at her unconscious face.

“Omg, how cute!” they cooed and then cleared their throat. “Anyway, you must be strong for Catra! We’re gonna fix this kitten or die trying!” they said dramatically, throwing their hand to the heavens.

Adora just watched them with an unamused expression, giving a weak smile and returning her forehead to Catra’s. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Oh anytime—uhh what’s your name?” they asked again.

“Adora,” she said, looking up at them.

“Anytime Adora!” they smiled, reaching their hand out to greet her. “The name’s Double Trouble, but you can call me DT,” they introduced, dramatically shaking their black and green colored hair to the side.

“Nice to meet you, DT,” she replied, reaching up to shake their hand. She let out a breath and returned to her position by Catra, stroking the side of her head as she whispered sweet words into her ear. “You’re gonna be okay baby, you’re safe.”

As they made it the hospital, Adora felt the ambulance come to a halt. She lifted her head up and looked out the one sided windows at the back of the ambulance, seeing they were in the emergency room garage. The doors swung open and numerous nurses came to aid the medics on transferring Catra into the hospital. Adora followed them as they quickly pushed Catra into an empty room, hooking and setting the machines to the walls. A large man dressed in blue scrubs walked in quickly behind them, grabbing gloves from a box on the wall and putting them on.

“Give me the rundown,” he roared in a deep voice, grabbing Catra’s chart and scanning it.

“Victim is named Catrina A. Juarez, age 24, GSW to the chest. Was found lying on the beach—” one of the medics began to explain as Adora zoned out. She couldn’t hear anything as she stared at Catra’s unconscious body, crying as she replayed the events of that scene. Catra shoving her out of the way, the loud bang she heard when she hit the ground, Catra’s pale and terrified face as she watched her own blood trickle down her hands, the way she whimpered for her mother as she lied in Adora’s arms, and the way her body fell limp when she reached past her head. She began to cry as she remembered the feeling of Catra going completely lax in her arms, the feeling of her heart beat and breathing coming to a halt. She covered her hands across her face as she began to sob again, shaking as she thought about how she almost just lost the most important person in her life. Her mind continued to race until she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see who it was.

“You okay darling?” DT asked, kneeling down to eye level with Adora. Adora shook her head, unable to say a word as she continued to sob into her blood stained hands. DT grabbed onto her hands and pulled her up with them. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” they suggested, bringing Adora to the doors but stopping when they felt her pull back.

“I’m not leaving her,” she whispered, turning back to look at Catra. DT walked next to her and placed their hand on her shoulder again.

“I’ll get you some wipes then,” they suggested, “and a mirror.” Adora looked back over at DT and smiled, nodding her head as she went back to sit down. Adora continued to watch the doctor and nurses clean Catra up, removing the gauze that had covered her gunshot wound. She whimpered when she saw the large hole in her chest, letting tears fall as blood slowly trickled from the wound. She flinched when she felt a hand on her leg, but relaxed when she saw it was DT. They handed her the wet wipes and held up the mirror for her to clean her face. She smiled, taking the wipes and cleaning her hands from Catra’s blood. When she looked in the mirror she stopped, noticing the dark rings around her puffy red strained eyes. She glanced at the dry blood on her forehead and cheek, getting a flash back of her holding onto Catra’s lifeless and bloody body. She blew out a shaky breath and slowly began cleaning the dried blood from her face, scrubbing when it got too sticky. She threw the wipes in the garbage and smiled at DT, thanking them for everything they’ve done. She grabbed onto the ring around her necklace and smiled, reminiscing on the amazing day Catra proposed to her. Her head snapped back over when she heard the monitors blaring and the nurse shout something, trying to administer something into Catra’s IV.

“She’s crashing!” the nurse shouted, pulling over the defibrillator and grabbing the paddles out. Adora went to stand up and run to Catra but was stopped from doing so.

“We need to leave,” DT called, pulling Adora back and away from the medical personnel hovering and fussing over Catra’s body.

“She needs me!” Adora cried, trying to pull her arm away.

“She needs you to be strong for her!” DT shouted, pulling Adora to face them. “You have to be strong Adora. Your kitten will be alright.” Adora looked at DT with tears in her eyes, letting them fall as she realized they were right. She glanced one last time over at Catra and turned back to DT, nodding her head and walking out the door with them.

“Charge to 250” the doctor barked, readying the paddles to the pads on Catra’s chest and side. As Adora walked out the door, the last thing she heard was the electrocuting sound of the shock and a loud thump on the bed, indicating that Catra was trying to be revived yet again.

**_Catra POV_ **

As Catra walked with her mother through the bright light, she gasped as she looked at the hundreds of windows plastered against the white walls of the large room they were walking through. She looked closely through one window and stared in confusion.

“I—is that me?” she stammered, realizing that she was watching her younger self play with her siblings in their old house.

“Yes,” Catarina assured her, placing her hand on her shoulder as Catra watched her past self. “These are all of your memories, the good ones at least. This room is filled with all the good times you’ve had in your life, your memories, your dreams, your happiness,” she began, pulling Catra over to another window and watching with her as the memory played. “Do you remember this day?” she asked.

Catra gasped, placing her hand over her mouth as she let out a little sob. She nodded her head. “This is when Claro hit me and dad tried to yell at me for it. You scolded him and picked me up, taking me to the car and driving away. We went for ice cream and walked along the beach, playing in the sand and making sand castles,” she laughed through her tears, placing her hand on the window as she reminisced. Catra looked over at her mother and realized what she said about these being her good memories. “You said that this room is filled with my good memories and dreams? So that means there’s another room…filled with—” she went to ask but stopped, not wanting to hear the answer.

Catarina nodded her head. “There is another room much larger than this, filled with your fears, your demons, your nightmares,” she admitted quietly, cupping Catra’s cheek and stroking it with her thumb. She began to cry a little, “I am so sorry that I left you hija. I left you to deal with this all on your own. You have struggled so much in my absence. Have had to deal with things for almost your entire life, forcing you to grow up when you should’ve had a childhood. My biggest regret in life is that I wasn’t there for you. There to protect you from everything that you have had to endure. I am so sorry Catrina. Por favor perdoname.”

Catra pulled her mother in for a hug, burying her face into her shoulder. “Mamá, it’s not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself. It’s my fault that I wasn’t strong enough to deal with your death. I let it destroy me and turn me into someone that I didn’t know. And I’m thankful that everything turned out the way it did. If it wasn’t for what I went through, I wouldn’t have met the love of my life. I wouldn’t have met Adora,” she said, pulling back and smiling up at her mother.

Catarina wiped the tear strolling down Catra’s face, and smiled softly at her. “I know,” she whispered, pulling her over and walking down a hall. She guided her through her happy memories and into another small room. Catra stared in awe as she realized what the windows were all playing.

“Adora,” she whispered, walking up to the window that played the first time she had ever met her fiancée. She placed her hand on the window and smiled, reminiscing on the scared feeling she felt when she realized that she had fallen in love with Adora at first sight. Catarina watched her daughter as she walked to each and every window, smiling as she watched the memories play of her and Adora’s happy times together. Catra laughed when she got to the ones where she was high as a kite, dancing and singing to Adora. She walked over to the biggest window, stopping and stepping closer as it played her most favorable memory of them all; her proposal. She blushed as she realized her mother was watching her make love to her fiancée not once but twice in their hotel suite. She cleared her throat and looked back over at her who was trying not to watch the memory play, trying to avoid all eye contact. Catra walked over to her mother and looked up at her. “You said that the only way to get back to Adora is to move past my fears, the things that I can’t let go?” she asked. Her mother nodded her head in confirmation. Catra took a deep breath and blew it out. “I’m ready,” she said with pure determination. “Whatever it takes to get back to her, I’ll do it.”

Catarina smiled at her daughter and grabbed her hand, leading her back through the hall and to the room with her happy memories. She walked her through another hall that began to lose light, becoming more and more dark as they walked through it. She paused when they got to the black door leading to the room filled with Catra’s worst fears. “Catrina, what you are about to go through is only an illusion. Do not be afraid of the things you see, they cannot hurt you. You have to be strong and willing. Let your love for Adora and her love for you set you free,” she said, turning to Catra and giving her a soft smile. Catra nodded her head and waited for her mother to open the door, looking back up at her confused when she didn’t. “You’ll have to go alone from here,” she said quietly, tightening her grip around Catra’s hand. “This is the last time I’ll see you hija. Once you walk through that door, we won’t meet again until the afterlife. I love you so much Catrina. You have become such an exceptional and strong young woman. And I am so proud of you mi amor. Proud to call you my daughter, and proud of the life you have chosen for yourself. Have a happy life with Adora, and continue to make me proud. I’ll always be with you Catrina.” She stroked Catra’s hair behind her ear and pulled her in for a final hug. Catra wrapped her arms around her mother tightly, sobbing into her chest as she stroked her hair and sang her those sweet loving lullabies she used to sing to her when she would get upset as a child. “Love will set you free,” her mother whispered, pulling back and placing a kiss on Catra’s forehead.

Catra closed her eyes to allow herself to feel her mother’s love. She opened them and looked up when she felt her mother disappear, smiling at Catra as she vanished. Catra let a tear stroll down her cheek as she watched her mother’s figure dissipate. She took a deep breath and turned back to the dark door. She let it out as she slowly reached for the handle, gaining her strength and determination back when she thought about getting back to Adora.

“I’m coming Adora,” she said, opening the large black door and stepping into the dark room.

**_Adora POV_ **

****

Adora’s mind raced wildly as she stared out the window in the waiting room. She paced back and forth, picking at her fingers and looking at the clock repeatedly as the hours passed by. She stopped when she heard the door open and gave a weak smile when she realized it was DT. They walked over to her with a cup filled with coffee, handing it to her with a smile.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, grabbing the cup and letting it warm her cold hands.

“Anytime darling,” they replied, sitting down on a chair facing Adora. “How ya holding up?”

Adora continued to stare at the ripples in the coffee, searching for an answer. “I—I don’t know,” she whispered, taking a sip of the coffee and letting it shower over the cold and empty feeling she had in her chest. “Is—is she okay?” she asked, looking back over at DT.

They sat there for a brief second, trying to figure out the best way to explain to her what was going on. Noticing Adora’s sudden panic, they raised their hand and smiled reassuringly. “Your kitten is okay, for now,” they started. “The bullet entered her thoracic cavity, causing her sternum to shatter upon impact. It caused the bullet and bone to splinter off, piercing through her left lung and grazing her heart. Luckily we got there in time, otherwise she wouldn’t have made it this far. But the bullet is still lodged in her chest in pieces and it’s irritating her heart and its surrounding valves, causing her to continue to go into cardiac arrest. Their number one priority is trying to control the bleeding, which there is a lot of. Every time she goes into cardiac arrest and they have to shock her, she bleeds out more. But last time I was in there they were able to control it, they—” they went to finish but stopped when the doctor entered the room. “Why hello there doctor,” they purred, standing up to greet the large man.

“Double Trouble,” the man greeted back with a smile. He cleared his throat and turned his attention to Adora, “you’re the fiancée?”

“Y—yes,” she answered, grabbing onto the ring on her necklace. “Is she okay?” she asked again, needing all the reassurance she could possibly get right now.

“Yes, she’s doing well for now. I’m here because your fiancée has lost a substantial amount of blood and needs a blood transfusion. She has one of the rarer blood types which we don’t have stocked here at the hospital. May I ask what your blood type is?” he asked hopefully.

“O negative,” she replied.

“That’s great! Would you be willing to—” he started but stopped when Adora started talking.

“Yes! Whatever you need!” she cried, walking up to him and grabbing his hand. “Please, please just save her,” she pleaded.

He smiled softly at her and gave her hand a light squeeze, “of course, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure she’s okay. I’ll go get everything set up, so in the meantime please wait here until one of the nurses comes and gets you for the transfusion. She’ll explain everything that will happen and so on and so forth.” He gave Adora’s hand another light squeeze and turned his attention to DT. “Nice seeing you again, Double Trouble,” he smiled, letting go of Adora’s hand and turning to walk out the door.

Adora just sat there and smiled, starting to regain the hope that she had lost when she heard Catra was crashing. DT walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug. She melted into it and began to cry again, not because she was sad but because she was happy that she had the chance to save her fiancée, another chance to bring her back to her. They sat there and held Adora until a nurse came in and greeted them, explaining to Adora everything that was about to happen. Adora and the nurse went to walk out the door, but Adora stopped when she realized DT wasn’t walking in their direction.

“DT,” she called to them. They turned around and gave her a smile.

“This is where my curtain closes darling, and where yours opens. Take care of yourself, and take care of your kitten,” they smiled, bowing dramatically and turning around to walk back to the emergency room garage.

“Thank you for everything!” Adora called after them, earning a dramatic wave from them as they reached their hand to the heavens. Adora smiled and wiped her eyes, turning back to go with the nurse to get prepared. As she got ready and hooked up to the IV’s and machines she placed her hand over her ring, feeling the diamond with the tips of her fingers. “Come back to me,” she whispered quietly, laying her head back to relax as she began to get her blood drawn from her body.

**_Catra POV_ **

****

As Catra entered the dark room and closed the door behind her, she felt a cold breeze blow in her face. She looked around the room, searching for any source of light and walked towards a tiny candle that was sitting in the middle of the room. She picked up the candle and held it up, trying to look around and see what she could see through the dark room. She flinched and stood frozen as she heard a demonic cackle coming from behind her. She turned her head slowly, bringing the candle in front to illuminate the view and started shaking. She dropped the candle and a fire began to blaze in front of her, lighting up the entire dark room. She whimpered in fear as she noticed hundreds of tiny creatures, crawling, snarling, cackling and yipping across the blazing room. She panted rapidly as she watched two creatures tear each other’s flesh apart, smiling and laughing as they did so. Her eyes darted over at another creature, banging its head against the wall repeatedly. It turned its head around, practically breaking its neck as it did so and gave Catra a devilish smile, baring its yellow razor sharp teeth for her to see. Catra closed her eyes tight and tried to remember what her mother had told her.

“You’re not real, this isn’t real! They’re just illusions, they can’t hurt me,” she repeated to herself.

When she finally felt herself calm down she could no longer hear the demonic noises from the creatures. She opened her eyes slowly and breathed out as she saw that they were gone. The fire blazing in front of her was the only thing, besides her, left in the room. As the fire flickered and spread slowly across the room, she realized that there were windows on the walls, almost similar to the ones in the other room. The only difference in them were that these windows were tinted. She walked up to one and instantly regretted it, realizing it was the one that played her worst day ever; the day she got the news that her mother had passed. There tiny Catra stood at the side of her mother’s bed in the morgue, pulling her on the arm trying to get her up. She began to sob when she watched herself desperately call for her mother, not understanding why she was still sleeping. Her heart broke as she remembered not believing that she was gone, climbing into the bed and shaking her mother’s face. She watched the nightmare finish and then stepped back as the window disappeared from the wall. She looked at the wall confused, not understanding where it had just went until she realized what she had to do. She had to go through every single nightmare and fear she has ever had to deal with, and watch them play out in full. Allow herself to feel the emotions she wouldn’t allow herself to feel in those moments, those moments she hid and ran from. She took another deep breath and pressed on, going through ever nightmare and horrible moment she has ever went through. She allowed herself to feel, allowed herself to cry, go through the emotions she should’ve went through during those traumatic moments. As she continued to go through them, watching the windows disappear one by one as she finished, she felt herself become lighter. She felt like the weight of her fears and demons were being lifted off her shoulders. She began to smile more as she allowed herself to actually process through what she went through, all the way and up until she got to the largest window of them all. She stood in front of the window and started to shake, realizing what nightmare this window held. It was the window that held her worst fear, her biggest demon; her ex-boyfriend. She began to watch the nightmare of their time together, shaking as she relived the events. She closed her eyes as she got to the first time he had ever laid his hands on her, dropping to the ground as if she could feel it happening right then and there. When she calmed herself down she looked back up at the window and noticed that it had stopped right where she left off. She stood up and took a deep breath, letting the nightmare play through. She felt like it took hours to get through the window, noticing she wasn’t even halfway done with the nightmare. But she didn’t give up, she didn’t look away. She thought about Adora, and the life she was gonna have with her. _‘Love will set you free’_ she thought to herself as her mother’s words replayed in her ears.

“I’m coming Adora,” she whispered to herself as she watched the nightmare play through.

She let herself feel the pain she felt from being with him, the pain she covered up with drugs and alcohol, the pain she tried her hardest to numb. She breathed through the anger, breathed through the sadness, breathed through the pain. As she got to the end of the nightmare she stood tall and proud, glaring back at the face she hated so much. As the window disappeared from the wall she blew out a sigh of relief, feeling the heavy weight lift from her shoulders. She continued going around the rest of the room and watched the rest of the nightmares. Conquering her fears, her demons. When she watched the last window disappear she noticed the room was getting brighter, warmer. She smiled as she heard Adora calling for her, turning her head to look for her. A door opened up and Adora’s voice got louder, more clear. She walked over and through the door into the bright light, not looking back as she made her way through. As the bright light vanished from her eyes she noticed she was in the hospital, hovering next to her unconscious body. She looked down and saw Adora breathing softly, leaning onto her bed. Adora was holding onto her hand tightly with the necklace with the ring on it between their hands. Catra’s brow raised as she realized Adora was wearing a hospital gown and sitting in a wheelchair, not understanding what happened to her.

“Come back to me. Catra, come back,” she whispered quietly, fighting the exhaustion that was trying to take over her body as she lied there. She looked so tired, so worn out. Catra placed her hand over Adora’s hand and smiled, leaning down into her ear and whispering something softly.

“I’m here,” she whispered, feeling her body disappear slowly as she returned to her body.

**_Adora & Catra POV_ **

Adora finally woke up hours after she was done getting her blood drawn, feeling extremely exhausted and sluggish. She looked around the room and tried to get up, falling back into the chair with a loud thud.

“Please don’t try to get up! You’re gonna be very weak for the next half hour or so. Is there anything I can get for you?” the nurse asked, placing her hand on Adora’s.

Adora looked at her with heavy lids, feeling the weight of her exhaustion pull them down. “C—Catra,” she swallowed dryly. “Is she okay?”

The nurse smiled at her and nodded her head. “She’s doing great, they were able to get the remaining fragments of the bullets out and stop the bleeding. They’re just rechecking everything and will patch her up once they’ve made sure everything is 100%. She’ll be in the ICU soon, you can see her when she gets there. I’ll come back and get you when they’re done, it should be pretty soon here. In the meantime, is there anything I can get for you?” she asked with a smile.

“Water, please,” she asked, feeling a burning and dry sensation in her throat.

“Of course! I’ll be right back,” she replied, getting up and exiting the room. Adora weakly reached up and grabbed her necklace, trailing her finger along it until she got to the ring. She traced the tips of her fingers over the diamond again and smiled, thinking about how she was gonna be able to be with Catra again. The worst was over, now it was just time to wait for her to come back to her. She drifted off back to sleep, not able to fight her sleep any longer.

An hour or so had passed and Adora felt the nurse call her name. She slowly opened her eyes and looked hazily up at the nurse.

“Catra’s in the ICU if you’d like to see her now,” she smiled softly. Adora wiped the sleep from her eyes and leaned up, getting ready to stand but stopped when she felt her body feel heavy and sluggish. The nurse positioned the wheelchair over by the bed and waited patiently for Adora to get enough energy to move into it. “Take your time sweetie,” she suggested, placing her hand behind Adora’s back and arm, helping her guide herself into the wheelchair.

“Thank you,” Adora whispered as she slowly and weakly lowered herself into the wheelchair, shivering at the coldness of the metal bars. The nurse smiled at her and then began to wheel her over to where they were holding Catra. The ICU doors opened and the doctor was waiting for them at the nurse’s station, smiling wide as Adora made it up to him.

“You are an incredibly strong woman Adora, to go and fight through what you just went through—it’s incredible. I have never met someone with your dedication or determination to help someone. Catra is a lucky woman to have a fiancée like you,” he smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder. “She’s gonna be just fine. Take care of yourself Adora, and take care of Catra like you have been. And congratulations on the engagement! I’ll be in shortly to check up on her when she wakes up!”

“Thank you,” she smiled, wiping a tear that escaped down her cheek. The doctor nodded to them and went on his way to perform his other duties, leaving Adora and the nurse to be on their own way. The nurse wheeled Adora over to the room where Catra was and opened the door slowly, pulling back the curtain and then wheeling Adora into the room. Adora gasped and covered her mouth as she saw Catra lying there with a thick bandage over her chest, hooked up to numerous IV’s and wires. She started to sob as she was wheeled closer, stopping at the side of her bed. She gently grabbed Catra’s hand and rested her forehead on top of it, leaning up to pepper kisses across her knuckles and fingers. “Catra,” she whimpered, raising her other hand to stroke her arm.

“I’ll let you two have your privacy,” the nurse whispered, placing her hand on Adora’s shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. Adora didn’t lift her head once, she just cried and shook as she held onto Catra’s hand, continuing to stroke soothing lines along her arm.

“Catra I’m here baby, I’m here,” she cried. “Catra, come back to me.” She slowly pulled back and unclasped her necklace, bringing it with the ring in between their intertwined hands. “Come back to me,” she repeated, leaning over on the bed and resting her head on the side of Catra’s body. She continued to lie there for hours, fighting the sleep that was trying to take over. She didn’t wanna miss the moment Catra would wake up, she wanted to be there for her when she did. “Come back to me. Catra, come back,” she whispered quietly, fighting her exhaustion. She shivered when she felt something cold touch her hand and a faint tickle in her ear. She opened her eye slowly to see what it was, but there was nothing there. She closed her eyes again and tried her best to fight her sleep. She almost let it take over until she felt Catra’s hand twitch underneath hers. She shot her head up and wiped the sleep from her eyes, shaking her head to wake herself up. “Catra,” she called quietly, opening her eyes wide as she saw Catra looking down at her with a soft smile.

“Hey, Adora,” she said softly, squeezing Adora’s hand gently.

“Catra,” Adora whimpered loudly, standing up and reaching up to touch her face. She ran her fingers through her hair and stroked her cheek, making sure that she wasn’t hallucinating her being awake. She was so tired and worn out, she thought she was going crazy. “Catra,” she cried again as she realized it was reality. She leaned down and kissed her lips, sobbing quietly into them. “Baby, you came back! You came back to me!”

“Of course I did,” Catra replied weakly. “You’re the love of my life. You didn’t think I was gonna miss out on seeing you in a wedding dress and receiving my last name, did you?” she asked with a soft smile.

Adora laughed through her tears, kissing Catra over and over again as she stroked her hair, feeling her soft curls between her fingers. “I love you, silly girl,” she giggled, kissing her again.

“I love you too,” she whispered. “But why are you in a hospital gown?”

Adora sat back down and kissed Catra’s hand, bringing it up to her face and leaning against it. “You had lost so much blood, you needed a blood transfusion. But they didn’t have your blood type in the hospital since it’s a rare one. So I donated my blood. I’m a universal donor after all!” she laughed quietly, still holding onto Catra’s hand and stroking it with her fingers.

Catra just watched Adora in disbelief. “Yo—you donated your blood for me?” she asked quietly.

Adora gave her a soft smile, and placed another kiss to her hand. “Of course Catra. You pushed me outta the way at the beach, you saved my life. It was the least I could do. You look out for me and I look out for you,” she smiled again, leaning into Catra’s hand as she cupped her cheek.

“What would I do without you, my love” she whispered, tears streaming down her face. Adora smiled fondly at her and placed her hand on her arm, stroking soothing lines on her arm. They continued to gaze affectionately at each other until they heard a light knock at the door, turning their heads to look to see who it was.

“How’s it going?” the doctor asked, walking into the room and greeting the women.

“Good,” Adora smiled, looking back over at Catra with loving eyes.

“Good to hear! So Miss Juarez, I just wanted to let you know that you’ll be okay to leave tomorrow. There will be a chopper here to pick you both up and bring you to Bright Moon Hospital, curtesy of Mrs. Mara Light-Hope of First One’s Technology Inc. Do you two know her?” he asked.

“She’s my mother,” Adora admitted, looking back over at the doctor.

“Oh my! Well that’s—wow! Well don’t worry about trying to cover any of the expenses here tonight! Your mother has donated a lot of funding and equipment to this hospital! A lot of the technology we use here is from her industry! I’d be happy to conduct this as a pro-bono treatment!” he smiled heartily, walking over to the machine and administering another dose of meds for Catra.

“Wow, th—thank you!” Adora smiled brightly, wiping away the tears that escaped her eyes.

“Not a problem, Miss Light-Hope! And Miss Juarez, might I just say that you have an extremely amazing and dedicated fiancée here! She has such a strong sense of devotion and passion! Her will to stay with you, protect you, and just be here for you; I’ve never seen that in my many MANY years in this field. She is a one of a kind. You’re incredibly lucky to have her,” he smiled, “and congratulations on the engagement again! The nurses will be in to give you the rundown in the morning when it’s time for you to be discharged. It was nice to meet you ladies, and good luck!” As he finished, he began to walk out the door and close it behind him.

“Thank you doc,” Catra smiled, looking back over at Adora and gazing lovingly at her.

“Thank you so much!” Adora smiled with her, looking back as she felt Catra pull her over to her with her hand. She stood up and leaned over, kissing her on the lips deeply. Catra purred at the softness of Adora’s lips and closed her eyes, letting herself feel all the love Adora put forth with the kiss. Adora giggled as Catra continued to purr as they kissed, bringing her hand up to stroke her cheek lightly. “My little kitten,” she whispered with a giggle.

Catra’s eyes shot open and she pulled back a little to look at Adora. “What did you just call me?” she asked begrudgingly.

Adora pulled back and laughed a little harder. “Kitten,” she repeated with a giggle. “The medic called you that when I told them your name. They were quite the character if you ask me! But I thought it was a cute nickname,” she smiled, running her fingers through Catra’s hair.

Catra rolled her eyes and smiled. “Fine, only you get to call me that though,” she relented, “BUT it can only be when we’re alone with absolutely no other people around! Like not even a mouse can be present! Or a fly!”

Adora giggled again and leaned back in to kiss her. “Deal,” she whispered into her lips, placing another soft kiss on her lips.

Catra slowly moved herself over and motioned Adora to join her. She hesitated at first but then crawled on as Catra was giving her a pouting face. She gently laid next to her and let out a long breath, nuzzling into Catra’s shoulder. She began to sniffle again as she thought about how she almost lost her, how terrified she felt when she heard her take her last breath in her arms. Catra noticed she was crying again and rubbed her arm, leaning over the best she could to kiss her on her head.

“What’s wrong?” she asked quietly. Adora paused for a moment, debating whether or not she should tell Catra what she went through. She took a deep breath and let it out, leaning up and looking over at Catra as she began to explain the events of the night. Starting from Ananoka shooting her, when she heard Catra call for her mother, to when she felt her body go limp in her hands, to the moment she was rushed outta the room as Catra went into cardiac arrest, all the way till this very moment. She cried as she replayed the nightmare in her head, crying to Catra that her worst fear had come true right before her eyes. Catra looked at her with tears in her eyes, reaching up slowly as she pulled her back down for a kiss. “I’m here Adora, I’m right here,” she whispered, kissing her lips over and over again. She let Adora lie back down on her shoulder and let out her own deep breath. “I went through something too, when I died, when I was lying here unconscious,” she started, stroking soothing lines down Adora’s arm.

Adora leaned up again and looked at Catra with fear in her eyes. “What? What happened?” she asked quietly, hands beginning to shake as she remembered Catra’s fear of her unconscious mind.

Catra gave her a reassuring smile and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. She began to explain the moment she reached for her mother’s hand and the events after that. She told her how she touched her while she was a floating figure like her mother, told her about the bright rooms filled with her happy memories, the room filled with her memories of her and Adora, how her mother watched the night of their proposal, laughing when she realized that she never wanted to watch her own kids make love with their significant others, ever. She explained the dark room she had to go through, her mother’s words right before she entered it, and how she heard Adora calling for her when she was finally able to get out.

“Love will set you free,” she smiled at Adora, bringing their intertwined fingers up and taking the necklace from in between their hands. She took off the ring and placed it back onto Adora’s ring finger, tracing the outline of it with her thumb. She looked back up at Adora and kissed her hand. “You were what brought me back Adora, your love. As I was in that dark room, facing all of my fears, demons, nightmares, I thought of you. Coming back to you. Our future together. Your love. My mother said that without going through and dealing with the feelings and things that I tried to run away from, I wasn’t gonna be able to come back to you. So I did what I needed to do, I allowed myself to feel, to cry, go through everything that I tried to numb. Did whatever it took to get back here, to get back to you. Thank you for saving me Adora. From not only life, but from myself. I love you, so much,” she whimpered, placing another kiss on Adora’s hand.

Adora leaned over and kissed Catra’s lips, crying herself as Catra explained to her what she went through. “I love you too,” she whispered, kissing Catra again. She leaned back down into her shoulder and wrapped her arm lightly over Catra’s body. She finally let her exhaustion take over her body, forcing her to fall into a deep sleep. Catra pulled the blanket over them and leaned back into the bed, sighing in content as she stroked Adora on her arm again.

“I’ll always be with you Adora,” she whispered quietly, closing her eyes and smiling as she thought about her mother saying the same words.

They both drifted off fast asleep, dreaming peacefully as their seemingly never-ending nightmare finally came to an end.


	24. An Engagement to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE FOR YOU AND MY BABIES!
> 
> I am soooooo sorry that I took so long to post a new chapter! A lot has been happening and I finally got some down time to actually sit my energetic ass down and write a chapter! Two more chapters until we reach the end of this works and then it'll be a couple of days until I start the next and final works in this series! Thank you so much for being patient!
> 
> ENJOY!

Six months had passed since that fatal nightmare in Salineas. Catra was well enough to finally complete her community service and regained 100% mobility in her hands. She felt a couple shots of pain once in a while from the bullet wound, but other than that she felt fine. Fine was an understatement to be completely honest. She felt more than fine, she felt perfect. Adora and her had agreed to wait until after Catra was fully healed, done with her community service and after Adora’s graduation to get married. They thought it was best to get through all of that before they went on their ways with their ‘I do’s’. It was a week after Adora’s graduation, and everything was running along smoothly. Mara had flown back to Bright Moon to help the girls with the preparations for the graduation party and would remain there until after the wedding. Grandma Razz was there as well, making sure that Catra wasn’t starving her Adora. The two elders were working together to make sure the girls would have the most stress free and wonderful wedding ever. But before they could get to that, they needed to plan for the party.

“Adora dearie, toma esto,” Razz said, handing Adora a picture frame to put up. When she had heard what happened to Catra, Razz immediately came down to Bright Moon and took care of the both of them. Catra needed physical support, but Adora needed emotional support. Razz was the most comforting person they had ever met, it was only right that she was the one to take care of them. Mara had rented an apartment for her to stay in as a thank you while she took care of the girls. During this time, Razz cleaned, cooked, and helped Adora keep on track with school. She even taught her Spanish since in her own words, ‘Catra was too lazy to do so’. They greatly appreciated everything she was doing for them during these past few months. It would’ve been a lot more difficult to get through everything they went through if it wasn’t for her.

Adora grabbed the picture frame and put it up on the wall. She smiled as she continued to gaze at the picture. It was on her graduation day, Catra was wearing formal clothes smiling proudly as she hugged Adora who was wearing her graduation cap and gown. She giggled to herself as she thought about the graduation ceremony. Catra almost got kicked out for screaming at the top of her lungs, ‘fuck yea bitches, that’s my fiancée!’ as she walked across the stage. Adora was a mix between proud and embarrassed at her goof ball of a fiancée. But more than anything, she was happy. Happy that her and Catra have come so far from their first time together, and happy that they’ve been able to get through so much since then and continue to love each other with all their hearts through it. Catra walked up behind Adora and wrapped her arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her neck.

“Whatch’ya smiling about?” Catra asked.

“Us,” she sighed contently, rubbing Catra’s arms as she held her from behind. “Look how happy we look.”

Catra eyed the picture carefully, studying both of their biggest smiles as they posed for the picture. “We do look pretty happy, don’t we,” she giggled, remembering how excited she was when Adora walked across the stage. She was beyond proud of Adora. Despite dealing with all of Catra’s bull shit and everything they’ve been through, Adora still managed to graduate with her master’s degree and a 4.0 GPA. She was such a nerd, and she loved her even more for that. Catra placed another kiss on Adora’s neck and walked toward the table, grabbing two glasses with champagne in them. Adora grabbed one of the glasses and smiled as Catra raised hers for a toast. “To the most intelligent, sexy and unbelievably strong woman I have ever met. I am so proud of you, my love. Congratulations on being the biggest nerd in the world. I can’t wait for you to take care of me when I’m broken again,” she smiled clinking her glass against Adora’s and taking a drink. Adora watched her with loving eyes, shaking her head at how silly she was.

“Just because I’m now certified to do so, doesn’t give you the right to go purposely breaking yourself all over the place,” she laughed, placing her glass on the table. As she put her glass down on the table, she pulled Catra in for a kiss, lingering there for a few seconds to bask in its softness. “Thank you baby, I love you,” she whispered into her lips.

Catra pulled back from the kiss and stroked her finger against Adora’s cheek, smiling softly at her. “I love you,” she whispered back.

“¡Catrina! ¿Dónde está la bandeja que te di para poner sobre la mesa? ¡Deja de molestar a Adora y ven aquí!” Razz scolded, shaking her tiny finger at Catra. Adora giggled at Catra, finally being able to understand their Spanish. Catra just rolled her eyes at Adora and walked back over to the tray she was supposed to be setting up, earning a swat from Razz as she walked past. “Adora, dearie. ¿Como te sientes?” she asked, rubbing Adora on her stomach. Adora quickly shot her head towards where Catra was and looked back at Razz with eyes wide open. She shook her head and motioned for her to follow her. They walked towards the open field, far away from the rest of the people that were helping them set up for her graduation party. Deciding they were finally far away enough from everyone, she began to answer her.

“I’m fine,” she exclaimed, nervously picking at her fingers. Razz looked her up and down with a raised brow, not understanding why she had brought her all the way over and away from everyone just to tell her this. Adora read her mind and breathed out a sigh. “I haven’t told Catra yet,” she mumbled.

“¡Pero por qué! She should have been the first to know about your pregnancy!” she gasped, pinching Adora on her cheek.

“I know, I know! I just haven’t found the right time to tell her!” Adora defended, smiling at Razz’s concern. After the incident at Salineas, Adora and Catra thought it was a good idea to start a family. Adora had Catra’s eggs implanted inside her and they got a sperm donor to fertilize the eggs. They had tried this five months ago, and didn’t think it was going to work. Adora had a low fertility rate so none of her eggs would implant. They decided to use Catra’s eggs since they wanted the baby to be a part of at least one of them. They’ve been so busy with Catra and her community service and with Adora’s school, she couldn’t find a right time to tell her that the procedure worked. She was 8 ½ weeks pregnant and it was going along amazingly, despite the occasional morning sickness. When she found out, she couldn’t contain her excitement, she had to tell someone. Mara was too busy at the time she found out so she told the next most important parental figure in her life; Grandma Razz. “I’ll tell her soon, I promise!” she reassured as she rubbed her stomach.

“Okay dearie, by the way it is going to be a girl,” she smiled, placing her hand over Adora’s on her stomach.

“What!” she squawked in disbelief, “how do you know!? It’s still waaaay too early there’s no possible way to tell right now!”

“Pahh! Grandma Razz knows these things! I feel it in my bones, it is a girl!” she laughed, squeezing Adora’s hand lightly. Adora just stared at Razz in disbelief, but she knew better to argue with her. She went to say something back but stopped when she noticed Mara walking up to them. Mara stopped in her tracks as she saw Razz’s hand over Adora’s on top of her stomach.

“What’s going on?” she asked, slowly walking up to the two women. Razz smiled at Mara and then turned back to Adora, giving her another pinch on the cheek and walking away.

“I’ll let you handle it from here Abuelita!” she giggled as she walked past Mara.

Mara watched Razz walk away and then turned her attention back to Adora. “What did she just call me?” she asked again, eyeing Adora who still had her hand over her stomach.

“Granny,” she smiled, reaching out for her mother with her other hand. Mara grabbed her hand and Adora placed it over her stomach. “Mom, you’re gonna be a grandmother,” she smiled.

Mara looked at Adora with wide eyes, shocked by the new revelation. “I—what, I’m—” she stammered, still trying to process what Adora just told her. When it finally hit her, she pulled Adora in for a great big hug, letting the tears roll down her cheek as she continued to stammer out her words. “I’m gonna be a grandmother!” she sobbed, rocking Adora back and forth.

“Yes mom,” she laughed, patting her hysterical crying mother on the back. “But I haven’t told Catra yet, so please keep it down!”

“What! Why haven’t you told the mother of your child that you’re pregnant!?” she asked as she pulled back from the hug.

“I just haven’t found the right time! We’ve been so busy and with all that’s been going on I just didn’t want her to freak out and have more things to worry about! I mean with the graduation and then planning our wedding! There’s just too much going on right now I didn’t wanna overwhelm her! I will tell her soon though!” she relented. Mara went to say something but stopped when she heard footsteps approaching. They both turned to see who it was and smiled nervously when they realized it was Catra.

“Uhh, you guys okay?” she asked hesitantly, noticing Mara’s tearful face and Adora’s watery eyes. The two women wiped their eyes and nodded their heads.

“Yes, of course sweetie!” Mara started. “Just so proud of my darling baby girl for graduating and becoming the woman I knew she would be!”

Catra smiled at Mara and nodded her head in agreement, “me too.” She looked back between the two women and then back at Mara. “My grandmother needs you for the final set up Mara, she sent me to come get you. Well, more like forced me to come get you!” she laughed, rolling her eyes at how demanding her grandmother could be.

“Well off I go then! Don’t wanna have Razz waiting! She is a feisty and fiery little woman!” she smiled, scurrying away past Catra to find Razz. As Catra watched her leave she turned her attention back to Adora and eyed her carefully. Noticing Catra was watching her skeptically she gave her a nervous smile.

“What?” she smiled.

“What’s really going on?” Catra asked as she continued to look her up and down.

“Nothing!” she said a little too quickly, earning a knowing look from Catra who knew she was lying. “I think I hear Grandma Razz calling me! Gotta go!” she said quickly, scooting past Catra and practically running away from her. Catra just rolled her eyes and followed behind her. She knew she was gonna get it outta her eventually, she just had to be patient.

They were finally done setting up the shelter where they were holding the graduation party. It was a large open building, with huge doors leading out to a large field. There were mountains in the back of the shelter, mirroring beautifully across the lake that was at the side of the field. It was the perfect place for the party, hundreds of people were able to move about freely. As the party went on, Adora met and greeted with everyone. Hundreds of people came to congratulate her on her graduation and on her engagement. She felt like a robot as she thanked them over and over again and repeatedly explained her and Catra’s story up until then. She finally got a break from the greetings and walked toward a bench, far off to the side by the lake. She sat down on the bench and let out a long sigh, feeling relieved as she gazed at the astonishing scenery in front of her. She was happy to have her own time to herself finally until she heard someone walking up to her from behind. She turned her head and was surprised by the person interrupting her peaceful moment.

“Hey,” the woman said, slowly walking up to Adora.

“Glimmer,” Adora replied, not believing she was seeing her best friend there. Last time she had talked to Glimmer was when they argued at their apartment and she punched a hole through the wall. She had relayed her remaining messages to Glimmer through Bow, since he was a neutral third party. She had her mother’s men move the remaining things from their place over to Catra’s and had them patch up the wall she damaged. She never thought in a million years she would be seeing Glimmer right here right now. But nonetheless, she was happy that she had come.

“Mind if I sit?” Glimmer asked, motioning to the empty spot next to Adora on the bench.

“Uh, yea sure!” she replied, scooting over a little bit further for Glimmer to sit down. Glimmer sat down on the bench and they both looked out at the scenery, staring in silence as they sat there. A couple of moments had passed and Adora didn’t know what to say. She had so much to say to her right now, but she felt like she couldn’t get it out. She went to say something but stopped when Glimmer began to speak.

“Congratulations on your graduation,” she said, still looking out at the mountains.

“Thank you,” Adora replied without looking at her.

“And congratulations on the engagement,” Glimmer said, looking over at Adora with a small smile.

Adora turned to look at Glimmer and gave her a warm smile, “thank you.” They continued to stare at each other for a few moments, smiling as they basked in the silence. Adora went to say something again but was interrupted by Glimmer.

“Adora, I—I’m so sorry for everything that happened! I didn’t mean anything I said about Catra and I shouldn’t have judged her by the things she’s done. Because I know that the only reason she did those things was to protect you, because she loves you. You were right! I’m so so sorry! I see how much she’s made you happy and how much she means to you! I’m happy that you’ve finally found someone that loves you and treats you as good as Catra does. You both deserve each other and the world. I should’ve listened to you and been there for you because I’m your best friend and that’s what you need! A friend to vent to and have listen to you and give you advice on the things that trouble you. I was a terrible friend and I’m sorry that I hurt you and that I hurt Catra. You were right about everything and I’m SO sorry Adora!” she rambled, wiping the tears that escaped her eyes.

Adora pulled Glimmer in for a hug and began to cry herself. “I forgive you,” she started. “It’s been so hard not having you here with me through everything that’s happened. You were the first person I wanted to call when Catra proposed and you were the first person I wanted to call when a lot of the things that happened to us happened. I’ve needed my best friend for so long and I’m sorry too that I left things the way that I left them. We’ve been through too much to not fix our friendship Glimmer, and I’m sorry too for taking so long to talk to you. But thank you for apologizing and thank you for coming today. I’m glad you’re here.”

They continued to hug and apologize to each other for a little while longer. Glimmer pulled back and wiped away her tears, laughing at their stupidity. Adora laughed along with her and wiped her own tears. They sat there for 20 minutes, catching each other up on the things they had missed out for the past few months. Adora was about to reveal her biggest secret but stopped when she saw Catra and Bow walking over, both carrying a glass of champagne in each hand. Bow walked over to Glimmer and handed her a glass, placing a kiss on top of her head. Catra walked over to Adora and handed her one as well, smiling fondly at her as she accepted it. The four of them sat down on the bench and began to talk amongst themselves, laughing and sharing the things they’ve missed out on. They all continued to drink and talk except for Adora, who hadn’t taken a drink of her champagne at all. Glimmer noticed Adora wasn’t drinking and made an excuse for Bow to leave.

“Bow, could you go get me some cake please,” she asked nicely, batting her eyes.

“Sure princess,” he said, getting up and walking back towards the shelter. “You want some too Adora?” he turned back around and asked.

“Uh, sure! Catra—” she started but stopped when Catra spoke.

“On it,” she laughed, placing a kiss on Adora’s cheek and walking with Bow back to the shelter. Adora watched the two of them leave and then turned her head towards Glimmer who had been staring at her the entire time.

“Why aren’t you drinking?” she asked, eyeing her still full glass.

Adora smiled wide at her and placed her glass down on the bench. She grabbed Glimmer’s hand and brought it to her stomach, placing it gently over where her baby was slowly growing inside of her. “I’m pregnant,” she whispered, looking back over towards the shelter to make sure Bow and Catra were still over there.

“What!” Glimmer gasped quietly, placing her other hand on Adora’s stomach. “Omg!! This is so exciting! How far along are you! How did this happen?! When did this happen!”

“8 ½ weeks! I just found out a week and a half ago when I had my checkup. We used Catra’s eggs and a sperm donor to do the IVF. We’ve tried with my eggs but they just weren’t implanting. Catra’s obviously worked because here I am!” she laughed, looking back down at her stomach. “But don’t say anything! I haven’t told Catra yet!”

“What!” she gasped again, “why the hell haven’t you told her yet!”

“Omg everyone keeps asking me that!” she laughed.

“What do you mean everyone! How have you told everyone but your soon to be wife slash mother of your child!” she laughed with her.

“I told Catra’s grandmother when I first found out and then my mom just a while ago, and now you! I just haven’t found the right time to tell her but I’m gonna tell her soon! So much has been happening that I don’t wanna overwhelm her, you know? It’s all so nerve racking!” she laughed nervously.

Glimmer continued to feel on Adora’s stomach and began to cry. “Omg, you’re pregnant and you’re getting married!” she cried, wiping a couple tears from her face.

“I know,” Adora said, starting to cry with her. “And it wouldn’t be right if I didn’t ask you to be the godmother or my maid of honor,” she smiled.

“Of course! I’d be honored!” she exclaimed, crying even harder and wrapping her hands around Adora, pulling her in for a hug. They continued to cry and hug for a couple of moments until they heard their significant other’s approaching.

“What’s going on!” Bow asked, walking up quickly and sitting down next to Glimmer who leaned into him as soon as he sat down.

“Nothing!” she defended, wiping her eyes as she took the plate of cake from his hands.

Catra sat down next to Adora and cupped her cheek, wiping her remaining tears from off her face. “Adora,” she said quietly, eyeing her with concern as this was the second time she caught her crying today. Adora went to defend herself but stopped as Glimmer spoke up, saving her from coming up with an excuse.

“I’m just so happy that we made up and that you guys are getting married!” she said with a smile, grabbing onto Adora’s hand and looking at the ring.

Catra and Bow watched their partners with concern but decided to leave it alone. They knew they could never understand Adora and Glimmer’s friendship so they didn’t even try to pry any further. They all continued to eat the cake and talk again until it was time for Adora to say goodbye to her guests. As they made their way back to the shelter, Adora stopped on the side of the building. Noticing Adora was no longer by her side, Catra turned her head to look at Adora who was standing on the side of the building with her hand resting on it, keeping her level as she breathed in and out slowly.

“Adora!” she called, running up to her and placing her hand on her back to rub soothing circles around it. She went to ask her what was wrong but was interrupted by Razz calling for her.

“Catrina, go and help Mara with the decorations!” she demanded, walking up to the two women and eyeing Adora as she continued to breathe heavily.

“Abuelita, Adora needs me! She—” she started but got interrupted again.

“I’m fine baby, just go help my mom with the decorations,” Adora smiled, standing up straight to fight the pain and uneasiness she was feeling. Catra eyed her with worry and then kissed her on the cheek, turning to leave to help Mara. Razz and Adora watched her walk away and disappear into the building, leaving the two of them to themselves. When Catra was finally gone, Adora hunched over and started breathing heavily again, preparing herself from what was about to come.

“Ahh, I remember the nausea,” Razz began, placing her hand on Adora’s back and rubbing it gently. “How long have you had this sickness dearie?”

“About two weeks now,” she breathed out, trying to hold back the vomit she felt churning in her stomach.

“See, it is a girl! I was the same way! And so was Catarina when she was pregnant with Catrina! I told you, Grandma Razz knows these things!” she smiled, continuing to rub Adora on her back. As Razz rubbed her back, Adora felt her nausea slowly fade away. Whatever magic Razz was working into her back was a miracle, she was starting to feel a lot better as she continued on. When she felt herself feel better she stood up straight and took in another deep breath, making sure she was okay. She turned towards Razz and pulled her in for a hug. Razz wrapped her tiny arms around Adora and patted her on the back, melting into the embrace. “I think it’s time to tell her,” Razz said, pulling back and cupping Adora’s cheek.

“Yea,” Adora agreed, smiling as she thought about how Catra was gonna take the news.

The two women walked back into the building and Adora began saying goodbye to all her guests. A couple hours had passed and she was finally done with them. She looked around the building trying to find Catra, but couldn’t. She walked outta the building and finally found her off to the side, talking to Perfuma and Scorpia. Scorpia beamed when she saw Adora, walking over to her and giving her a tight hug.

“Adora! How are ya! Congratulations on the graduation and on the engagement to the coolest cat on the block!” Scorpia laughed, still hugging onto Adora with all her strength. Perfuma tapped Scorpia on the shoulder, silently telling her to release their friend. She finally let go of Adora who was practically gasping for air as she was let go, smiling and mouthing ‘thank you’ to Perfuma.

“Congrats Adora,” Perfuma smiled, pulling her in for a softer hug.

“Thank you guys,” Adora smiled, hugging Perfuma back.

“How about we go out to celebrate!” Scorpia beamed, grabbing onto Catra’s hand and throwing it up in the air. “Celebrate the recovery, the graduation and last but not least; the engagement!”

“I’m down!” Catra laughed, raising her other hand up in the air in excitement. Perfuma smiled and shook her head at the two goof balls in front of her, agreeing that they should celebrate. “Baby, you down?” Catra asked, looking over at Adora.

Adora stood there for a few seconds, thinking about whether or not she should risk it. She finally decided it was time for her and Catra to talk. She shook her head and gave them an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’m not feeling too good,” she said, hoping they wouldn’t push more on the subject.

“Okay, next time then!” Scorpia smiled, grabbing onto Perfuma’s hand. “We’re gonna head out then! Let’s meet up this week and grab some drinks!”

“Sure thing,” Catra smiled at the couple. As they said their goodbyes, Catra just stood behind Adora and watched her. She examined her for what seemed like several minutes before she walked up and put her arm around her waist. “What’s wrong?” she asked, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Adora turned to look at Catra and gave her a soft expression. “We need to talk,” she said, grabbing onto Catra’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

Catra’s heart dropped at that. She started to panic but stopped when Adora gave her a reassuring smile. “Okay,” she said quietly, placing another kiss on her cheek.

They walked back to the shelter and helped the remaining people clean up the decorations. Mara and Razz both walked up to the couple and gave them a smirk.

“It’s time for you two to leave now,” Mara smiled, giving Adora a knowing look.

“We were gonna help take down the—” Catra began but was swatted by her grandmother.

“Ah! Catrina, did you not hear your mother in-law? ¡Necesitas escuchar! ¿Quién crees que eres?” Razz scolded at her, shaking her tiny finger in her face again. Catra went to say something but Adora stepped in, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her to the side.

“Okay, we’ll see you guys later!” Adora smiled, shaking her head at the two women she loved so much. They said their goodbyes and started heading towards the car. Catra eyed Adora the entire time, knowing that Adora knew why they were rushing them to leave. Adora looked over at Catra who was staring at her with her eyes narrowed and giggled. “We’ll talk at home,” she smiled, getting into the car and starting it.

As they made their way to the apartment, Catra continued to eye Adora carefully. Adora just smiled and continued to drive to their apartment, ignoring her concerned fiancée. When they made it up to the apartment, Catra shut the door behind them and locked it. She grabbed onto Adora’s hand and pulled her over to the couch, sitting her down and getting down in between her knees. She planted her hands on both sides of Adora, preventing her from getting up and escaping her grasp.

“Okay, let’s talk,” Catra said, scooting in closer to Adora so she couldn’t get up if she even tried. Adora laughed hysterically at her fiancée’s determination, she loved that side of her. Catra gave her a pouting face and frowned. “Adora, you had me worried all day! You’ve been crying pretty much all day, you looked pale for most of the party, and you didn’t even drink any of the champagne I brought to you! You took like three bites of the cake I brought you when usually you would’ve finished the entire thing in one bite! Not to mention you got sick towards the end! What’s going o—” she went to finish but stopped as she came to the realization of why Adora was acting the way she was acting. Her eyes widened as she put all the pieces together and at Adora’s eyes watering when she saw that Catra had gotten it. “Adora,” she whispered, slowly moving her hands from the sides of Adora and onto her lap. Adora nodded her head and began to cry, grabbing Catra’s hands and placing them on her stomach. Catra looked down to Adora’s stomach and then back up at Adora who was trying to hold back her tears. “Adora,” she whimpered, looking back and forth between Adora’s face and her stomach.

“You’re gonna be a mama,” she sobbed, rubbing Catra’s hands as they laid shakily on her stomach. Catra just stared into Adora’s eyes with disbelief, allowing the tears to finally flow from her eyes.

“Yo—you’re pregnant?” she cried quietly, still not believing what was happening. Adora nodded her head and cried harder, finally feeling the relief of telling Catra the news. She hated keeping things from Catra, but now that she told her and seeing the reaction she got from telling her, was well worth the wait. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora and sobbed along with her, tucking her head into her neck and peppering kisses along it. “When? How!” she stammered, pulling back and cupping Adora’s cheeks.

“I found out at my last checkup, I’m 8 ½ weeks. I’ve been meaning to tell you sweetie, but I just didn’t wanna overwhelm you with everything that’s been happening these past couple of weeks! Grandma Razz has been here for me since I found out, so don’t worry, I wasn’t alone during these times!” she smiled, wiping away the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

“I’m gonna be a mama,” she whispered, placing her hands back on Adora’s stomach. She leaned down and kissed her stomach, tracing circles around it. “I’m your mama,” she whispered to Adora’s stomach, placing a gentle kiss on it.

Adora just watched her affectionately, running her fingers through Catra’s hair as she continued to kiss and talk to her stomach. “Grandma Razz says it’s gonna be a girl,” she smiled.

Catra shot her head up and looked at Adora confused. “Isn’t it a little too soon to know that?” she asked with a raised brow. Adora gave her a look and Catra shook her head. “Never mind, I know better to question Abuelita’s knowledge and wisdom,” she laughed, remembering her grandmother was always right. She had a sixth sense for things, it was kinda weird.

She placed her head back down by Adora’s stomach and continued to whisper sweet words to it, crying as she thought about how her and Adora were gonna be parents. Adora stroked the back of Catra’s head, smiling and crying at the sweetness she was showing her and their growing baby. Catra finally sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up at Adora and smiled softly at her, leaning up and kissing her. Adora melted into the kiss, wrapping her hands around Catra’s neck as she deepened it. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads on each other’s, closing their eyes as they soaked in the love they shared through the contact. Adora stood and pulled Catra up with her, leading her to the bathroom so they could shower and get ready for the night. During the shower, Catra gently washed Adora like she was a fragile object the entire time. She took her time, making sure she didn’t move too quickly or too hard as she did so. They got out and Catra continued to pamper Adora, helping her get dressed and rubbing lotion on her legs, arms and back, giving her a gentle massage as she applied it. Adora just watched as Catra continued to touch her ever so softly, tenderly taking care of her and her newly impregnated body. Catra led Adora to the bed and fluffed up the pillows for her to lie down on, making sure they were comfy enough for her to lay. Adora shook her head at Catra and cupped her cheek, kissing her lightly on the lips. Catra purred at the softness of it, eyes fluttering as Adora pulled away. She grabbed Adora’s hand on her face and began to pepper kisses all over it, sending a tingly feeling up Adora’s arm. Adora hadn’t felt this type of love from Catra before, it was new, it was beautiful. She was being so careful with her, so gentle. It made her feel warm inside, like she had never felt so loved before. Sure Catra has made her feel loved their entire time being together, but this moment was so rare, completely foreign. She crawled onto the bed and waited patiently for Catra to join her. When Catra did, she lowered herself down towards Adora’s stomach, placing a pillow on the side of it and laying her head on it. She wrapped her arm over Adora’s stomach and trailed circles around it, humming a soft melody to it.

“What are you humming?” Adora asked quietly, putting her hands back into Catra’s hair and stroking through the dark thick curls. Adora never got any lullabies when she was a child, so she had no idea what Catra was humming.

“My mother used to sing this song to me when I was younger. She used to sing it to me to calm me down or even just to get me to go to sleep,” she explained, continuing to stroke Adora’s stomach. She began to sing a little louder, enough for Adora to hear her. “ _Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón. Este lindo niño se quiere dormir...cierra los ojitos y los vuelve a abrir. Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, duérmase pedazo, de mi corazón_.”

“Ca—can you translate for me?” Adora asked again quietly. She watched Catra affectionately, continuing to run her fingers through her hair. Catra had an incredibly beautiful voice. Although the only times she was able to hear it was when she was heavily medicated or drunk, she loved to hear her sing whenever she had the chance. It was so weird to hear how angelic her voice was compared to her fiery personality. It was completely outta character in her opinion.

“ _Hush-a-bye my baby, hush-a-bye my sun, hush-a-bye oh piece of my heart. This lovely baby wants to sleep. She closes her eyes and opens them again. Hush-a-bye my baby, hush-a-bye my sun, hush-a-bye oh piece of my heart_ ” she sang softly, smiling as she shared a distant memory with her fiancée and growing child. She began to cry silently as she remembered her mother singing the lullaby to her, not only as a child but when she was unconscious/dead. Catra looked up at Adora with tears in her eyes, giving her a sad smile. “I love you,” she whispered, leaning back down to kiss Adora’s stomach.

Adora’s eyes started to water as she realized how much Catra missed her mother and how the lullaby made her feel. She tapped Catra’s shoulder, motioning her to come up to her. Catra complied and crawled up to Adora, lying down next to her, face to face. Adora brushed a loose curl from Catra’s face and cupped her cheek, stroking it with her thumb. “I love you too,” she whispered back, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

They continued to lie there for a what seemed like hours, Catra gently stroking Adora’s stomach and Adora running her fingers through Catra’s hair. They laid in comfortable silence, enjoying the tranquility of their touches and of each other’s company. Adora was slowly drifting off to sleep but opened her eyes back up when she heard Catra call her name.

“Adora,” she whispered, pulling back and looking into Adora’s sleepy eyes.

“Mm, yes baby,” she whispered back.

“Thank you,” she said with a soft smile.

Adora opened her eyes a little more to look at Catra clearly, smiling back at her as she saw the tenderness in Catra’s expression. “For what sweetie?”

“For saving me and giving me these incredible gifts. You’ve shown me unconditional love, you’ve given me indescribable happiness, you’ve made me a fiancée, and now you’ve made me a mother. So thank you, my love,” she smiled again, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

“Catra,” Adora whispered, wiping the tear from off Catra’s cheek. Catra gently grabbed Adora’s hand and kissed it, planting kiss after kiss on each finger. “You deserve all of that and so much more. I’m so happy that I’ve been able to share a life with you and now, with our baby.”

“D—do you think they’ll like me? Like, do you think I’ll be good enough for them to call me mama?” she asked quietly, looking back down at Adora’s stomach.

“Oh honey,” Adora giggled lightly, cupping Catra’s cheek and bringing her face up to look at her. “You are going to be the most amazing mama! You are the most loving and kindest woman I have ever met, just from the past few hours and how you’ve been taking care of me I know for a fact that you’ll be amazing at this. You are more than enough Catra. And I know for a fact that they’ll love you just as much or even more than I do. They’ll probably love you more than they’ll love me! Even though I think that’s highly impossible but who knows!” she laughed softly, earning the same from Catra. “Don’t worry baby, you’ll do just fine.”

Catra gave Adora a small smile and leaned in to kiss her. She nuzzled back into Adora’s chest and gently wrapped her arm over her stomach, placing her hand over where their baby was growing. She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes, getting comfortable as Adora wrapped her arm around her. They slowly drifted off to sleep, both dreaming about the life they were soon to have with each other and their new baby.


	25. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally cried while writing this because I LOVE WEDDINGS!! Fun fact: the ceremony that Angella uses is the one I used when I married my friends! I got ordained for my two friends and it was the greatest lesbian wedding in the world! (sorry Ellen and Portia) Everyone cried and I got invited to do another lesbian wedding, I am the lesbian wedding whisperer™️!
> 
> Btw, the song Catra sings is by none other than the amazing beautiful late Selena Quintanilla! She has the most amazing singing voice ever and she is a fucking QUEEN! Rest in paradise!
> 
> Next and final chapter we'll get to finally meet Catradora's baby! Stay tuned!
> 
> ENJOY

“Adora, hold still!” Glimmer giggled, trying to steady her best friend’s head. It was the day of the wedding and Glimmer, Mara and Angella were helping Adora get ready. Adora was bouncing up and down, anxious about the upcoming event. She was trying her best to sit still, but how could she? Today was the day she was to wed her other best friend, the love of her life, the only woman she wanted to wake up to and spend the rest of her life with. Glimmer was helping Adora with her hair, braiding it back into a low bun. She was trying to braid the flowers in when Adora started bouncing again, shaking as she sat restlessly. “Adora!” Glimmer mumbled with pins in her mouth, grabbing Adora’s shoulders and holding her down.

“I’m sorry! I can’t help it!” she giggled excitedly.

“I know you’re nervous or excited or whatever you’re feeling right now! But I need you to hold still! I’m almost done!” Glimmer laughed, continuing to braid the flowers into her hair.

Adora finally sat still long enough for Glimmer to finish. Adora’s jaw dropped as she stared at herself in awe, gazing admiringly at Glimmer’s work. She had never seen herself look so beautiful before, she didn’t look like herself one bit. Mara did her makeup, it was a light touch but she accented all of Adora’s best features. Angella walked into the room with the wedding dress from Razz, holding it in the dress protector.

“Adora, you look absolutely stunning,” Angella gasped, walking over to the two girls.

“I worked my magic, didn’t I?” Glimmer beamed, admiring her work.

Adora continued to stare at herself in the mirror, turning her head side to side as she took in her features. Glimmer braided white oxeye daisies into her hair, pinning it back into a loose and low bun. She was wearing her mother’s diamond crested gold earrings, matching the diamond crested gold necklace she had on. Her hair, makeup and accessories complemented each other elegantly, giving her a subtle older but extremely alluring look. She glanced back over at Angella who was still holding onto the dress. She hadn’t seen it yet, but knowing Razz she knew it was gonna be amazing.

“Your dress is remarkably dazzling, you’re going to look perfect,” Angella smiled. “Are you ready to put it on?”

“Yes!” Adora practically squealed, hopping up from the chair and waiting patiently for Angella to present it to her.

“Here we are dear,” Angella smiled again, slowly unzipping the protective case and pulling out the dress.

Adora practically cried at the sight of the dress. It was a white lace-trimmed off the shoulder strapless dress with the neckline coming down just above her breast line. It had long sheer sleeves with white flowers scattered down them, matching the floral design on the body. The simple design gave an elegant detail, it complemented perfectly with the style of Adora’s accessories and hair. The dress draped at the waist line with a thigh-high slit, perfect for accenting Adora’s curvy figure. Angella turned the dress around and revealed the low dip in the back, able to show of Adora’s defined yet feminine back and shoulders. Adora placed her hand over her mouth, trying to hold in the tiny sob she wanted to let out at the mesmerizing article of clothing before her.

“It’s breathtaking,” she whimpered, reaching for it and touching the soft fabric.

“Woah!” Glimmer gasped as she looked at the dress. “Where did Razz say she got this from?”

“It was Catra’s mother’s,” she said quietly, tracing her finger along the details of the fabric. She smiled fondly as she thought about how Catra would react when she saw her in her mother’s dress, wiping carefully as tears tried to escape her eyes.

Angella smiled, reaching over and helping Adora so she wouldn’t mess up her makeup. “Let’s get you in this,” she said softly, holding it out for Adora to step into.

Adora carefully stepped into the dress, allowing Glimmer and Angella to help her pull and zip it up. As Angella zipped up the back, the dress formed onto Adora’s figure heightening every single curve of her body. Her arms slipped comfortably in the sleeves, defining her muscles as she moved her arms about. Her hips fit perfectly into the waist line, leg and thigh showing slightly through the slit, giving her a sexy yet classy look. She smiled as she noticed her baby bump slightly poking out, rubbing it as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. She twirled back and forth, admiring how flawless she looked in Catra’s mother’s dress. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. They heard a knock on the door and in walked Mara, stopping in front of the door as she saw Adora.

“Cupcake, you look astonishing,” she gasped, slowly walking up to her daughter and admiring her natural beauty. “I knew I chose the right accessories for this dress, and Catra’s mother has impeccable taste!”

“Yea, she does,” Adora smiled, looking down at the dress.

“Catra looks beautiful as well,” Mara smiled, giggling as Adora shot her head up at her.

“You saw her! What is she wearing? How is she? Is she nervous? What does she look like!” Adora rambled, practically pouncing on her mother. Adora and Catra decided to stay away from each other for a week until the wedding. Adora stayed at their place with Mara while Catra stayed with Razz at the apartment Mara had gotten for her to take care of the girls. They blocked each other’s phone numbers so they wouldn’t be tempted to facetime and see each other, but they called each other on the phone every day, almost all day long. Adora was taking it harder than Catra was being away from each other. It must’ve been the hormones or the baby that made her miss her so much. The baby bounced around whenever they heard Catra’s voice, kicking and moving inside of Adora like they were throwing a party. She was almost 6 ½ months pregnant and the baby was growing fast. They decided to not find out the gender, agreeing it was better to find out when the baby arrived. Razz was adamant that it was a girl, Angella and Mara disagreed. The baby moved about too wildly for it to be one, they were certain it was a boy. They didn’t know Razz well enough to understand her wisdom, to know that she had a weird sense of things and tended to always be right.

“Easy mommy, don’t get too excited now!” Mara laughed, placing her hand over Adora’s bump. She laughed harder as she felt the baby move around wildly, most likely excited along with Adora from hearing about Catra.

“I just miss her,” Adora pouted, crossing her arms trying to fight her excitement.

“I know cupcake, but you need to be patient! You’ll see her soon enough and then you’ll get to spend the rest of your life waking up to her and sharing every moment of your every day with her,” Mara reassured her, squeezing her arm and walking back to the door. “I just came in to check up on you guys to see if you were almost done. It’s almost time!”

Adora whipped her head at the clock, eyes widening as she only had 20 minutes left until she was to make her way to the garden where the wedding was being held. Mara rented out the luxurious Garden of Plumeria for their wedding. It was a huge plot of land filled with the most exotic and colorful flowers in the entire world. Mara had a custom made wedding arch created outta the color theme of their wedding. They decided to do red, white and gold; colors that Adora and Catra both looked amazing in. Adora had the white and gold incorporated into her outfit, but she would be holding a bouquet of red Peruvian lilies, Catra’s mother’s favorite flower. She didn’t tell her she was using those type of flowers, hoping she’d surprise her when she saw them. As the time ticked on, Adora started getting more and more anxious. She felt herself breathing faster and skin becoming damp from her nervous sweats.

“Just breathe,” Mara smiled, walking back over to Adora and pulling her in for a hug. “You have nothing to be nervous about. This is your day cupcake.”

“Thanks mom,” she breathed out, hugging her back tightly and beginning to calm down a little. Mara pulled back and gave her a smile, walking back to the door and opening it to leave. She stopped when she heard Adora say something to her, turning back to look at her. “Tell Catra ‘I love you’ for me? Please.”

“I will,” Mara smiled, leaving the room and closing the door.

“I better be heading out too,” Angella said, getting ready to go herself. She was officiating the wedding for them. Who better than the great and powerful Judge Angella to marry them off? She said her goodbyes and walked out the door, leaving Glimmer and Adora to wait in the room until it was time.

Ten minutes were left on the clock and Adora was starting to get anxious again. She used to never get like this during any type of important event, but this one was different. She was about to vow her life and love to her soul mate, the woman she was about to have a baby with. She thought about the worst possible cases that could happen, plummeting herself into a deep field of doubt. She snapped outta it when she heard her phone buzz, reaching for it and instantly calming down when she saw who the message was from. She opened the message and smiled affectionately as she read it.

**_Razz:_ ** _Hi baby, it’s me. I heard you were getting nervous and thought I’d check in on you. I love you so much Adora and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it’s been hard being away from each other but we’ll see each other soon, and after today we’ll never be apart again. I can’t wait to see you my love, Mara said you looked mesmerizing. Stay calm and remember that I am always with you. I love you. -Catra_

Adora’s heart melted at the message. Catra has been beyond amazing since she found out she was pregnant. She’s been waiting on her hand and foot, getting Adora whatever she wanted or needed. Adora felt like a princess the way Catra has been pampering her, making her feel like the luckiest woman in the world over and over again.

“Adora,” Glimmer called to her, standing up and gathering their things. Adora looked up at Gimmer who was smiling warmly at her, handing her the bouquet of flowers for her to take. “It’s time.”

“Yea, I guess it is,” she breathed out shakily, smiling as she started to regain her strength and determination to walk down the aisle.

The two women made their ways to the doors that led them out to the main garden where the wedding was being held. Micah was standing at the door, smiling proudly as he saw Adora approach.

“I thought Angella and Mara were being modest, but Adora you look breathtaking,” he smiled, reaching out his arm for Adora to take. Micah was like an uncle to Adora, it was only right that she asked him to walk her down the aisle since she never actually knew her real father.

“Thank you Micah,” Adora smiled. She looked back at Glimmer who gave her an encouraging smile, leaving the two in the hall as she made her way down the aisle to take her place. As the doors closed Adora started to fidget a little, she was starting to lose the confidence she had felt just moments ago.

“You’ll do great,” Micah reassured her, squeezing her hand lightly. Adora looked back at Micah and smiled, nodding her head in agreement. As the music started playing, indicating it was time for Adora to walk down the aisle, she took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Let’s do this,” she smiled, taking a step forward and opening the door.

As the traditional wedding song played from the orchestra Mara hired, everyone turned and gasped as they saw Adora. They whispered and cried amongst themselves as they watched the beautiful young woman slowly make her way through the large doors. She hadn’t looked up yet, too nervous to look at Catra. But when Micah tapped her hand, motioning her to look up and ahead, she immediately stopped breathing. There Catra stood, at the end of the aisle in a white suit with gold trim and a red bowtie, matching elegantly with Adora. She had her head down, nervous herself as she heard Adora walk through the doors. Her hair was slicked back, and Adora gasped as she realized it was cut short just above her neck line. Catra must have heard her gasp because as soon as she did so, Catra looked up and locked eyes with her. The look on Catra’s face as she saw Adora was indescribable. She was practically fighting back tears as she watched Adora make her way down the aisle. As soon as Adora smiled that beautiful smile Catra loved so much, Catra’s eyes started draining and she dropped down to her knee, covering her face to hide the tears that she continued to shed. She moved her hand down to her mouth, trying to hold in the sob she was about to let out. She had never seen Adora look so amazing, it was like a goddess was walking towards her. Scorpia, who was Catra’s best woman, helped her stand up and gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes. Adora’s heart raced as she watched Catra try to compose herself, crying herself as she felt the baby move around energetically, already knowing who Adora was looking at. When she finally made it up to Catra, she looked back over at Micah and placed a kiss on his cheek. He handed Adora’s hand over to Catra, who was still crying as her shaky hands grabbed hers. Micah nodded at the women and made his way back to his seat. Adora smiled fondly as Catra tried to wipe the remaining tears from her face, smearing black eyeliner a little by her eye. Adora reached up and wiped it away for her, fixing the smudges she accidently made.

“Wow,” Catra gasped, taking a step back to admire Adora in her mother’s dress.

“I know, hot right?” Adora whispered with a giggle, earning her favorite smirk from Catra.

“You’re such an idiot,” Catra whispered back, leaning in to kiss her but stopped when Angella cleared her throat.

“Not yet ladies,” Angella smiled, looking between the two women. Everyone laughed lightly as they watched the two fight a war to not kiss right then and there. They both blushed and took a step back, still holding onto each other’s hands as they stood in front of the judge.

“Sorry,” the both said, still blushing in embarrassment.

“Let us begin,” Angella started, smiling proudly at the women. “Welcome and good afternoon, dear family and friends. We have come here today to celebrate the wedding of Catrina Alamina Juarez and Adora Lynn Light-Hope. On behalf of the brides, thank you for joining us on this glorious and beautiful day. By your presence, you celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other, and you support their decision to commit themselves to a lifelong relationship. Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. By making this commitment today, Catra and Adora’s relationship will become stronger, better, and deeper. Today, Catra and Adora demonstrate their devotion to each other by dedicating themselves to a life together as they show their respect for each other. By setting forth to honor the vows they have created today, their lives, which began on separate paths, will be joined as one. Today represents not only the joining of these two lovely women but also the joining of their families and friends. They would like to recognize their parents/guardians on this occasion. They offer their profound gratitude for all the love and care they have shown in raising them. The unconditional gifts of love and support that you have continually offered have inspired them to become who they are today. Without you, this day would not be possible. We will take a moment to honor those loved ones who are not with us today, especially one person in particular; Catarina Alamina Flora Juarez.” Adora squeezed Catra’s hand as Angella said her mother’s name, earning a soft smile from her in return. “Deep abiding affection, the magical and compelling shared impulse that makes us seek each other’s company, is among the greatest gifts of the human experience. Any of us who has been fortunate enough to find and express the kind of loving devotion that we are celebrating here today knows that it is an amazing and beautiful thing. At this time, I would like to share 3 suggestions with the both of you. My first suggestion is this: be constantly grateful for this precious person who has chosen to make a life with you. My second suggestion is this: be generous with compliments. Be attentive and helpful. The world can be a tough place and any of us can be subject to rough handling. Each of you can, by your tenderness toward each other, kind words and thoughtful actions, make your marriage and your home an uplifting refuge. Last, but perhaps most importantly: make truth the unfailing bedrock of your lives together. A happy, loving marriage is built on trust and respect. That trust and respect can only be sustained if you are both deeply committed to always being open and truthful in every exchange no matter how small. My hope for you is this: that you have many long years to delight in each other’s company, to feel gratitude for your great fortune in having found each other. And to make a home together that is at once sheltering and welcoming, to each do meaningful, productive work at home and in the world and to love and be loved by the friends and family who have come here today to support you. Catra and Adora, do you, present yourselves willingly and of your own accord to be joined in marriage on this glorious day?”

“We do,” they said together, gazing affectionately into each other’s eyes.

“Will you promise to care for each other in the joys and sorrows of life, come what may, and to share the responsibility for growth and enrichment of your life together?” Angella asked again.

“We do,” they said again, squeezing each other’s hands as they secretly made their promise.

“Then please at this time, share your vows,” she motioned.

“Catra, I knew from the very moment I laid eyes on you that you were my forever. Someway, somehow, I was determined to make you mine. Your free spirit was what had drawn me to you on that fateful night, I knew immediately that you had my heart. And from this day forward my heart is entirely yours, forever. As we continue to grow in our lives together, I promise to give you all of my words when needed, and to share in the silence when they are not, to pick you up if you are down, to love you unconditionally, to lay my bare skin on you when needed most, to care for you and our families for as long as we live, to adventure with you always, to say I love you before falling asleep each night, to be the best mom I can be as we grow a family together, and to always know in the deepest part of my soul, that when challenges arise we will always find our way back to one another. I used to think that we met by chance but now I know without a doubt that the universe put you in front of me because we were meant to spend our lives together. You make me feel safer than anyone has ever made me feel before, and for that I thank you. You are my best friend, my biggest supporter, my soulmate. Although today marks the start to the rest of our lives, I know it will not be enough time with you. I will not take our time together for granted. And because words cannot do it, I promise to show you, for the rest of my life, how much I love you. I promise to make you laugh when you are taking yourself too seriously. I promise to give you reassurance whenever you need it, and in times when you don’t. I promise to hold your hand through the good times and through the bad times. I promise to be loyal and faithful and to put you before all else. And I promise that when we are old, gray and wrinkly, we will look back on our lives together and have no regrets. From this day forward, you will never walk alone. Catra, you are my world and this is my promise to you," Adora finished, wiping a tear that escaped Catra’s eye as she said her vows. Everyone was crying at her words as well. Catra stood up straight and began to say hers next.

“Adora, you have filled my life with joy and have given me a sense of peace that I have never known. I was drawn to you from the day we met. Your warm and inviting eyes and your magnetic smile softened my tough façade immediately. You truly saw me. You understand me, accept me, in a way no one else has, in a way that I believe no one else can. When we first met, I never imagined this day would come, but now that we are here I couldn't have imagined choosing anyone else but you to go through life's journey with. I love your laugh, your smile, your caring nature and that face you make when something is so cute, you just have to squeeze it. You have saved my life over and over again, constantly bringing me out of the darkness that I’m so used to being stuck in. I always thought that love was hard, that I never deserved to be loved. But day after day, you show me how easy it is. How easy it is to love someone and receive love in return. And I love that about you. But what I love most about you is how much you care so deeply about those who are close to you and that you are genuinely one of the most thoughtful and considerate people I have ever known. You remind me of my mother in this way. You are my best friend Adora, my sunshine, my warmth. And I promise to support you, to honor you and to love you unconditionally, even when we may disagree on something. I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. I promise to never stop singing to you and to share that with our baby. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things, my promise for the rest of our lives,” Catra smiled, grabbing onto Adora’s hand and kissing it softly. Adora wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks, trying to contain herself from wrapping Catra into a tight hug. They turned towards Angella as she began to speak again.

“This is the point in the ceremony when people talk about the wedding bands being a perfect circle, having no beginning and no end. But we all know that these rings have a beginning. Rock is dug up from the earth. Metals are liquefied in a furnace at a thousand degrees. The hot metal is forged, cooled, and then painstakingly polished. Something beautiful made from raw elements. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, made by imperfect beings. It is the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all. The promises which you have spoken to each other today are inscribed forever in your minds, in your hearts. But words are fleeting. So let these rings serve as a reminder of the feelings you have in your hearts at this very moment. Now, repeat after me: Adora, with this ring I am giving you my promise, to always love you, cherish you, honor you and comfort you. I promise that I will love you and keep my heart open to you all the days of my life.”

“Adora, with this ring I am giving you my promise, to always love you, cherish you, honor you and comfort you. I promise that I will love you and keep my heart open to you all the days of my life,” Catra smiled, placing her family’s ring on Adora’s finger.

“Catra, with this ring I am giving you my promise, to always love you, cherish you, honor you and comfort you. I promise that I will love you and keep my heart open to you all the days of my life,” Angella instructed to Adora.

“Catra, with this ring I am giving you my promise, to always love you, cherish you, honor you and comfort you. I promise that I will love you and keep my heart open to you all the days of my life,” she beamed, sliding a custom black onyx ring onto Catra’s finger. They stared passionately into each other’s eyes, relaying the love they felt for one another through that gaze.

“Catra and Adora, no one but you can declare yourselves married. You have begun it here today in speaking your vows before your family and friends and you will do it again in the days and years to come, standing by each other, sharing all that is sweet and bitter in life. Each tender act, each loving word will be the declaration of what was made here today. May your life together be blessed with prosperity and good health. May you always share open and honest communication between each other. May you respect each other’s individual talents and gifts and give full support to each other’s professional and personal pursuits. May you cherish the home and family you will create together. May all the years to come be filled with moments to celebrate and renew your love. May your love be a life-long source of excitement, contentment, affection, respect, and devotion for one another. Therefore, it is my joyful responsibility to officially acknowledge your union as “Wife and Wife”. You may now seal your marriage with a kiss,” Angella finished, allowing the girls to seal their vows before everyone. Catra practically pounced on Adora and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss, earning hollers and cheers from their friends and family. She finally pulled back when Angella cleared her throat, laughing as Adora gave a dopey grin. “Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my privilege to present to you for the very first time as wife and wife, Mrs. Catrina and Adora Juarez!” she exclaimed proudly, laughing as the girls went back to kissing.

Everyone stood and shouted cheers as the girls turned, raising their newly ringed fingers up in the air. Catra howled at the top of her lungs and kissed Adora on the cheek, earning a hearty laugh from her newly wedded wife. They walked back down the aisle, smiling and laughing as their guests threw flower petals over them. The party followed them through the doors, and they all made their ways to the hall for the wedding reception. They all began dancing and enjoying food as the reception took place. People gathered around Adora, gushing at her baby bump in her dress. She looked back over at Catra who was being bombarded by Adora’s little cousins, all staring at her in awe and asking for a dance. They all thought she was dreamy and wanted a chance to be close to her. Catra peeked over at Adora and gave her a goofy smile, earning a blown kiss from her wife. Catra went and danced with Adora’s smallest cousin, letting her stand on her feet and swaying with her to the music. Adora watched her with the upmost adoration, thinking about how that was gonna be Catra and their baby in the near future. She felt her baby move as she watched her, almost as if the baby was getting jealous that someone was taking her mama’s attention away from her. People started clinking their silverware on their glasses, indicating that the brides were to share a kiss. Catra practically plowed through the group of people surrounding Adora and wrapped her in for a deep kiss, earning howls from all their guests. Catra was pulled away again by Adora’s cousins and Adora just giggled, loving the fact that all her girl cousins were practically in love with her wife. Adora finally got a chance to sit down, tired from standing in her heels for a majority of the day. She slid one of her shoes off and began massaging her foot, sighing as the pressure released from them.

“You okay?” a voice asked, walking up to Adora from behind and leaning in to kiss her neck. She hummed at the familiar touch, not even having to look to see who it was.

“Yea, my feet are killing me. Also, your baby wants pizza and peanut butter with pickles. So classy,” she giggled, running her fingers through Catra’s newly cut hair. “By the way, I love your new hair.”

“Really? I thought it was time for a change. You know? New life, new Catra!” she smiled, walking around and kneeling next to her pregnant wife.

“Mmm, it’s sexy,” Adora purred, playing with a loose strand that escaped from Catra’s slicked back mane.

“Mm, you’re sexy,” Catra whispered, leaning in and kissing Adora on the lips. Her eyes shot wide open as Adora slipped her tongue into her mouth, letting out a soft moan as she pulled back. As Adora pulled back, Catra noticed her pupils were dilated and she was breathing heavily. “Uh, Adora—,” she started but was interrupted by another kiss.

“Let’s go somewhere,” Adora whispered into her lips, kissing her more feverishly. Adora’s hormones were taking control, making her get excited and incredibly horny. That combined with the fact that she hasn’t seen Catra for a week. Catra looked around them to make sure no one was paying attention, grabbing onto Adora’s hand and leading her out of the reception hall. They scurried quickly towards an empty room, making sure no one saw them as they entered. As soon as Catra locked the door, Adora was on her, kissing and licking at her neck.

“Ah—Adora,” Catra moaned, trying to turn herself around to face her.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Adora whispered, running her fingers through Catra’s hair again. Catra purred at the aggression, letting Adora do what she wanted to get herself there. She pulled Catra in for a kiss, pulling her back with her until she bumped into a table. Catra lifted her up, placing her gently on the table as they continued to make out. She slid herself between Adora’s leg which she happily accepted. The baby must’ve felt Catra come closer and kicked towards her.

“Ooh, she got me!” Catra laughed, looking down at Adora’s moving belly.

“Just ignore her,” she said breathlessly, pulling Catra back in to kiss her. They continued to kiss for a couple more seconds until the baby kicked again, hard enough like they were jumping out of Adora’s stomach.

“Why are you clam jamming me little baby!” Catra laughed again, taking a step back and placing her hands on Adora’s stomach. She leaned down and kissed her stomach, earning a softer kick on her hand. “Aw, she wanted attention,” Catra cooed, resting her forehead on Adora’s bump.

“Well mommy needs attention first,” Adora breathed out, running her fingers back through Catra’s hair. Catra placed one last kiss on the bump and rubbed it.

“Mama will be back to love you, but first mommy needs some love,” she giggled, standing up and replacing herself in between Adora’s legs.

Adora wrapped her legs around Catra’s waist, using her leg strength to pull her in and keep her close. She continued to stroke her fingers through Catra’s hair, earning soft purrs and moans from her wife as they continued to kiss. Catra slowly unzipped her dress, loosening it up enough for her to get underneath it. She ran her fingers up Adora’s inner thigh, wrapping her fingers around her panties and pulling them down. She lifted Adora slightly to get them off, smiling proudly as she noticed they were practically drenched in her sweet nectar.

“I’ll take these as a souvenir,” Catra whispered, placing the wet panties into her chest pocket.

“Mmm, ah,” Adora moaned as Catra trailed her tongue down her neck, earning a high pitch breath as she hit her sensitive spot. Adora untied Catra’s bow, trying her hardest to rip her wife outta her suit.

“Easy baby,” Catra purred, pulling back and looking into Adora’s eyes. Adora stared at Catra, looking her up and down as she took in her wife’s beauty. Catra was wearing light makeup as well, just enough to make her features pop. And boy did they pop. Her hair was messy, strands hanging loose from the rest of her slicked back mane. Her bowtie was unraveled, hanging on the sides of her button up shirt. Catra slowly began unbuttoning her shirt, taking her sweet time as Adora watched her with hungry eyes. “You’ve made me the happiest woman on earth today,” Catra whispered, unbuttoning the rest of her shirt and taking off, placing it on the side of the table. “Now let me make you the happiest woman in the universe,” she whispered again, rolling Adora’s dress up and kneeling down between her legs, pulling them over her shoulders to get herself into position to take her plunge. Adora stroked the back of Catra’s head as she slowly peppered kisses between her thighs, letting out a high pitch breath as Catra finally made her way to her intended target.

“Catra,” she moaned, biting her lip as Catra worked her magic in between her legs. Catra wasted no time, she got Adora to where she needed to be immediately, earning a body shake as she continued to suck and lick on her drenched folds. “Right there baby,” Adora instructed, letting out a small scream as Catra hit her where she needed her most. Adora clenched her hands in Catra’s hair as she hit another peak, trying to hold herself steady as her body racked from the orgasm. “Ahh, Catra,” she moaned, leaning back on the table as Catra continued to lick her clean.

“As sweet as always,” Catra said breathlessly, pulling herself up to be face to face with her wife.

“You know how to take care of a girl,” Adora giggled, breathing heavily as she tried to level herself.

“Who said I was done taking care of you?” Catra purred lowly, sliding her fingers back between Adora’s legs and lathering them up.

“Oooh,” Adora whimpered, feeling Catra’s fingers glide effortlessly inside her opening. Catra found her sensitive spot right away, rubbing and pumping as she wrapped her arm around Adora’s waist, pulling her closer. “You’re too good to me,” Adora breathed between moans, wrapping her arms around Catra’s neck and letting her do her thing.

“Anything for my wife,” she whispered, kissing Adora on the neck as she began to pump faster, hearing Adora’s juices slick with each and every movement.

“Anything?” Adora moaned, feeling herself hit another peak.

“Anything,” Catra whispered again.

Adora pulled back and looked Catra straight in the eyes, eyes completely black with hunger and desire. “Fuck me until I’m numb, Mrs. Juarez,” she said in a low sultry voice.

Catra breathed out a shaky breath, tightening her grip around Adora’s waist as she prepared to do exactly what her wife instructed her to do. “Yes, Mrs. Juarez,” Catra purred, kissing Adora on the lips and picking up her speed. As she picked up her pace and pumped harder, the table began to squeak and slam against the wall. Adora tightened her legs around Catra’s waist, keeping her close as she continued to slam her fingers into her, curling quickly as her juices squirted from her body.

“More,” she whimpered, nuzzling her head into Catra’s neck.

Catra did what she was told, she slid another finger inside of her wife and repositioned her hip to help her pound into her. She did it at an angle where she wouldn’t be disrupting the baby, checking every so often that she wasn’t hitting Adora’s stomach. Adora practically screamed in pleasure as Catra brought her through orgasm after orgasm, pounding her harder and harder as she oozed out onto her fingers and onto the table beneath her. The table slammed loudly against the wall, almost breaking underneath them. They heard a knock on the door and Catra turned her head towards it, startled by the interruption. Adora grabbed onto her head and brought her face back towards her, kissing her feverishly as she continued to pleasure her.

“Don’t stop,” she whimpered, digging her hands around Catra’s neck.

Catra nodded her head and kissed her back hard, picking up her speed as she continued to pound into her. Adora felt herself climbing her final peak, wrapping herself tightly around Catra as she prepared herself. Catra knew what this meant and she did a slight movement to help Adora get there quicker. As soon as she hit that peak, Adora let out a loud scream and her body began to convulse, legs shaking and tingling as they lost all feeling. Her body collapsed on Catra, who let her lean over her as she milked her last juices from out of her. She pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, sucking loudly on each finger.

“Did I do a good job mommy?” Catra asked, wiping the remaining wetness on her pant leg.

“Y—yes, you definitely did,” Adora breathed out, leaning back and giving Catra a tired smile.

“You know, this reminds me of that time on the jet when we had sex so loud everyone on the plane heard us,” Catra giggled, placing a kiss on Adora’s cheek.

“Yea, well it was worth it,” she giggled with her, moving a loose strand from Catra’s face. They stood there for several moments, gazing into each other’s eyes with all the love in the world. The baby must’ve gotten jealous again because they kicked hard resulting in Adora getting startled by the aggression. “Okay, okay!” Adora laughed, looking down at her stomach and rubbing it. “Mommy needed her pleasure time, don’t be mad!” The baby kicked again, earning a laugh from their mothers. “I think she’s mad at me for hogging you,” she smiled, looking back up at Catra.

Catra laughed and placed her hand on Adora’s stomach, “is that true? Are you mad at mommy for hogging me all to herself?” The baby kicked again, turning wilding inside Adora indicating that they were definitely in fact mad.

“Can’t I have my wife for one moment! I missed her too ya know!” Adora laughed, placing her hand next to Catra’s. The baby kicked Adora’s hand repeatedly, signaling that she was disrupting their alone time. “Okay, okay! She’s all yours! Stubborn little girl” Adora laughed again, removing her hand off her stomach and placing it on the table as she leaned back for Catra to have better access to her stomach.

“We keep calling her a girl. Do you think that they are one?” Catra asked, rubbing on her wife’s stomach as the baby kicked softly against her hand.

“She’s definitely a girl. And she’s definitely just like her mama! A stubborn brat!” she laughed. The baby kicked up towards Adora again, earning another laugh from her mothers.

“Well whichever gender you are, we’ll give you the upmost love and attention, always,” Catra whispered, placing her forehead on Adora’s stomach. The baby softly kicked her forehead and moved gently across Adora’s stomach.

They continued to sit and talk to the baby, patiently waiting for Adora to regain the feeling back in her legs. When she felt the strength returning to her legs she leaned back up and started to pull her dress down. Hopping off the table slowly just in case the strength didn’t fully return. As she pulled the dress down, she noticed Catra was watching her with a soft expression.

“What?” she asked softly.

“You look so beautiful Adora. My mother’s dress fits you perfectly, even with our little baby in there,” she smiled, looking her wife up and down as she stood in front of her.

Adora blushed bright red and turned around, “can you zip me up baby?”

Catra slowly walked up behind her and zipped up the dress, placing a kiss at the nape of her neck as she finished. “Thank you for including her today. That meant the world to me,” Catra whispered, wrapping her hands around Adora’s front and placing her hands over her stomach.

“Of course sweetie, she’s a part of you and I want her to be a part of this family. Whether she’s here or not. She’ll always be with us,” Adora smiled, leaning back into Catra’s embrace.

“You even used her favorite flowers. So much of our wedding had to do with my mother, I—I can’t thank you enough, my love,” she said softly, kissing Adora on the neck and walking in front of her. “I love you, Adora.”

“I love you too, so much baby,” she smiled, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. They lingered there for a moment until they heard another knock on the door. Catra went to grab her shirt and put it back on, buttoning it up as Adora went to the door to see who it was. “Just a moment!” she called, walking up to the door and cracking it open. She turned bright red as she noticed who was standing outside the door. “Uhh, hi! We’ll be right out!” she stammered, quickly shutting the door and standing against it.

“Who was that?” Catra asked, trying to retie her bow but leaving it untied when she decided she was too lazy to tie it back up.

“Uhh, pretty much everyone,” she said, still blushing that same shade of red.

“What?” Catra asked, slicking her hair back as she looked over to Adora.

“Grandma Razz, my mother, Bow, Glimmer, Micah, Perfuma, Scorpia, Judge Angella, Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa, and a lot more people,” she rambled, bringing her hand up to her face to feel the warmth radiating off of it.

Catra looked at Adora with a ‘I don’t believe you’ look and walked up to the door, signaling Adora to move as she went to open it. Adora slowly moved from in front of the door and covered her face as Catra opened the door wide open and gasped as she came face to face with a good fraction of their wedding guests. Catra went to say something but got swatted by Razz’s bag.

“Catrina! Do you think you can just hog my Adora all night?! I’ve been looking all over for her! ¿Donde están tus modales? ¡Dame mi Adora ahora Catrina Alamina Juarez!” Razz scolded, getting ready to swing her bag at her granddaughter again. She shoved Catra outta the way and grabbed Adora by the hand gently, smiling warmly like she didn’t just beat Catra in front of everyone. “Come, Adora dearie! Grandma Razz has something to show you!”

Catra just watched with her mouth wide open as her grandmother took her wife and shuffled down the hall with her, not even phased that she just beat her on her own wedding day. She was interrupted from her daze as the rest of the party was still standing there, watching her with a knowing smirk. Catra turned bright red and grabbed her ear, trying to control the embarrassment she felt rising.

“We thought we heard Adora crying in distress. But I guess those were different cries,” Mara smirked, raising her brow at her newly made daughter in-law.

“We were prepared to bust through the door and provide medical assistance until we heard what kind of cries those _really_ were,” Dr. Spinnerella giggled with a blush.

“Typical Little Leech,” Dr. Netossa laughed with her wife, wiggling her eyebrows at Catra. Catra blushed even harder trying to stammer out a defense but was cut off by Angella.

“Couldn’t wait until the honeymoon could you, young lady,” she laughed, shaking her head as she stood next to Mara.

“Oh you know how these kids are these days, full of passion and desire,” Micah laughed with them, walking up and placing his hand on the small of Angella’s back. Angella looked down at Micah and gave him a sly smile.

“Omg MOM!” Glimmer squawked, grabbing Bow and walking back to the reception hall. They all laughed and started heading back towards the hall, leaving Catra to bask in her embarrassment.

“Dang Wildcat! I know your wife’s hot and all but have some restraint! She’s got a baby in there!” Scorpia joked, nudging Catra on the shoulder as they walked back to the reception.

Catra rolled her eyes and joined everyone at the party, glancing over at her wife and grandmother. She narrowed her eyes as she realized what it was that her grandmother was showing her. She had a giant photo album, most likely filled completely of her baby/childhood years. Catra groaned as she realized Adora was gonna keep that album as a decoration somewhere in their apartment. As the party went on Catra and Adora were having a hard time getting close to each other again. It seemed like everyone had something to either show or talk to them about as they were continuously pulled away from each other. Catra checked the time and noticed it was almost time for her tribute to Adora. She walked over to the DJ and sat there until it was time. The lights dimmed low and the DJ picked up the mic and made an announcement.

“Will Mrs. Adora Juarez please make her way to the center of the floor please, there’s someone who would like to dedicate this next song to you,” he announced, setting up the spot light on a chair in the middle of the floor.

Adora slowly made her way to the chair, sitting down as she swiveled her head confused. She had no idea what was going on, but went along with it anyway. As everyone turned their attention towards Adora sitting in the middle of the floor, another spot light landed on the floor, hovering over Catra who was holding a mic. The mic gave off a little feedback as Catra turned it on and Adora turned her head towards the noise, eyes going wide as she realized it was Catra that had planned all of this.

“Umm, hi everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for coming out here today and celebrating Adora and I’s union with us. It means a lot to us that you were all able to make it out today,” she started, nervously looking around at the people watching her speak. She hated speaking to a crowd, it made her beyond anxious. But as she looked back at Adora, all of that started to fade away. She smiled and took a deep breath, regaining the strength and confidence to do what she had planned for her wife. “I wanna dedicate this song to my beautiful and lovely wife. I always told myself that I didn’t believe in love, that it was a superficial feeling. I always felt like I was hard to love. But Adora, you have proven my theory wrong, over and over again each and every day. Love is hard. But once you find the one that pushes you past those limits and makes you try, it’s so damn worth it.”

Adora smiled fondly at Catra and mouthed ‘I love you’ to her as the music started to play. Catra slowly walked towards Adora and began to sing, earning gasps from all over the room as they heard her angelic and celestial voice.

_“I could lose my heart tonight, if you don't turn and walk away. 'Cause the way I feel I might lose control and let you stay. 'Cause I could take you in my arms and never let go. I could fall in love with you, baby. I could fall in love with you,”_ she sang, walking over to Adora and grabbing her hand. _“I can only wonder how touching you, would make me feel. But if I take that chance right now tomorrow will you want me still? So I should keep this to myself and never let you know. I could fall in love with you. I could fall in love with you, baby. And I know it's not right! And I guess I should try to do what I should do. But I could fall in love, fall in love with you. I could fall in love with you,”_ she smiled, kneeling down next to Adora. _“Siempre estoy soñando en ti. Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel. Abrazandome con ansias locas. Imaginando que me amas. Como yo podria amarte. So I should keep this to myself and never let you know! I could fall in love with you. I could fall in love with you! I could fall in love, fall in love with you! I could fall in love, fall in love with you,”_ she finished softly, smiling with all the love in the world at her crying wife.

Everyone applauded as Adora wrapped her arms around Catra, pulling her in for a tight hug as she continued to cry into her neck. People shouted and screamed, not believing that the hardcore Catra had such an amazing singing voice. The lights turned back on and Adora and Catra stood up, walking hand in hand back to their table in the front of the floor. They sat down and gazed lovingly at each other, relaying their words through their eyes. As the night was coming to an end, Mara walked over to them to greet them.

“Catra, you have such a beautiful voice! If only Adora had half the vocals you have!” she joked, laughing more as Adora stuck her tongue out at her.

“Thank you Mara, I usually don’t like to sing especially in front of people. But I had to, for Adora,” she smiled, looking back over at her wife and squeezing her hand.

“Please Catra, if you’re okay with it you can call me mom. I am your mother in-law after all,” she smiled at Catra, encouraging her that it was okay.

Catra’s eyes started to water as Mara gave her the okay. She never thought she would have a mother again, but Mara has made her feel like she was one of her own. “Thank you…mom,” she cried, standing up and giving her mother in-law a tight hug. Adora watched them fondly, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

“I came over here to let you know that your limo is outside to take you to your hotel. I booked the honeymoon suite at the Plumeria Luxurio, you’ll have a full week of no interruptions. Just you, Adora and the bouncing baby boy!” she smiled, pulling back from their embrace and looking over at Adora.

“Mom, I hate to break it to you but it’s not a boy. She’s definitely a girl,” Adora laughed, rubbing her stomach and getting a soft kick of approval from her baby.

“There’s no way!” she defended. “That baby is way too energetic to be a girl! You were never like that in the womb and even Angella said the same thing about Glimmer!”

“Mom, have you met my wife?” she laughed, motioning over to Catra who just stood there with a grin. “She’s a literal ball of energy! Plus Grandma Razz has this weird sense about things and I swear mom she’s never wrong! And she also said Catra and her mom were both like this when they were in the womb! I literally have a mini Catra inside of me!”

Mara looked at her stomach and then back up at Catra and Adora. “Okay fine, let’s try this out!” she said, walking over to Adora and placing her hand over her stomach. “Hi sweet baby, it’s grandma! Can you hear me?” she asked, smiling when she felt the baby kick her hand. “Now, kick once if you’re a boy and kick twice if you’re a girl. Grandma thinks you’re a boy and so does Aunt Angella. We wanna settle this once and fo—” she went to finish but gasped as the baby kicked her hand twice, indicating that she was in fact a girl. Mara looked up at Adora with wide eyes and then back over to Catra who smiled wider, laughing as she saw her mother in-laws look of surprise. “I—I don’t believe it! Let’s try that again! One kick for a girl, two kicks for a boy!” she waited patiently for the baby to kick and nearly jumped when the baby did once, not kicking anymore as the point was finally made, she was a girl.

“I told you! She’s a stubborn little brat just like her mama,” Adora smiled, rubbing her stomach as her baby kicked her in disapproval. Adora laughed and looked back over to Catra, “baby come get your daughter, she’s acting up again!”

Catra shook her head and knelt down next to Adora’s stomach, placing both hands over it. As soon as Catra laid her hands on her stomach, the baby immediately stopped kicking Adora’s hands and moved towards Catra’s, bumping gently against them. Catra looked up at Adora who just rolled her eyes. Mara watched with her mouth wide open, not believing what she just felt and saw.

“I don’t believe this,” Mara whispered, watching Catra settle the bundle of energy inside her wife’s stomach.

“She’s usually not this bouncy or aggressive towards me! But ever since Catra left last week, she’s been giving me a hard time! The only time she settled down was when we talked on the phone. I think she felt that Catra was gone and got upset, she missed her mama,” Adora smiled, placing her hand over Catra’s. The baby kicked harder as soon as she set her hand down on top of Catra’s and didn’t stop until she removed it. “See! She won’t even let me touch my wife!” she laughed, rolling her eyes as Catra kissed her stomach.

“She really is a stubborn little one isn’t she!” Mara laughed along with her daughter, shaking her head at Catra and the baby. “Well, you two better get going! I’m sure you’d like to finish what you two were doing in that room earlier,” she smiled, giving her daughter a wink and leaning down to give Catra another hug.

“Mom, noooo,” Adora groaned, covering her face in embarrassment. Mara laughed hard and gave Adora a hug and kiss, leaving the two women to be on their way.

As they made their way to the limo, they walked down an aisle of their friends and family wishing them a happy honeymoon and throwing more petals at them. Razz, Glimmer, Bow, Scorpia and Perfuma were all waiting near the limo to hug them goodbye.

“I’ll save this for when you return Adora dearie,” Razz smiled, patting the large book she shoved in her purse.

“Thank you Abuelita,” Adora smiled, pulling the tiny woman in for a hug.

“And Catrina! What did I tell you to do?” Razz scolded, shaking her finger in Catra’s face again.

“Don’t starve your Adora like I starve myself,” she sighed, smiling as her grandmother nodded approvingly.

“Take care of my Adora, and take care of my baby great-granddaughter!” she instructed, rubbing Adora’s stomach and giving it a kiss. Her and Adora smiled as they felt the baby kick softly against Razz’s hand. Other than Catra, Razz was by far the baby’s favorite. If there was a ranking system, it went: 1. Razz, 2. Catra, 3. Adora. And Adora was the one actually carrying her inside of her for 9 months.

They finished their goodbyes and got into the limo, waving out the window as everyone cheered them off to their honeymoon. Adora rolled up the window and leaned over on Catra, nuzzling into her shoulder as they made their way to the hotel.

“What a day,” Adora sighed, wrapping her arm around Catra.

“You can say that again,” Catra agreed, placing her hand on top of Adora’s stomach.

“I can’t wait to go to sleep, I’m exhausted,” Adora yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She jumped when she felt the baby move wildly, thrashing back and forth in disapproval. “Oh no, we are not staying up and partying all night! Mommy is tired!” The baby kicked again, letting Adora know that she wanted her to stay up. “Listen here Catra Jr. we are going to bed! To bed! Mommy and mama are gonna take a nice hot shower and then lie down in the most comfortable bed that was ever made. End of discussion! Do you hear me young lady?” Adora scolded, placing her hand back on her stomach. She waited for an argument kick but smiled when she only got a soft one, indicating that she was listening to her mommy finally. “I love you baby,” she smiled, rubbing her stomach as the baby moved gently against her hand.

“What about me?” Catra pouted at Adora.

“I love you too, my other baby,” she giggled, kissing Catra on the lips.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the trip, letting the soft music relax them as they made their way to the hotel. For the next seven days, it was going to be Adora, her wife and their stubborn baby girl.


	26. How They Became a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER: CATRADORA BABY IS HERE! When I tell y'all I was crying! Catra and Adora are parents to an energetic beautiful baby girl. Catra finally becomes the mother she's always missed having and Adora gives their baby a special name
> 
> ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that has supported me and joined me on this incredible roller coaster of a story! I never thought this fanfic would get so much attention but I am so happy that I started it and was able to connect with all of you within it! You've all made me feel like writing this was worth it and I'm happy that I stuck with it!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next set of works in this series! I'll be working real hard to get it to you guys soon so be patient as you always are with me!
> 
> Thank you again and see you in the next works!

“Okay, we got outfits, we got blankets, we got baby booties, we go—” Catra started to ramble, rechecking the baby bag for the hundredth time this week. It was Adora’s due day and although Adora was the one giving birth, Catra was the one who was freaking out the most. She had packed the bag a week before the due date and rechecked it every day until this day, making sure they didn’t forget a single thing.

“Sweetie,” Adora called, trying to get her wife’s attention.

“We got thermometers, we got diapers, we got wipes, we got blankets, wait did I already say blankets? We got babas, we go—” she continued to ramble, not hearing Adora.

“Catra,” Adora called again.

“We got warmers, there’s the car seat, there’s the car seat cover, we got nookies….wait. WHERE ARE THE NOOKIES?!” Catra screeched in a panicked voice, practically dumping everything back outta the diaper bag.

“CATRA!” Adora called a little louder.

“What?” she answered, turning her head to look at her finally.

“Relax! We have everything we need! And what’s a nookie?” she asked with a giggle.

“A nookie! You know! A binky? Pacifier? The thing they suck on when they’re not sucking on a baba,” she said, going back to find them. “HA! Here!” she beamed proudly, holding up a fresh pack of pacifiers.

“And what’s a baba?” she smiled, trying to hold back her laughter.

“A bottle!” Catra mumbled embarrassingly.

“You are so cute,” Adora giggled, walking over and kissing Catra on the cheek. “How many outfits did you pack?” she asked, looking through the bag.

“Just a couple,” she said.

“Catra there’s like 9 outfits in here!” she laughed, pulling out every outfit Catra had packed.

“What if she throws up on her shirt! Then we’ll have to change her! And then if she poops through her diaper, we’ll need to get change that one too! Or what if she doesn’t like the one she’s wearing! We’ll have to change that t—” she started to ramble but stopped when Adora kissed her on the lips.

“We only need one or two, silly girl,” Adora giggled, pulling out the outfits and picking out a couple.

“I just wanna be prepared for her!” she whined, picking up one of the outfits Adora didn’t pick out.

“And we are baby, you did a really good job with the diaper bag! I’m proud of you,” she smiled, zipping up the bag and starting to pick it up but stopped when Catra grabbed it from her hands. “I can carry the diaper bag, I’m not a fragile old woman!” she laughed.

“Your only job today is to give birth, that’s it! I’ll handle everything else,” she smiled, picking up the car seat and bringing it near the front door. She walked back over to Adora and kissed her lips, and then leaned down to kiss her stomach. “We can’t wait to meet you sweet girl,” Catra whispered, resting her forehead on her baby bump. The baby kicked hard, excited herself that she was finally being released from her tiny prison. Adora rubbed her stomach, smiling as the baby was moving around excitedly.

“Mom said she’s gonna pick up Grandma Razz and then meet us at the hospital. We should probably get going before my—” she started but stopped when she felt something wet trail down her leg.

“Before what?” Catra asked, looking up at Adora who had wide eyes.

“Before my water breaks but looks like that already happened!” she said looking back down between her legs, noticing a giant wet spot on the floor.

“Shit, shit, SHIT!” Catra screamed, running to grab a towel and quickly wiping up the floor. “HOLD ON LITTLE BABY DON’T YOU START COMING OUT YET!”

“Catra, have you met your daughter? She’s a stubborn brat just like you, she’s gonna do whatever she wants,” she laughed, walking back to the room and changing her pants. “Okay, let’s do this!” Adora said excitedly, pumping her hand in the air.

“You’re such an idiot,” Catra laughed, walking over and kissing her on the lips. “I’m also surprised that you’re like really calm about this right now. I thought you’d be freaking out right now or in a lot of pain!”

“I’m just excited to see our baby girl already!” she smiled, heading for the door.

Catra grabbed the diaper bag and the car seat and walked out the door, heading with her wife to their new SUV. Mara had bought them a bigger car, saying Adora’s was unsafe for a baby and Catra’s wasn’t ‘child appropriate’, whatever that meant. She made sure it had all the best safety features, compatible for all ages. She had bought them a new house too, all utilities paid for as a wedding gift. The movers would move their things to the new place while they were at the hospital having the baby. Catra felt sad that she had to leave her bachelorette pad after many years of fun memories, but she decided that it was the best thing to do for her new life with her wife and baby. It was time for a new beginning, for new memories with her new family. As they made it to the hospital, Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella greeted them at the doors. They were gonna be assisting with the labor since Adora and Catra trusted them so much. They wanted at least someone who was familiar with their family to be helping them out. And who better to help them than the two best lesbian doctors around!

“Ready for a baby?” Dr. Spinnerella smiled, grabbing a wheelchair for Adora to sit down in.

“Yep! My water broke about 20 minutes ago and I feel just fine!” Adora smiled, sitting down in the chair.

“You ready to be a mama, Little Leech?” Dr. Netossa asked, nudging Catra on the shoulder and helping her grab the diaper bag.

“Hell yea!” she beamed loudly, pursing her lips when a couple nurses turned their heads toward her. “Sorry,” she mouthed quietly to them, earning a little smile from them as they went back to their duties.

As they made it the delivery room, Catra got a call from Mara telling them they had just made it to the hospital. She set the car seat down in the delivery room and then walked over to Adora, kissing her on the forehead.

“I’m gonna go meet mom and Abuelita and bring them up, I’ll be back in a few,” she smiled, kissing her again.

“Okay, hurry back,” Adora smiled, rubbing Catra’s hand. Catra left the room and headed down to the lobby, going to grab her other two favorite women. Adora felt a sharp pain shoot through her back and let out a slow breath.

“You okay?” Dr. Netossa asked, setting up the machines to get Adora attached to.

“Yea, I’m good! Just a little pain in my back, nothing too major,” she smiled, rubbing on her stomach.

“You sure you don’t want the epidural?” Dr. Netossa asked.

“Yea, I wanna do this naturally,” she replied.

“You are such a trooper, just like your wife,” Dr. Spinnerella smiled, helping Adora stand up and move over to the bed. She walked over and grabbed a gown for her to put on, still smiling as she handed it to her. “You know, when she was in the infirmary at the jail, she had so many doubts. She doubted she was a good person, and she doubted that she was good enough to be with you. But now she’s the complete opposite. She has so much confidence in herself and the love you two share with each other. She’s grown so much.” Adora smiled to herself, thinking about how much Catra really has changed since they first met.

“You can say that again!” Dr. Netossa laughed, joining in on the conversation about Catra. “When she was in recovery the only thing she cared about was you, even though she was in an immense amount of pain! Mmhm, the nurse told me how she waited hours sitting in pain while she comforted you before she asked for meds. That girl, she really has changed. Putting other’s before herself and allowing people to help her, she’s come a long way. Ha, I remember she was so shy and timid as a child but now she’s an aggressive trouble child, just like her mother! If the baby is anything like her, you’re gonna have a handful!” she laughed loudly, patting Adora on the back.

Adora laughed along with them, rubbing her stomach as she already knew deep down in her soul that their baby was gonna be just like her mama. But things would be different. She wouldn’t have to grow up too fast and go through the things they both had to endure. She would be loved, always, through all stages of her life. Have a family that would always be there with her. As the doctors hooked her up to the machine, she felt another pain shoot through her back making her body jump at the sudden aggression.

“Oooh, see! That little girl is already starting to act just like her mama!” Dr. Netossa laughed. “Your contractions are coming in fast!”

“You doing okay so far?” Dr. Spinnerella asked, hooking up the last cord to Adora.

“Yea, I’m okay,” she breathed out slowly, getting ready for another contraction. As soon as the pain shot through her, Catra walked in the door with her grandmother and mother in-law, rushing over to Adora as she saw her pained expression.

“What’s wrong!” she asked, cupping Adora’s cheek and checking her all over.

“Nothing, sweetie. It’s just a contraction!” she smiled, breathing out a long deep breath.

“Already?” Mara asked, going to the other side of Adora and grabbing her hand.

“Mmmmhm, that little ball of energy is ready to be out and about!” Dr. Netossa smiled, walking over to the door to leave. “I’m gonna go grab the ob-gyn to come take a look at you, I’ll be right back!”

“I’m gonna go update your chart and talk with the nurses,” Dr. Spinnerella smiled, squeezing Adora on the shoulder. “Hang in there sweetheart, you’ll have your baby girl here soon enough.”

“Thank you,” Adora smiled. As the doctors left, she turned her attention towards the other two women smiling as she greeted them, “hi mom, Grandma Razz. Thank you for being here.”

“Of course Adora dearie, we wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Razz smiled, walking over and pushing Catra outta the way to stand next to Adora. Adora giggled as Catra just stood back with her mouth wide open, pouting that she didn’t get to be by her wife.

“Guess I’ll just stand over here then?” she pouted, standing at the foot of the bed.

“¡Cállate! This day isn’t about you! Go make yourself useful and grab Adora something to drink! ¡Ahora!” Razz scolded, giving Catra her evil eye. Mara and Adora giggled as Catra walked out the door and did what she was told. Razz turned her attention back to Adora and smiled softly, “ahh my Adora, look at you! You are glowing! ¿Como te sientes?”

“I’m doing okay, just having some pains here and there. The contractions aren’t as bad as I thought they’d be,” she smiled.

“My labor wasn’t too bad when I had you, you just made me super hungry during it! I remember crying for a pickle and a tuna fish sandwich as I was pushing you out!” Mara laughed, rubbing Adora on her shoulder.

“Ahh yes, I remember when I had the same problem when I was giving birth to Catarina. Except I had a craving for enchiladas and taquitos! That’s how I knew Catarina was gonna be a spicy little one! What are you craving for Adora dearie?” Razz asked with a smile.

“Honestly, I want your tamales and mole with a bucket of elote,” she giggled, rubbing her stomach as she realized that all her baby ever wanted was Mexican food her entire pregnancy.

“HA! Good luck with the baby!” Razz laughed loudly, rubbing on her bump. “Catarina had that exact craving when she was in labor with Catrina!”

Adora laughed with her, smiling as she thought about how much the baby was like her mama. She was gonna have two Catra’s to deal with, and she loved every little thing about it. Catra walked back into the room with a cup of ice chips, handing it to Razz for her to give to Adora.

“I got you water but Dr. Spinnerella told me that you can only have ice chips for now,” she smiled. “The doctor said the baby is getting ready to come out!”

The ob-gyn walked through the door with a herd of nurses, Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa coming in behind them. Mara and Razz moved off to the side, giving the medical personnel room.

“Are we ready to have a baby, Mrs. Juarez?” she asked happily, walking over to the machines and checking the baby and Adora’s monitor charts.

“I think baby is more ready to come out than I am ready to get her out,” she laughed, taking another deep breath as another contraction hit her.

“Well, she is definitely trying to move out quickly!” she laughed, flipping through the charts. “Any names for this little bundle of joy yet?”

“Not yet,” Adora smiled, looking over at Catra who smiled back. “We decided to wait until she was here and meet her to give her a name.”

“That’s a great idea, you just let us know whenever you come up with something so we can get the paperwork and her birth certificate printed out. Hold on for now mommy, she’ll be here soon,” she smiled, leaving the chart and heading out with the nurses.

As everyone left out, Mara and Razz walked back over to Adora’s side leaving Catra at the foot of the bed. Adora giggled at her wife as she sat down by her feet and pouted, reaching down to rub her hand. As soon as she touched Catra, another contraction struck her, this time harder.

“Oooh!” she screamed, clenching onto Catra’s hand. Catra crawled onto the bed next to Adora’s legs, and rubbed on her stomach trying to soothe her baby and wife. “That one was rough,” Adora breathed out, starting to sweat as she brought herself through the pain.

“You’re okay, just breathe,” Catra reassured, continuing to rub on her stomach and kissing her hand. Adora went to say something but was hit with another contraction, causing the whole bed to shake as it struck her.

“Woooo,” she breathed out, clenching her teeth hard. Razz started rubbing Adora’s back, working her secret magic to calm her down. It was working for a while until another contraction hit her, causing her to hold her breath.

“No cupcake, you have to breathe!” Mara said, rubbing Adora’s shoulder.

“I—I’m trying,” she whimpered, breathing heavily as she came down from the pain. “It hurts mom.”

“I know, I know. It’ll all be over soon, baby girl will be here and everything will be okay,” she reassured her crying daughter.

Catra just sat there with tears in her eyes, rubbing Adora’s stomach and letting Adora squeeze her hand every time a contraction came by. It hurt her to see her wife in pain, but she knew that it was for a good cause. They just had to get through this and they’d have their baby. She began crying with her wife as she felt Adora’s pain through her expression, whimpering softly as she watched her wife hunch over in pain.

“Adora,” Catra whimpered, kissing her hand repeatedly.

“No Catrina, sé fuerte por tu esposa,” Razz whispered, rubbing Catra on her back. Catra nodded her head and wiped her tears, replacing the hurt look on her face from sympathy pains for Adora with a look of determination and strength.

“It’s okay baby, you’re okay,” Catra reassured her, rubbing her cheek on Adora’s hand.

Adora continued to breathe through the pain, crying as she felt the pain radiate through her entire body. “Catra,” she cried, squeezing her hand tightly. “It hurts so much.”

“I know, my love. Just breathe. Breathe with me,” she whispered, taking a deep breath for her wife to copy her. Adora followed Catra’s breathing, feeling herself calm down as she closed her eyes. As soon as she felt herself calming down, she leaned back on the bed resting her head on the pillow as she started to feel exhausted.

The doctor walked back into the room and walked over to check Adora’s charts. “It’s time to get this little girl out!” she smiled, going back to the door and motioning the rest of the medical crew in the door. “Okay, so we’re gonna need everyone out but mama!”

“Wait—what? Why can’t they stay?” Adora asked tiredly, lifting her head up to look at the doctor.

“We need the least amount of people in the room right now, baby is in a little bit of distress so we’re gonna need a lot of room to work and get her out safely,” she said, motioning for her crew to get things ready.

“What?! What’s wrong with her!” Catra panicked, grabbing onto Adora’s stomach.

“Baby’s cord is loosely wrapped around her neck, we need to try to get her out carefully before it tightens any further,” she said, nodding to Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa. “I’m gonna go get ready and Dr. Robinson will explain everything to you. But rest assured, you have nothing to worry about. We’re gonna get her out safely.”

“Mom,” Adora whimpered, grabbing onto her mother’s hand.

“It’s okay cupcake, the doctors will take care of you. Me and Grandma Razz will be in the waiting room when you’re done. As soon as baby girl is here, we’ll be right back. Catra will be here with you, you have nothing to worry about,” she smiled, leaning down and kissing her daughter on top of her head.

“Adora dearie, you will be fine! Grandma Razz knows these things,” she reassured her, kissing her head and starting to walk out with Mara. She turned to Catra and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Take care of your Adora,” she smiled, squeezing Catra’s shoulder.

“I will, Abuelita,” she smiled, wiping a tear that escaped her eye.

As the two elder women left, Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa began explaining to Catra and Adora about what was wrong with the baby and what they were gonna be doing to make sure she came out as safe as possible. Adora felt another contraction hit her, this time it was the biggest one she felt so far.

“Ahh!” she screamed, reaching for Catra and grabbing her hand. Catra moved closer to her side and rubbed her arm, holding on tight as Adora squeezed her. It took everything in Catra to not cry right now, she had to be strong. Strong for her wife and strong for her baby. “Catra,” Adora cried, reaching for her shoulder and pulling her into her. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora, whispering sweet and soothing words in her ear.

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay. She’ll be here soon, she’ll be okay. Just breathe. We’ll get through this,” she whispered, peppering soft kisses on Adora’s neck.

The ob-gyn walked back into the room and moved into position by Adora’s feet, placing Adora’s feet in the stirrups. “Okay mommy, here’s how this is gonna go; when I tell you to push, you push as hard as you can taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as you do so! And when I tell you to stop, you stop. During that time, you need to keep breathing with Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella. Do you understand?” she asked, peeking her head over the blanket she laid over Adora’s legs.

Adora nodded her head and repositioned herself to get ready, she grabbed Catra’s hand and held onto it for dear life. Catra kissed her forehead and whispered ‘I love you’ into her ear, preparing herself to help her wife get through this.

“Okay, here we go. Ready, push!” she said, moving her head back below the blanket.

Adora pushed with all her strength, feeling every bit of pressure as she did so. She squeezed Catra’s hand who was whispering words of encouragement into her hear, crying as she did so.

“And stop! That was good! You’re doing great!” the doctor praised, motioning for the nurse to hand her an instrument. “Okay, here we go again! Push!”

She pushed again, feeling her body hover above herself as she felt another wave of pressure flow through her, draining her energy.

“Good and stop! You’re doing great Adora, we’re almost halfway there! I see her little brown hairs!” she smiled, looking back over the blanket.

Catra smiled, kissing Adora on the head as she heard the doctor’s description. “She’s almost here baby, you’re doing amazing!” Catra encouraged, kissing Adora on her head repeatedly.

Adora laughed tiredly, trying to gather as much energy as she could for her next push. The doctor told her to push again and she felt herself giving out.

“Come on Adora, I know you can do it! Let’s do a big one! Come on now, here we go!” the doctor encouraged her, getting ready to help Adora.

Adora tried again but she still felt so weak, she felt like she had no more energy to give. “I—I can’t” Adora cried, feeling her body give out as she tried to push again.

“You can do it sweetie!” Dr. Spinnerella said, rubbing on her shoulder.

“Yea Adora, you got this!” Dr. Netossa encouraged, holding her other hand as she sat next to the bed.

“No,” Adora cried again as she felt the energy slip away. She looked over at Catra who had a blank expression on her face, staring back at her quietly. “Catra,” she whispered tiredly, feeling Catra let go of her hand and push her up gently. She watched with tired eyes as Catra crawled into the bed with her, sliding in behind her and wrapping her arms around and grabbing her hands.

“You can do this, my love. You are so strong and so brave. Baby is gonna come out and see just how incredible and powerful her mommy is. You can do this baby, we’re gonna do this together. Squeeze my hands and push with everything you’ve got,” Catra whispered, kissing Adora on her neck as she intertwined their fingers.

Adora felt a new feeling of power and energy flow through her as Catra said those words to her. She felt like she could do it now. Like she could do anything, now that her wife was behind her, literally and figuratively. She took a deep breath and looked down at the doctor with a look of determination, nodding her head that she was ready to go on. The doctor looked over at Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella who were smiling brightly at the two young women. They nodded their heads at the doctor for her to proceed and continued to encourage Adora as she pushed again.

“Push!” the doctor said, grabbing tools from the nurses as the baby inched out more from Adora’s more energetic push. “That’s great Adora, so great! Keep going! Her head is almost out!”

Catra continued to hold onto her wife, squeezing her hands as Adora did the same. When she stopped pushing, Catra whispered words of encouragement in her ear. Telling her how good she was doing, telling her she loved her, that the baby was almost there. Adora felt more and more relieved as the baby inched out more and more, feeling the pressure growing smaller and smaller.

“Okay Adora, stop pushing for just a second! Baby’s head is almost out I just wanna move the cord!” the doctor said, grabbing another tool to help her with what she needed to do.

Adora breathed out slowly, leaning back into Catra as she breathed in and out. Catra kissed her cheek, stroking her hands with her thumbs as she continued to soothe her exhausted wife. She smiled tiredly as Catra continued to pepper kisses on her cheek, basking in the love and support her wife has been showing her throughout the entire labor.

“Alright, here we go Adora deep breath and one last really big push!” the doctor called, motioning to the nurses to get ready to receive the baby.

She took a deep breath and pushed with all her might, squeezing hard on Catra’s hands as she felt the pressure finally let up.

“Good! We’re just past the shoulders! Keep going!” she encouraged, grabbing the towel from the nurse to grab the messy baby.

Adora continued to push, feeling every bit of her baby slide out of her. Gasping and crying as she heard her tiny cries.

“Here she is!” the doctor beamed, wrapping the baby up in the towel and holding her up for them to see. She handed Catra a pair of scissors and smiled, “cut the cord mama!”

Catra happily accepted the scissors and snipped the cord, practically sobbing as the doctor handed her and Adora the baby. She was so tiny, crying and kicking as she was finally released from her tiny prison. Adora burst into tears as soon as the baby touched her skin, feeling so many emotions as she listened to her baby’s healthy and strong lungs.

“She’s beautiful!” Dr. Spinnerella cried, turning to hug her wife. Dr. Netossa laughed, comforting her wife as she continued to cry into her shoulder.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay! You’re okay! Mommy’s here,” Adora cooed, rocking her baby as she continued to cry. As Adora continued to comfort her baby, she began to settle down. Sniffling and groaning as she took in her surroundings. She started sucking on her fingers, using them to comfort herself a little more. As soon as she locked eyes with Adora, she stopped sucking and reached her tiny fingers up towards her. Adora sobbed as her daughter wrapped her tiny fingers around her finger, kissing them softly as she squeezed with all her little strength. Catra smiled adoringly at her wife and baby, kissing Adora on the head as she continued to cry.

“Congratulations ladies, you did great,” the doctor smiled warmly, finishing up cleaning Adora’s private area and covering her back up. “We’re just gonna get her cleaned up, get her vitals and measurements and then get her right back to you. Welcome to motherhood.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” Adora smiled through her tears, handing her baby over to Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa to handle everything. She leaned back and wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck, closing her eyes and crying again as Catra continued to pepper kisses on her cheek and neck.

“I’m so proud of you baby, you did so good,” Catra whimpered, hugging Adora tightly from behind.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you sweetie,” Adora sniffled, leaning over and kissing Catra’s lips. She moved over a little for Catra to slide onto her side, leaning into her shoulder when Catra got comfortable next to her.

“I love you so much Adora,” she whimpered again, stroking Adora’s cheek as she cried harder.

“I love you too,” Adora whispered softly, pulling Catra back in for another kiss.

As the doctors finished cleaning the baby up, they placed her in one of the hospital onesies and wrapped her up in a warm blanket.

“Tomorrow we’ll get her a bath and put her in one of the onesies you guys brought, but for now she gets to rock the hospital’s” Dr. Netossa smiled, handing the baby back over to Adora and Catra.

“Congratulations girls, she’s perfect,” Dr. Spinnerella smiled, wrapping her arm around her wife’s waist. “We’ll let you guys have your alone time for a bit before we grab Mara and Razz.”

“Thank you, for everything,” Adora smiled, looking back down at her daughter.

The doctors left the room, leaving Adora and Catra to spend some alone time with their new baby girl. The baby cooed quietly, moving her arms around as she got comfy in her swaddle. She slid her tiny little fingers out the top and started suckling on her hand, eyes bouncing all over the place as she viewed her surroundings.

“She looks just like you,” Adora giggled, taking in her baby’s features. The baby had dark brown hair with wild curls that matched Catra’s when she was a baby. Her skin was a light complexion, a little bit brighter than that of Catra’s. She had her tiny button nose, wrinkling up as she squirmed about.

“She’s so tiny,” Catra whispered, reaching down and gently touching her daughter’s tiny hand. She gasped as the baby locked eyes with her, reaching her hand out and grabbing Catra’s finger. She cooed softly as she stared into her mother’s eyes, realizing this was the woman she was so adamant about being around. “Adora! Look she’s smiling!” she whispered happily, tears falling as her daughter curled her little lips into a smile.

“She’s happy to see her mama,” Adora whispered, softly rubbing her daughter’s back. “Do you wanna hold her?” she asked, looking over at Catra who looked back at her with wide eyes. She looked back down at the baby who was watching her with hopeful eyes, cooing softly as she patiently waited for her mother’s answer. She slowly nodded her head, leaning back and getting into position for Adora to hand her over. The baby practically jumped into Catra’s arms, kicking and squirming until she landed gently into her arms. Adora giggled at how careful Catra was being, holding their baby like she was a fragile object. She sat back and watched adoringly as Catra talked to their daughter, smiling and talking baby talk to her. She smiled as she finally came to the realization of what she wanted to name their baby, leaning over and kissing Catra on the cheek. “Catarina,” she whispered softly.

Catra snapped her head towards Adora, eyes tearing up as she said her mother’s name. “What?” she asked quietly, not understanding why Adora said her name.

“Catarina Grace Juarez,” she said, looking back down at their daughter who smiled softly as Adora said the name. “Catarina, for your mother. Grace, from mine. Juarez, for us.”

Catra’s eyes drained as she listened to Adora explain their baby’s name, leaning over and kissing her deeply. “I love you,” she whimpered, using her free hand to pull Adora closer to her.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, peppering kisses all over Catra’s face. The baby started fussing, moving about as she started to get jealous. Adora giggled and leaned down, kissing their baby’s head. “And I love you, sweet girl.”

“I love you too, Catarina,” Catra smiled, sniffling as she watched her baby settle down and smile as her mothers turned their attention back to her.

They continued to talk and comfort their little bundle of joy until they heard a soft knock at the door. Mara and Razz slowly walked in, crying softly as they saw Adora and Catra holding their granddaughter.

“Omg!” Mara cried, walking over and placing her hand over Adora’s. “She’s beautiful!”

“She looks just like Catrina when she was a baby!” Razz giggled, wiggling her finger in the baby’s face. As soon as the baby heard Razz, she shot her eyes over at her and squirmed indicating she wanted to go to her next.

“Wow, just forget me, huh?” Catra laughed, handing Razz her squirming child. As soon as Razz got her into her arms, she stopped squirming, smiling and cooing as her great-grandmother rocked her.

“Ahh, that’s my girl!” Razz giggled, kissing her on top of her head gently.

“Did you guys come up with a name yet?” Mara asked, leaning down and kissing Adora on the head.

“Catarina Grace,” Adora smiled, looking back up at her mother and then over to Razz who was staring at Adora with tears slowly forming in her eyes.

Mara leaned back down and hugged her daughter, crying harder as she realized she gave the baby her middle name. Mara wasn’t always there for Adora when she was growing up. But now that they amended their relationship, she did everything in her power to make it up to her. She never thought in a million years this would happen. She was grateful that they were able to be where they were today. Mara and Adora looked over as Razz started to cry, sitting down and rocking the baby. Adora started crying herself as she thought about how much it meant to her that they named the baby after her late daughter. Catra started crying too, realizing she has never seen her grandmother cry before. The only time she’s seen her cry was when her mother died, otherwise she had always stayed strong. She got up from the bed and sat next to her grandmother on the couch, wrapping her arm around her back and resting her head on her shoulder.

“You have made me so proud Catrina,” Razz cried. “If your mother was here, she’d feel the same way too.”

“Abuelita,” she cried, putting her hand over her grandmother’s.

“You have come so far in life. Have overcome so many things. To watch you be the woman you are today…there are no words to describe how happy I am right now. Thank you for opening your heart Catrina, and for allowing Adora to show you a way out of the darkness. Grandma Razz is proud,” she smiled, patting Catra on the cheek. Catra leaned into the touch, crying harder as she listened to her grandmother’s words. That’s all she ever wanted in life, was for her grandmother to be proud of her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at her baby, who had been watching the two women talk amongst themselves.

“I’m gonna make you proud too,” Catra whispered, gently running her finger across her baby’s fingers.

Adora and Mara watched the two Juarez women comfort each other, talking in Spanish to the baby. Adora giggled as she realized her baby moved more excitedly whenever they talked to her in Spanish. Her baby probably knew more Spanish than she did, considering that’s mostly all Razz and Catra talked to her stomach in. They heard another knock at the door and in came Scorpia, Perfuma, Bow and Glimmer, all smiling as they saw Catra and Razz holding the baby.

“Is that her!” Bow beamed, walking over and sitting next to Catra.

“No Bow, that’s just a random baby they gave to them,” Glimmer giggled, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend’s obliviousness. She walked over to Adora and gave her a hug, pulling back with a big smile. “How’d it go?”

“Well, it hurt like hell! But we managed to get through it,” she smiled, looking over at Catra who was smiling back at her.

“Aw, Wildcat! She looks just like you!” Scorpia cried, hovering over Catra as she took her baby from her grandmother’s hands.

“Do you wanna hold her, godmother Scorps?” Catra smiled, looking up at her large friend.

Scorpia’s eyes glistened with tears, nodding her head frantically as she gently reached down to grab the baby. Perfuma giggled as she watched her fiancée carefully hold the baby, rocking her back and forth slowly. After Adora and Catra’s wedding, Scorpia decided she wanted to pop the big question to Perfuma, thinking it was finally the right time to take their relationship to the next level. They wanted to wait until after Adora and Catra had the baby so they could include them in the wedding. Catra would be Scorpia’s best woman and Adora would be Perfuma’s maid of honor, leaving their goddaughter to be the tiny ring bearer.

“I’m surprised you can hold yourself back from wanting to squeeze her,” Catra laughed, patting her best friend on the back.

“I’m concentrating very VERY hard right now so I don’t do that. You know I love hugs,” Scorpia smiled, watching the baby stare all over the large woman’s face. Perfuma walked over and laid her head on Scorpia’s arm, looking at the baby’s squishy face.

“I want one,” Perfuma sighed, trailing her finger over the blanket. Scorpia looked over at Perfuma and blushed, swallowing a large lump in her throat as she thought about her and Perfuma having a baby.

“Me too,” Bow sighed, watching the baby squirm happily at all the attention she was getting. He looked over at Glimmer who was watching him with wide eyes, face flushing bright red.

“Yes, join the parent club!” Catra laughed, standing up and walking back over to Adora on the bed. She got into the bed with her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, letting Adora lean into her chest and shoulder.

They all continued to take turns holding the baby, crying as she cooed softly and sucked on her fingers. It was starting to get late and Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa came walking back in, notifying them that visiting hours were ending and that Adora, Catra and the baby were able to leave in the morning. They all said their goodbyes to their friends and the baby, heading out slowly, reluctant to leave. Mara and Razz left last, kissing the girls goodbye, leaving Catra and Adora to spend the rest of the night with their daughter.

“I know she’s my daughter and all and I might be a little bias but, she’s so perfect,” Adora smiled, watching Catarina try to fight her sleep, wanting to stay up with her mothers.

“Oh no, she’s definitely the most perfect baby ever. No doubts or questions,” Catra giggled.

Adora let out a long sigh, pulling her daughter up and kissing her lightly, smiling as her daughter did the same. She looked over at Catra who was gazing at her adoringly, bringing up her hand and cupping Adora’s cheek. She stroked her thumb against it and leaned in, kissing her softly.

“Thank you for giving me this precious angel. Yet again, you’ve made me the happiest and luckiest woman in the world,” Catra smiled, kissing her again.

“And thank you for helping me get through this, I don’t think I would’ve been able to without you,” Adora whispered.

“Remember, you look out for me and I look out for you. We can get through anything as long as we have each other. Me, you, and our baby girl,” she whispered back, kissing her on her forehead.

Adora smiled softly at her wife and laid her head on her chest. They continued to lay there for the rest of the night, holding their baby girl between their arms as they all drifted off to sleep. Catra watched Adora and Catarina snore softly, smiling to herself as she thought about how lucky she was to have both of her favorite girls in her arms. She always thought love was hard, but as she watched the loves of her life sleeping ever so soundly, she knew it was so damn worth it.


End file.
